Everything Has Changed
by Nirvana19
Summary: Sequel to Nothing Was The Same. All AU. The story picks up a month after the last, with Lauren wondering whether or not to pursue the information given to her about her true Lineage. But when something unexpected happens, Lauren is forced to come face to
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everyone!**

**So this is the beginning of the Nothing Was the Same sequel. The storyline that I have come up with, I feel is quite fun. But that is just for me when I am writing it. Obviously, I am not going to make anything easy for our favourite couple. And Lauren's true family is going to have a huge impact on this story. **

**This story takes place a month after the end of Nothing Was the Same.**

**So I hope you guys will enjoy this. **

…**.**

**Chapter 1: Metamorphosis **

**Clubhouse**

The last month had been crazy, Bo was working on more cases, Lauren was in the middle of getting her job back with Hale and the Light Fae, and Tamsin was growing all of the time. The Valkyrie had gone from a four year old, to being a rebellious teenager of thirteen years of age. Lauren thought about enrolling her in school, but then Bo pointed out that if she hit another spurt in the middle of a class then that wouldn't be good for any of them.

She was right, it was a stupid idea. The blonde just wanted Tamsin to have a better experience this time around. And she had been making good progress with the young girl. Even though she had her moments, Tamsin was more polite, she was more respectful to others. And she took into account the feelings of others around her.

But that didn't stop her from being defiant every now and then. Her tantrums, and pouts sometimes lasted for hours. Lauren wasn't having any of it, she would send the young girl to her room and tell her not to come out until she apologised. She had this Mothering role down.

One thing that had also changed, was Lauren herself. She realised that she was feeling differently lately, her senses had become extremely heightened. Bo had noticed it, but Lauren was hesitant to tell her fiancé the extent of feelings. She didn't want to worry her.

Bo was out on a consult meeting a potential client with Kenzi. While Lauren and Hale were in the kitchen talking about her old job and what it would entail for her now that she wasn't bound to the Light anymore. "No contracts this time Lauren, I promise" Hale said.

"So you are saying that there is **no** catch with this new job? I'm sorry Hale, but with the Fae there is always a catch. It just seems a little farfetched to me" she said. She couldn't help that she felt this way, but losing her memory and then getting it back had changed her. And she was wearier now.

"I know, but I swear to you Lauren. You can come and go as you please, no answering to anyone. You will be your own boss. I know how much the Light have screwed you over in the past. But you know that I would never do that, because we're friends. This is a new era for the Light Fae, and I would love it if you were a part of it" Hale said.

Lauren knew that she had nothing to worry about with Hale, he was a good guy. And truth be told she had missed being in the lab so much. The blonde was about to say Yes to his proposition, when she smelt something. She looked away from Hale, taking a whiff of the air. "She is so grounded…" the blonde said walking upstairs.

She opened the door to Tamsin and Kenzi's room, seeing the young Valkyrie sitting by the window having a smoke. She was in so much trouble. "… Well, this is new" she said catching the girl off guard.

Tamsin coughed, choking on the smoke because she had been taken by surprise. The girl put the cigarette out on a small plate that was on the windowsill. "Mom! It's not what it looks like" the young blonde said trying to cover her tracks.

"Really? So I didn't just see you smoking, and now I'm not seeing you try and lie your way out of it?!" Lauren yelled, stepping forward with her arms folded. She couldn't believe that Tamsin was trying to lie to her face even though she had caught her red handed.

"Alright, I was smoking a little cigarette. What's the big deal?" the girl asked, it was just one.

Lauren walked over to her, trying to be as calm as she possibly could. "The big deal is, that they are bad for you Tamsin! How did you even get them?" she asked. She didn't smoke, Bo didn't smoke and Kenzi definitely didn't smoke. So how the hell did she get her hands on them?

"I bought them" Tamsin admitted. The young Valkyrie was tall for her age, but even with that she should have been turned away at the counter.

"And they didn't ask you for I.D.?" Lauren asked, she saw the young girl's guilty expression. She knew exactly what was going on. "You used your powers to get them didn't you? Answer me Tamsin!" she shouted.

"Yes, I'm sorry Mom. I won't do it again, I promise" Tamsin said, she knew that her mother was going to ground her and she didn't want that.

"I am so mad at you right now, I can hardly speak! And you are damn right, that you won't do it again! There is **no** smoking in this house, do you understand me?" the older blonde asked, giving her a disapproving stare.

"Yes Mom" Tamsin said.

"Good, now I don't want to ground you. But you have to learn your lesson, so you're grounded for a week. And no watching X-Files with Kenzi" Lauren said, she knew that was one thing that would upset her. She loved watching the show with Kenzi. It was their thing.

"That's not fair!" Tamsin yelled.

"Actually, I think it's very fair. You are lucky that I didn't ground you for a month! Now, give me the pack that you bought…" the blonde said holding out her hand. Tamsin huffed and reached under her pillow, grabbing the pack of cigarettes and slapping them down in her Mother's hand. "… Thank you" she said taking them and leaving the Valkyrie to sulk.

Lauren made her way back downstairs, walking into the kitchen and throwing the pack of cigarettes in the trash. "Sorry about that Hale…" she said walking back over to her friend. "… Teenagers are a handful" she sighed with a smile.

"I see that, how's that going? Does Tamsin still think that you're her Mother?" he asked.

"Yeah, I want to tell her that I'm not. But every time that I have tried to bring it up, she hugs me or smiles at me and calls me Mom. I guess, I just don't have the heart to tell her. I'm hoping that when she gets back to the age that she was before, she will realise it on her own" the blonde said.

"Hopefully… So, what did you decide?" he asked, getting back to his proposition. He needed her as soon as possible. With Curtis Knox on trial for his crimes against the Fae, he was without a Chief Medical Officer.

"I have decided, to come back to work. I'm not made for the cushy life of being at home all of the time. I have to get back in a lab, science is my first love. Don't tell Bo" she joked.

"Alright, well it's good to have you back with us... **Dr**. Lewis…" Hale smiled getting up from his seat. He brought Lauren into a gentle hug. "… Seriously though, thank you. It's not the same without you at the compound" he said into her ear.

Lauren hugged him back, Hale was too nice for his own good. Both friends pulled away when they heard the clearing of someone's throat. Bo and Kenzi were standing a few feet away from them, "Is there something that we should know?" the succubus asked with laugh.

"Shut up…" Lauren chuckled, walking over to her fiancé and giving her a kiss. "… How was your consult?" she asked.

"Good, just a simple case. Cheating husband" she answered.

"Hate to kiss and run lil mama, but I got some Ash biz to attend to. Are you going to swing by my place later?" he asked.

"No can do Ash man, I promised Lil T that we would start season three of X-Files" the human said, watching TV shows was the thing that they did and they were currently binge watching the escapades of Mulder and Scully.

"Umm actually, **Lil T** won't be watching anything with you. She's grounded for a week" Lauren chimed in, Kenzi had to know that she would be watching it alone.

"What did she do now?" Bo asked. There was never a dull moment with Tamsin.

"I caught her smoking in her room…" Lauren said, still seething over the whole thing. "… So to punish her, I told her no more X-Files" she added.

"You are going to deprive that poor girl of good quality entertainment because of one lousy cigarette? If that isn't evil then I don't know what is" Kenzi said shaking her head, she couldn't watch it without Tamsin. She had a heart.

"Actually, it's called being a parent. And it isn't just because of **one lousy cigarette**…" the blonde said repeating her friend's words. "… It's also because she used her powers in public to get them. She has to learn her lesson" she said.

"Seeing you in Mommy mode, is super-hot" Bo whispered in her fiancé's ear seductively. Lauren smiled, nudging the brunette playfully with her elbow. Now was not the time for that. Maybe later.

"Okay, since Lil T is grounded. Then I guess we are on for later" Kenzi said turning to her boyfriend, she and Hale had been doing really well. And the siren was right. The Fae were changing, and even though not everyone approved of their relationship. There were some that didn't care at all.

"I'll pick you up in an hour." he smiled, kissing his girlfriend on the cheek. Once he said his goodbyes, he left the house. Kenzi thought that she should go upstairs and try and cheer Tamsin up now that she had been grounded.

"So, did you think about what we talked about last night?" Bo asked.

"Yes, and I think that you're right. If I'm going to figure out why I feel so weird, then I need to see her" the blonde said referring to her real Mother. In the last couple of days, Bo thought that it was a good idea to pay a visit to Lauren's birth mother Angela Grayson. They needed to know what type of Fae that she was, when Lauren checked the Fae database it didn't say what species she was.

Which was odd, it kept a record of everyone.

"When do you want to do it?" Bo asked.

"Can we start tomorrow? I just feel like I need today to try and work up my nerve, is that okay with you?" she asked. The succubus cupped her fiancé's face. She was so proud of her for taking this step. She knew how scary it was to find out things about your real parents.

"Whatever you want babe, I'm just glad that you have finally made a choice" she said with a smile, placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Me too" Lauren smiled. She kissed the brunette again, this time deeper. Before she got lost in her completely, Lauren pulled away. Looking away as she heard something, she could have sworn that it sounded like a low growl.

"You okay?" Bo asked. Lauren had been doing this a lot lately, she was seriously worried that something was wrong. The sooner that she spoke to her biological mother, the better.

The blonde nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine. Let's go upstairs…" she said pulling her fiancé with her and leading her upstairs.

**Unknown Location (45 Minutes Later)**

Angela sat at her desk, going over some reports about various Dark Fae deals that were going on. She was in charge of bank rolling certain businesses. And not to mention keeping members of her clan in line. She looked up from her work when she heard a knock at her door. "Come in!" she yelled.

The door opened, revealing a young man who was average height and had dirty blonde hair. "Noah? What is it?" Angela asked her son.

"Grandfather is back from his outing, he wants to see you. He said that it's urgent" the blonde said.

Angela sighed, what was it now? Even though she didn't want to, she could never disobey her father. She got up from her desk, walking over to her son and kissing him on the head. "Thank you for letting me know sweetie, where is he?" she asked.

"In his chambers" Noah said.

"Alright, please go upstairs and start your homework. And play some music, I have no idea what he wants from me. And I wouldn't want to disturb you if he starts to yell, off you go" she said nodding to the door. Noah quickly scampered off to his room, when his grandfather got mad it was chaos. He would rather not here it.

Angela made her way to the other side of the mansion, knocking on her Father's door. When she heard him say, _'Come!'_ she opened the door, walking in slowly. "You wish to see me Father?" she asked.

Angela's father was standing by his window, buttoning up his white shirt. "Yes, something has come to my attention and I wanted to discuss it with you" he said turning around. Julian Grayson looked surprisingly young for his age. With this brown hair which matched his thick beard.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Do you think me a fool, Angela?" he asked with a frown.

She shook her head, this wasn't going well already. "No, of course not. Why would you ask me such a thing?" she asked.

"Over the last couple of weeks, I have been sensing something. I couldn't put my finger on it at first, but every time I go on a run. I feel it getting stronger…" he said, taking a seat on his sofa. "… Sit!" he ordered. Angela did as she was told, taking a seat opposite him as he stared at her. God, he was terrifying.

"What do you suppose this **feeling **is?" she asked.

"I am not sure, but I feel as though I am being drawn by something. I have tried to ignore it, thinking that maybe in my old age I am starting to go mad. But this time, I followed my instincts, and it took me to a strange place" he said.

"Where?" she asked.

"It appeared to be an abandoned house, but there were people inside. I could smell them, and I could hear them. But I also noticed something else, you know as well as I that when we are in our wolf form. That things we feel are more intense…" he said.

Being a werewolf, she knew exactly what he was talking about. And she didn't like where this was going. "… I know the call of my own blood Angela, there is someone in that house who is one of **us**. Would you like to tell me how that is possible?" he asked.

Angela honestly had no idea, then she realised. The human child that she gave up nearly 30 years ago, but it still didn't make any sense. If it was her, she was human. He shouldn't be able to sense her if she wasn't a werewolf.

Julian rose from his chair, he could see by the look on his daughter's face that she knew what he was talking about. He knew all about the human that she claimed to love when she was younger, and that she had conceived a child with him. "You told me that you took care of it" he said turning away from her.

"I did Father, I swear to you. I don't understand how this could happen, Wesley was human. She should be the same as him" Angela said. This was impossible.

"Clearly, she is not! I do not know how, but if she is now one of us then she needs to be here with her own kind. The change will take hold of her soon and when it does she will need us" he said. He had kept it a secret for so long, to protect her. But now, they didn't have a choice.

"But Father, it's been nearly 30 years. She may not even want to see me, she may not even know—" Angela was cut off when her father held his hand up.

"I do not care! **She** is a Grayson, no matter what kind of life she has led. She is **my** blood, and that makes her a part of this pack. Bring her to me immediately! That is an order!" he yelled, he was their pack's Alpha. What he said, had to be done. Angela could never refuse him.

"I will go first thing in the morning, will that be all?" she asked.

"One more thing, the house that she is currently living in…" he began walking over to his daughter. "… I also smelt a succubus, a young Valkyrie and a human. Be wary of new enemies my child" he said. No matter how mad he was, she was still his daughter and he didn't want anything to happen to her.

"Yes Father…" she said, turning around and leaving his chambers. Once she was outside of his room, Angela broke down. How could she show up on the doorstep of the daughter that she abandoned. If she did know of her adoption, then she probably wanted nothing to do with her. Angela remembered the couple that she had left her baby with.

They were nice people, they had good jobs. What would her daughter be doing living with a succubus and a Valkyrie? It didn't make any sense, unless she knew about the Fae. In that case, she could have been someone's claimed human. That thought alone made Angela angry, her daughter was meant for more than being someone's slave.

Her father was right, she had to find her and bring her daughter home. As werewolves, they were all part of a pack. Which meant that her daughter now had a part to play if she had triggered the change. Angela herself, was a Beta. Which meant that she was second in command, and should anything happen to her father. She would take his place as the new Alpha.

Tonight, she would get some much needed sleep. She still had work to do, but how could she concentrate of Fae business when she had received this news? Tomorrow, she would follow her Father's orders.

And bring her daughter home.

**Clubhouse (Next Morning)**

Lauren opened her eyes, she could hear a ringing in her ears. Sitting up, she brought the bed sheet to her naked chest. Then covered her ears, the sound was so painful. Bo felt the mattress beneath her shake, opening her eyes she saw her fiancé moaning as she covered her ears with her eyes closed. "Lauren?" the blonde didn't hear her.

Bo sat up, making sure that the bedsheet was wrapped around her securely. She touched her fiancé's arm gently. The blonde jumped up in a fright. "What is it?" the brunette asked. Lauren could barely hear her, but she caught what the succubus said.

"I don't know, ahh!" she cried, grinding her teeth and pressing her hands to her ears harder. It was hurting her a lot. "Bo! Something's wrong!" she said. The succubus used her powers to calm her fiancé down, it seemed to work as the blonde stopped moaning and opened her eyes.

"That's it. You're okay…" Bo whispered, hitting her with another calming surge. "… Tell me what you're feeling" she asked.

"My ears, I keep hearing this ringing. It's piercing through me! God, it hurts Bo!" the blonde mumbled, she was almost out of it thanks to Bo's succubus charms.

"Okay, don't worry. Everything's going to be okay. Let's get you dressed, and then we will head down to the Dahl. Trick will know what's going on with you…" the succubus said getting up off of the bed, she had pulsed her fiancé enough so that she would stay calm for a while. Bo ran over to her dresser, throwing some clothes on and then grabbing some of Lauren's.

They made it downstairs ten minutes later, seeing Tamsin on the couch eating some cereal. She loved her cereal. The girl always had half captain crunch and half lucky charms. Which Kenzi hated, because there was never anything left for her.

"Tamsin? Get some clothes on, we're going to Trick's!" Bo said, Kenzi hadn't come home from Hales and there was no way that she was going to leave the thirteen year old home alone. The young blonde got up off of the couch, seeing her mother crouching over in pain while covering her ears.

"Mom? Are you okay?" she asked worriedly.

Lauren was in no condition to talk, Bo grabbed her keys and walked back over to her fiancé. "She's fine, just please Tamsin. Go throw some clothes on, hurry!" she said. Tamsin nodded and rushed off to her room. Bo looked back to Lauren, who was starting to turn red. "Babe? Look at me, everything's going to be fine. Just focus on the sound of **my** voice" she said.

The blonde tried to do as she was told. Blocking everything else out, and only focusing on Bo's voice. It seemed to be working a little, the sharp sting of the sounds around her was fading. She dropped her hands from her ears, letting out a sigh of relief as she felt the pain go away. "Thank you…" she let out.

"No problem, what the hell was that?" the succubus asked.

Lauren shook her head, "I have no idea, but it's getting worse. We need to talk to Trick" she said. Bo nodded, that was an understatement. Tamsin came back downstairs, all dressed and ready to go. The young Valkyrie approached her Mother, touching her arm gently.

"Are you okay Mom?" she asked, her eyes full of fear.

Lauren smiled with a small nod, placing her arm over the girl's shoulder. "I will be sweetie, Trick will be able to help me. Come on…" she said walking forward with the girl. Bo had gone to start the car ready, once everyone was in they sped off to the Dahl.

Angela had watched the whole thing, she was about to get out of the car when she saw the three females walk out of the house. The young girl obviously wasn't her long lost daughter, and it wasn't the brunette because Angela knew that she was the Unaligned Succubus. Which meant that it had to be the blonde.

Her father said that he also smelt another human, but Angela didn't need to see them to know that the blonde was her daughter. She looked exactly like her father, Wesley. The human that she fell in love with. Angela started her car, pulling out into the road and keep a close distance to the yellow Camaro as she followed them.

**The Dahl (20 Minutes Later)**

"Why is it, that your tea is so amazing?" Dyson asked with a laugh, the wolf had come in early to talk to Trick about a case he was working on. And since it wasn't the time for drinking anything other than coffee or tea, the shifter chose tea for a change. And he was glad that he did.

"A good bartender never reveals his secrets" Trick chuckled.

Before the two friends could speak another word, the door burst open. Tamsin walked in first, with Bo and Lauren following closely behind. The blonde was shivering, and she was very pale. "What happened?" the wolf asked.

"I don't know, she woke up in pain and now she's not talking. Trick? Please, help her" Bo said with an urgency. She was so worried, she had never seen anything like this before. Dyson took in the scent of the air. He could smell something, something different. This was strange.

Trick gestured to the couch behind his granddaughter. "Let's lay her down…" he said leading them over to the back. Bo laid her fiancé down, placing a pillow under head. Trick placed the back of his hand to the blonde's forehead. She was very hot. "… She's burning up, Dyson get me some ice and a dishtowel" he yelled.

Bo walked forward, as Dyson went off in search of the items. "Burning up? But she's shivering" the brunette said. If she had a fever then why did she look like she was freezing?

"It can happen when someone is running a fever. Although, I have never seen one this severe. You said that she woke up like this? Did she hurt herself yesterday?" the blood king asked.

The succubus shook her head, "No, she was fine. She said that she had a little headache in the morning before I left the house, but other than that nothing" she said.

"She's gonna be okay though, right?" Tamsin asked coming to stand next to Bo. The succubus placed her hand on the girl's back.

"I am going to do everything that I can for her, I promise you" Trick flashed the girl a smile.

Dyson walked back over, giving the blood kind a dishtowel which had a bunch of ice cubes wrapped up inside. Trick held cold towel to Lauren's forehead, she was still shivering. He looked over his shoulder when he heard constant sniffing, it was Dyson. The shifter was stepping towards him, as if he was following a scent.

"What is it?" Bo asked, she had no idea what he was doing?

"I smell something…" he said trying to pinpoint the scent, then he took a few steps towards Lauren. Smelling the air near her. "… It's coming from Lauren" he said.

"What do you mean?" the succubus asked.

"I can't tell what it is, she smells Fae but she also smells human. This has never happened to me before" Dyson sighed. He was at a loss. There was nothing that they could do at this point, they had to wait for Lauren to wake up.

Bo didn't want Tamsin around to see if something went wrong, so she thought it would be better if the girl went home. "Dyson, do me a favour and take Tamsin back to the Clubhouse. And call Kenzi, tell her what happened" she said.

"I don't want to go! I want to stay with Mom" the young Valkyrie said. She didn't want to leave her Mother if she was sick.

"I know you do, but there is nothing that you can do for her. I promise you, she's gonna be fine. Your Mom's a fighter, I'll call you when she wakes up" the brunette smiled, she had gotten used to Tamsin's attachment to her fiancé. It was kind of sweet, in a weird way.

"Okay…" the girl said, running over to her mother and bending down to give her a hug. "… Love you Mom" she whispered.

Dyson grabbed his jacket, "Let's go kid" he said waving her over. The shifter placed his arm around the girl and walked her out of the bar.

**Outside**

Angela sat in her car, parked across the road from the establishment. She vary rarely came to the Dahl Riata, but when she did she always had a good time. Trick was a friendly owner, and he was one of the Light's elders. She had discussed business with him a few times. The werewolf spotted two people walk out of the bar.

It was the young Valkyrie and a man. Angela knew who he was, he worked for the Light Fae as one of their lead Police Detectives. She was surprised with the company that her daughter apparently kept, she was surrounded by so many Light Fae. With the exception of the unaligned succubus. As the detective drove off in his car, Angela got out of her car ready to cross the road and enter the building.

Suddenly, she heard screaming coming from inside the bar. She knew the sound all too well, it was the screams that she herself had experience when she had turned for the first time. If her daughter was in the middle of her transformation, then she needed to be taken out before she hurt someone. Angela rounded her Range Rover, opening the trunk and grabbing a tranquiliser gun and loading it with one sedative.

It was completely harmless, but the screams were getting louder and she had to be prepared. Angela closed her trunk and ran across the road.

**Inside**

In the last five minutes, Lauren had woken up in a fright. And was now screaming on the floor, she was on her hands and knees crying out. Bo didn't know what to do, but every time that she tried to get close to her fiancé. The blonde would push her away. Trick had an inkling to what was happening and he didn't understand how it was possible.

Just then, they both heard a loud roar coming from Lauren. How was this happening? Bo stepped forward slowly, she didn't know what was going on but she needed to make sure that the blonde was alright. "Lauren?" she called out taking another step.

The blonde lifted her head, looking at the succubus with piercing yellow eyes. They looked like the eyes of wolf, just like Dyson's when he would shift. Except Lauren's had no black around her irises. That was so confusing. The blonde's teeth were sharp like razors, she snarled at the succubus. Causing Bo to jump back.

Everything that Bo had witnessed in the Fae world, didn't prepare her for what she saw next. Lauren's bones began to start cracking, her hands broke causing her to growl in pain. Bo had to look away, she was almost on the verge of crying.

"Dear god!" Bo heard Trick gasp, she looked back seeing a large wolf now where her fiancé was previously kneeling. It was bigger than Dyson would get when he shifted, its fur was golden much like Lauren's own hair.

"Lauren?" she breathed out, this was unbelievable. The wolf captured Bo's gaze, putting one paw in front of the other it strolled towards the brunette. It let out a grunt as it approached her, Bo knew that if Lauren was truly in there. That she wouldn't hurt her. She held her hand out, preparing to stroke the wolf's head.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" Bo looked up to see a woman standing in the doorway, she recognised her from the search that Lauren did on her birthmother. She was Angela Grayson.

"Angela? What are you doing here?" Trick asked with a frown, nothing about this day made sense.

Angela ignored his question, taking slow steps as she approached the werewolf. "What is her name?" she asked.

"Lauren" Bo answered.

The Dark Elder held her left hand up to Lauren. Getting her attention, and holding her gaze. Even though Lauren knew nothing about Werewolf culture, her wolf did. And once Angela tried to Submit, Lauren's wolf would automatically stand down, becoming calmer and relaxed knowing that Angela was not a threat.

Angela got to her knees, bowing her head as she got into submission. The wolf shook its head, as if it was fighting an inner struggle. Lauren knew exactly who this woman was, and she still held a grudge against her for abandoning her as a child. Her wolf felt this anger, this rage. And it wanted justice. The wolf snarled at the elder, extending its sharp teeth.

"She clearly doesn't like you, maybe you should just leave" Bo said.

"I cannot do that, she is my responsibility" Angela said, she realised how hypocritical that sounded coming from her. But her father gave her this job, and she had to do it.

"Actually, she was your responsibility when she was a baby. Now she's a grown woman…" Bo was cut off as Lauren's wolf snarled even louder as she kept her yellow eyes on her so called mother. "… and clearly doesn't want anything do with you" she finished.

Trick was lost for words, from what he was hearing it sounded like Angela was somehow connected to Lauren. He never knew what type of Fae the Dark Elder was, it was impolite to ask. But now it was all making sense to him.

"Whatever you may think of me succubus, know this… This is Lauren's first transformation, unless she is dealt with she will be unable to change back into her human form" Angela said. She wasn't going to be lectured by this little girl.

"What makes you so sure that she can't" the succubus asked, Lauren was the strongest person she had ever met. And she would bet her life on the fact that the blonde knew all about wolves and how they operated.

"Because she has never been taught how! She needs to be sedated, I have the means to do that. But I will need your help" Angela said.

"You want to drug her?! You must really be bat shit crazy" Bo yelled, there was no way in hell that she was letting this happen.

"I assure you that the drug is harmless, it will make her sleep and it will also trigger the change so that she will revert back into her human self. If I try to use it when she is this aggressive, she will pounce before I even have the chance. Do you want her to suffer? Because I promise you that is what will happen if she is unable to turn back" she said.

That was the last thing that Bo wanted, but how was she to know that she could trust this woman. She hadn't been in Lauren's life in 30 years, and now suddenly she rocks up just as Lauren exhibits this new behaviour.

"I want your blood oath, that no harm will come to her" Bo said, meeting the woman's eyes.

"You have it" Angela replied with a nod.

The brunette sighed. "What do I do?"

"Get her attention, long enough for me to administer the sedative" Angela said. This was the only way.

Bo got down on her knees, "Lauren? Come on Babe, look at me…" she said. The wolf turned around, looking to the brunette with sad eyes. Bo held out her hands, "… It's okay, come here…" she said waving her over. The wolf whimpered as it crawled towards the succubus slowly. Bo reached her hand out, touching the wolf's soft blonde fur. "… That's my girl" she smiled.

Angela reached behind her back, pulling out the tranquiliser gun and aiming it at the large animal. Bo didn't break eye contact with the wolf, she didn't want to watch someone put her fiancé down. So to speak.

"Just remember, that I love you…" As soon as the words left the brunette's lips, the wolf let out a yelp as it lost consciousness. Falling into Bo's arms. Within a couple of seconds, the wolf's body began to shudder. Bo closed her eyes as she cried, she didn't understand why this was happening. Then she felt her fingers fall into strands of silky hair, opening her eyes she saw that she was no longer touching the fur of a wolf.

She was cradling Lauren's head as she slept, the blonde was out for the count. And **very** naked. Trick cleared his throat nervously and turned away, he shouldn't be seeing that. "I'll get a blanket…" he said before walking off.

Bo moved some hair out of her fiancé's face, looking at her features as she slept peacefully. She then looked back up to see Angela standing over them, looking directly at **her** fiancé.

"… You probably won't like my tone, but right now I don't give a shit if you are a Dark Elder. You could be the Queen for all I care. **You**… have got some serious explaining to do!" she shouted.

…**.**

**A/N: There it is, I know werewolves are a bit cliché. But I have never done a werewolf story. So I thought that I would give it a try. Let me know what you think and thanks for reading. Much Love xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yey! So glad that you guys like the story. More drama to come, trust me. Sorry about the whole pairing mishap, I have changed it now. I don't know why it didn't work, because I did do it. **

**Anyway, enjoy this one.**

…**. **

**Chapter 2: Scars**

**The Dahl**

Once Trick came back with a large blanket, Bo wrapped her fiancé up so that she was completely covered. Lauren was still under the effects of the sedative, and was probably going to be out for a while. The brunette sat beside her fiancé, taking in her features as she slept soundly. Angela hadn't spoken a word since Lauren went down, although she kept looking at her phone which just made Bo suspicious.

But Bo wasn't going to let her get away without explaining what just happened. "Start talking" she said looking up at the Dark Elder.

Angela folded her arms, this girl was courageous. Speaking to a Dark Fae elder in the tone that she was using would have resulted **very** differently for others. "Given the way that you spoke to me earlier, I am assuming that you know who I am?" she asked. The succubus seemed to know that Lauren was her daughter.

"I do, but right now I want to know **why** you're here. I mean, it's funny how you haven't thought about her for nearly 30 years and yet here you are. And it's also convenient how you show up, right when the shit hits the fan… **Why**?" Bo asked.

"For your information, I have not **stopped** thinking about her! Giving her up was my deepest regret, but I didn't have a choice. She would have been killed if my clan knew of her, I was protecting her…." Angela sighed, this was hard for her. It brought back so many memories, memories that she thought were long buried. "… I was sent here to help" she added.

"By who? And how did you even know that this was going to happen?" the succubus asked. Were they psychic too?

"I come from a long line of ancient Werewolves, as a breed we serve an Alpha. That would be my father, Lauren's grandfather. He sensed her, he has been drawn to her for weeks. I have orders to bring her home with me" Angela said.

Bo stood up abruptly, was this woman crazy? "Are you on crack? There is no way in hell that I am letting you take **my** fiancé out of here!" she yelled.

"Fiancé? You two are engaged?" The werewolf asked.

"Yeah, do you have a problem with that?" the brunette asked, almost wanting her to say yes just so that she could punch her.

"I don't, but my Father will" Angela said.

"What is that supposed to mean? Why would he have a problem with it?" Bo asked, she didn't need this right now. She and Lauren had just survived the nightmare that was Peyton Taft. And now they had something else trying to destroy them.

"Werewolves, **only** mate with others like themselves. It ensures that our pack will always grow. To be with another species is forbidden" Angela said.

Bo laughed, fantastic. More stupid rules, why was the universe against them being together? "Well, you're outta luck lady. Because Lauren and I are already mated" the succubus smirked proudly.

Angela understood now, why this was all happening. Lauren was born human, which meant that this shouldn't be happening to her. But if she had apparently mated with this succubus then Bo must have awaked the dormant werewolf genes inside of the blonde. It made sense now.

"So you are the reason why this is happening to her. Tell me, is she still human?" Angela asked, it was important.

"We think so…" Trick stepped in, he had been listening for the last five minutes. "… Our friend Dyson, he is a wolf like you—" he was cut off when Angela scoffed with a laugh.

"Is something funny?" Bo asked.

"Yes actually. Your Light Fae friend, is **nothing** like me. He shouldn't even call himself a wolf, he is what young people would call… A poser. Shifters are not even in the same league as us, he would do well to remember that" she said with a smile.

"Well, anyway. He could smell both Fae and a human scent coming from Lauren" Trick finally finished.

"Interesting, it may be that she is still half human. In that case, she is even more unique. I must take her home with me, there she will get the care that she needs. She will also be trained how to hone her new abilities, so that this kind of thing never happens again" Angela said.

"She's not going anywhere with you!" Bo yelled, was this chic deaf? Did she need to say it again, with enunciation?

"I am afraid that you have no say succubus, I am her mother. And in the eyes of the Fae, she is under my authority. I can do what I please with her, and you cannot stop me…" as soon as the elder finished her sentence, the doors to the bar busted open. Two tall men walked, dressed in black. They were very muscly. "… Take her back to the Mansion, I will meet you there" she ordered.

Just as the two men started to approach an unconscious Lauren, Bo drop kicked one and then went for the other. Before she could get her hands on him, Angela grabbed her by the throat. Showing her piercing yellow eyes and sharp teeth as she lifted the succubus off of her feet. Bo held onto the woman's hand, she couldn't breathe.

"ENOUGH! This is a place of sanctuary! Put my granddaughter down Angela!" Trick yelled.

"Or what old man? You are in no position to threaten me, **or** demand anything from me! I have heard stories about you, the unaligned succubus. I thought that you would have put up more of a fight, Lauren is coming with me. But do not worry, I will have her call you when she wakes…" Angela said, she saw that her two lackeys had left with her daughter.

She dropped Bo to the floor, shifting her features back to their normal state. "… Lauren is one of us now, I give you my blood oath that she will not be harmed. We wish to welcome her with open arms. You will hear from her soon..." she said before leaving.

Bo placed her hands on her sore neck, coughing as she tried to getting her breathing back to normal. Trick knelt down next to his granddaughter, "Are you alright?" he asked.

The succubus gave him an angry glare. "Am I alright?! The love of my life was just kidnapped, again! How could you just let them take her?!" she asked. She thought that if anyone knew of a loop hole it would be Trick.

"Bo, there is nothing that anyone can do. Lauren is a part of their clan, given that this was her first transformation it means that she is still technically a child in fae terms. Angela has full authority over her family" he said. He would have helped if he could. But this was out of his hands.

"They are not her family, we are! I have to get her back…" the succubus sighed getting up. Trick stopped her with a hand on her arm. "… Don't you dare think about stopping me Trick!" she yelled, her eyes turning an angry blue.

"I am not saying that you shouldn't get her back, I was just going to say that perhaps you should wait until she calls" he said.

"I can't believe that you're actually taking that bitch's word!" Bo said, she noticed something shine in the corner of her eye. On the floor, a few inches from her was Lauren's engagement ring. It must have fallen off when she shifted. The brunette reached over and picked it up, holding it in her hand tight.

"She gave you her blood oath Bo, no one can resend that vow. Not even a Dark Fae elder. Regardless of what just happened, Angela is one of the kindest Dark Fae Elders that I have ever met. She will keep her word, of that I am sure" he said. Trick really did hope that Angela would not break her promise.

"You better be!" Bo yelled leaving the bar, and then getting into her car. She needed to go home and wait for Lauren to call. But in the meantime, she was going to get a plan together. Just in case Angela felt like reneging.

**Grayson Mansion (30 Minutes Later)**

Once she had gotten back, Angela had Lauren taken to one of the guest rooms. There she could rest and sleep off the effects of the sedative. Angela decided to inform her Father on the information that she had just learned from Lauren's so called fiancé. The blonde walked into her Father's office, seeing him sat at his desk.

"Where is she?" he asked, not even looking up from his paperwork. He could smell them as they entered the house.

"In the guest room in the east wing. When I intended to approach her, she had already succumbed to her first change. But as I predicted, she wasn't happy to see me" she said.

"Elaborate" he said. He needed more information than that.

"She knows who I am. Her wolf was ready to attack me, and submitting did not work" she said. That statement alone was enough to make Julian look up from his desk. Submitting to an aggressive wolf, always worked.

"Are you alright?" he asked, his daughter didn't seem as though she was harmed.

Angela nodded, "Yes, fortunately I had help in subduing her" she said.

"Oh? From who?" he asked.

"Her fiancé" Angela said.

Julian rose from his desk, his first born granddaughter was engaged. And he didn't even have the opportunity to suss the suitor out for himself. "To whom is she betrothed?" he asked.

"A succubus…" she said, her father was speechless. Which was understandable, he was an old school Alpha. "… And from what I have learned, they are mated. It was their union that triggered her werewolf gene" she added.

"My my, it looks like the apple doesn't fall far from the forbidden tree I see…" he said giving his daughter a knowing look. He was referring to Angela's human lover, and now her own daughter had mated with a succubus.

Like Mother, like Daughter.

"… What of this, **succubus**? Is she Light Fae?" he asked, that was one thing that was extremely important. Angela bowed her head to chuckle, she knew that her father wasn't going to like this next part of the conversation.

"Actually, she is neither Light, nor Dark" she said.

Julian took a second to register what his daughter had just said. "You mean to tell me, that she is mated to the unaligned succubus?" he asked.

"Yes Father, that is exactly what I am telling you. She put up a valiant effort to stop me from taking her, she failed…" the blonde smirked. She loved the fact that the supposed unbeatable unaligned succubus was beaten by a woman who was a thousand years old. "… Though I must confess, her devotion towards Lauren is admirable" she said.

"Lauren? That is her name?" he asked, he had always wondered what his first granddaughter looked like, sounded like, and what name she bared. Angela nodded. "I like it…" he smiled. "… When will she wake?" he asked. He was excited to meet her.

"Soon, she is still under the effects of the sedative. Although, I have a feeling that she will not be pleased when she wakes to find that she is in an unfamiliar place" Angela said, Lauren would most likely freak out when she woke up. Especially since she didn't know where the hell that she was.

"She will just have to, **get over it**… as they say" he gave a tight lipped smile.

"Easier said than done Father, we have taken her from her home, from her friends and her family. I doubt that she will be as enthusiastic as you would like her to be" she said. She was just saying the truth.

"Her family? They are **nothing**! She is a Grayson wolf by blood, and she will remain that way for as long as **I** say! We are her true family, it is time that she realised that" Julian said, his aggressive tone caused Angela to step back in fear. Her Father could be terrifying when it suited him.

"And if she chooses to remain… **without**, us?" she asked.

Julian laughed, "She has no choice, and I am the alpha of this pack. She will do as I say" he said, this was not a democracy. He was the leader, end of story.

"Father, with all due respect. **I** am her mother, and I say that you will not bully her decision!" Angela yelled, as soon as she said it she wanted to take it back. But he left her no choice, he was being unreasonable.

Julian locked eyes with his daughter, his eyes now glowing yellow and black. Within a flash, he was inches from her. Letting out an aggressive roar. "YOU WOULD DARE DEFY **ME**!" he said grabbing her by the throat. His claws extending and piercing her skin as he wrapped his fingers around her neck.

"The Pack, comes **first**. It comes before order, before law, and it certainly comes before love! When she wakes, I will speak to her. She will soon see things my way, and if she does not? She will not remain alive to see at all!" he said dropping his daughter to the floor.

Angela got up, touching her neck and then looking at her hands. She had small droplets of blood on her fingertips, his claws had cut her. Just as she was looking up, her Father was inches away from her again. Julian placed his hands on both sides of his daughter's face, he knew that what he had just done was wrong.

But werewolves were extremely aggressive, and in his old age it was getting harder and harder to control. "I only want what is best for our family, please tell me that you believe me" he said, his eyes brimming with tears.

Angela wrapped her fingers around his wrists, holding them tight. "I do Father, but the world has changed. And it continues to change every day, perhaps you should take notice of it. I believe that only then, will you emerge from the hardened shell that you have hidden in for so long…" she said quietly, letting go of his hands and turning to leave the room.

**Clubhouse**

"So, hold up for a sec! You're saying that the Doc is now a shifter like D-man?" Kenzi asked, in the last half an hour. Bo had been explaining to her friends about what happened at the Dahl. Dyson was lost for words, but Kenzi being Kenzi was not. She had tons of questions. Tamsin was in the shower, which was best. Since Bo didn't want the young girl freaking out over the condition of her mother.

But the succubus knew that the young Valkyrie would want to know why Bo was back home, and her Mother wasn't.

Bo shook her head, "No, apparently she is a Werewolf" she said.

"What's the difference?" the human asked with a frown, a wolf was a wolf at the end of the day.

"Werewolves serve themselves, unlike me they don't answer to a King. Plus, there is the fact that they are all part of a pack. They take their orders from an Alpha, and the wolves below he or she are given working titles too. It's a very intricate system" the shifter sighed.

"But you had a pack once too right? With that hunk of beef, Caden?" Kenzi said, he was hot. And a sleaze. Which back in the day, was her type. Thank god she had upgraded.

"We used the term pack because we were wolves by nature, but we had no Alpha. I was born into a family of shape shifters, I could've easily have been something else" He said.

"So how did you become a **wolf** **shifter**?" Bo asked, she was curious to know now.

Dyson shrugged. "I'm not really sure on the specifics, but it could have been that one of my **many **ancestors was a Werewolf. The gene was diluted through the generations and then most likely passed down to me" he answered. Fae genetics wasn't his thing.

"So what's the difference between you and a real Werewolf?" the succubus asked.

"For starters, they are much bigger than I am when I shift. Their senses are stronger, physical strength, agility. Their bite is ten times harder than mine, and they would do a hell of a lot more damage to someone… They're primal, they believe that they are the gods of the animals" he said.

"God or no God, they have something of mine. And I am not stopping until I get her back" the brunette said, due to their mating bond. Bo's heart hadn't stopped racing since she had left the Dahl. And it was just getting worse by the second.

"Whoa, slow your role there bodacious! Are you seriously thinking about taking on a pack of wild animals?" Kenzi said, turning to Dyson realising that what she said might offend him. "No offence D-man" she said.

"None taken..." he laughed. "… But she's right Bo, we won't stand a chance against a group of them" he said. As much as he wanted to think that he was a strong shifter, he wouldn't last more than five minutes with a pack of pure Werewolves.

"So what? I'm just supposed to sit here and do nothing?!" Bo yelled, she couldn't do that. The only thing that was going to ease her anxiety was if Lauren was home safe and sound.

"No, but Lauren's new Mama said that she would have Hotpants call you right? Maybe you should just wait an hour…" Kenzi went quiet when she saw her best friend's scowl when she mentioned the waiting time. "… Or half, you know. Whatever works for you" the girl smiled stepping behind Dyson, just in case.

"I agree with Kenzi" Dyson said.

"See! Two against one babe!" Kenzi said poking her head out from behind the shifter's back.

"Fine, I'll wait an hour. But if we don't hear anything a second after that, I'm going over there! With or without back up" the succubus said, she wasn't going to let them take the love of her life away from her. She had lost Lauren once, and they had spent an entire year apart. She wasn't doing it again.

"Bo, they will kill you!" Dyson said

"So then I'll die, at least I know it will be for a good reason" Bo said with a small shrug.

The hour started now.

**Grayson Mansion **

Lauren let out a tired groan as she opened her eyes. Her head was thumping, the pain was ringing in her ears. She gazed at her surroundings, she was in a massive room. It was well lit, and there was a huge fireplace to her left. This definitely wasn't the Clubhouse. She looked down, seeing that she was naked and wrapped in a blanket. "What the hell?" she let out.

She had no recollection of how she got in this room, or how she had no clothes. One thing that she was concerned about though, was where the hell was Bo? Lauren stood from the bed that she was laying on. Seeing a pile of clothes in front of her, that couldn't be a coincidence. Could it? She picked up a pair of black jeans, checking the label she saw that they were in her size.

No underwear, so she had to go commando until she got home. The blonde pulled the jeans on, fastening the button. Then reached for a dark navy v-neck t-shirt, placed it over her head and pulling the hem down. There was even a pair of shoes, and what do you know? They were in her size too.

Although, they were black sneakers. She wasn't really a converse kind of girl, but they were all that she had at the moment. Just as Lauren was tying the laces, she heard footsteps approaching. Her hearing was still heightened, it was as if the sound was inside the room with her. She looked around, searching for any kind of weapon that she could find.

Then she saw an axe mounted above the fireplace, running over she reached up and pulled it off. She thought that it would have been really heavy, but to her surprise it was very light. She ran to the door of the room, putting her back against the wall. The door opened, and a blonde woman walked in.

In the time that Lauren had been with Peyton, she had learned various killing techniques. And she was going to put one of those into action right now. She had been kidnapped by this woman, whoever she was. And she wanted to get back to Bo.

"Mommy!" Lauren heard a high pitched voice running into the room, it was a little boy. He couldn't have been more than four years old. She couldn't do this now, the blonde placed the axe on a table that was beside her. She then saw her opening to leave. Without the two strangers noticing, she slipped out of the bedroom.

"Oliver, what did I tell you about coming in here? We have a guest and she doesn't want to be bothered" Angela said, scolding her four year old. Oliver looked around the room, he didn't see anyone. Was this guest real?

"But there's no one here Mommy" he said.

Angela looked around, he was right. Lauren wasn't here. Where the hell did she go? Angela walked near the bed, she could see that the clothes that she had laid out for Lauren were gone. Which meant that she must have gotten up. Turning around, she saw the problem. Oliver had left the door open on his way in.

Lauren had most likely ran out at the first chance she got. Who could blame her?

"Mommy has work to do, now please go back to your room. Return to your colouring and I shall be up later to see it…" Angela said kissing her little boy on the top of his head before leaving the room.

….

Lauren ran as fast as she could, but it was no use. This place was a maze. It was too big for her to know which way was what. She didn't know if she was delving deeper or if she was even remotely close to an exit. She was about to round a corner when she bumped into someone. Looking down she saw a young boy on his back. He had dirty blonde hair and piercing green eyes, and he couldn't have been more than fifteen years old.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" the doctor said reaching her hand out to help the boy up.

"Don't mention it…" he said straightening his t-shirt. He lifted his head to see a strange blonde woman, but she looked familiar somehow. And she smelt familiar too. How was that possible? "… Uh, I'm Noah" he said extending his hand.

"Lauren, look I don't mean to be rude but can you show me a way out of this house?" she asked, he was only young. Surely he wouldn't try and hurt her, and if he did. She would make sure to show him how wrong he was.

"Sure, but first could you tell me who you are and what you're doing here?" he asked with a bashful smile.

"Umm, that's just it. I don't **know** how I got here" she said with a sigh.

"Uh, okay. Well this isn't something that happens every day…" he laughed trying to lighten the mood. "… My Mother is probably the one who brought you here, she is the only one who has left the house today. If we find her she might have some answers for you" he said politely.

Lauren wondered if that was the blonde woman that came into her room. Perhaps something had happened, and she got separated from Bo. Maybe she had ended up here by mistake, or someone could have found her. So many possibilities. Lauren needed to know what happened. "Okay, thank you" she smiled.

Noah led Lauren down another narrow hallway, and stopped as soon as he saw his mother walking towards him. "Oh, speak of the devil" he chuckled.

Lauren locked eyes with the blonde woman, it was Angela Grayson. Her birthmother, she recognised her from her Dark Fae Record. "You?" she let out. Noah looked to the woman he had just met, how did she know his mother? What was really going on here?

"Noah, leave us…" Angela said. Noah knew not to protest, he just gave the younger blonde a nod and headed up to his room. Angela stepped forward slowly, she couldn't believe that she was looking at her daughter right now. "… I imagine that you have some questions for me" she said.

"You imagine right, but right now I only have one… Why did you bring me here, and where is Bo?" Lauren asked.

"I think that is two questions…" Angela smiled trying to lighten the mood, and judging by her daughter's expression it had not worked. "… Why don't you join me in the kitchen, you must be famished" she said.

Lauren was hungry, very hungry. Which was extremely unusual, but she didn't feel like having a dinner date with the mother who abandoned her. "Actually, what I am is tired. And I would very much like to go home now" she said.

Angela stepped forward, she couldn't help but stare. Her daughter was an exquisite beauty, and there was so much of her that resembled her father, Wesley. "You look so much like your father in this light" Angela admitted, the florescent glow of the chandelier caused Lauren's hazel eyes to shine just like Wesley's did.

Lauren closed her eyes, trying to control the anger that was rising within her. She put her hand up, stopping the woman from coming any further. "You don't get to say that to me. You gave me up, I don't know you or my _'Father_'. And I'd really like to keep it that way" she said. She didn't even want to know her, it was Bo who was insisting.

"Even if it means not knowing what happened to you?" Angela asked.

"Don't try and manipulate me! If you have something to tell me, then please do. I have a fiancé that I would like to go home too" Lauren said, she was missing Bo like crazy. Thanks to their mating bond.

"Ah yes, the unaligned succubus that you have apparently mated with. She has quite the mouth on her" Angela said, thinking back to the tone that Bo had used with her back at Trick's bar.

"You spoke to Bo?" Lauren asked. Angela nodded, "Look, you're not really on my list of priorities at the moment. But I would like to go home, so please just let me go and we can forget about this. You can go back to your amazing life with your sons and I can go back to my family" she said.

"I am sorry, but I cannot allow that. You must stay here for your own protection, now please… Join me in the kitchen, and we can discuss what happened and why you do not remember…" Angela said gesturing to her right.

Lauren stood tall and shook her head, she wanted to go home. Not have tea and cookies.

"… Lauren, I know that you have been feeling strange these last few weeks. Something amazing is happening to you, and you need to be here so that you can harness your new power" Angela said with a small smile.

"Power? What power?" Lauren asked with a frown.

"Please, come with me" Angela said, Lauren was at a loss. If she wanted to know what was going on with herself and why she was feeling so weird, then she needed to hear it from the one person who obviously knew what was going on. As much as she wanted to leave here, and get back to Bo. She still needed to know what was happening to her.

"Lead the way" she said.

With that, the two blondes walked into the kitchen. Lauren looked around, it was massive. Much like the rest of the house. The dining table was situated in the middle of the room, and it was long. If she had to guess, it probably seated up to twenty people.

Angela went to the far side of the kitchen, grabbing an old bottle of scotch from the shelf. She picked up two crystal glasses and made her way back to the dining table where Lauren had already taken a seat. Angela sat opposite her, pouring the amber coloured liquid into the glasses and then passed one over to her daughter.

Lauren just looked at it, she wasn't really in the drinking mood right now. Angela nodded to the glass, "It will help with the hunger, and you look as though you could use one" she smiled holding her own glass and taking a sip.

Lauren picked up the glass, downing the scotch in one gulp. She really did need it, and truth be told this new hunger that she was experiencing was ripping apart her insides. "What am i?" she asked, she needed to know.

"You are a werewolf, like the rest of us" Angela answered.

"You're all werewolves? Even Noah and the little boy?" the young blonde asked, she nearly fell off her chair when she heard the word 'Werewolf' but hey, she did live in the Fae world. She should have been used to this stuff by now.

"His name is Oliver, and yes they are both the same. I understand that you must feel very angry about all of this, after all it was just thrust upon you without warning. Although, in my defence… I never thought that my human daughter would end up mated to a succubus" Angela said finishing her drink, she then refilled their glasses.

"Neither did I, but it happened. And I wouldn't change it, I love Bo" Lauren said, she wanted to make that clear before this woman said anything bad about Bo and her kind. Succubi weren't a well-liked species. But that wasn't Bo's fault.

"Oh I know, and she loves you. **Deeply**, she put up a valiant effort when she tried to stop me from bringing you here" the older blonde said.

"Did you hurt her?!" Lauren asked raising her voice, Angela had to smirk when she saw her daughter's eyes flash yellow for a brief moment. Her anger was strong, if she wasn't careful it would end up consuming her.

"I didn't do anything that would leave a mark, you need to relax Lauren. You had your first change a mere two hours ago. Your emotions are extremely heightened right now" Angela said. Lauren needed to get a handle on this now before something bad happened.

Lauren wrapped her fingers around her glass, holding it tight. She was trying to count to ten in her head. But it wasn't working. "Is that why I want to rip your head off for hurting the person that I love?" she asked through gritted teeth.

"Most likely, given everything that has happened between us you probably deserve to do something much more sinister to me than that" Angela said.

"You mean when you abandoned me? Yeah, see up until a couple of months ago. I didn't even know about you or the fact that I was adopted, but when this whole mating business started. I knew I had to find out if I came from a Fae bloodline… And wouldn't you know, that's when my **fake** dad told me about the girl who dropped a baby on their doorstep" the young blonde said angrily.

"It wasn't quite like that" Angela sighed.

"Then what is it like?!" Lauren yelled, both women looked down when they heard the shattering of a glass. It was Lauren, she had grasped her drink so tight that it broke in her hands. The scotch seeped into the cracks of the wooden table.

Angela quickly grabbed a dish towel, grabbing Lauren's hand and pressing it down hard. The young blonde yanked her hand away, if there was anyone who was qualified for treating wounds, it was her.

"Perhaps I should call a doctor" Angela said.

"I **am**, a doctor…" Lauren said, she lifted the towel. Seeing that the small cuts were starting to close. That was new. "… Is that a werewolf thing?" she asked showing the older woman her now healed hand.

Angela frowned, that was impossible. As werewolves, they healed quicker than other Fae. But it still took time, it wasn't instant. Which meant that there was something else going on. "No, it isn't…" she said, then she had an idea. Angela walked to the right, opening the door to a small closet and coming back with a small wooden box.

Opening it, Lauren saw that it was cutlery. She didn't understand. "… Pick one of these up" Angela said.

"Why?" Lauren asked.

"Please just do it, I'll explain everything" the older blonde said.

Lauren let out a huff, she didn't know what was so great about this cutlery. But it was obviously important. She reached inside the box, picking up a silver fork and waving it about. Angela widened her eyes in shock, this was incredible.

"You are immune" she let out.

"Immune to what, forks?" the younger blonde chuckled.

Angela shook her head, "No, to silver. The myth about silver being the only thing that can kill a werewolf is very true. If I touch it…" she trailed off going to touch the fork that her daughter was holding, she snatched her hand away as the silver burnt her. She shook it in the air, waiting for the burning sensation to stop. "… I burn, but you do not. And that isn't supposed to happen" she said.

"So why doesn't it burn me?" Lauren asked. This was a little weird now.

"I do not know, but my Father might. Why don't we go and speak with him? He will have answers for us" Angela suggested.

Lauren didn't really want to do this, all she wanted to do was go home. But this new immunity problem was a new development, and if she was going to learn about whatever it was that was happening to her, then she needed to speak to her new grandfather. But first thing's first, she needed to talk to Bo and ease her worry.

The succubus was probably sharpening her swords at this point.

"Fine, I'll stay and talk about this. But first I want to call Bo and tell her that I'm okay" the doctor said.

Angela smiled, "Of course, I told her that you would. The house phone is right there…" she said pointing to the corded telephone on the kitchen counter. "… I will be outside when you are done" she smiled as she left the kitchen, closing the door to give Lauren some privacy.

Lauren walked over to the phone, dialling her fiancé's number and waiting for her to pick up.

…**.**

**A/N: Oooh, things are happening. Leave me a review, thanks for reading. Much love xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Every review I get from you guys, makes me smile. Honestly, so please keep them coming. And to the guest that said that I am spelling Fiancé wrong, I am aware that it is Fiancée. But every time I type it out like that, it changes back to the former. So there isn't much I can do about that, but you get the gist anyway. **

**More of Lauren's newfound badass attitude to come. And a lovely BoLo reunion, so I hope that you all enjoy this one. **

…**.**

**Chapter 3: Lineage**

**Clubhouse**

Bo was in the middle of sharpening her dagger, she needed it extra sharp if she was going to cut through some werewolves to get her girl back. Suddenly, she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. In a fright, she dropped her dagger on the floor. The blade just missed her foot.

That was a close one.

She pulled her phone out seeing that it was a blocked number. She really hoped that this was the call that she had been waiting for. "Lauren? Is that you?" she asked.

"Yeah Bo, it's me" the blonde answered.

The brunette sighed in relief, she was so glad to hear her fiancé's voice. "Thank god, are you okay? Did they hurt you?" she rambled.

"No, nothing like that. And I'm fine, I just wanted to call and ease your worry" the blonde laughed.

"Yeah, well my worry won't be **eased **until you are home with me. Where are you? I'll get in the car right now" Bo said, she was eager to get her fiancé back so that they could put this whole day behind them.

"I don't know where I am exactly, but Bo you don't need to worry about me. I'm fine, and I think that I need to stay here for a little bit longer. I have to find out what is happening to me" Lauren said.

"You're a werewolf Lauren. **That**, is what's happening to you. You don't need them, we can figure it out ourselves. I mean come on, you are the Doctor to the Light Fae. Who knows more about Fae species than you?" the brunette said.

"I know, but there isn't a lot documented on werewolves. It might be good for me to know **what** I am and what I'm capable of. I just don't want to end up hurting anyone Bo" the blonde sighed into the speaker.

Bo understood that, if she had known what she was when she first ran away. She could have saved a **lot** of lives. "Alright, if that's what you really want then I respect your decision. It just sucks, because I miss you and after what happened I don't want to let you out of my sight" she admitted. Seeing her fiancé turn into a wolf was probably the weirdest thing that she had ever seen.

"You do realise that I am a grown woman right?" Lauren laughed.

"Yes I do, by the way **grown woman**…" Bo laughed repeating the blonde's words. "… You dropped your ring on the floor when you were… I want to say transforming?" she said unsure of the wording.

"Transforming is fine. And thank you, when I woke up I thought that I'd lost it" Lauren said, that was one thing that was bothering her. When she woke up she saw that she wasn't wearing her engagement ring. She wouldn't be able to live with herself if she ever lost it.

"Well, it's right here when you get home. And so is Tamsin, she is worried sick about you. I told her that you had to stay with Trick so that he could treat you, she keeps throwing a tantrum because I won't let her go to the Dahl" Bo said with a tired sigh.

"Can you put her on the phone, if I talk to her it might make the situation better" Lauren said. Another thing that was worrying her was Tamsin, she and Bo didn't really get along that much. Just like they didn't when Tamsin was older.

"Okay, hang on…" Bo placed the phone on the counter before walking to the bottom of the stairs. "… Tamsin?! Come down here please!" she called out.

She waited a couple of minutes, then Tamsin jumped off the bottom step. "What?!" she yelled. She wasn't happy with Bo, the brunette wouldn't let her go and see her Mother. So from now on, she was getting the cold shoulder.

"First of all, cut the attitude. And second, your Mom is on the phone and she wants to talk to you" Bo said holding out her cell phone. Tamsin instantly perked up and then snatched the phone out of the brunette's hand.

"Mom! Are you okay? When are you coming home?" the girl asked excitedly.

"I'm fine Tamsin, and I'll be home in a little while. But first of all, I want you to apologise to Bo. You do **not** talk back to her, what have I told you about respecting your elders?" she scolded her. Thanks to her Werewolf hearing, she heard the tone that Tamsin had used. And she wasn't okay with it, she was trying to make Tamsin have a better attitude this time around.

Even though Tamsin had nearly two thousand years on both of them, she was a child now and Lauren wanted her to know the meaning of respect. Which was something that the Valkyrie lacked in adolescents.

"Sorry Mom…" Tamsin said, pulling the phone away from her ear and then turning to Bo who was standing next to her. "… I'm sorry for yelling at you" she said sincerely. Although, she didn't really care that much.

"Apology accepted" Bo smiled. Leave it to Lauren to get Tamsin to apologise.

"So, why aren't you coming home yet?" Tamsin asked.

"Because Trick just wants to make sure that I don't get sick again. I'll be home soon, I promise. And since I am not there, you can watch X-Files with Kenzi" the blonde said into the phone, she knew that, that would make the girl happy.

"Really? Thanks Mom, you're the best!" Tamsin exclaimed.

"I know, put Bo back on the phone" Lauren said.

Tamsin squealed in delight and handed the phone back to Bo before running upstairs to find Kenzi and tell her the good news. "Wow, she's like a whole new Tamsin. What did you say to her?" the succubus asked.

"That she could watch X-Files with Kenzi, it's better for her if she isn't a part of any of this. I should go, the sooner I talk to my _'grandfather'_ the better" the blonde sighed.

"Grandfather? You have a grandfather?" Bo asked in shock. Lauren hadn't said anything about who she had been with.

"Yeah, and two half-brothers apparently. Talk about an extended family, right?" Lauren tried to make a joke, but she still didn't find it that funny.

"Wow, I can't believe that you are holding it together. I probably would have made a break for it" the succubus said. Lauren was so strong.

"Believe me, I tried. But this place is so huge I can't find the exit…" the blonde laughed. "… Anyway, as soon as I talk to him and find out what's going on with me, and **why** he insisted on bringing me here… I will be coming straight home to you. I promise" she said.

"I'm holding you to that" Bo smiled.

"I love you" Lauren whispered into the microphone.

"I love you too, be careful. They are still Dark Fae, they always want something in return" the succubus said. All she had to do was look at Evony to prove that, that statement was true.

"Believe me, just because I share their blood doesn't mean that i trust them. I'll see you soon" Lauren said.

"See you soon babe" With that Bo hung up the phone, already missing the fact that she wasn't hearing the blonde's voice. She just wanted her back safe and sound. As for her so called family, they better not betray her.

Or Bo would be their end.

**Grayson Mansion**

Lauren smiled as she placed the handset down, hearing Bo's voice instantly calmed her. Which given what she had been through today, she didn't think that it was possible. The blonde walked to the door, opening it and seeing Angela waiting for her. She was looking at her funny.

"You heard everything didn't you?" Lauren said. She knew that since she overheard Bo's conversation with Tamsin, that Angela probably heard what she and Bo were talking about.

Werewolf senses were sharp.

"Comes with the territory. So, was Bo pleased that I kept my word?" Angela asked.

"I would say so" the younger blonde said. She didn't want to talk about her relationship with Bo, or anything about herself for that matter. She was only staying to figure out what was going on with herself. Not to have a mother/daughter moment.

"How old is your daughter?" Angela asked, she was oddly happy to know that she had a granddaughter.

"Thirteen, and she's not my daughter…" Lauren said, she could tell by the older blonde's expression that she was confused. "… Tamsin is a friend of ours, and a Valkyrie. She died trying to save my life, and then she was reborn" she explained.

Angela nodded, she understood. She had heard all about the many lives that a Valkyrie can have. "She imprinted on you?" she asked, she knew that was the only reason why the girl would call her _'Mom'_.

"Look, I just want to get home as soon as possible. So if we could just go and speak to your father about my… Uniqueness. I would really appreciate it" the younger blonde said, she didn't want to be here any longer than she had to be.

"Of course, please… follow me" Angela smiled leading Lauren down the hallway.

Looking around, Lauren could see that she wasn't wrong in what she said. This place, was ginormous. But still it had a certain charm to it, it was modern and yet rustic. She could tell that the paintings that hung on the walls were all antiques. They looked very old.

The two women came to a stop outside of two large doors. Angela knocked on the door gently so not to be too loud. When they both heard a male voice tell them to come in, Angela opened the doors. Allowing Lauren to walk in first before closing them behind her. Like the room that she woke up in, this one was also huge.

It had a fireplace too, which was where she saw an older man kneeling on the floor. Stoking it so to keep it alive. The sparks flew up into the air, all she could hear was the crackling of the wood as it burned.

Angela walked forward, clearing her throat to get her Father's attention. Julian had smelt them outside of his room, he got to his feet and turned to face them. This was the first time that he had seen his first granddaughter. He didn't have the privilege of seeing her when she was born. She was beautiful.

"Father, this is Lauren" Angela introduced him before stepping to the side and placing her hands behind her back.

Julian approached the young blonde. "It is good to finally meet you, Lauren…" he gave a gentle smile. Before Lauren could even say anything back, he stepped closer to her and took a sniff of her. Rude much? "… Your scent, it confuses me" he said with a small frown.

"Umm, sorry?" she didn't know how to respond to that.

"Father? May I have a word?" Angela asked stepping forward. Julian turned to his daughter. He didn't understand, the whole point of bringing Lauren in here was to talk. Why did she want to talk to him alone?

He nodded, before turning back to Lauren. "Please, have a seat…" he smiled as he backed up and joined his daughter in his office. "… What is the meaning of this?" he asked as he closed the door behind him.

"I believe that Lauren is… **Different**, to us" Angela said. She had to tell him about her daughter's immunity to silver. And the fact that her eyes only turned yellow and not black.

"How so?" he asked.

"We spoke for a while in the kitchen, when she learned that I was a little rough with her succubus mate. Her wolf rose to the surface, and her eyes flashed" she said.

"And? We all have the power to shift our eyes. That means nothing" Julian said, he didn't understand what was so **different** about that.

"Yes except her sclera's did not turn black, only her irises shifted to yellow. And that's not all…" she said, her expression turning serious as she approached her father. "… I had her handle some of our gifted silverware" she said.

Julian was intrigued now. "And?" he asked.

"She did not burn…" she whispered. This was unprecedented. Nothing like this ever happened. "… How it that possible?" she asked, if anyone would know it would be her father. He was one of the oldest Werewolves in history.

"I am not sure, but I have a feeling that it may have something to do with her scent" he said turning away and rubbing his thick beard.

"Her friends did say something about her still being Human. Wouldn't that make her a human Hybrid?" Angela asked, this wasn't her area. She was just the second in command. Her Father was the one who knew every tiny detail of their race.

"It is very possible, and if so that makes her one of a kind…" Julian said. "… The other Dark Elders must not hear of this. I fear it will mean her death" he said. This was a game changer, Lauren was the first of a new species. And he didn't want anything to happen to her.

"We should go back in there, she is probably getting inpatient. She is eager to go home to her fiancé" Angela said.

"Home? This is her home now, she must stay here for her own protection… and for ours" he sighed.

"No Father, we cannot keep her here. She is a grown woman, and I know that you are worried with all of the mysterious deaths within the other Packs. But we have fought for our survival this long, we can fight a little longer. We mustn't bully her decision, she has to come to a choice by herself" Angela said.

The last thing they wanted to do, was piss Lauren off enough for her to never bother with them again. With the mysterious death in the other packs, they could use another fighter on their team.

Julian wasn't happy with that answer, but the talk that he had with his daughter earlier had made him see sense. Lauren would have to come to the decision on her own, and in her own time. "Very well…" he said making his way back to a waiting Lauren.

They both walked into the room, seeing the young blonde standing by the fire. "… Now, I believe that we have some catching up to do" Julian turned to Lauren with a smile.

"Catching up implies that we already know each other, and I don't know you…" Lauren replied wittingly. She wasn't here to make friends. She just wanted to do this and then go home to her real family. Not to mention, she had heard their secret conversation. "… I heard you both in there by the way" she said folding her arms over her chest.

"Your senses are strong, much stronger than they should be for a first timer" Julian smirked. He was impressed, being a hybrid obviously gave her an advantage.

"You're delusional if you think that I would join your **Pack**, I may be willing to accept that you are my **genetic** family. But it doesn't mean that I trust you" the young blonde said with a shake of her head.

"Bold as brass, much like your Mother when she was younger" he said.

"Please don't..." she held her hand up to him. "… I'd like to keep this strictly professional" Lauren said, she didn't want to be compared to these people when she didn't know anything about them.

"Of course, Angela tells me that you are quite eager to get back to your… **Succubus**" he said with a fake smile.

Lauren could see that he clearly hated the fact that she was with Bo. "Could you say that with a little less disgust?" she asked with a smirk of her own. If he wanted to be a prick, then she could be a bitch right back.

"Forgive me, I am just not accustomed to such a union. Werewolves and Succubi aren't a combination that normally goes together" he said. He was still trying to get his head around the whole thing.

"Perhaps we should just move on" Angela said stepping in. There was no need for this to get ugly.

"That is the best thing that has come out of your mouth all day…" Lauren said with a small smirk, she then took a seat on the arm chair that was next to the fireplace. Making sure to keep a lengthy distance between herself and them. She really wished that Bo was next to her right now.

"…. So? You said that I am some kind of Hybrid, what does that mean exactly?" she asked getting right to the point.

"It means that you are special, and maybe the most strongest of us all…" Julian said sitting down on the edge of the sofa. "… Lauren, you have a place with us. Embrace it, and you will be respected **and** feared by your enemies" he said. He was hoping that he could persuade her.

Lauren let out a laugh. "You can save the sales pitch. I only had one enemy, and she's dead now. And I don't **need **to be feared by anyone, my fiancé is the unaligned succubus. Bo is all the protection that I need… Besides, how will having **me** join you look when I am employed to the Light Fae?" she asked.

"You're what?!" Julian asked raising his voice.

"Father! Calm down please!" Angela said taking a seat next to him on the couch, "You work for the Light Fae?" she asked.

"I'm not normally big headed, but I am a little surprised that you have never heard of me" the young blonde said. Back when she worked for the old Ash, every Fae in the region knew who she was. And what station she held.

"**You**, are the genius Dr. Lewis? Human Doctor to the Light?" Lauren gave a firm nod. Angela was shocked "We had never seen your face, or learned of your first name. We had heard that you died over a year ago" she said. They didn't meddle with Light Affairs, so this wasn't unusual for them.

"That was a misunderstanding, one that I would rather not get into right now. It's just a really long story. So? Since we're done here, I think I'll take my leave…" Lauren smiled getting up off of her chair. Julian stood from his seat, within a second he was standing inches from her. "…. I don't want to hurt you, but I will if you try and keep me here any longer" she said with serious eyes.

Julian smiled and took a step back, this girl had surprised him. "You may **work **for the Light, but you have a Darkness in you… I can see it" he whispered looking into her eyes.

"I don't care what you see, I am not yours to control" she said.

"No one said anything about controlling you. We simply want to help you through this difficult time, you have no idea what you are dealing with. **We**, can help you to harness your new power. And make it so that the next time that you turn, it will be easier" he said. He just wanted to help her become what she was meant to be.

"I have taught countless amounts of Fae, how to control their abilities. And that was when I was human, so I think that my odds are pretty good" Lauren said, she knew nearly everything about the Fae. Yes, Werewolves were a little out of her reach. But she could always ask Dyson for advice.

She was about to walk out of the room when she felt a hand grab her wrist. It was Angela, she knew that the woman felt guilty. She could practically smell it on her.

"Look, I understand why you did what you did. And I am a good enough person to forgive you for it, eventually… But I will **never**, be a stupid enough person to trust you" she said coldly. Pulling her hand away and then opening the two large doors.

"Two rights and a left…" Angela called out, Lauren didn't turn around. "… There is a car already waiting for you" she said. With that, her daughter was gone. It didn't go how she had hoped, but it had gone better than she feared.

"You had a car waiting for her?" Julian asked walking up to his daughter.

"I had a feeling that she would storm out sooner or later, she is stubborn. Much like her Father, Wesley…" Angela sighed sadly. She had never forgotten about her first love. "… Perhaps she will calm down a little after she reunites with her friends, we can try again tomorrow" she said.

"Or, perhaps we should leave her to stew for a while" Julian smirked. He had something up his sleeve, Angela knew it.

"I see that look often, what are you thinking Father?" she asked, worry and fear etching in her voice.

"She is uncooperative at the moment, she wants nothing to do with us, and she wishes to remain under the succubus' protection rather than the protection of her own kind. Let us see, how well that bodes for her when the Hunter comes to town" he said.

Over the last couple of months, a new Hunter had rocked up out of nowhere. He or she was going around and hunting down any werewolf that they could find. And Julian had gotten word that they were on their way here. Which meant that **their** pack was in danger, and that was another reason why they wanted Lauren into the fold.

Her senses were sharper than that of a normal Werewolf, and she was immune to their kind's one and only weakness.

"I do not want her in harm's way!" Angela yelled.

"Neither do I, but sometimes children have to be taught a lesson so that they learn from their mistakes. This will be hers…" he said walking away. Angela sighed, after abandoning her. She couldn't let a hunter hurt her first born daughter. She had to warn her.

**Clubhouse (30 Minutes Later)**

Bo was sitting with Kenzi and Tamsin as yet another episode of X-Files was coming to an end. She normally would have gotten invested in it, but her head was all over the place. Especially with Lauren gone. "Alright, Lil-T. You get more popcorn, and I'll get the next episode ready" Kenzi said getting up off the couch to switch the DVD's.

Tamsin jumped up off of the couch, running into the kitchen to prepare the popcorn. Then she heard the door open, she turned her head to see her Mother walking in. Looking better than ever. It was like she was never sick. "MOM!" the girl squealed running over to her.

Lauren was pushed a step back by the force of Tamsin's body crashing into hers. The girl rested her head on her Mother's chest. Wrapping her arms around her back. "It's okay Tamsin, I'm alright…" Lauren laughed hugging her back.

Bo and Kenzi got up from the couch to see what the commotion was, then the brunette laid her eyes on her fiancé. She was finally home. Tamsin let go of her mother and stepped back into Kenzi's arms. "Welcome home Doc" the human smiled.

"… Thanks Kenzi" Lauren said.

Bo looked to Kenzi, giving her a look that said; _'Private time'_. Kenzi turned Tamsin around and walked her back over to the couch, telling the young Valkyrie that they would leave the popcorn for now. The succubus grabbed the blonde's face, crashing their lips together in a kiss. "Hey you" she smiled pulling away.

"Hi, you have no idea how great it is to be home" Lauren laughed, falling forward for a hug. Bo held her tight, she was glad that the nightmare was over. At least for now anyway.

"How are you feeling?" Bo asked.

"Good, I still feel a little fuzzy but it's getting better. I'm sorry that I scared you" the blonde said. She was out of it when she first changed, she had no idea what the succubus had felt.

The brunette shook her head. "It doesn't matter, all that matters is that you're okay and that you're home…" she said with a small smile. Bo turned her head to see Tamsin and Kenzi already getting into another episode of their beloved show. "… Come on, let's head upstairs" she said grabbing the blonde's hand and leading her upstairs.

**Bo &amp; Lauren's Bedroom**

The first thing that Lauren wanted to do was change into her own clothes, and not these threads that were left for her when she woke up. The blonde moved to her dresser, taking the borrowed clothes off and then changing into a pair of sweatpants and a shirt. She felt better already. Bo was sitting on the bed, waiting for the blonde to come back.

"Better?" she asked.

Lauren nodded with a smile, "Much, thanks…" she said coming to sit next the succubus. "… It's weird, I used to think about what kind of Fae that I would be if i was born like you. And being a Werewolf **wasn't **one of them" she laughed.

"I was thinking more along the lines of an Angel" Bo chuckled. With her beauty, Lauren could easily have come from heaven.

"Be serious Bo, Angels don't exist" Lauren shook her head, Angels? Was she for real?

"Oh, I forgot…" The brunette said sticking her hand in her front pocket, pulling out Lauren's engagement ring and holding it up to her. "… I believe that this belongs to you" she said. Lauren took it from her fiancé's hand and slipped it on her finger, she was so worried that she had lost it.

"Thank you for keeping it safe" she smiled leaning in for a gentle kiss.

"Don't mention it. So, what did they say to you?" Bo asked, she was dying to know what was so important that Lauren wanted to stay in that place a little longer.

"They said that I am some kind of Werewolf/Human Hybrid. Whatever that means..." the blonde sighed rubbing her eyes. Going through her first change had made her incredibly tired. "… They said that they could see the difference when I shifted my eyes, and the fact that I am immune to silver" she added.

"Silver? That's an actual thing? I thought that it was just something that they made up in movies..." the brunette said. She was shocked to know that that was actually true. "… So, what do you mean when you said that you're **immune**?" she asked.

"Angela had me hold a sterling silver fork, and it didn't burn me. But when she touched it, she did" the blonde explained.

"And your eyes?" Bo asked.

"Yeah, apparently mine don't shift completely. Where theirs turn black and yellow, mine **just** shine yellow" she said.

"So, like when Dyson shifts except his are also black?" the brunette asked, this was kind of confusing. But she understood most of it. Which was a good thing. Lauren nodded, she never thought that she and Dyson would have more in common than just their relationship with Bo. But now they were practically family.

"Dyson and I are the same now" Lauren said.

Bo shook her head, thinking back to what Angela had said about Werewolves and Shifters. "Not according to Angela, she laughed when Trick tried to compare him to her. She said that he was the wolf definition of a poser" she said.

"Oh, good to know" Lauren laughed. Bo noticed how tired her fiancé looked, the blonde would end up yawning every ten seconds. All of this must have taken its toll on her.

"You're exhausted babe, why don't you get some rest?" the brunette suggested.

"I probably should, will you stay with me for a little while. I just feel like I need you near me…" the blonde smiled bashfully, she didn't care if it was sappy. She had been away from Bo for most of the day and she had missed her presence. That was the burden of being mated.

"Of course I will, come on" Bo said scooting back onto the middle of the bed. Lauren joined her and laid on her left side, cuddling up into her fiancé's side. The succubus wrapped her arms around the person that she loved. Within a couple of seconds, Lauren let out a tired moan. She was sleeping soundly.

Something new had come into their lives, and they had to deal with it head on. Much like they did with raising Tamsin. What made them strong was their ability to adapt to new situations, no matter how complicated they were, or what threat they posed. They always got through it together.

And that was exactly what they would do this time around.

…

**A/N: Whoa, stuff is happening. Lauren stuck it to Julian real good right? Hope you all enjoyed, and please let me know what you thought. Much love xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Found some spare time, so I am posting this one now. Next one will be in a week. Have fun!**

…**.**

**Chapter 4: Hunger**

**Clubhouse (Next Day)**

Lauren had spent most of the previous day sleeping, her first change had weakened her more than she realised. She hoped that the next time wouldn't be the same. Although, she had no idea when the next time would be. Was it a full moon thing? Typical Werewolf stereotypes were flashing in her head. But when it came to the inner workings of the Fae world, nothing was ever easy or simple.

Bo was worried about her, she always worried about her. But there was nothing that she could do for her fiancé at this point. She was a succubus, this wasn't her area. Ask her about Chi sucking at she would have all of the answers, but Werewolves? Not a clue.

The succubus thought that calling Dyson would help, she hoped that Lauren could benefit from talking to him. After all he was only one who knew about this kind of stuff. Tamsin was currently out with Kenzi, they decided to go shopping. And with the money that Jess gave her from Peyton's personal account, Lauren was financially secure for Life. So she gave Kenzi her credit card and told her to go nuts.

She would be worried about Kenzi spending all of it, but she had taken extra precautions and placed a spending limit on the card. Once Kenzi went over a certain amount, the card would be declined. Lauren hadn't told her friend about it, she thought that it would be a nice surprise.

The blonde walked downstairs fresh from her shower, seeing Bo and Dyson sitting at the kitchen island drinking some coffee. They were looking at her as if something was wrong, "Hey, what's going on?" she asked approaching them slowly. Then she wondered if Tamsin and Kenzi had gotten into trouble again. "Please don't tell me that Tamsin has been thrown into Mall Jail again?" she sighed.

Bo laughed and shook her head. "No, I just called Dyson over so that he could help you with your… Wolf thing" the brunette smiled.

"Oh, alright… What do I have to know?" Lauren said standing next to her fiancé and pouring herself some coffee.

"Well, for starters you will need to feed now that you are part Fae. You probably already feel it, being hungrier than usual" he said.

"Is that what that is? It feels like my stomach is being ripped apart…" the blonde said making a face. She had woken up this morning extremely hungry. More so than usual. "… What exactly do I feed on?" she asked.

"Animals, or people if you prefer" he smiled.

"No vegan option?" Lauren asked grimacing, she didn't really want to maul another animal. Even in her werewolf form, she wasn't a vegan per se but this was another story.

"You're a predator now Lauren, we don't do vegan…" he chuckled. "… I wasn't going to go on a run until later but, I can take you now if you want. Just to show you the ropes" he said.

"Uh, I don't know. The first time was bad enough, and what if I can't turn back. I don't want to be on all fours and fury for the rest of my life" the blonde stressed, the first time was so painful. And she wasn't a sissy, but she didn't feel like going through that again.

"I know that I am only a shifter, but I can teach you how to turn" Dyson said. Being a shifter made him different in a sense. And they didn't necessarily turn the same way, but Dyson had been around a few Werewolves in his day so he had picked up a thing or two.

"But it's still going to hurt though right?" she asked.

"Yeah, probably. But every time that you turn it will get easier. If we go now we could make it back before dark" he said.

Lauren turned to her fiancé, hoping for some words of comfort. "You'll be fine, I know you will. And I'll be here waiting for you…" the brunette smiled getting up off of her stool and giving her fiancé a love filled kiss. "… I love you" she whispered.

"Love you too, I'll see you later" Lauren smiled, before grabbing her jacket and then leaving the house with Dyson. Bo never thought that she would see the day, her ex-boyfriend and her current fiancé going on an outing.

Things were definitely changing.

**Unknown Location (30 Minutes Later)**

Dyson said that he knew of a good place to go for a run. It was a place that he used very often, there were no humans around and there were a ton of animals to hunt. Both blonde's exited the car, the shifter round the car and opened the trunk. Then he began to take his clothes off.

"Whoa! What are you doing?" Lauren asked turning away, she didn't need to see that.

"You can't shift in jeans…" he laughed taking his shirt off. Lauren still didn't turn around. "… Lauren, this is the only way. Trust me there is no one around for miles" he said making a start on his belt buckle.

"Umm, **you** are here. And I like our friendship at the stage that it is" she said. There was no way that she was stripping in front of her fiancé's ex-boyfriend. Dyson was now naked and walked to the side of the car so that the vehicle was covering his nakedness.

"I'm covered, can you turn around please?" he asked.

"That depends, is your… **Manhood**, off of display?" she asked still keeping his back to him.

Dyson laughed, "Yes, so turn around…" he said. Lauren spun on her heel to see nothing but Dyson's head as the car covered most of his body. Thank god for that. "… See, that wasn't so hard was it?" he smiled.

"I guess not, so what do I do?" she asked.

"You strip" he said simply.

"Uh, no way. I am not getting naked in the cold forest. Sorry but it's not happening, I'll just have to starve" she said folding her arms over her chest. She didn't want to do this. This was way out of her comfort zone.

"Lauren, if you don't turn at will then the change will overtake you when you least expect it. You can't fight this, I'll shift first and then you can strip down without me being here. Sound good?" he said.

The blonde shook her head. "No, what if you go and I can't shift anyway. Then I will just be standing here naked!" She yelled. She didn't really want to be stuck not being able to shift, while standing in the cold muddy forest without any clothes.

"Relax, I was getting to that…" Dyson exhaled. "… Close your eyes" he said. Lauren did just that and closed her eyes while letting out a sigh. "You probably already feel your inner wolf, clawing, growling, she is **desperate** to reach the surface. **She**, needs to hunt, she needs to feed. Do you feel her?" he asked.

Lauren dug deep inside of herself, he was right. She did feel her inner wolf, and she was hungry. She was begging to be free. Opening her eyes, Dyson saw that Lauren's orbs were glowing yellow. He had never seen that kind of display. Lauren's eyes were **only** yellow, with no black around them.

"What do you feel?" he asked.

The blonde smiled, "**Very** hungry…" she said shaking her jacket off. She was ready. She stopped before she took her shirt off, she just needed to know one more thing. It was kind of essential. "… Quick question though, how do I change back?" she asked.

Dyson sighed, that was the sticking point. Since Lauren hadn't changed more than once, it would be harder for her to change back the second time. But he knew that if anyone could get a handle on this, it was her. "You will need to familiarise yourself with your wolf, become one with her. Once you stop trying to fight her, she will obey **you**. Then all you have to do is believe that you can do it" he said.

"Just so you know. If this doesn't work, and I am stuck in my wolf form forever… Yours will be the first throat that I tear out" the blonde smiled, she was only half joking.

Dyson laughed, although he was a little terrified. Werewolves were not to be trifled with. "If anyone can to this, you can. You're gonna do great. Now, I'll head out first. You follow when you're ready, sound good?" he asked.

"Yep, I would rather undress **without** you here" she smiled.

"You got it Doc…" he said ready to make a move.

"Wait! How will I find you?" she asked.

"… Use your nose" he smiled tapping his own nose, he knew that she would have no trouble finding him. Her senses were much stronger than his. Dyson gave her one last smile before tensing his muscles, kneeling down on all fours as he transformed in to his Wolf. Lauren couldn't help but be astonished as the grey wolf trotted off into the woods.

In all of her years working for the Fae, she had never seen a Shifter's transformation. It was kind of cool. Lauren took off the rest of her clothes and then her engagement ring. Placing it in her jeans pocket, throwing them into the backseat of the car. She took a deep breath as she remembered what Dyson said. She had to let her Wolf take over, which was easy since it was starving.

She bent over, her hands going to her stomach as she felt her insides being ripped apart. It didn't hurt as much as the first time, but it was still very painful. She heard a horrible cracking noise as she fell to her knees, her spine was starting to shift. She must have let out a loud scream, because before she knew it. The birds that had landed in the trees above her had flew off in a fright. She looked down at her hands as they started to morph into claws. Her last scream, turned into a low growl as her transformation was complete.

Turning her head, she saw her reflection in the car door. It worked, she was a big bundle of blonde fur. And she still had some control over her body, and her mind. Which was the most important thing. She moved around the car, going to the trunk and sniffing out Dyson's scent. She found it quickly, looking up she could practically see the Shifter's trail.

The wolf ran into the woods, setting off in search of her friend.

And then, her prey.

**Clubhouse**

Bo was overseeing some cases that she was thinking of taking, she had heard nothing from Lauren. Or even from Kenzi and Tamsin, everyone was off doing their own things. And she was all on her own. With nothing but a red case file to keep her company. The brunette heard a knock at the door, getting up off the couch she moved towards the front door. Having her dagger at the ready, just in case.

Opening the door, she saw that it was Angela. "What do you want?" she asked.

"No wonder you are always targeted, especially if that is how you greet visitors…" the elder said with a disapproving sigh. Where was this girl's manners? "… I must speak with Lauren, it's urgent" she said.

"Sorry, she's not here at the moment. Can I take a message?" Bo asked with a fake smile, she didn't much care for this woman. Or her intentions towards **her **fiancé.

"You could, but I doubt that you would give it to her. Being as childish as you are, where has she gone?" Angela asked, she couldn't believe that her daughter was marrying this succubus. This wasn't their way.

"Out with Dyson, he is teaching her how to Wolf run or something" the succubus said not sure of what to call it.

Angela scoffed, a shifter teaching a werewolf? That was an outrage, if her Father was here he would throw a fit. "She should be learning that with her own kind, not some cheap imitation. What could he possibly teach her that I can't?" she asked with a laugh.

"Well, for starters. She actually **likes** him, and she trusts him. Which as you know, is very hard to come by these days" Bo smirked, she loved pushing people's buttons. Especially Angela's.

"And yet she trusts you, it only proves how naïve she is" Angela gave a smirk of her own.

"Oh honey she does more than trust me, she loves me. And just because you have somehow rocked back into her life, doesn't mean that I am going anywhere. You see, I lost her once…." Bo said stepping into the elder's person space. "… I don't intend on losing her again" she said meeting her gaze.

"I don't doubt that, but you will need to get used to my presence. Especially, if you wish to keep Lauren safe" Angela said.

"Safe from what?" Bo asked. Here we go, something new to ruin their lives.

"I do not feel like discussing it out here, may I come inside. I give you my word that you have nothing to fear from me" she said with nod. She wasn't here to fight, or to argue. Even if this succubus was being stubborn.

"I don't fear anyone… But you're welcome to come inside, you have five minutes to explain to me what you just meant" the brunette said stepping aside to let the woman in. Angela smiled as she walked into the house, she could smell the mould from inside the crack in the wall. It was disgusting, this was no way to live.

"You actually live like this?" she asked taking a scan of the room.

"No, actually it's just a rental while my thirteen bedroom mansion is being renovated…" Bo said sarcastically. She had been inside her house for five seconds, and she was already looking down her nose at it. "… Hey, if it doesn't suit you. You're more than welcome to leave" she said gesturing to the door.

"I intend to, but not before I say what I came here to say" Angela said turning to face her.

"Have a seat, let's talk…" Bo said walking over to the couch, Angela followed her and took a seat on the arm chair opposite. She just hoped that it was clean. "… I'd offer you a drink, but you would probably look at it in disgust" she said with a fake smile.

"How generous of you, but if it's all the same I would much rather focus on the task at hand. Lauren is in danger" Angela said, getting to the point.

Bo closed her eyes, letting out a tired sigh. What was it this time? "From what?" she asked.

"Not from what…" Angela shook her head, "… From who. Over the last couple months, dozens of our kind have been killed. Packs from all over the world are being hunted, and we believe that ours is next. Which makes Lauren a target given her affiliation" she said.

"She's only affiliated, if she keeps seeing you. And last time that i checked, she didn't want to" the succubus said. Lauren's wishes were simple, she wanted nothing to do with her biological Mother. That was her choice, and Bo was going to respect it.

"This Hunter will not care about that. Hunters will **always** find you, no matter how far you run, or how well you hide. They **enjoy **the chase, the fact that Lauren was not raised by us will not matter. Once they know of her existence, they **will **come for her. That is what Hunters do!" Angela said in frustration. Bo just wasn't grasping her point.

"She's needs to be protected!" The elder added.

"Then I'll protect her, if the hunter wants her… they will have to get through me first" the brunette said. No one was getting their hands on her fiancé, not again. Bo would protect Lauren with her dying breath.

Angela laughed, "I know that you mean well, but you do not have the strength to take on a well experience Hunter. Lauren needs to be taught how to control her new abilities, and she must learn some form of combat" she said.

Bo had to stop her there. Lauren didn't need any lessons in combat, which was probably the only good thing about living with Peyton for so long. Lauren had the hands of a healer, but she had the fists of a soldier. And that was going to give her an edge. "Trust me, she doesn't need lessons in fighting, she can hold her own just fine" she smiled proudly.

"Be that as it may, she needs to learn how to merge those techniques with her Werewolf strength. Once she does, she will be unstoppable. Much like the rest of us" Angela said looking at Bo wearily.

"Was that supposed to be your subtle way of threatening me?" the brunette asked.

"Think of it as a reminder" Angela smiled.

"Well, in that case… Maybe you would like to **remind **yourself of where the front door is" the brunette said standing up. She wasn't doing this anymore. If Angela wanted to be bitch then that was up to her, but she could do it **outside** of Bo's house.

Angela let out a low chuckle, she had expected that. "I didn't think that we were done conversing" she said getting to her feet.

"Well we are, so why don't you take your stuck up Dark Fae ass out of my house? And then go and **converse **with someone else, maybe someone who actually **likes** having you around. Because that's not me, and it's not Lauren either" the succubus said.

"You certainly get your tongue from your Mother…" Angela said before making her way to the door. But was stopped, when Bo pulled her by the wrist. She couldn't just say something like that and walk out. "… Was there something else?" she asked with a mischievous smirk.

"You knew my Mother?" Bo asked.

"Indeed, she was a dear friend of mine in my youth. That was until, she tried to kill my boyfriend" the elder said in anger as she thought back to the memory.

"I've been there, I guess that is the only thing that we have in common" the succubus said, referring to when Aife tried to drain Dyson dry. Who at the time, was her boyfriend.

"So it would seem, not only that. But the boyfriend that she tried to kill, happened to be Lauren's Father. Wesley. Aife and I would have such fun walking the streets. Hunting for feeds, and attending high profile parties. She had quite the edge, and that appealed to me. I was quite the troublemaker in my youth…" she said with a smile.

"… We both met Wesley at the same time, Aife took a liking to him only for what he could give her. Your Mother was all about the feeding, she never cared to know her prey. It was just, snatch, eat and then kill" the elder added.

Bo had never heard Aife being spoken about in this way. Trick never told her any of this, which begged the question. Did he even know? After all, Aife was Dark Fae just like Angela. "But Wesley changed that for you?" she asked.

Angela nodded, "He had a light about him, and it shined through the darkness that had consumed me for so long. I assume you know what I mean?" she asked.

Bo nodded, of course she did. Lauren was the exact same, she brought out the best in Bo. The sweeter, kinder side. And she was the only one who could curb her succubus. "Lauren must take after Wesley then huh?" she said.

"I am glad that she does, I fear that if she inherited more of my side. That her life would have been very different" Angela sighed.

"What happened to Wesley, is he still alive?" Bo asked, that was the thing that was nagging at her. She wondered if Lauren's true father was still around.

"I don't know, my Father told me to break things off with him and I did. He never knew about Lauren, or the fact that I was pregnant with his child. It was better that way" Angela said sadly.

"Yeah, for you. Not for him, and definitely not for Lauren. Don't you think he has the right to know that he has a daughter?" the succubus asked, if she was in Angela's shoes. She would want the father of her baby to know that he was a Dad.

"No, he was human. He had no place in our world, if I had told him then my clan would have hunted him down as well as Lauren. I saved two lives, that is how I see it…" the elder sighed, she had said what she needed to say. "… Let Lauren know that I stopped by, goodbye Bo" she said leaving the house without another word.

Bo was speechless, hearing this news didn't really change her opinion of Angela. She felt bad for her that she had to give up the love of her life, and also her new born daughter. But she didn't like the fact that Lauren's Father had no idea of his daughter's existence. But there was also the deal of this so called Hunter.

The succubus had no idea what they looked like, their name or even if they were a man or a woman. She had to be extra vigilant from this point forward. And she needed to tell Lauren about this, they were done keeping secrets from each other.

**Unknown Location (30 Minutes Later)**

Dyson took a deep breath as he shifted back into his human form. He made his way back to the car, going to the trunk and getting his clothes to get dressed. Lauren wasn't far behind him, her wolf was still digging into the deer that she had hunted down. Werewolves had a large appetite than that of a shifter, Dyson was full with a few rabbits.

He had blood all over his mouth, luckily he was prepared for that. The detective grabbed a pack of wet wipes from the trunk and began to wipe the dry blood from his mouth. Suddenly, he could hear the panting of an animal. He knew that it was Lauren. He hadn't closed the trunk yet, he thought that she might want the privacy to put her clothes back on.

He then heard the cracking of bones, she was in the middle of changing back. It was different for him when he shifted, he just sort of morphed into his wolf form. It wasn't painful like it was for a werewolf. When he heard the growls turn into the moans of a woman, he knew that she had succeeded. "Good lunch?" he asked not looking up from the trunk.

Lauren opened the backseat of the car, grabbing her jeans and slipping them on. "Very good, although I do feel guilty for devouring an innocent deer" she said zipping up the fly on her jeans. She then grabbed her shirt, pulling it over her head.

She pulled her ring out of her pocket and slipped it back on her finger.

"I know, it sucks. But it's part of the natural food pyramid, for us anyway" he laughed. He didn't like the fact that he had to kill animals, but if he didn't then he would starve. At the end of the day, it was about survival.

Lauren put her shoes back on before moving over to Dyson who was wiping his hands. "You mind if I get one of those?" she asked with a laugh. The shifter turned to his friend, to see that she had more blood on her face than he did, and on her hands. He smiled as he handed the pack of wipes to her. He figured that she would need more than one.

"So, how did you find it?" he asked.

Lauren shrugged while wiping the dry blood away from her mouth. "It was fine, better than I expected. Honestly, i wasn't scared of the feeding part. I was scared of not being able to turn back" she said.

"The second that you stop thinking about that, the easier the change will be for you. I promise" he said with a nod. Lauren finished cleaning herself up, then passed the pack of wipes back to her friend. She understood what he meant, but it was still worrying her. She couldn't imagine not being able to turn back.

"Dyson? I just wanted to say, thank you. For teaching me how to feed and how to turn. I really appreciate it" she said with a smile. She was beyond grateful to the shifter for what he had done.

"It was my pleasure Lauren, besides…" he closed the trunk and turned to her. "… I had to pay you back for saving my pelt back at Taft's compound" he chuckled. If Lauren hadn't have faked the surgery with Isaac, he would probably be dead.

"Right, that. So I guess we're even then" she smiled.

"You bet, come on. Let's get you home, you are probably dying for a shower" he laughed knowing what she was thinking. The both of them got into the car, fastening their seat belts and getting ready to speed off home.

"Like you wouldn't believe!" the blonde said. A shower sounded amazing right now.

**Clubhouse (Later)**

As Dyson dropped her off, Kenzi and Tamsin were also returning to the house after their long day of shopping. Tamsin had gotten some super cute clothes that she couldn't wait to wear, Lauren just hoped that the girl had enough time to try them out before she aged again. Kenzi wasn't happy when she found out that Lauren's credit card had a limit, but she would move passed it in time.

When Lauren got into the house, Bo immediately moved in for a kiss. But the blonde turned her head away to the succubus's surprise. "It's not that I don't want to kiss you, like… all the time…" she laughed. "… But I want to clean myself up first, and brush my teeth. Like, **really **brush them" she said.

The blonde didn't want to tell her fiancé about the Deer she was currently digesting. It would probably gross her out.

Bo summarised that it was probably due to her feeding, so she understood. "Okay, you will just have to make it up to me later" she smiled with a raised eyebrow.

"I will, promise…" Lauren gave her a wink before heading upstairs.

Kenzi walked over to her best friend, she could tell that something was bothering her. She would know that look anywhere. "You okay Bo-Bo? You look a little, I dunno… Down" she said studying her features.

Bo smiled and shook her head. "I'm fine Kenz, thanks for being concerned though" she said.

"What are besties for? Come on Lil-T, let's go put our new threads away…" the human said walking past Bo and then upstairs. Tamsin following behind her.

The succubus thought that she should tell Lauren about what Angela's warning regarding this so called Hunter. But she didn't want to worry her fiancé over something if it was in fact nothing. So she decided to do some checking up about the Dark Elder's story. She took her phone out of her pocket, calling Dyson.

"Hey Bo, what's up?" he answered.

"Nothing much. I just wanted to say thank you for taking Lauren out to feed, she looks much better than this morning. I know how starving she was" the brunette said.

"Don't mention it, the hunger is tricky but I have no doubt that she will manage it just fine. It is Lauren after all" he chuckled. If anyone could control this thing, it was her. She was the Queen of Control.

"Yeah, anyway… Speaking of Lauren, I was wondering if you could help me out with something" the brunette said.

"Sure, what can I do?" he asked.

"Lauren's real Mother, Angela Grayson. Warned me that Lauren would be in danger of a Hunter that has been killing a bunch of Werewolf Packs across the country. She said that whoever they are, that they are on their way here" she said.

"Have you told Lauren?" he asked.

"No, I don't want to freak her out if it turns out to be a lie just to manipulate her into joining their pack. Can you do some digging? Find out if the murdered Werewolf Pack thing is true?" the succubus asked, this was very important. Especially if Lauren was now in danger.

"I'll see what I can do but, I'm Light Fae. If you were speaking to a Dark Cop, then it would be a lot easier. If only Tamsin was back to her normal sassy self, then she could get you the information that you need" he said, at the end of the day. He served the Ash, and that meant that Dark Fae matters were none of his business.

"Just do what you can Dyson, I need to know if Lauren is in danger. I can't lose her again" the brunette sighed into the phone. She had spent a year without the love of her life, and now she had her back. She couldn't do it again.

"You won't Bo, if it turns out to be true then we will protect her. You have my word on that, I'll see what I can find out and get back to you as soon as I can" he said. Dyson knew how hard it was for her the last time that Lauren was gone. He didn't want to see her like that again.

"Thanks Dyson, bye" she hung up the phone and quickly made her way upstairs.

If there was a Hunter on the way, then Bo would make sure that they would be the one to be **Hunted**.

…**.**

**A/N: Oooh, Bo is on a mission. Leave me a review so I know what you think. Thanks for reading, Much love xoxo.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I love the reviews that I am getting! Keep them coming. My time has freed up, so I am hoping that updating will go back to normal now. Plus I already have a ton of chapters written ready. Enjoy this one. **

**All mistakes are mine. **

…**.**

**Chapter 5: Intel**

**The Dahl**

After his call with Bo, Dyson decided to look into the so called werewolf murders. He meant to go to the precinct to run a search on the Fae Database, but then he thought that he should find someone with influence in the Dark first. And the only one that he was on speaking terms with, was Vex.

The Mesmer wasn't his favourite person in the world, but he did prove useful when finding out things. Just like he did when he found Lauren in Peyton's nightclub. No one expected him to step up and actually do what Bo had asked. But he did, and because of him they found Lauren.

Dyson entered the Dahl, seeing Trick behind the bar serving a customer. The shifter gave his friend a subtle nod with a smile as he approached the bar. "Hey Trick" he said.

"Dyson, what will it be? Ale, Whiskey?" the bartender asked.

The shifter shook his head. "Actually, I am looking for Vex…" he saw how Trick was looking at him right now. It was a look of pure confusion. "… I know, he isn't the normal company that I keep. But I need to ask him something about some Dark Fae Murders that I have gotten wind of" he asked.

"Well, if it's Dark Fae business then why are you getting involved? Did Hale give you permission to investigate it?" the blood king asked. Light Fae kept to themselves. Dark Fae, had their own people to look into things.

"No, it's just a general wondering to be honest. I'm worried that the so called killer will go after our people next. It would be better to learn everything now than later, do you know where he is?" the detective asked again.

Trick was about to tell Dyson that the Mesmer was in the bathroom, when he saw Vex approaching them both. "Behind you" he smiled.

Dyson turned around, seeing Vex's smug smile as he walked up to him. "Well, well... If it isn't the puppy dog! Care to buy your good friend Vex a drink?" he asked hoping that the shifter would.

"Not a chance, I need to talk to you about something. It's Dark Fae related" Dyson said.

Vex took a seat on the barstool in front of him, he was intrigued. Dyson never like talking about anything that had to do with the Dark. And yet here he was, fishing for something. "Really? That's a bit strange isn't it? What do you want to know mate?" he asked.

"I heard that someone has been hunting various Werewolf packs across the country. And that they might be on their way here. Is it true?" the blonde asked.

"Ah yes! The notorious mutt killer, oh sorry mate. Didn't mean to offend you, although you're not a Werewolf are you. Just a cheap knock off!" the Mesmer laughed in his face. It took everything in Dyson not to tear his throat out, but he still needed to know the information.

"Is it true?!" he asked, louder this time.

"Yeah it's true. But why should you care, it's not like it's your people that are getting slaughtered is it? Each to their own I say…" the Mesmer said turning back to the bar, tapping on it to get Trick's attention. "Oi! Give us another pint Trick!" he said.

"Do you have any idea who this hunter is and why they're doing this?" the shifter asked. A hunter always had reasons for wanting its prey dead. This one had to have one too.

Vex gave a lazy shrug. "Dunno. Maybe they're just bored and looking for a thrill, or maybe it's personal. Who knows? Sounds like a problem for Dark Fae cops, which **you** are not. So let it go wolf man" he said. He didn't understand why Dyson wanted to know all of this.

"I'll let it go, when I find out that they are not a threat to anyone that I care about" Dyson said.

Vex turned to him with his eyebrow raised, so there was more to this quest of information. "Ah, so it's personal for you then ay? Scared that this hunter might come and steal your precious pelt?" he asked with a laugh.

Dyson rolled his eyes, this is why he hated talking to Vex. The Mesmer never took anything seriously, he would have had a better conversation with a child. "Thanks for the information…" Dyson reached into his pocket, pulling out a $20 dollar bill and slapping it down onto the counter. "… Next round is on me" he said with a smirk.

Vex had given him some information, no matter how slim it was. It still confirmed Bo's suspicion, so he had earned a free round. With that, Dyson waved goodbye to Trick and then left the bar.

**Clubhouse**

Tamsin and Kenzi were situated downstairs as they picked up where their X-Files binge watch left off. Leaving Bo and Lauren to themselves in the confines of their sacred bedroom. The blonde was feeling much better now. For some reason she felt very disorientated after her second change. She had showered, brushed her teeth and now she was feeling refreshed and wanted to make that kiss up to her fiancé.

The betrothed couple were in the middle of a very heated kiss. Since Tamsin had been reborn, they barely found the time for their sex life. Which necessarily wouldn't be that much of a big thing, if you **weren't** engaged to a succubus.

For Lauren, this was something entirely different from the other times. She felt more aroused, and she also felt like she was on fire. Or at least her insides did. She really hoped that if it was because of her inner wolf, that the animal wouldn't end up taking control and **then** end up hurting Bo. She couldn't bare that thought.

The blonde walked forward, pushing her fiancé down onto the bed and then climbing on top of her. Before she bent back down for another kiss, Bo was looking at her differently. And it was worrying her. "What is it?" she asked.

"Your eyes… They're yellow" the brunette said, smiling in awe. She hadn't seen it happen like this, the only time that she saw them was when Lauren changed in the bar. Bo noticed that her fiancé's features where not as happy as her own. Just as Lauren tried to get off of Bo, the brunette sat up and wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist.

"Hey? What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing, it's just… I don't want anything bad to happen to you" the blonde said sadly.

"Me? Why would anything bad happen to me?" the succubus asked with a frown.

"Because I am this big bad predator now and it is hard to control sometimes. I don't want to end up hurting you, I could never live with myself" Lauren sighed, she was terrified of that.

Bo gave the blonde a comforting smile as she brought her right hand up to touch her fiancé's cheek. The succubus was going to say something to her that Lauren herself had said the first time that they were together. It seemed poetic. "I trust you" she whispered.

Lauren couldn't stop the smile that escaped her, she caught onto Bo's recycled line. She herself said it once, when Bo was the one who didn't want to hurt anyone. Ironic that now their situations were reversed. And now she was going to end it the same way too.

The blonde leaned in again, capturing the brunette's lips gently. Bo's hand lowered back to its place on the werewolf's hips, giving them a gentle squeeze as she tried to pull her closer. Lauren's hands were on either side of the succubus's neck as she kissed her harder. The succubus was about to reach for the hem of Lauren's shirt, when her phone began to ring.

Impeccable timing.

"Don't answer it…" the blonde husked as she moved her mouth to Bo's neck, making her shiver from the contact. Bo didn't want to answer it, but she needed to in case it was Dyson with news on the Hunter.

"I have to…" Bo groaned pulling back slightly. As her fiancé's face came into view, she could see that the blonde wasn't happy about this interruption. "… Five minutes, I promise" she said giving her another peck. Lauren hopped off of her fiancé's lap, sitting on the edge of the bed as she watched the brunette take her phone call in the bathroom.

Lauren stared at the closed bathroom door, wondering who Bo was talking to and what she was talking about. She wasn't one for nosiness. But for some reason, she couldn't shake the feeling that something was up. She pushed her hair back behind her ears, making it so she could hear clearly.

She used her enhanced hearing to eavesdrop on the brunette's conversation. She was talking to Dyson. The blonde didn't understand why though, the succubus hadn't long spoken to him. Right before she got into the shower earlier, she heard Bo talking to the shifter on the phone. She was thanking him for taking Lauren to feed.

The blonde didn't think anything of it, so she turned the shower on and all she heard after that was the sputtering of the shower head.

"I asked Vex about the Hunter that Angela told you about, he said that it's true. There is someone going around and slaying Werewolf Packs. He didn't know who they are or why they're doing it, I'm sorry Bo. I wish that I had more for you" the shifter said.

Lauren heard Bo sigh. "It's okay, thank you for finding out what you could. I was really hoping that it wasn't true" she said. The blonde didn't know how to process this, there was some kind of Hunter on the loose and Bo hadn't told her about it.

"So was I, but now that you know are you going to tell Lauren?" Dyson asked.

"Not yet, I need to find out a bit more about this Hunter. I don't want to put her in danger" Bo said, even though her reasons were valid and noble. Lauren didn't like the fact that Bo was willing to keep something from her. They were getting married, they shouldn't have any secrets.

Lauren stopped listening after that, she was trying to control her anger. It was hard, her inner wolf was intensifying it. She felt like she needed to break something to find some kind of release. Instead she took a few deep calming breaths. In and Out. She felt a little better now.

The blonde got up and walked to the nearby window, feeling the cool breeze wash over her from the crack in the window. Her anger was settling. Then she heard the bathroom door open and close from behind her. Bo was back.

"So, where were we?" the succubus asked coming to stand behind her fiancé.

"I heard you…" Lauren said calmly.

Bo stilled her movements, damn it! She forgot about her fiancé's super wolf hearing. This was all so new, how was she supposed to keep track of the blonde's many abilities? Lauren turned around, her face looked anything **but** cheery. "… You lied to me" she said.

"I didn't lie Lauren" the brunette said shaking her head.

"Not yet, but you were about to. You were so willing to keep something this big, a secret from me. What happened to being honest with each other?" the blonde asked.

"I know, and you're right. But I was doing it for you, to protect you. We don't know anything about this Hunter, what their name is, what type of Fae they are, how powerful they are. I was trying to keep you safe" the brunette said with a sigh. That was all she wanted.

Lauren could hear the desperation in her finance's voice, she didn't mean to upset her. But she hated being lied to, especially with what happened with her and Peyton. The blonde stepped forward, cupping the succubus' cheeks. "I know, I'm sorry for snapping at you. It's just, we survived Peyton and now we have a new contender for my head" she chuckled.

"How can you joke about this?" Bo asked. She didn't find it remotely funny.

"Because it's all I can do. Like you said, we don't know anything about this Hunter. For all we know they might not even come after me" the blonde said.

"Why wouldn't they?" the brunette asked.

"You and Dyson said that they were killing Packs right? I'm not part of a pack, and nor will I ever be. I know what Angela is doing, she is hoping that I will want her protection. And in order to get that, I will have to join her pack. It's not happening" the blonde said.

"Okay, but what about in the meantime? Should we find out what we can about this Hunter?" Bo asked, the more she knew about an enemy, the more prepared she would be when she faced them. It was kind of important.

"We'll figure it out, but not now. We need to have a day that is not filled with worrying or possible threats. Is that too much to ask for?" the blonde asked with a smile.

Bo shook her head and leaned in for a kiss. "No, it's not…" she said lifting her fiancée up and carrying her over to the bed so that they could pick up where they left off. As the minutes passed they found themselves under the covers. Bo was glad that Lauren knew, to be honest she didn't feel good about keeping a secret from her.

They moved together effortlessly. Lauren's wolf was roaring inside, she ran her hands down the brunette's back. Not knowing that she was leaving a trail of scratches in her wake. In the excitement, her finger nails had gone sharp. Bo felt a slight twinge of pain, but she didn't care. Looking down she saw that her fiancé's eyes were flashing yellow again. "… God, that's sexy" she chuckled leaning down for a kiss.

The succubus began to feed from her, healing the small scratches on her back. It was like they were never there. With a final thrust, they were spent. Bo rolled over to her side, breathing deeply as she composed herself.

"That, was amazing" she let out.

"Yes it was" Lauren laughed.

"So, tell me. What was your first feed like?" the succubus asked, laying on her side to look at the blonde.

"Messy, and kind of disgusting. But when I'm in my wolf form, it feels amazing. To be free, and able to run wild. I've never experienced anything like that before" the Werewolf said with a smile, she didn't realise how much she liked being a Werewolf. Even though it had only been a day.

"I'm glad that you are feeling so positive about this" Bo smiled. The last thing that she wanted was for Lauren to be miserable about being a Werewolf. It was part of who she was now, and the brunette was glad to see the blonde embracing it.

"I am, although I do wish that the feeding wasn't so gruesome" the blonde said making a face. Even though she was satisfied with her feeding, she hated the fact that she had to kill innocent animals to sustain herself.

"Was it really that bad?" Bo asked.

"Let's just say, i am no longer a fan of the movie Bambi…" the blonde chuckled. She didn't want to hunt deer for the rest of her life, but from what she could gather. The bigger the animal, the more it filled her. "… But I will never feed on a human being, I would rather starve than do that" she said.

On the car ride home, Dyson had told Lauren that most Dark Fae Werewolves tend to feed on humans rather than animals. It was just the way they liked it, they liked the killing. But Lauren couldn't never willingly kill another person. Especially an innocent person.

"So you're okay with the Animal plan?" Bo asked.

"Yes, more than okay with it. This is who I am now, so I have to get used to it" the blonde said.

"Well, just so you know. If you ever do decided that you want to feed on people as well as animals, then I'm cool with that. It's not like I have an animal option" the brunette joked.

"You would really be okay with me eating people?" Lauren asked, she was surprised by that. She couldn't picture herself chowing down on someone's flesh. Actually, the thought alone made her stomach turn.

"People, animals, insects…" the succubus laughed, which Lauren joined in while making a face. Insects? That was just plain gross. "… I'll love you either way babe" she added with a smile, leaning down and brushing her lips against the blonde's.

"I don't know what I would do without you" the Werewolf whispered.

"Me neither" Bo replied.

**Grayson Mansion (1 Hour Later)**

Angela had just arrived home, and she was immediately summoned by her father. She had gone against his wishes and visited Lauren without his permission. If he knew, which he probably did. She was in for a good talking to. Noah was the one to inform his mother of his Grandfather's wish to see her. And the boy was now getting suspicious, first that strange young woman was roaming around his house and now his mother and grandfather were always taking secret meetings. Something was up, and it was big.

He decided that he had a right to know what was going on, only if he eavesdropped from outside of his Grandfather's door he would be caught and then punished. He didn't want that, so instead he went up to his room and listened through the heating ducts. He had done this ever since he was a kid.

He could hear his grandfather yelling, something about a woman named Lauren. That was the woman from last night, the one that bumped into him. Then he heard something that didn't make sense, his mother referred to this Lauren person as her daughter. That couldn't be. She didn't have a daughter.

Although, now the pieces of the puzzle were starting to come together. The woman he saw last night, somehow smelt familiar to him. As if she was family, it was because she was his sister. But surely his Father would have told him if he had an older sister.

His Father was killed two years ago, in a Dark Fae affair that went wrong. Oliver barely remembered him, but Noah did. And he knew that his Father would have told him if he had a sister out there. Noah stopped listening and quickly ran to the guest room that the woman was staying in. He sniffed the air, finding the scent of his little brother and his mother. But also a new one, one that he had never smelt before.

Walking over to the bed, he saw a discarded blanket on the mattress. Picking it up, he took in the scent. It was that familiar scent again, it must have belonged to this Lauren woman. His so called sister. He had to find her, he knew that if he confronted his mother that she would either brush him off or lie to his face. So he needed to hear it from Lauren herself.

Noah walked back to his bedroom and grabbed his black leather jacket, throwing it on. He then jumped out of his window. He was going to follow this scent, and find his sister.

**Julian's Room**

"I told you, to leave her be!" Julian yelled.

"I couldn't just sit back and watch her get hurt Father, I am not as cold as you are" Angela said, she didn't want Lauren in any kind of danger. And if that meant defying her Father, then she would do it a thousand times over.

"Is that what you think? That I am doing this because I am cold hearted? I am doing this, so that she will learn that the pack is her only salvation! She must join us if we have any chance at defeating this Hunter" he said.

"I know that, but she can't join us if she is dead. All because you didn't want to warn her about the Hunter, because you wanted her to learn a lesson. I could not allow that" the blonde said. She wasn't going to apologise for protecting her daughter.

"And did you? Warn her?" he asked.

"No, she wasn't there. But I did inform her charming succubus mate of the threat that we now face. She didn't seem too worried about it" she said thinking back to her conversation with Bo.

"The arrogance of a succubus. Thinking that they are indestructible because of who they are and what they can do, it enrages me to know that she is **my** granddaughter's mate" Julian let out a sigh, he didn't like it one bit.

"She is not just any succubus father, it turns out that she is the daughter of Aife McCorrigan" she said.

Julian looked at her and laughed. "Well isn't that just perfect…" he said sarcastically. "… She is the daughter of the very succubus that poisoned your mind. So did you tell her about all of the antics that you and Miss. McCorrigan had gotten up to?" he asked.

"Yes, and I told her about Wesley" Angela said.

Julian met her gaze, he didn't look happy about that. And Angela knew why. "Did you tell her the truth?" he asked.

"No, I am not that stupid. If Lauren knew of the truth then there would be no hope of her joining us. I wasn't even planning on talking about him, but the succubus asked me so I could hardly say nothing could i?" she said.

"Very good, Lauren must never know about Wesley. It is a small price to pay, in the long run. Once she joins us, we will defeat this Hunter as a Pack. Now if you will excuse me I have another engagement…" he said walked passed her and then leaving the room.

One thing that she hated was lying, but in order to keep Lauren safe it was something that she had to do. Even though the lie was covering up a truth that Lauren would never be able to forgive. Angela didn't need to be psychic to know that.

**Clubhouse**

When Bo and Lauren got downstairs, they found Tamsin and Kenzi still watching X-Files. And they were having a lot of fun, that was until Kenzi had to leave so that she could meet Hale for dinner. Which left the engaged couple alone with Tamsin. The young Valkyrie was glad to have her Mother back.

She had been so worried when she saw that her Mother was sick. But that was over now, and she was glad that she was back. So now the three of them were watching a movie. Bo and Lauren would normally cuddle up as they watched the TV.

But that was put on hold, due to Tamsin's newfound attachment to her Mother. The young Valkyrie didn't want to leave her mother's side. Unfortunately this was something that Bo just had to get used to.

It was just weird to see it. The ballsy, bold talking Valkyrie was now a little kid and she was a Mama's Girl. They were currently half way through an episode of the Walking Dead. It wasn't exactly age appropriate for Tamsin. But the young blonde wasn't scared of anything, much like her older self.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Bo got up since Lauren was being weighed down by Tamsin as the girl was leaning into her side. The succubus opened the door, seeing a young man. "Hi, can I help you?" she asked.

"I hope so, is there a Lauren here by any chance?" he asked.

Bo folded her arms over her chest, staring at him wearily. "Who wants to know?" she asked, since there was a Hunter out on the loose. The succubus wasn't taking any chances if someone asked for Lauren.

"I think, that she might be my sister" he said, not sure of how to word it.

"Noah?" Bo turned around to see her fiancé standing a few feet away. She was looking directly at the young boy, which meant that she knew him. Lauren had mentioned to Bo that she had found out that she had two half-brothers. The blonde stepped forward, standing next to Bo. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I don't know really…" he smiled bashfully, running a hand through his long hair. "… I heard my Mom and Grandfather talking about you, and then I heard her say that you were her daughter. Then I remembered finding you roaming the halls last night, it wasn't hard to figure out the rest" he said.

"Did your Mother send you here to talk to me?" Lauren asked, she wasn't going to be manipulated into joining their pack. Not even from the brother that she didn't know.

Noah shook his head. "No, she doesn't know that I'm here. I wanted to see for myself. Can we talk?" he asked.

"Uh, sure. Come in…" she said stepping aside. Noah walked into the house, it didn't look like much. But he could tell that it was a home. They had made it that. He liked living in a mansion, but sometimes it was nice to be in a place that was a little cosier. He saw a young blonde girl on the couch, looking over the back of it and staring at him. "… Tamsin, say hello to Noah" Lauren said.

"Hey" Tamsin waved with a small smile.

"Hi" he replied with a nod.

Lauren told him to wait for a second, she didn't want Tamsin hearing anything. And it was way passed her bedtime anyway. "Tamsin? Bedtime, off you go" she said.

"Okay…" the young blonde huffed, she didn't want to go but when her Mother told her something she had to listen. She walked over to Lauren and gave her a hug. "… Night Mom" she said, then hopped up the stairs.

"I'm Bo, by the way…" the succubus smiled extending her hand to the young man. Noah shook it gently with a smile. "… I'll leave you two to chat" she said kissing her fiancé on the cheek and then making her way upstairs.

"Have a seat…" Lauren said gesturing to the couch. Noah did as she said and sat down, shaking off his jacket and placing it on the coffee table. "… So, what brings you by?" she asked.

"Like I said, I don't really know. It was just weird to find out that I had a sister that I never knew about… Why **didn't** I know about you?" he asked.

"Umm, I don't think that I should be the one to tell you. Maybe you should ask your Mom" the blonde said, she didn't want to get in the middle of their family business.

Noah laughed, "She'll never tell me the truth, not if it's got nothing to do with me. She and my Grandfather are big on secret keeping, they have been ever since I could remember. I hate it" he said. He didn't like keeping secrets. But sometimes, they were stronger than family.

"I'm aware… After all, i am their biggest secret. You didn't know about me because neither did anyone else. Not even the Dark Fae Elders. We don't have the same Father, mine was human so Angela had to give me up when I was born" the blonde explained.

"Whoa, that **is** big. But, you're a Werewolf like me. I thought that if someone is born of a Fae and a Human, that the child ends up Human too" Noah said. He knew all about Fae genetics, and he also knew that this shouldn't be possible.

"Look, that's an even longer story. I'm still human, but I am also a werewolf too. I know that it's a lot, but I have no problem with you. And to be honest, I don't want any part of your pack either. No offence" she said. Noah seemed like a sweet enough kid, but he was still one of them.

"None taken, being a pack member is no picnic. I don't blame you for not wanting to join us…." He said, then looked at her as if he was studying her.

"What?" Lauren asked.

"… Nothing, it's just. I've always wanted a sister" he smiled.

Lauren couldn't help but blush, this boy was very sweet. Especially for someone who was Dark Fae. Although, he was young. Maybe once he grew up, the darkness inside him would take hold. All Lauren could picture was someone like Vex, except Noah was a Werewolf. In a way, he was even more dangerous than the mischievous Mesmer.

"Since you have no problem with me, would it be okay if we kept in touch? I know that you said that you don't want to join our Pack, which is fair enough. You have your own life, and being a part of the Pack would dramatically change that. I'm terrified about turning 18" he chuckled sadly.

"Why? What happens when you turn 18?" she asked.

"I'll be given my Pack title, and then I will have to follow my Grandfather's rules for the rest of my life" He explained.

"That sounds like a lot, especially for someone so young" she said. She couldn't imagine having that much responsibility at such a young age.

Noah shrugged, "Yeah well, that's just the way that the Pack works. So, what do you say? Can we stay in touch?" he asked. Lauren could see the hope in his eyes, he obviously didn't mean her any harm. She had a brother once, actually Karen Beattie did. And he ended up getting her into a lot of trouble that changed her life.

She was really hoping that she wouldn't have to repeat that cycle. Maybe it would be different with someone who she shared blood with. Only time would tell. "Sure, I'd like that. You know where I am, so if you ever want to hang out. Just come by" she smiled.

"Thanks, and don't worry… I won't tell my Mom that I was here, it can be our secret" he laughed.

"I thought that you said you didn't like keeping secrets?" Lauren said with a frown.

"I don't, but they do it so why can't we? Besides, it's not like ours is hurting anyone or putting someone in danger. Right?" he said.

Lauren nodded. "Right"

Noah was glad that he came here. And he loved the fact that he now had a big sister. He had always wanted one. To be honest, he didn't think that he was cut out for being the older brother to Oliver.

"It's a shame that Ollie couldn't meet you too" he said.

"Ollie?" she asked.

"My little brother, Oliver. He just turned four a couple of months ago, I know that he would like to have a big sister too" the boy smiled.

Lauren let out a nervous laugh, "Sorry, this is all so strange. I went to having no family, to… well, you. I guess I am still trying to work my head around it" she said. It was a lot for anyone to come to terms with. But Lauren hoped that she would get through it just fine.

"Well, you didn't freak out when I showed up on your doorstep. I'd say that's a good thing" the boy laughed. Lauren laughed with him while she nodded. It was kind of nice, to have a little brother.

"Yeah, I guess that is an improvement" she said.

"So, you live here with Bo and… Tamsin, was it?" he asked unsure of her name. Lauren nodded. "How long have you and Bo been together?" he asked. He just wanted a basic run down of his sister's life. He had missed most of it.

"Um, we've been together for two years. On and off, but we've known each other for four. So, a long time…" she laughed. "… And we are engaged too" she said showing her lovely ring.

"Nice ice…" he joked checking out the diamond. "… Is she a Werewolf too?" he asked.

The doctor shook her head. "Nope, she's a succubus. The unaligned succubus, to be exact. Maybe you've heard of her?" she said.

"Everyone knows about her, wow that's so cool. I hear stories about her all of the time, so if you guys get married then she will be like my sister in law. Right?" he asked rather excitedly.

"I guess so" the blonde smiled.

"That's wicked! But, I am betting that Grandfather wasn't happy about you two. Or doesn't he know?" he asked. He knew that Werewolves only mated with others like themselves. And he also knew how strict his Grandfather was.

"Oh, he knows. I made it **very **clear to him" she said with a serious tone.

"Whoa, go you. I could never talk back to him, actually speaking to him when he is happy freaks me out" Noah said. His grandfather wasn't the cheeriest person on earth. And when he got angry, he could be downright horrifying.

"Well, he doesn't scare me. And he shouldn't scare you either, he has no right to treat people the way that he does. I mean, who does he think that he is? King of the World?" Lauren huffed, she didn't like the way that Julian spoke to her. And she was willing to give him another piece of her mind. Any time.

"He is the Alpha" Noah said.

"So, he's still just one man. If he was up against the entire pack, he wouldn't stand a chance. You are free to think for yourself once and a while you know. Look Noah, I know that I don't know you. But I **would** like to, I just can't join the pack" she said.

"I never asked you to, I would like to get to know you too. So, I won't tell them anything. If you don't want to join then it's your choice, sure my Grandfather won't like it. But at the end of the day, he can't make you do anything. He may be **my** Alpha, but he's clearly not yours… You're free" he smiled.

Lauren laughed, she couldn't help it but what he had just said brought a tear to her eye. "God, how do you do that?" she chuckled wiping the tears from her cheek.

"Do what?" he asked.

"Say something so insightful" she said.

The young boy shrugged, "I dunno, I guess it's just a natural talent…" he laughed. Suddenly, his phone vibrated in his pocket. Reading the message, he saw that it was his Mother. She was wondering where he was. "… I gotta go, thanks for chatting with me" he said getting up off of the couch and putting his jacket on.

"My pleasure, thanks for being… Well, you" she smiled. Lauren walked him to the door, she was actually sad to see him leave.

"So, I guess I'll see you around?" he said.

"Yeah, and remember if you ever want to talk. Swing by whenever you want" she said with a nod.

"Thanks, Goodnight Lauren" he smiled.

"Goodnight Noah…" she replied. With that, Noah left the house. Lauren closed the front door and rested her back against the wood. Closing her eyes and letting out a sigh. That was strange and somehow wonderful at the same time.

Then she smelt something, something very familiar. "… You shouldn't eavesdrop Miss. Dennis" she smiled opening her eyes to see her fiancée standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"Sorry, couldn't help it. So, that's your half-brother" Bo said walking forward.

Lauren nodded, "Yep, Noah. He's a sweet kid" she said.

"So I heard, are you doing okay with all of this?" the brunette asked. She was just worried, this was a lot for anyone to go through.

"I'm dealing with it, but right now all I want to do is sleep. Care to join me succubus?" the blonde asked with a smirk. Bo stepped forward and grabbed the blonde's hand. If Lauren didn't want to talk about it then it was up to her.

"Thought you would never ask, Doctor" Bo chuckled leading her girl upstairs so that they could get some much needed rest.

…**.**

**A/N: Aw, nice moment for Lauren. Thank you for reading, and make sure you leave me a review to tell me what you thought. Much love xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Okay, here is where the Hunter makes their first appearance. Hope you guys like this one, I am quite enjoying this story and writing it. Especially when you guys leave me such lovely reviews, so please keep them coming. **

**Enjoy**

…**.**

**Chapter 6: Scare**

**Unknown Location**

The night was dead. All you could hear was the rattling of metal chains as the captive continued to struggle in his seat. "It's pointless to fight it, you're not going anywhere" the captor said, taking a few steps as he approached his victim.

The man lifted his head, showing his bruised and battered face. One of his eyes was swollen shut, and the head injury that he had was bleeding profusely. "Why are you doing this to me?" he mumbled. He was in so much pain, and exhausted. All he remembered was going on a run, and then nothing.

"Because, your kind is responsible for so much carnage. And by exterminating you, we are making the world a better place. Of course, there is the rest of the Fae to contend with. Who in some ways, are even more dangerous than you" the captor said.

"Then why not just go after them? Why my kind?" the bruised man asked.

"Because my hatred for your kind, runs deep. And I have spent most of my life, trying to hunt down the Werewolf that attacked me and left me for dead. And now thanks to you…" he smiled going close to his face. "… I am finally getting closer" he said.

"If you're going to kill me, then just get it over with" the bruised man said.

The Hunter laughed. "Clark? Can I call you Clark?" he asked, it didn't matter if the wolf gave him permission. He was going to use his name anyway. "I **just** caught you, why would I kill you before I got what I wanted out of you?" he asked.

"What exactly do you want from me?" Clark asked.

"The name of your Alpha, and his location. Of course, I will find them eventually. But it would just make my job a lot easier if you pointed me in the right direction" the hunter said.

Clark smirked, "Screw you! My loyalty to my Pack and to my Alpha is unbreakable, you're not getting anything out of me. I will never talk" he said holding his head high.

The hunter smiled. "Everyone talks…" he said, he reached over to a little table that stood beside them. Grabbing a pair of plyers and bringing them over to his victim. "… And so will you, when I'm done" he said taking a seat in front of Clark so that he was facing him.

"What are you going to do?" Clark asked, now terrified.

"You may think that your **Loyalty** is unbreakable. But your bones aren't…" The hunter said placing Clark's index finger in between the plyers. He then squeezed the handles, putting pressure on Clark's finger and causing the wolf to groan. "… Give me a name" he said. Clark just shook his head, he wasn't going to put his Alpha in danger.

The Hunter used the plyers to break Clark's finger, once he heard the bone snap the wolf cried out in agony. "One down, four to go. You can stop all of this by giving me a name" he said.

Clark started laughing, "Do you think that I'm stupid? I know all about you, and the way that you Hunt. Even if I give you the name of my Alpha, my Pack **and** their location. You will kill me anyway. And even if you didn't, My Alpha would kill me as soon as he learned of my Betrayal. I'm dead either way… So do your worst" he said.

"You haven't even begun to see my worst!" the hunter said getting up, he put the plyers down and then grabbed a machete from the small table. Looking it over, making sure that it was extra sharp. He walked back to the chained werewolf, placing the blade to his throat. "Last chance! Give me the name" he repeated.

Clark looked up at him, smiling in his face. "NO!" he yelled as he laughed.

The hunter didn't care for his attitude. This mutt was no use to him, he brought his hand up and then back down forcefully. Slicing through the werewolf's neck and separating Clark's head from his neck. He watched it roll onto the floor.

"Is it too much to ask, for you to leave them alive?" The hunter turned to see an old man walking towards him.

"What's the fun in that?" he asked taking a handkerchief from his back pocket and then cleaning his blade. The older man approached him, he walked with a limp and was supported by a silver cane. The man looked behind his friend, seeing the beheaded wolf sitting in the chair. Blood pouring from his neck.

"You are growing more savage by the day, perhaps you should take a step back…" the man said. When he went unanswered, the older man stepped forward again. "… Nicholas? Look at me" he said.

Nicholas turned around, "This is nothing compared to what you have ever done. And you know it" he said. He wasn't going to apologise for his behaviour.

"Maybe not, but I knew when to pull back. You seem to be struggling with that notion, how do you expect to retrieve information from them if they are dead before you even have the chance?" the old man asked.

"You heard what he said, he wasn't going to tell me anything. But I am hoping that this won't be a complete waste…" Nicholas smiled as he walked over to Clarks dismembered head. Picking it up by his hair and carrying it over to one of the work benches on the far side of the room. "…. Just because I didn't get the information, doesn't mean that I can't send a message" he said wrapping Clarks head up with an old cotton sheet.

"To whom? You didn't get the Pack's location, or the name of his Alpha" the old man said.

"No, but they are Dark Fae. Which means that the Morrigan will know exactly where to send this… **Gift**" Nicholas smiled as he packed the wrapped head into a box. The old man watched as Nicholas wrapped up the box, and then began to write a card.

It read, _'To the Alpha of Clark Walker'_

"I hope that you know what you are doing" the old man said.

"You've taught me well, Chris. I know **exactly **what I'm doing" Nicholas said, picking up the box and leaving the room.

**Grayson Mansion (Next Morning)**

Angela was really hoping for a lay in today, it was Saturday after all. And she had promised to take Oliver to the zoo. She didn't get much time with him, or Noah. Her job as an Elder kept her very busy, but ever since her Husband Derek died. She had been trying to step back from work a little.

But her much needed lay in was short lived, especially since she had someone banging on her bedroom door. She got up from her bed, tying a robe around herself before answering it. It was Noah. "What is with all of the racket?" she asked.

"Grandfather wants you to come downstairs, now!" he said, looking rather anxious.

Angela could tell that something was wrong, "Alright, just let me get changed quickly" she said closing her door and quickly ran to her closet to throw some clothes on. She stepped into a pair of black dress trousers and then pulled on one of her many silk shirts. She made her way downstairs, seeing her father and Noah in the foyer. "Father? What's going on?" she asked.

As she stepped forward, she could see a large wrapped box on the floor. Then something caught her attention, she could smell dried blood. And it smelt familiar. Julian met his daughter's gaze, he was silently telling her that this wasn't good. "Noah? Go and make yourself some breakfast" she said.

"Okay" the young boy nodded, backing up and walking to the right.

Angela watched her son leave, as soon as he was out of ear shot she turned to her Father. "What do you suppose that is inside?" she asked.

"Hard to say, I can smell the blood from the inside. So whatever it is, it cannot be pleasant…" he said kneeling down and unwrapping the box, once he saw the lid he lifted it up. Angela gasped, placing her hands over her mouth in shock as she saw the contents. "… Clark Walker, one of my best Warriors" he sighed sadly.

The Pack had nearly fifteen Warriors, who took their orders from Julian. Clark was his favourite one, he was a quick thinker, direct, and he had saved Julian's life more than once. "Who did this to him?" Angela asked.

"Who else? The Hunter, he is sending us a message. Telling us that he is near" Julian said standing up.

"Jesus!" Angela and Julian turned around when they saw Noah standing a few inches from them. The young boy was looking directly at the box, seeing the gruesome contents. Due to the smell of rotting flesh and dried blood, they failed to smell him come into the room. "Is that Mr. Walker?" he asked. He went to school with his son, Alex. He would know his face anywhere.

"Noah, please go back into the kitchen" Angela said approaching him.

The young boy shook his head. "No! Is that Mr. Walker?" he asked, he knew that it was but he felt like he needed to hear it out loud.

"Yes" his mother nodded.

"Does Alex know?" he asked.

"No, and you will tell him nothing! This information is not to leave this house, do you understand me Noah?" Julian asked coming to stand next to him.

"Yes sir…" Noah nodded, he didn't really want to be here right now. He needed to be away from the smell. "… I'm going to go for a run" he said turning around. Angela stopped him, she didn't want her son exposing himself if the Hunter was watching them.

"No! You are to stay here today, it's not safe to turn" she said.

"Mom, I'll be fine. I'll stick to the woods, I promise" he said.

"No, your Mother is right. If you wish to leave the house, then you will leave in your human form. This package was delivered by the Morrigan's personal guard. Which means that the Hunter doesn't know who we are, or where we live. It's safe enough for now, but give me your word that you will not speak a word of this to any member of the Pack" Julian said.

"I give you my word Grandfather" the boy nodded. He was under oath not speak to any other pack member, fortunately he knew of someone that he could talk to that wasn't a part of his pack. And to be honest, he really needed to speak to someone after what he had just seen.

"Good, then you may go. But be back within the hour…" he said. Noah just nodded, grabbing his jacket he made his way out of the house. "… Angela? Please call Clark's wife and let her know what has happened. I will take care of this" Julian said looking back to the box on the floor.

"Alright…" she said walking off.

**Clubhouse (30 Minutes Later)**

Bo and Lauren were already up, seeing to a cranky Tamsin as they woke her up ready for her lesson with Trick. Over the last couple of months, Lauren had been taking the young Valkyrie to see Trick so that he could teach her some things about the Fae in the hopes that it might spark something in her memory. She remembered a few things, but not enough. They just wanted to make it smoother for her instead of all of her memories coming back at once.

"Tamsin? Go and get your jacket please" Lauren said as she cleared away the girl's finished breakfast. All of this almost felt normal, like a mother getting her daughter ready for school. But then the blonde remembered that it wasn't, Tamsin would hit another growth spurt eventually.

The young Valkyrie ran upstairs to fetch her jacket, as she ran upstairs she flew past Bo who was making her way down. "What's her hurry?" the brunette asked as she walked into the kitchen.

"She has her lesson with Trick, and it was a nightmare trying to wake her up this morning…" the blonde said wiping the counter. Much like Kenzi, Tamsin loved her sleep. So when Lauren had to wake her up, the Valkyrie was not pleased. "… Do you have any cases today?" she asked.

Bo shook her head, "Nope, Saturday is **my **day. Or, **ours** if you're up for it?" the brunette smirked as she raised an eyebrow. She was really hoping for some couple time.

Lauren let out a laugh as she stepped closer to her fiancé, "As much fun as that sounds, I actually start back in the lab today" she said. As soon as she said it, Bo's happy expression faded. She didn't want to be left alone all day.

"Well, then I guess I will just hang here... By myself, **all** day" the succubus sighed dramatically.

"Don't worry, I won't be staying there all day. One thing that Hale and I discussed was that I won't be working my old hours. I wasted so much of my life in that lab, I isolated myself for so long. I won't be doing that again" the blonde said. She was a different person after being with Peyton for so long, but she was hoping that it was for the best.

"Good for you babe, so what time will you be home?" Bo asked, this was a very housewife way to act. But she kind of loved it.

"Two or three hours at the most…" Lauren said leaning in for a kiss.

Tamsin ran down the stairs, with her jacket on. Seeing her Mother and Bo in a lip lock, she knew that they were a couple and she was fine with it. But her mother always tended to spend more time with Bo that she did with her. And that kind of annoyed her, plus she and Bo didn't really get along. "I'm ready!" she yelled.

Bo and Lauren pulled apart, the blonde giving the young Valkyrie a scowl. "…. Tamsin, what have I told you about yelling? Inside voices please. Go and wait in the car" she said. She didn't know why Tamsin was so loud. The girl went to the front door, opening it only to see someone standing outside. It was that guy from last night.

"Uh, Mom?" Tamsin called out.

Bo and Lauren came into view, they saw Noah standing outside. He looked very sad, and frightened. "Noah? What are you doing here?" the blonde asked walking forward.

"Something happened this morning, and I really need someone to talk to about it. I hope you don't mind me coming here, I just felt like I needed to talk to you" the boy said.

Lauren sighed, well she couldn't go to work now could she? She was overcome with this need to help him, she didn't know what that was. "Of course, come in…" she said ushering him through the door. "… Bo? Can you take Tamsin over to Trick's?" she asked turning to the succubus.

"Yeah, sure. Come on Lil-T, let's go" the brunette said grabbing her keys and jacket before walking out of the house. Tamsin wasn't happy about now have the ride time with her mother, but there was obviously something more important going on. So she followed Bo out of the house.

Lauren sat with Noah on the couch, he looked as though he had seen a ghost. "What happened?" she asked.

"We got this package today, and I thought that it was nothing but then my Grandfather was acting weird. They opened it and…" Noah trailed off reliving the ordeal. He had never seen something so horrific before.

Lauren could tell that he was struggling with it, so she placed her hand over his gently. "It's okay, tell me" she said.

"… There was a man's head inside, and I knew the person that it belonged to" he finished.

The blonde was speechless, she didn't expect to hear that. Did this have something to do with the Hunter that Bo was worried about? It sounds like something that they would do. "Who was it?" she asked.

"Mr. Walker, he led the Warriors that are sworn to protect our pack. I go to school with his son Alex, he's my best friend. I've never seen something so horrible, why would someone do that to him?" Noah asked, tears brimming in his eyes.

Lauren scooted closer to him, she didn't know him well enough to embrace him in a hug. But right now her wolf was telling her to comfort him. Because he was her family. She gathered the boy into her arms, hugging him gently. "It's okay. Shh…" she whispered tapping his back softly. "… Losing someone you care about is never easy" she said. She knew from experience the toll it could take on you.

Noah sniffled, wiping his tears from his eyes as he pulled away. "I just don't get what kind of person would do something like that. And why go for Mr. Walker? He was a good man" he said.

"I don't know. There are tons of bad people in the world, no one knows why they do what they do. Although, it sounds like someone may have wanted to send your grandfather a message" she said thinking it over. A dismembered head in a box was hardly subtle.

"Why?" Noah asked.

"He's a Dark Fae Alpha, I am betting that he has many enemies…" she said. "… Was that the first time that you had ever seen something so, horrible?" she asked. Noah just nodded. "It will get better, I promise" she said.

"You say that like you've seen a lot of horror" he said. He couldn't help but notice the way that she said that.

Lauren chuckled. "I have, and I have killed my fair share of people too. But it was always in defence of either myself or the people that I love. Does your Mom know that you're here?" she asked.

Noah shook his head, "No, and neither does my Grandfather. He ordered me not to breathe a word of this to anyone inside the pack. So I thought that since you're not a member that I could talk to you, I hope that you don't mind me just dropping by" he said.

The blonde shook her head. "Of course not, I told you last night that you could come to me whenever you wanted. And I meant it, and to be honest you shouldn't keep something like this to yourself. You should have someone to talk it through with" she smiled.

"Thanks. So if someone is sending a message like you said then, are we in danger?" he asked. That was one thing that was worrying him.

"I honestly don't know, messages like this are meant to scare. So I would say that you are safe, for now at least. Just make sure that you are aware of everything going on around you, and stay alert" she said. She didn't want to see this kid get hurt. Especially when he was so innocent.

"I can do that. Do you think that whoever is after my grandfather will come for me and my brother?" he asked.

"I don't know, it could be that this person has a grudge against your grandfather and no one else. If that is so then I would say that your odds are pretty good. Just don't worry about it, live your life, keep going about your day as normal" She said. There wasn't much advice she could give him, but now that the threat had made a move she wanted to suss out this hunter for herself.

"Okay, I should probably get back home. I don't really want to leave my brother alone, especially if there is someone who wants to hurt us…" Noah said getting to his feet. Lauren joined him. "… Thanks for listening to my rant" he chuckled.

"That's what sisters are for right?" she laughed. She was new at this big sister thing, but she was glad that she could help him.

"I guess so. Anyway, I'll see you…" he said with a wave as he backed up towards the front door.

"Noah?" Lauren called out before he could leave. The boy turned around wondering what she wanted. The blonde approached him, "Give me your phone…" she said. Noah didn't say anything he just did as she said. Taking his phone out of his pocket and handing it to her. Lauren punched in some numbers before handing it back to him. "… If you're ever scared or in trouble, just call me. I'll be there I promise" she smiled.

"Thanks… I will, bye Lauren" he said, leaving the house.

**Unknown Location (2 Hours Later)**

Nicholas was chopping up some weeds on his workbench, then added them to a saucepan that was on the stove. He added some water and brought it to the boil. He stirred the pot and then covered it with a metal lid. "I don't suppose that is stew that you are making?" he heard Chris say from behind him.

"Not one that you would like" Nicholas smirked as he chopped up more weeds. Chris limped forward, using his cane for support. He looked over his friend's shoulder, seeing that he was chopping up a purple coloured plant. He knew exactly what that was.

"How much of this have you used?" Chris asked.

"Relax Chris, there is plenty left. I've only taken what I needed" Nicholas said as he continued to work. Chris was not amused by this. Nicholas was chopping up a Wolf's Bane plant, it was extremely rare and hard to find in this day and age. Chris had acquired a large amount a long time ago. But he only used it in cases of dire emergency.

"What do you intend to with it, host a dinner party and serve up your poisonous soup?" he asked, not knowing what his protégé was up to. Nicholas just laughed, as if he would ever do that. If he was going to poison them then he would just do it. He wouldn't tip toe around it.

"Trust me Chris, when I'm ready for you to know. You will. But unfortunately, that's not today. So if you will excuse me, I have work to do" he said as he made a note of something.

"You were nothing when I found you, you were seconds away from death but I brought you back here. I fixed you up, trained you, and now you have the nerve not to tell me what your plan is. A plan that contains resources that I have provided you with!" Chris yelled.

Nicholas turned around, "You think that you're up for the job old man?! You can barely walk. You're right, you did save me, and you trained me. You made me see that even a human as powerless as me, could take revenge on such powerful creatures. So listen to me, when I say that I have it handled" he said.

"I hope so. But do not be fooled by my…" he looked down to his cane and then back to him. "… **Affliction**, I brought you back from death. I can easily send you there too" Chris warned him before walking away.

"I didn't mean to disrespect you. You have done a lot from me, and I am grateful. Believe me, I am. But maybe it's time that I take the reins, so to speak" Nicholas said. Chris was the most experience hunter that he had ever met, but he was pushing fifty years of age and his leg had a big chunk missing from it thanks to a dirty werewolf that attacked him years ago.

"When I think that it's time to let you take over, I will let you know Nicholas. Besides, your anger is clouding your judgment. All you are thinking about is revenge, you need to be smarter than that if you are going to kill a Pack Alpha" Chris said, he had been hunting Werewolves all of his life. His Father was a Hunter and his grandfather before him. You had to have a clear head.

"If I was really letting my anger control me, I would have burst into the Morrigan's office. Demanding that she give me the name of Clark's Pack and his Alpha" Nicholas said. He knew what he was doing.

"Yes, your **message** was a good move. But how do you even know that they have had it, if you don't know who they are or where they live then for all we know the Morrigan threw the box away. I have heard that she doesn't care much for her clan, she is all self" Chris said.

They knew all about the Fae, and when it came to it they would kill other species' other than werewolves. But they were their main concern, and the focus of their hatred. "Perhaps you're right, maybe I should follow up on it" Nicholas said.

"Perhaps you should, why don't you ask one of your many contacts within the Fae community. I'm sure that one of them will give you the information that you seek, for the right price of course" Chris said. They always bribed people for information. It was one of the reasons why they were always on the ball, they had eyes and ears everywhere.

"I assume that means that you are allowing me access to the funds?" Nicholas smiled.

"Do what you need to do…" Chris nodded as he wobbled off.

Nicholas smiled and pulled his phone out of his pocket. Hitting number three on his speed dial. "Meet me at the old lumber yard in thirty minutes, I have a proposition for you" was all he said to his mystery contact before hanging up the phone. Before he got ready to leave, Nicholas took the saucepan off of the stove.

He couldn't leave it boiling while he was gone. Once that was done, Nicholas grabbed his 9mm pistol which was loaded with silver bullets that were also dipped in wolf's bane. He slid it into his holster that rested on his hip, then grabbed his silver hunting knife. Tucking it into his waistband.

With that, he was ready to go. He switched all of the lights off before leaving the room. His contact better have something to give him, or he would not be pleased.

**Clubhouse**

By the time that Bo had come back from dropping Tamsin off with Trick, she found Lauren still in the house and sitting on the sofa. Except she was panicking over something, Bo hoped that nothing gone wrong while she was gone. Then Lauren explained to her about what Noah had told her. Bo was afraid of this, if the Hunter had sent that message then that meant that he was close.

And even though Lauren wasn't a part of their pack, the brunette still worried for her fiancé's safety. What if the Hunter found her anyway? What if Bo wasn't strong enough to protect her like Angela said? That was something that was terrifying her. She couldn't lose Lauren again, there was no way that she would survive it this time.

"I'm worried about Noah…" Lauren said, she and Bo were sitting quietly on the couch. They just needed to try and come up with a plan. "… He's such a sweet kid, and Oliver is only four years old. They don't deserve to die just because of some Hunter with a vendetta" she said.

"I know, I'm with you on that. But what can we do? We don't know who this guy is, what he looks like, his name. He's practically a ghost" Bo said, she wanted to help. But she just didn't know how.

"We have to find something on him, anything" the blonde said, she couldn't let some maniac hurt her brothers. Whoa, did she just call them her brothers? What was happening to her?

"We will, I promise. I'm not letting anyone hurt you, ever again. And I'm **definitely** not losing you again…" the brunette said holding the blonde's face in her hands as she looked into her eyes. "… Okay?" she asked.

Lauren nodded with a smile, she had nothing to worry about when it came to her own protection. Bo always protected her, and she knew that she could count on her to save her this time too. "Okay" she whispered as she fell into the succubus' arms.

…**.**

**A/N: Aw, so sweet. Hope you guys enjoyed this one, as always leave me a review. I live for your opinions. Haha. Thanks for stopping by, Much Love xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Okay, here we go. This is where things start to get busy. I wanted to post this now, since I will probably be too hungover tomorrow thanks to the Wedding Party I have to attend in a bit. So I hope you all enjoy this one! :)**

…**.**

**Chapter 7: Instinct**

**Abandoned Lumber Yard**

Nicholas was always punctual, he liked being on time for things. An attribute which he used in his hunting, he would always time and plan out his kills. Making sure that every little detail was carried out accordingly, and at the specific time. He checked his watch, it had been nearly forty five minutes.

His contact was late, and he hated that.

Suddenly, he heard the pattering of someone's footsteps. Turning around he saw his contact approaching him. "You're late, you know that I hate waiting" he said, making sure that his contact knew of his annoyance.

"Yeah, yeah. Keep your nickers on mate, ever heard of something called traffic?" the contact said.

"Spare me the excuses Vex, do you want to earn some cash or not?" Nicholas asked. He had been doing business with the Mesmer for years now, Vex was the only one in the Dark Fae community with eyes and ears everywhere. And he came through on occasion, especially when Nicholas needed new equipment.

"That depends, how much are we talking here?" Vex asked stepping a bit closer to him.

Nicholas laughed as he walked closer to the Mesmer, he was now inches from his face. "I think that we have our wires crossed here, you know how this works. I decide what the information that **you **give me is worth. Got it?" he asked, looking at him seriously.

Vex nodded, he knew not to mess with a hunter. They were well skilled. And even if Vex wanted to use his powers to get the upper hand, he couldn't. The Lumber Yard that they currently stood in was built on top of sacred ground, any Fae that come close are temporarily stripped of their abilities. Which was why Nicholas liked meeting here. "What do you want to know?" he asked.

"Clark Walker, he's a Dark Fae Werewolf. I want to know the name of his Pack, their location, and the name of his Alpha" Nicholas said.

"So, you're the Hunter that's going around and putting down the dogs ay? What did they ever do to you?" Vex asked with a smirk, he remembered what Dyson had asked him about the murders within the Dark Fae community. But he had no idea that Nicholas was the Hunter that was responsible.

"What's it to you?" the hunter asked.

"Nothing to me mate, but a certain wolf shifter was asking about you the other day" Vex explained.

"Dark?" Nicholas asked.

The Mesmer shook his head. "Nope, Light. You're making quite a name for yourself. I wouldn't worry about it, Dyson's always putting his sniffer where it doesn't belong. He'll let it go eventually, he was worried that you might go after the Werewolves within the Light Fae next" he said.

"I just might, depends on how many mutts I have to put down before I find the one that I'm looking for" the hunter smirked. He wasn't giving up, this was his purpose. He was meant to seek revenge on the wolf that attacked him and left him for dead. And if that meant that he had to cut his way through a few dogs, then so be it.

"So, when I gather the information that you want. How much is my payment?" the Mesmer asked.

"Five grand, you have twenty four hours to get me the information that I need. If you can get it done in twelve I'll give you double. If not, then you get nothing" Nicholas said.

"I'll do it in six, I'll be in touch…" Vex gave a firm nod before he turned on his heel and left the yard.

Now that the deal was done. Nicholas had a new problem, the Light Fae shifter that was asking questions about him. How did he even get wind of the murders? He wasn't Dark Fae, there was something else going on there. He could feel it in his bones. A shifter wasn't a werewolf, but they were the closest thing.

He needed to watch over the shifter, see if anything sparked his interests. Who knew, maybe the shifter was working both sides. Maybe he could lead Nicholas to a Pack of Werewolves, maybe even the very ones that he was after. Vex said that his name was Dyson, and that he was a Light Fae shifter.

That was all the information that he needed to find him.

**Clubhouse (2 Hours Later)**

Before they even had the chance to get in the car. Dyson walked into the house with a cheerful Tamsin, who had her hands full with a double bacon cheeseburger. The shifter had brought the girl back from Trick's, but she was moaning that she was hungry so he got her a Burger King. Which he was now regretting, because Lauren looked as though she wanted to kill him.

"Dyson, I'm trying to educate her. Ya know, give her a better life than the last nine that she has lived. And I am also trying to fix her bad habits, like carb loading, and eating tons of fast food. Why didn't you just bring her straight back here?" the blonde asked with a sigh.

"Because, she kept kicking my dashboard saying that she was starving. It was the only way to get her to stop making a mess of my car!" he said.

"She did it on purpose Dyson, she knew that throwing a tantrum would get her what she wanted. She was your partner for nearly two years and you don't know a thing about her do you…" the blonde let out a laugh as she turned around, seeing Tamsin watching cartoons as she tucked into her very unhealthy meal. "… Unbelievable" she sighed.

"You guys sound like a divorced couple, it's really scary to watch" Bo laughed from the kitchen, she had to admit that it was rather funny to see Lauren and Dyson of all people arguing over a child. It was as if they were Tamsin's parents.

"Well, if we were. I totally get why I would divorce him…" Lauren smiled walking over to her fiancé and giving her a kiss on the cheek. The three adults were interrupted when they heard a loud belch come from the living room. "… Tamsin?! Manners please!" the blonde yelled.

"Excuse me!" Tamsin shouted from the couch, she then took an even bigger bite of her burger.

"Any idea when she will hit her next growth spurt, because I am so ready for the teen stage to be over" the brunette said, Tamsin was a handful as a baby, as a toddler, as a child **and** as a teenager. She had to get better once she became and adult again, right?

"You and me both babe" Lauren sighed rubbing her eyes. She could smell Tamsin's burger from here, and it was just making her super hungry.

"Hungry?" Dyson asked.

"Famished, would be the more appropriate word actually. I was going to go on a run, but then I thought that it probably wasn't a good idea. Especially with the infamous Hunter lurking around" the blonde said. She didn't want to risk getting caught.

"Yeah, but you can't starve yourself either. You will have to feed eventually" Bo said, she didn't want her fiancé to suffer just because there was a maniac on the loose.

"Bo's right. Besides, he is hunting Dark Fae. Last time that I checked you are neither, and if you want I can take you to a spot that's in Light Fae territory. You'll be safe, what do you say?" he asked, he was a little hungry too. And if he went now it would save him from having to go tomorrow.

"Alright, that's probably the best scenario. Let me grab my jacket…" she said running upstairs.

"Tell her I'll be in the car…" Dyson smiled as he turned around. He was stopped when he felt a hand on his arm. Turning around he sae that it was Bo. "… What is it?" he asked.

"I know that you are going to Light territory and I probably have nothing to worry about but, will you just do me a favour and watch out for her. Please?" she asked. It wasn't as if she could go, especially since someone had to stay with Tamsin since Kenzi was still at Hale's.

"I give you my word" he smiled with a nod. With that, he left the house.

As soon as he walked out of the door, Lauren came back downstairs as she put her jacket on. She walked over to Tamsin, telling her that she was stepping out for an hour and to be nice to Bo instead of a little terror. The girl just smiled, which was her way of saying _'Fine'_. She then made her way over to her fiancé and handed her, her engagement ring.

"I keep thinking that I'm gonna lose it, so if it's with you then I know that it's safe. I'll be back as soon as I can…" she said leaning in for a gentle kiss, leaving it longer than she intended. "… Love you" she whispered.

"Love you too, be safe" the succubus smiled.

Lauren nodded and made her way out of the house, every time that she left the house. Bo worried, she couldn't help it. It was what she did now, and she would continue to do it until the Hunter was no longer a threat to them.

**Unknown Location (40 Minutes Later)**

Nicholas sat in his car, he had been tailing the Light Fae Shifter for nearly two hours now. He wanted to get a jump on things after he had spoken to Vex. He had followed him to a bar and then to an abandoned house where he went in with a young blonde girl and then came out minutes later, with a much older blonde woman.

Now he had followed him to a forest on the outskirts of the city. He assumed that this other woman was also a shifter like him and they were going on a hunt to look for a feed. Nicholas needed to get closer, he got out of his car. Going to the trunk and then grabbing his gear. The hunter grabbed his rifle, which was loaded with silver bullets that were dipped in Wolf's Bane. That would do the trick.

He made his way into the Forrest, in the direction of where the shifter's car had driven off to.

…**. **

Dyson and Lauren were getting ready to transform, just then Lauren lifted her head up. Staring off into the silent forest. "Do you smell that?" she asked turning to Dyson.

The shifter took a whiff of the air, he couldn't smell anything out of the ordinary. But then again, Lauren's senses were much stronger than his. "No, I don't smell anything. Why? What can you smell?" he asked.

"I don't know, it smells like…" the blonde trailed off trying to focus on the scent. "… Strong chemicals, like disinfectant or something" she said.

"Could be from the power plant a couple of miles away, there is nothing else that could give off that kind of scent. There is nothing out here" the shifter said.

"Yeah, you're probably right. Let's just get this over with and head home…" she said taking her shoes off. For some reason she felt like something was off. But she couldn't put her finger on it. Maybe she couldn't think straight because she was hungry. Yeah, that was probably it.

Dyson shifted first, running off into the forest. He knew that Lauren would want the privacy. The blonde took the rest of her clothes off, placing them in the backseat in a neat pile before closing the door. She crouched down, focusing on her inner wolf who was begging to be set free.

…**.**

Nicholas walked slowly, he had to be extra quiet if he was going to get the upper hand on them. Suddenly, he heard a female's screams. That had to be from the woman who was with the shifter. Last time that he checked, shifters didn't feel pain when they shifted. Which meant that she had to be a Werewolf.

The hunter cocked the chamber of his gun, he needed her alive if she was going to lead him back to her pack.

**Clubhouse**

When Lauren had left, Bo was instantly worried. But a couple of seconds ago, that worry had cranked up to eleven. And she had no idea why. She had a really bad feeling, and when she usually got these feelings it never ended well. She summarised that it must have been due to the mating bond that she shared with Lauren.

Which meant that the blonde was feeling it too. Did that mean that she was in danger? That was it, she had to find them and see if they were okay. The brunette made a move to grab her gear, and then she realised that she had no idea where they were. All Dyson said was that he was taking Lauren into Light Fae territory. That could be anywhere!

She ran her hands through her hair, this was bad. This was really bad. She had no idea how to find them.

"… Two seconds babe, and then we are good to go" Kenzi said as she walked into the house with Hale following behind her. Bo had an idea, Hale could find out where Dyson was. After all the wolf was employed by him, he probably had a way of locating him.

"Hale!" the succubus yelled running up to him. The siren held his hands up, he had no idea what he had done or why Bo was looking so rattled right now. "I need you to track down Dyson, his phone, his car, whatever you do just do it!" she said.

"Whoa, Bo calm down. What's going on?" he asked, this was so unlike her. Kenzi also noticed that her best friend was a little agitated. She stepped closer to them both, she wanted to know what was going on too.

"I can't explain exactly how I know, but Dyson and Lauren left a while ago to go on a wolf run and I feel like they are in danger. You have to believe me! Please just find them, I don't know where he took her. All I know is that it's somewhere in **your **territory" she said.

"Is this a mating thing?" Kenzi asked with a frown, this was the only time she would see Bo get like this.

"Maybe, I dunno. Please Hale, we're wasting time just talking about it. They're in trouble I know it!" the brunette said anxiously. She wasn't wrong, she couldn't be.

"Okay, okay! I'll call my security team and have them trace Dyson's phone. We'll find them Bo, I promise…" the siren said taking out his phone and walking into the kitchen as he made the important call.

Kenzi had to grab her friend by the shoulders, the succubus was one breath away from having a panic attack. "Bo! Calm down, we're gonna find them. Just breathe" she said.

Bo took a deep breath in and then exhaled loudly, that was better. "I can feel it in my bones Kenz, she's in danger. I can't lose her again, I won't!" she whimpered. The thought of living without the doctor terrified her. All Kenzi could do was bring her friend into a soothing hug, she couldn't imagine how the brunette was feeling right now.

"You're not gonna lose her, I promise you" she whispered into her ear.

Thankfully, one thing they didn't have to worry about right now was Tamsin interfering with all of this. The young Valkyrie had fallen asleep on the couch after she had finished her burger. So at least that was something.

Hale walked back to the embracing women, "They tracked his cell phone to Lakeview Forest, it's a couple of miles away from the city's power plant" he informed them.

"Okay, I gotta go there. I need to see for myself…" the succubus said holstering her dagger on her thing. Luckily she kept extra weapons in her car trunk.

"Whoa there Zena!" Kenzi said grabbing her best friend's hand. "You can't go alone, if they are in danger like you think that they are then you need to take back up" the girl said, she was right. Bo felt very anxious, this wasn't something small.

"I'll go" Hale said.

"What? No, I was thinking more along the lines of expendable Light Fae lackeys" Kenzi said, she didn't want her boyfriend getting hurt.

"Don't sweat it Lil-Mama. I'll be fine, besides I miss being in the middle of the action" he smiled, being the Ash kept him inside most days. So this was like a vacation for him.

"Are we going or not? Because I am getting worse by the second" Bo said interrupting the bickering couple.

"Yeah, let's go…" he said, walking up to his girlfriend he placed a kiss on her head. "… I'm gonna be fine, promise" he smiled. All Kenzi could do was watch him leave, and it wasn't as though she could run after him. Someone had to stay with Tamsin.

**Lakeview Forest (40 Minutes Later)**

The drive was long, and the duration of the trip just made Bo worry even more. What if something had happened, and they were too late? Her nerves were all over the place. Hale was also worried about both Lauren and Dyson, he had never seen Bo like this. The brunette was adamant that something was wrong.

They came to a clearing, and saw an unmarked truck parked next to the walk path. Bo got out first, going to the trunk. "Check that car, have a look inside" she said to Hale before turning around and popping the trunk open.

Hale approached the navy blue truck, it looked clean. Although, he could smell a strong chemical odour coming from inside. He noticed that the passenger side window was open slightly, he tried sticking his hand in. Trying to get to the latch, but the window wasn't open enough.

The Siren went to the back, looking through the window that was above the trunk. There he saw an assorted amount of weapons, knifes, guns, basically every weapon he could think of was in there. Bo was right, there was something happening. "Bo!" he yelled.

The succubus ran over, holding one of her many machetes. "Did you find something?" she asked.

"Yeah…" he nodded to the window. Bo looked inside, this was the hunter's truck. It had to be, she had followed her instincts and she was right on the money. "… They're in danger" he said.

"We have to find them…" the succubus said looking around, all she saw were trees. "… Urghh! Damn it! They could be anywhere!" she stressed. Then she remembered, when Peyton took Lauren. Bo used the mating bond to find her, and that was what she was going to do now. She closed her eyes, focusing on the love that she felt for her fiancé.

Suddenly, she felt herself being pulled forward. Opening her eyes, she knew which direction to go in. "Come on, let's go…" she said stepping forward.

"Wait, how do you know where to go? You said it yourself, they could be anywhere" Hale said catching up to her. He didn't know how she knew where to go, was she psychic now too?

"I just do okay, I don't have time to explain it right now" Bo said. Hale just followed her, how could he argue with that?

…**..**

Nicholas had his rifle aimed ready, there was no time to hesitate. He kept walking, until suddenly he heard a low snarling coming from his left. Turning his head, he saw a blonde werewolf in the distance. It was completely distracted as it was clawing at a large deer. That must have been the woman that he saw earlier.

This was it. He needed to wound it and catch it so that he could take it back to his truck.

Nicholas bent down on one knee, shouldering his rifle as he aimed at his target. He took a deep breath in, he would only have one chance at this. If he missed, then the werewolf would run off before he could try again.

He had his finger on the trigger, all he had to do was breathe. In and out, taking his time to get the perfect shot. He pulled the trigger, watching as the bullet ripped through the wolf's back. Just as he was about to get up, he cried out in pain. Holding his hands over his ears as he screamed. There was a high pitched whistle ringing in his ears.

"LAUREN, RUN!" Bo yelled, she watched him take the shot. She thought that she could have stopped him, but she was a second too late. She saw the blonde wolf struggle to get up, but it did. Lauren ran as fast as she could in the other direction. "You picked the wrong forest to hunt in pal…" the succubus said punching the man in the face.

He went down in a slump, his face hitting the ground. Hale stopped his attack, turning to Bo. "We need to find her, she's hurt" he said.

"Yeah, she went that way…" Bo said pointing to the east, "… Let's go" she said making a start in that direction. Hale was about to follow her when he got grabbed by his leg, the Hunter was back up and running and he now had Hale pinned on the floor. Bo turned around as she heard the commotion. "Hale!" she yelled. She couldn't leave him, Kenzi would never forgive her if she let something bad happen to him.

The siren blew his whistle again, causing the hunter to cover his ears in pain. He rolled off of the man underneath him, crawling onto the cold floor trying to get to his rifle. Hale got up, running over to Bo. They turned around when they heard the cocking of gun.

Nicholas smirked at them as he aimed his rifle. "It was nice meeting you…" he said getting ready to pull the trigger.

Bo widened her eyes as she saw what happened next, it all happened so fast. A grey wolf jumped out of a nearby bushel, growling as it pounced onto the Hunter's back. Hale bumped his fist in the air, "That's my boy! Get him D!" he yelled. It was Dyson, he must have heard the shot and came to inspect it.

"Hale, we have to find Lauren. Dyson's got this…" the succubus said, pulling at the siren's jacket as they made a break for it.

Dyson clawed at the man's back, slashing his jacket and breaking skin at the same time. The Hunter struggled to get free, he reached into his waistband as best as he could. Pulling out his knife, he made a cut on the wolf's belly. The wolf yelped, letting go of his victim and running away in the direction that his friend's went.

Nicholas got up, grabbing his rifle and aimed it up. He didn't see anyone, they were gone. He groaned trying to get to his feet, his back was severely wounded. The slashes were deep, it was over for now. He had to get back to his loft and regroup, not to mention he was going to bleed out soon if he wasn't fast.

The hunter walked as fast as he could, back to his truck. He saw a yellow Camaro parked a few feet away, that must have belonged to the people that attacked him. Normally he would break into the car and search it, but he didn't have the time. He was losing more blood by the second, he had to leave now. He got into his truck, starting the engine and sped off down the road.

…**..**

Bo and Hale continued to run in the direction that Lauren had taken, but they were beginning to think that they were lost. Thankfully, Dyson showed up and led them the rest of the way. They saw the shifter's car in the distance, the brunette also noticed the trail of blood on the ground as they continued to walk. It was Lauren's.

As they moved closer, they heard painful moans coming from the back seat of the car. Dyson rounded the car, shifting back into his human form quickly. He stood tall, feeling the sting of the slash on his stomach. It wasn't life threatening though. "Hale? Can you grab my clothes? They're in the trunk" he said.

Hale nodded, walking off to fetch them.

Bo opened the door to the backseat, seeing her fiancé barely conscious as she tried to get her shirt back on. Lauren had pulled her jeans on okay, but she had a huge hole in the left side of her back. The bullet hadn't gone through, which was probably why she was still in so much pain.

"Let me…" Bo reached in, helping the blonde with her shirt. She pulled it down as best as she could, but she had to stop when she reached the blonde's wound. The slightest contact made Lauren cry out. "… It's okay, you're going to be fine. You hear me?" she said.

Lauren nodded, trying to breathe through the pain. "How did you know that he was here?" she asked.

"I don't know, I just felt like something was wrong. And I was right, I had to come to you. I had to make sure that you were okay. I'm so sorry babe" the brunette sighed touching her cheek gently.

"For what?" the blonde frowned. Why should she be sorry?

"If I had been faster, then I could have saved you from getting shot in the first place" Bo said, she was a second away from stopping him. But she just couldn't get to him fast enough.

"Bo, don't be stupid. You may not have saved me from getting shot, but you **did** save me…" the blonde said holding her fiancé's hand as she leaned in for a kiss. "… I love you" she whispered.

"I love you too" Bo replied. Both women turned when they heard someone clear their throat. It was Dyson, the shifter was back in his clothes. Although, he had left his shirt open. Probably due to the cut that he had on his abdomen, it was bleeding but not nearly as much as Lauren's wound was.

"Here" he said, handing Bo a towel that he had gotten from his gym bag.

The brunette took it and pressed it against her fiancé's wound. Earning a groan from Lauren. She had been shot before, but it didn't feel like this the last time. Whatever bullet that was stuck in her side now, was burning her insides. It was as if she was on fire. She needed to get it out.

"I think that it's safe to say..." The blonde turned to Dyson. "... That we're definitely ordering **in** from now on" she struggled to laugh.

"You got it..." he smiled."... Let's get out of here" he said closing the car door and getting into the driver's seat. The shifter drove to the clearing where Bo's car was parked. Since she didn't want to leave Lauren on her own and the blonde was in too much pain to move, Hale offered to drive her car back to the clubhouse.

Lauren rested her head in her fiancé's lap as the brunette continued to hold the towel to the blonde's bleeding wound.

**The Dahl (40 Minutes Later)**

Lauren insisted that they go to the Dahl instead of the clubhouse, she didn't want Tamsin to see her like this. The young Valkyrie would just freak out and she really didn't need that to happen. So Trick's was the safer choice. Hale had called ahead to tell Trick was happened and that they were coming by.

With the help of Dyson, Bo took Lauren inside and gently sat her down on Trick's couch. The bartended came over, he needed to take the bullet out of the blonde's side. Dyson was looking down at his wound as he leaned back into an arm chair that was next to the couch. For some reason, his wound was burning. "How did he find us?" the shifter asked.

"Who knows, all that matters is that you guys are okay…" Bo said sitting next to her fiancé and holding her hand as Trick dug a pair of tweezer into her wound, searching for the bullet. It was in deep, and each time that he dug in Lauren moaned in pain. "… What's taking so long?" the brunette asked, Lauren was practically crushing her hand right now.

"It's in deep…" he said digging in again. "… I have it" he said taking hold of it and pulling back his hand. Bo watched as he removed the bullet, it was silver. Bo remembered the blonde saying that silver didn't affect her like it did other Werewolves. Then why was it burning her?

Dyson leaned over, he could smell something. Something familiar, he took the bullet from Trick's hands, since he wasn't an actual werewolf Silver didn't burn him. But it did wound him. As soon as his skin touched the bullet, it burned. "Shit!" he hissed, dropping it on the floor.

"What happened?" Trick asked.

Dyson shook his hand, the stinging was wearing off. "Wolf's Bane, the bastard must have laced the bullet with it. That's why it's burning, his knife was probably coated in it too…" he said turning to Lauren who was breathing calmer now. "… It'll pass, you just need to rest" he said.

"What the hell is Wolf's Bane?" Bo asked, was she the only one that didn't know?

"It's a rare plant, and it's extremely toxic. Hunter's use them to weaken and kill werewolves and wolf shifters. It hasn't grown here in centuries, I would love to know how he even got his hands on it" the shifter sighed. This was worrisome.

"That is a question for another time. For now, we need to clean you both up" Trick said wiping the blood away from Lauren's wound. Bo knew what she had to do know, she could heal Lauren with her Chi. Thanks to their lovely mating bond.

"I've got her covered, why don't you take care of Dyson?" the brunette said.

Trick knew exactly what she was referring to, so he could focus on Dyson's wound now. The bartender got up and walked over to his friend, getting his suture kit ready.

Bo moved a little closer to her fiancé, "Ready?" she asked holding the blonde's face in her hands. Lauren nodded, she was in too much pain to speak at the moment. The succubus leaned in, kissing her deeply before she fed the blonde a strong amount of chi. Lauren could feel herself getting stronger, and the pain was fading.

God bless their mating bond.

"Thank you…" Lauren whispered resting her forehead against the succubus'. "… He's seen me now, he'll be back" she said. The Hunter knew of them now, he had seen their faces. Which meant that he would be back eventually.

"And I'll be waiting for him" Bo said with a firm nod. She would be ready for him, he was going to pay for hurting the person that she loved.

It was time for the **Hunter**, to become the **Hunted**.

…**.**

**A/N: Ooh, props to the mating bond! No one messes with Doccubus. Remember to leave me a review, unfortunately I won't see them since I have a wedding party to get to. But I will look forward to reading them tomorrow. Much Love xoxo**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Wow! Can't believe that we're on Chapter 8 already! That is wild. But yey! I am so glad that you guys are enjoying this story. I love reading your reviews, so please keep them coming. The more the better. Also, just a quick heads up. I am going to be super busy this week as I have now got a job working in Metallurgy. A year ago, I had no idea what that word meant. But apparently I'm good at it. **

**You know what they say, do what you're good at. **

**So anyway, I might be busy for a little while. But I promise you, I will always update my stories. And I will never leave you guys hanging like other authors have done. Whether they have been busy with their own lives or just wanted to stop writing that is their business. I don't mean it to be nasty. **

**I can't help it, I was born opinionative. Well anyway, enjoy this chapter.**

…**.**

**Chapter 8: Heal**

**Grayson Mansion**

Angela and Julian were in the middle of a very heated discussion. One that she was tired of talking about. The blonde had informed Clark Walker's family of his death, and as she predicted the rest of the Pack had found out too. And now they were proving hard to control. Julian tried to reason with them, but they were still very angry. It was only because he was Alpha that they were listening to him.

"We must find this Hunter, and deal with him before anyone else gets hurt…" he said pacing back and forth. "… What do we know of him thus far?" he asked his daughter.

"Nothing, just that he is hell bent on our downfall. And that he likes to send gruesome messages to try and frighten us. We have no name, we have no face, we have** nothing**" she said folding her arms, she didn't mean to sound so frustrated but it was really annoying.

"I cannot hold the pack at bay for long, they will take matters into their own hands eventually. Their hunger for revenge is strong…" he stopped pacing and turned to his daughter. "… You must go to Lauren, we need her if we are going to track this monster and stop him from hurting anymore of our people" he said.

"But Father, she made it quite clear that she wants nothing to do with us. I doubt that my presence will do much good" she said. It did upset her that Lauren would rather not know her true family, but how could she really blame her?

"I do not care! We need her now, do whatever you have to do to persuade her!" he yelled.

"Are you saying that I should threaten her?" Angela asked, there was no way that she could do that. She had done enough to that girl already. "I will do no such thing Father, if you want me to try talking to her then that is fine. But I will not cause that girl anymore pain" she said taking a stand.

Julian stepped over to his daughter in a flash, "You would dare disobey me?" he asked staring into her eyes. "When **you **of all people, are aware of what happens to those who do" he added. This was not a democracy, he was in charge. No one else.

"I will talk to her, but I won't force her to come back with me. Or would you rather visit her yourself, because I can assure you Father. You will not be welcome there" she said standing her ground.

"THEN GO!" he snarled.

Angela stepped back in a fright. Her father was always losing his temper, she was actually scared that he would hurt her one of these days. Or her children. The blonde just backed up without another word, walking out of her Father's room and making her way to her car.

"Mom?! Wait!" Noah yelled running out with his brother in his arms.

Angela rolled down the window to her Mercedes. "What is it Noah?" she asked, she was in a bit of a hurry.

"I have basketball practice, and Grandfather has gone on a run. He said that he will be a while, you may have to take Oliver with you" the boy said. Angela sighed, looking to her youngest son as he was quiet in his big brother's arms. She didn't really want him in the middle of all of this. But it didn't look like she had much of a choice now.

"Alright, strap him into his seat" she said pointing to the back seat.

Noah did just that, placing his little brother into his car seat and buckling him in. Oliver smiled and said thank you. "Where are you going?" he asked walking back to his Mother's window.

"Just to meet someone about something" she replied vaguely.

"Oh, okay. Well uh, be safe. I won't be at practice long, and afterwards I was going to go out with the guys. Is that okay?" the young boy asked.

"Sure, just make sure that you are careful. There is a threat looming out there somewhere" Angela said. The last thing that she wanted was for any of her children to get hurt, including Lauren. Which was why she was hoping that blonde would hear her out this time.

"Understood…" Noah nodded, giving a final wave before he ran back into the house to grab his training gear.

**Clubhouse (20 Minutes Later)**

After Bo had fed Lauren some of her chi, they decided to call it a day and head home. After all, she hadn't healed the blonde completely. They decided to wait until later, so that they could do it properly in the confines of their bedroom. Bo's chi was ten times more potent when she was in the mood, so they were going to get to it later.

Tamsin didn't suspect anything thank god, she just moaned of having a bad stomach after eating all of that junk food. Lauren checked her over, and the girl seemed fine. It was just a tummy ache, it would pass once she slept it off. So that was what she ordered her to do, Lauren was in pain too. Since the succubus hadn't healed her completely, she still had a large bruise where the bullet wound was.

When Kenzi heard that the Hunter had almost hurt Hale, she was furious. But not at Bo surprisingly, Hale got an ear full though. She told him that he had to be quicker when it came to fighting, claiming that sitting behind his Ash desk had made him soft. The siren offered to take his girlfriend out for dinner to make up for it, Kenzi excepted but she still wasn't happy with him.

It was going to be a long night for Hale.

Lauren was in the bedroom, checking over her bruise which was getting worse. She also still felt the sting of the wolf's bane that the bullet was laced with. She was immune to silver, but she obviously wasn't immune to that. One thing that she knew though, was that if Bo wasn't here then she would probably be dead right now.

And for that she loved the succubus even more.

She picked up the brunette's scent from behind her. Bo had been coddling her ever since they had gotten back from Trick's. She didn't blame her for it, she could practically smell her fear. But she was home now, Bo didn't have to worry anymore.

"I'm fine Bo" she said.

The succubus smiled, Lauren wasn't psychic and yet somehow she knew what she was feeling. "I'm being clingy aren't i?" she said with a small laugh. Bo stepped behind her fiancé, leaning into her body as she breathed her in. She couldn't lose her again.

Lauren turned around in the brunette's arms, smiling at her. "A little, but I know that you are just worried about me. But, you don't need to be babe. I'm safe…" she placed her hands on either side of Bo's face. The brunette closed her eyes as she felt the warm touch. "… I'm with you" the blonde whispered.

"You wouldn't be if I had been a second late" the succubus said, she couldn't help but picture it in her head. If she had been slow, or something that tripped her up when she was running. The littlest thing could have jeopardised it.

"But you weren't. And you have to stop thinking that you're gonna lose me, i promise you Bo… I'm not going anywhere, you're stuck with me" the blonde let out a laugh. Bo wasn't in the mood for giggles, but Lauren still managed to coax a smile out of her.

"Good…" she said, leaning in and brushing her lips over the blonde's. She ran her hands up the blonde's shirt, touching her warm skin but making sure that she didn't hurt her wound. "… What do you say we finish what we started earlier?" she asked with a smirk.

"I say, hell yes…" the blonde laughed leaning in again. The succubus moved her mouth to the blonde's neck, earning a low growl from Lauren. Bo still found that incredibly sexy. "… Wait! Let's go in the shower, just in case we're too loud" she smiled.

Bo was about to say the exact same thing. "We are so made for each other" the brunette laughed, it only took a few seconds for Lauren to drag the succubus into the bathroom. Locking the door, as Bo started up the shower. She groaned as she lifted up her shirt, throwing it to the side. Her bruise looked awful, but that would soon be forgotten.

They both stripped down into nothing before they stepped into the hot shower. They got into it quickly, they had no time to waste. Tamsin could wake up at any moment, and if she still wasn't feeling well. Her Mother would be the first person that she would want to see.

Lauren had her left leg hooked around her fiancé's waist. Bending her right slightly so that the brunette would have better access. They both let out a pleasurable moan as they began to move together slowly. Lauren felt her senses being overloaded. She smelt her own arousal as well as Bo's and it was strong. Her eyes flashed yellow, indicating that her wolf was aware of what was going on.

She felt the pain of her wound, but she also felt the pleasure of hers and Bo's body rocking together. And it was amazing. The succubus wasted no time in feeding the blonde some of her chi, and now that it was more potent than earlier, Lauren's bruise faded within seconds.

Bo buried her nose into Lauren's neck as she moved faster, she didn't want to rush it but she couldn't help it at this point. Lauren could have sworn that she heard something, but she couldn't think straight due to the succubus that was devouring her neck. They were lost in the throes of passion, and there was no finding them now.

**Downstairs**

Tamsin still didn't feel well, her stomach hurt, she felt sick and she knew that she had a temperature. And what was she doing now? She was waking up from a perfectly good nap to answer the front door, since her Mother and Bo were nowhere to be found. The young girl heard the shower from upstairs, so she didn't need to go in there to know what they were doing. She had tried the door on her way downstairs and it was locked. Shocker.

The girl huffed in annoyance as she walked to the front door, opening it she saw an older woman and a little boy. "Can I help you?" she asked politely, she didn't want to be nice but her Mother would kill her if she wasn't.

Angela looked at the young girl, blonde, green eyes. She must be the reborn Valkyrie that Lauren had mentioned. "Yes, I wonder if I could speak to your Mother. Lauren?" she asked with a smile.

"Uh… I would say yeah, but she is upstairs with Bo and they normally take a while when they are up there" the young girl said.

"Are they sleeping?" Angela asked.

Tamsin let out a laugh, "No, definitely not sleeping. They're in the bathroom…" the blonde leaned forward, "… They think that I don't know what they're doing, but I do" she whispered in secret. Angela didn't need to know anything else. From here, all she could hear was the running water of the shower.

"Do you mind if I come in and wait?" Angela asked. It was imperative that she speak to Lauren now, before the Hunter found her and something bad happened.

"Sure… But umm, who are you?" the young girl asked, that was kind of an important question to ask. Which she now realised that she should have asked her earlier.

"Oh, forgive me. I am Angela, Lauren's Mother…" the dark elder smiled. "… And this is my son Oliver, say hello sweetie" she said looking down at her son. Oliver was a shy child, so he just waved at the older girl.

Tamsin waved back, "Wait, so you're like my Grandma!" she said excitedly. The girl remembered going to see her grandfather once, but she was really young when that happened. So she didn't remember him that well.

Angela just smiled, she knew that Tamsin wasn't their blood. But she couldn't exactly tell her that, clearly the girl didn't know. "I guess so" she said.

"Okay, you can come in now…" the Valkyrie stepped aside for her grandmother to walk in with her son. Angela walked in with Oliver holding her hand, he wasn't uttering a word. Tamsin ran to the bottom of the stairs. "… MOM! GRANDMA'S HERE!" she yelled. She actually found this very exciting.

**Upstairs**

Lauren and Bo were in the middle of drying themselves off, when they heard what Tamsin had just said. "You've got to be kidding me!" the blonde sighed. She quickly ran to grab some clothes, there was no time to dry her hair.

Bo did the same, watching as her fiancé stormed off downstairs. Great, they just had a nice moment and now Angela had come to ruin it. "Well, that was nice while it lasted" she muttered sadly.

**Downstairs**

Tamsin was getting a soda out of the fridge, she had offered her grandmother something to drink but the older woman had politely declined. So the young blonde sat quietly as she drank her can of Pepsi. She had no idea what to say to this woman, but she didn't have to worry now because her Mother had made her way into the living room. Her hair was still wet. She normally dried it as soon as she came out of the shower.

"Tamsin? I thought that you had a stomach ache" Lauren said walking into the kitchen to see her adoptive daughter drinking a can of Pepsi.

"I did, but I was thirsty" the girl said, uh oh. She was in trouble. Here it comes, the yelling and then more yelling.

"Okay, well as long as you're feeling better…" Lauren smiled touching the girl's cheek gently. Tamsin frowned, that was weird. She was expecting to be sent to her room. Was that some kind of magic shower that she took? The doctor turned to Angela, she didn't want to make a scene in front of Tamsin. "… What brings you by?" she asked politely.

Angela knew that the civil attitude wasn't for her benefit. And to be honest, she would rather not yell in front of her son either. "I was wondering if we could talk, just for a second" she said.

Lauren nodded, "Sure…" she turned to Tamsin. "… Why don't you take Oliver to watch some cartoons kiddo" she smiled. Tamsin nodded, and held her hand out for the little boy to take. Oliver looked up to his own mother, who nodded at him. He took the offered hand as Tamsin led him over to the living room.

Bo walked into the living room at that time, to see Tamsin and a young boy with dirty blonde hair sitting on the couch. She walked over to the kitchen, where Lauren had her arms folded over her chest while looking directly at Angela. "You don't give up do you?" she smirked at the Dark Elder.

"When it comes to the wellbeing of my children no, I don't" the older blonde said.

Lauren rolled her eyes with a laugh. She couldn't help but find that amusing. "You don't know me, why would you want to protect me?" she asked. She had heard nothing from this woman in nearly thirty years. And yet she thought that she could just pick up where she left off.

"Because you are my daughter! You're **my** blood! And I cannot allow this hunter to hurt you, especially when you never asked for any of this" the elder said.

"It's a little late for that" Lauren let out.

Angela frowned, did that mean that the hunter had found her already? "What do you mean?" she asked. She was instantly worried.

"I went on a run with my friend Dyson an hour ago, the Hunter attacked us. And he shot me with a silver bullet that was laced with Wolf's Bane" The doctor summed up quickly. There was no reason to beat around the bush.

The older blonde had to process that for a second. The Hunter had attacked her daughter, and shot at her. She looked Lauren over, her daughter appeared to be unharmed. "And yet you are unscathed?" she asked.

Lauren turned her head to Bo, flashing her a smile as she slid her hand in to the brunette's. "Bo showed up just in time, and saved me. And also, thanks to our **forbidden** mating bond. She has the power to heal me with her Chi…" she lifted her shirt up a little, showing the woman her now healed skin. "… Good as new" the young blonde smiled.

Angela turned to Bo, "Thank you" she said. The succubus could see that her gratitude was genuine. Bo knew in that moment, that Angela truly did care about Lauren. Maybe even more than the elder realised herself.

"That's what soul mates are for" the brunette smiled turning to her fiancé and giving her a wink.

"I think that we would do well to forget about our grievances and unite together. If we focus on our common enemy together, this Hunter will not stand a chance" Angela said. At the end of the day, that was the most important thing. To deal with this threat, and make sure that no one else got hurt.

"I told you, I'm not joining your Pack" Lauren said. That was one thing that had not changed in her mind. She wanted to remain free, which she wouldn't be if she aligned with the Dark.

"I never said that you had to join us, just work with us in order to stop this vicious killer. We may be Dark, and we may have done unspeakable things during the course of our lives. But we do not deserve to die just because some sadistic person despises us. He knows about you now Lauren, he will come back for you" the elder said.

"We know that, and when he does I'll be waiting for him" Bo said. Giving her best, '_Don't mess with me' _face.

"You're passion is honourable, but you will not be able to protect her forever. You got the upper hand on him because he wasn't expecting you. This time he will be, and he will be prepared for you. Which means that you may not be able to stop him next time" the elder said. It was the truth.

"So what are we supposed to do, just give up?" Bo asked. Those words weren't in her vocabulary.

"No, not at all. I am just proposing that we work together to stop him. If we put our resources together then I am sure that we can come up with a plan to stop him, or at the very least find out **why** he is hunting us" Angela said, that was the one thing that was eating away at her. What did this Hunter have against them that made him want their heads?

"And what about Julian? I doubt that he will be pleased about this. I know how much he wants me to join your Pack, but I am telling you now that that's not happening" Lauren said. She wanted to make that exceedingly clear.

"I don't blame you Lauren, living a Pack life isn't as much fun as the novels and movies make it out to be. My Father will have to get over it. Although, he won't like it. And I'm sure that he will have something to say about it" Angela sighed.

"Can we take some time to think about it?" Bo asked. Lauren turned to her fiancé, she didn't know what the brunette was thinking.

"Of course, but please don't leave it too long. The sooner we deal with this Hunter, the sooner we can all get back to our lives. I shall take my leave now…" Angela smiled getting to her feet. "… Oliver? Time to go sweetie" she called out to the boy.

Oliver got off of the couch, running over to his Mother. Lauren couldn't help but notice that he looked the spitting image of Noah. Except he was four years old. Oliver wouldn't stop looking at Lauren. He must have sensed that she was familiar. "Hello" he waved to her.

Angela was surprised, the boy was very shy and rarely ever spoke to new people. Lauren smiled, "Hi" she waved back.

"You're pretty" he giggled.

"Thank you, and you're handsome" the doctor laughed. She didn't know why he was telling her this, but it was kind of funny.

"Thank you" he said.

"Okay then, let's go mister" Angela smiled taking his hand, with that they waved a final goodbye and left the house.

"That was, weird…" Lauren let out with a tired sigh. "… But I have to admit, Oliver is very cute" she laughed. She couldn't help it. He was her baby brother after all. Maybe it was a wolf thing. Bo liked seeing Lauren smile, so if she was happy then that was fine with her.

"So what do you think about her proposal?" the brunette asked.

"I think that it's a good idea, but it's like you said before. They're Dark Fae, how can we really trust them?" the blonde asked, she wasn't going to join forces with them only for them to turn on her and stab her in the back.

"Another good point, but what choice do we really have at this point?" the brunette asked, she then grabbed her fiancé's hands in her own. Holding them tight. "I will fight until my dying breath for you babe, you know that. But what if Angela is right? What if I can't protect you from him as well as I think that I can?" she asked.

"You **always** save me, even when you are outmatched you somehow find a way to beat the bad guy. I have every faith in you Bo" the blonde smiled stepping closer to her.

"Faith won't save you from the next bullet. If you don't want to accept her offer, then I understand. But can you just think about it? Please, for me?" the succubus asked, she would join forces with the Werewolves if it meant keeping Lauren and the rest of her family safe.

"Okay, I'll think about it. I just don't want to take her offer and then end up regretting it later" the blonde said. Her reservations were valid.

"I get that, but I think that it would be a good thing to think about…" the brunette smiled lowering her hands and wrapping them around the blonde's waist. "… Okay?" she asked pecking her on the lips.

That was cheating, Bo knew that when she did that Lauren wouldn't be able to deny her anything. "I already said that I would, you don't need to woo me" she laughed.

"Hey, we're betrothed babe. I can **woo** you, all I want" the succubus joked leaning in for another kiss.

"Hello! I'm still here ya know!" They heard Tamsin yell from behind them.

The couple broke apart, looking at the teenager who was scowling at them. "Yes, we know. What's with the attitude?" Bo asked. That was a stupid question, Tamsin didn't know how to turn her attitude off. It just sort of kept coming out.

"I'm hungry" the girl pouted.

"So what else is new?" the succubus laughed. Lauren nudged her on her arm playfully. "Alright, what are you in the mood for Lil-T?" Bo asked, walking over to the couch where the young Valkyrie was sitting.

"Chinese!" she exclaimed.

"Uh, No! You already had a Burger King for lunch. You're having something healthy for dinner" Lauren butted in, she was trying to promote a healthy lifestyle to Tamsin. Especially considering what the Valkyrie used to eat when she was at her normal age.

"Come on babe, let her live a little. Besides, you know that deep down you want one too" the succubus smirked giving her fiancé a wink. Lauren screamed inside, Bo was right. She did want one, and technically the Hunter had interrupted her when she was hunting for her feed. So she could use a big meal.

She rolled her eyes, "Fine…" Bo and Tamsin high fived each other. That was probably the first time that they had agreed on anything. "… But you will be having some form of vegetables with your meal. Even if I have to order a side of broccoli, you will be eating it. Got it?" she pointed at Tamsin.

"Deal" the girl huffed. Broccoli was her kryptonite.

"I'll grab the menu…" Bo smiled scampering off to the kitchen.

**Unknown Location**

"I warned you…" Chris said.

Since he had gotten back, Nicholas had to endure the endless lecturing from his mentor while he bled out from the deep slashes on his back. "Yes, we have established that you were right. Can you just finish stitching me up?" he asked, groaning as Chris stuck the needle through his skin.

"… What do you think I am trying to do? That shifter clawed you good. I trained you to be a true Hunter, and yet you get bested by a wolf **shifter**! Do you have any idea, how insulting that is to me and my knowledge?" the old man said. He wasn't happy about this one bit.

"I get it, you're pissed. But like I keep telling you, I was disorientated from the Siren that was frying my brain!" Nicholas yelled. Raising his voice had caused him to jerk his body, which just made his back hurt even more.

"Be still…" Chris said holding his student steady. "… You will need to rest for a good while, perhaps at least a week or two" he said pulling the stitching through the wound.

"Not a chance! I am going to find the dog that did this to me, and then I am going to remove his limbs!" Nicholas said angrily.

"You will do no such thing, take the time to recharge. Perhaps then you will come up with an even better plan of attack, one that will not leave you so… Torn up…" he said looking down at the slashes. "… Trust me son, you will be better off in the long run" he added.

"Fine, but I am leaving it for a **week**. Not a second longer…" Nicholas said, resting his chin on his forearms as they were folded on the back of his chair. "… That shifter will pay what he has done to me! And so will anyone else who stops me from slaying that werewolf" he spat.

"From what you told me, that werewolf has a lot of people who are willing to protect her. What I do not understand, is how they knew that you were there in the first place. Were you being followed?" Chris asked. It baffled him, how an experienced Hunter like Nicholas got ambushed.

"No, I was careful. My only thought is that the brunette that punched me must have been some kind of Oracle or Seer. Perhaps she knew of my plan ahead of time. There is no other explanation" Nicholas said. He was not used to being surprised, he was always on top of his game.

"Perhaps you are right, but if that is so then you are up against an unfamiliar threat. If that woman is an Oracle of some kind, then she will always see you coming. You may need the resting time to come up with a better plan" Chris said as he continued to pull the stitching through.

"I already agreed to a week. Do not bombard me with this notion!" Nicholas shouted. He hated being told what to do.

"I know that you are angry Nicholas…" Chris smiled moving the needle up, and poking his student in the back of his neck. "… But you would do well to remember, who it is that you are shouting at! I could easily paralyse you right now. Understand?" he asked.

Nicholas gritted his teeth, in all of this time he was still terrified of Chris. He was the most experienced Hunter that he had ever met. But this whole ambush thing was boiling his blood, he couldn't help but lash out. "Yes sir" he said quietly.

Chris pulled the needle back, returning to his stitching. "Good, now let's finish this up and apply the Healing Salve" he said making his last few stitches. As Hunters they had learned to adapt to certain situations. And the salve that Chris was going to use would speed up Nicholas' healing.

…**.**

**A/N: Do you guys think that Nicholas with let it go? Let me know what you think, and thanks for reading. Much Love xoxo**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: So glad that you guy's liked the last chapter, posting this one now as I am going to be very busy this week. But as I said, I promise to always update and I keep my promises. So I hope all of you enjoy this one. **

**And have an awesome weekend!**

…**.**

**Chapter 9: Collateral **

**Abandoned Lumber Yard**

Vex was standing alone in the cold, the lumber yard was pitch black. He had acquired the information for Nicholas. And now all he had to do was give it to the Hunter, and then get his payment. The Mesmer felt bad for selling out members of his own clan, but Werewolves didn't play nice with others. He knew that from experience.

And also, they weren't good team players when it came to Dark Fae business. They liked keeping to themselves, and he never liked that. He preferred Dyson over them and that was saying something because he and the Shifter hated each other. Nicholas had told him that he was busy, so his associate would be meeting Vex instead.

The Mesmer had never met an associate of the Hunter's before. He always dealt with Nicholas directly. Suddenly, he heard movement from behind him. Turning around, he saw nothing. That was weird. Then he heard the static of a radio. It was screeching in his ears. "I haven't got time for this you numpty! Show yourself, or it's sayonara!" he yelled.

"Actually, you might want to stay still…" Vex heard a voice say. It was coming from the loud speaker above him. He didn't think that those things even worked anymore. "… That is of course, unless you would like to have a bullet buried in your back" the voice said.

Vex held his hands up, he had no powers, and he couldn't see his attacker. He was screwed. "Look, I came here to seal a deal! I am assuming that you are Nicholas' colleague?" he asked. He felt so stupid, he was talking to no one. He was just calling out to someone.

"You assume right. And I know exactly why you are here" the voice said.

"Then why hold me hostage? You need me!" Vex yelled. Without him, they wouldn't have the information that they needed. So what was this bastard playing at?

"Unlike Nicholas, I prefer to keep my distance from your species. Even though we appear to be on sacred ground, and you are powerless. I like to take precautions…" the voice said. "… Set the information down in front of you" he said.

"I'm not setting down shit! Payment first, that was the deal!" Vex said. He really shouldn't be antagonising his watcher. But he wanted his money first.

…**.**

Chris watched Vex from the roof of the burnt out lumber factory. He could see him clearly through his sniper scope, this was always how he did deals with his contacts. The less face time the better, that something that Nicholas didn't comprehend. "Alright. Wait there, I'm coming to you…" he said into his microphone as he pulled his gun away from his face. Dismantling it and strapping it behind his back.

The old man couldn't move as well as he used to, but he was still in good enough shape to get the upper hand on the Mesmer if the need arose. He took out his prized desert eagle, there was no way that he was meeting someone that he didn't know empty handed.

…**.**

Vex waited, hoping that the bullseye was now off of his back. Another five minutes passed, he was really hoping to be gone by now. He wanted to get a drink, actually a bunch of drinks. Then he heard footsteps behind him. He didn't bother turning around, there was no point.

The man came into view, and Vex had to hold in his laugh. He was a grandpa! He had a walking stick for god's sake. He was afraid for nothing. "Now, was that so hard?" he asked with a smirk.

"I have my ways, Nicholas has his own. And I don't care for them…" Chris said, reaching into his jacket pocket and pulling out a bulky envelope. "… I shall honour the terms of your agreement with Nicholas. Five grand was it?" he asked.

Vex laughed. "Nice try papa smurf!" he yelled, the man looked like him a bit. He had white hair and a white beard. "I got the information in less than 12 hours, Nicholas offered me double!" he said.

"Hmm. Well, I was unaware. Although, that does sound like him so I doubt that you are lying…" he said giving Vex a creepy look that made the Mesmer uncomfortable. "… You wouldn't be lying to me in order to get a larger payment, would you Vex?" he asked lifting his gun slightly. Making sure that Vex saw it.

Normally, Vex wouldn't be afraid of a little gun. But he had no powers here, which meant they were on a level playing field. And the old man currently had the upper hand. "Not at all, **mate**" the Mesmer said, keeping his cool.

Chris dropped his serious expression and smiled, lowering his gun and walking over to the Mesmer. "Good. Because I would hate to have to kill you and then have a body to get rid of, I don't really feel like lifting something heavy in my old age" he chuckled. Chris handed the envelope to Vex, who then pulled out his own yellow envelop from inside his coat.

"In here, is everything that he asked for" Vex said handing it to the old man.

"Very good. It was a pleasure doing business with you, I trust that you won't tell anyone about this chat?" Chris asked.

"No, of course not. What do you think I am, a snitch?!" the Mesmer laughed.

"Yes, you're doing it right now. And to your own kind, none the less. How biblical of you" Chris smiled. He loved watching them squirm. He hadn't been out in the field in ages, it felt nice.

"Yeah well, I never much liked werewolves. And I can't say that the rest of my clan will miss them. So, have at it mate!" Vex said with a laugh.

"We intend to, goodbye…" Chris said turning around and walking off into the night.

**Clubhouse (Next Morning)**

Bo had tossed and turned all night. Although, she had fun the night before with Lauren and Tamsin which had shocked her. They actually felt like a family, they ate their Chinese food, watched a cheesy horror movie and then retired for bed. Much like a normal family would. But sleep eluded the succubus, due to her fear of this Hunter.

It normally took a lot to scare her, over her time in the Fae world she had faced many foes. But never a Hunter. He and his type had the means to kill any Fae. And Angela was right, he would be ready for them next time. And that thought alone terrified her, what if he bested her? What if she couldn't protect Lauren?

She wasn't losing her again.

The succubus turned to her side, seeing her fiancé soundly sleeping with her face buried into her pillow. How could she live without her? It wasn't a question that she liked asking herself, but ever since this Hunter had rocked up she had been asking it more and more frequently. She needed to get some coffee, maybe that would help clear her head.

Bo quietly got up from the bed, sneaking out of the room and then downstairs. She noticed that the latch was still on the door, which meant that Kenzi had stayed over at Hale's. The brunette unlocked the front door ready for her best friend's arrival.

As she poured her coffee, she noticed how quiet it was in the house. She wasn't used to that, there was always something going on. Either Tamsin was up and watching cartoons, or Kenzi was playing her music loudly. But now there was nothing, and it was amazing.

She wondered if after the Hunter was dealt with, that she and Lauren would be able to take a much needed Vacation. Perhaps somewhere warm, and relaxing. It wasn't as if they didn't deserve it. If anyone did, they did.

As if on cue, Kenzi walked into the house after being dropped off by one of Hale's guards. The human noticed her best friend sitting alone at the kitchen island. "Hey? What are you doing up? Shouldn't you and the Doc be passed out after a romp in the sack?" she joked walking over to her.

Bo laughed. "No, no romping last night. We just ordered some Chinese with Tamsin and watched a movie… It was nice" she said sipping her coffee.

"Aww, look at you. Playing happy families with your gal and Lil-T…" Kenzi smiled pouring herself some much needed caffeine. As she drank it, Bo couldn't help but notice that her friend was drinking it all at once.

"Long night?" she asked.

Kenzi stopped drinking, looking to her friend with a nod. "… Yeah, you could say that" she sighed tiredly.

"I sense that it's not the **good **kind of 'Long'?" the brunette asked.

"I may have gotten into a teeny argument with Hale…" Kenzi huffed, pushing her mug away and turning to Bo completely. "… It's just, I feel like he never has time for me anymore you know?" she said.

"No time? Kenz, he takes you to dinner nearly every night" Bo said with a disbelieving frown, she had no idea where this was coming from.

"Yeah, exactly! Dinner! He doesn't spend the day with me, not like you and Lauren do. Why can't I have the kind of relationship that you guys have? Do I not deserve that kind of love, or that level of commitment? I've seen how you guys are when you're around each other, you can barely keep your hands off of her" Kenzi said.

"Yeah you're right. The way that I am with Lauren is different than you and Hale, but Kenzi…" the brunette sighed taking the girl's hands in her own. "… Don't think for a second, that Hale doesn't love you. Because he does. Honestly, his aura burns so bright when he is around you. And I'm not just telling you that because you're my bestie" she said.

"Really?" Kenzi asked. She needed to hear this.

"**Really**. He loves you so much, it's just that his job is important" Bo said.

"Yeah, so is Lauren's. But she still makes time for you" the human pointed out, that was the thing that was bugging her. Why couldn't Hale take more time out of his busy schedule like Lauren did for Bo?

Bo had to chuckle, Kenzi just wasn't grasping her point. "Kenz, Lauren runs a **hospital**. Hale runs an entire **Region** of people, it's not the same. He is probably up to his eyeballs in paperwork. But you wouldn't know that because you never ask" she said.

"Oh, I never thought of it that way…" the human sighed. Now she felt bad for yelling at him last night. It wasn't his fault that his job was important. "… So, what do I do? How do I make it better?" she asked.

The succubus shrugged. "I don't know babe, just talk to him about it calmly. Don't make it an argument. I'm sure that you guys will work it out, you're meant to be together. Just like me and Lauren" she smiled.

Kenzi got up off of the stool, grabbing her best friend by the shoulders and hugging her hard. "I love you, thanks for the talk. I really needed it" she whispered in her ear.

Bo smiled and hugged the girl back. "You're welcome Kenz, and I love you too" she said.

"Okay, so I am going to fix my makeup, change my threads and then head over to the compound to see my man! I need to talk to him about all of this" Kenzi smiled confidently. She had a renewed hope in her relationship thanks to her best friend.

"Go get him!" the succubus gave her friend a thumbs up.

**Unknown Location**

Nicholas awoke in a fright, his back was causing him so much pain. And it didn't help that he was having nightmares either. Every now and again, he would dream of the night that he was attacked by the Werewolf that left him for dead. It terrified him in his dreams as much as it did when it actually happened.

He sat up on his bed, running a hand though his hair. He could feel the sweat dripping from his forehead. This was more than personal for him, he believed that ridding the world of these beasts would help him find peace. He just hoped that he was right in thinking that.

The Hunter heard his door open, he had yet to have heard from Chris about the meeting with Vex. The old man must have let him sleep in. He hated that. "Why didn't you wake me?" he asked, groaning in pain as he tried to stretch.

"Because you need your rest. I didn't think it mattered, I retrieved the information from your contact. All is well son…" Chris said, pouring his student some brewed tea that he had made. It was made from a very rare flower, and was said to speed up the healing process. Much like the salve that he had administered on Nicholas' wounds. "… Drink this" he said handing him a cup.

"I prefer coffee" Nicholas said.

"**Drink it!**" Chris repeated, raising his voice.

Nicholas took the cup, looking into it and seeing a brown coloured liquid. It smelt awful, and he guessed that it tasted even worse. As he took a sip, he almost choked on the bitterness of the tea.

Just as he thought, disgusting!

"All of it" Chris added.

Nicholas drank the rest in one gulp, swallowing it down with a look of disgust on his face. "That is what evil must taste like" he said shaking his head. Reaching his hand over to his night stand, he grabbed a bottle of water. Drinking the whole thing trying to rid his mouth of the taste of the awful tea.

"It's a **necessary** evil, and it will help with your healing" Chris said pulling a chair over so that he could take a seat in front of Nicholas.

"Tell me what Vex' information says…" Nicholas nodded to the yellow envelope that was on the tray that Chris had brought in. He didn't think that it was there to keep biscuits in. "… I assume that you did the deal as you always do, watching from afar?" he asked. He knew all about how Chris did his deals.

"I was, and then he refused to give me the information if I didn't pay him first…" Chris said taking the envelope off of the tray and then ripping the seal. "… I haven't opened it yet, I was waiting for you to wake up. After all, you are the captain of this hunt" he said reaching into the envelope and pulling out a few pieces of paper.

"What does it say?" Nicholas asked, he had to lay back. He was in too much pain to be sitting up.

Chris looked over the papers, there was a photo of a huge mansion, and then there was a list of names. When the old man saw the name of the Pack, he smirked. Which Nicholas noticed, and he had no idea why his mentor was smiling. "It appears that Mr. Walker was a member of the Apex Werewolves" he said.

Nicholas scoffed. "The most primal pack of them all. What is the Alpha's name?" he asked.

"Julian Grayson, sound familiar?" Chris asked.

The Hunter thought over the name in his head. It didn't ring any bells with him, although if Chris was implying that this Alpha was the one that attacked him. Then he wouldn't know, because he was hit over the head on the night that he was attacked. He had trouble remembering anything. "Should it?" he asked.

"It was just a question son, there is no need to get hostile. Now that we have the name of the Pack and it's Alpha, we can now come up with a plan of attack" Chris said flipping through the papers. Vex had provided them with surveillance pictures of the house. And everything around it. It was impressive.

"They can wait. We know where they are, first I want to kill the shifter that attacked me. And his merry band of friends. They were protecting that female wolf for a reason, it was almost as if they were expecting me. I need to know why" Nicholas said, the more he thought it over. The more it didn't make sense to him.

"Leave them, they are nothing. We should focus on our main goal, which is the destruction of the Apex Pack!" Chris said. He had no time for vengeful vendettas. He wanted the Apex pack destroyed. He too had his reasons for wanting the Werewolves dead.

"We will! But I want that shifter dead for what he did to me! And who knows, maybe the werewolf that they were protecting is tied up with the Apex pack. After all, they are the only pack in this region" the human said.

"How do you know? She could have been a Light Fae Werewolf, especially if the shifter is Light too" Chris said.

Nicholas shook his head. "No, I already checked when I was looking into him. There are no Light Fae werewolves in this region. They are practically extinct, which means that the female that they were protecting has to be Dark" he sunk his head back into his pillow.

"We will find out soon enough, for now… Rest" Chris got up, taking the serving tray that he brought in with him earlier before he left the room.

Nicholas hated this, he got up from his bed as fast as he could. Walking slowly to his mirror, standing in front of it he looked at the many scars that he had on his body. Of all the scars that he has, the slashes on his stomach had to be the worst one. It was from the night that he was attacked. It seemed like a lifetime ago now. Chris had found him bleeding to death in the woods. The old man was hunting a wolf at the time.

Nicholas knew that it had to be the one that attacked him. He didn't remember how he got to the woods, but after he had recovered he did some digging of his own. The spot that Chris had found him in was dead. There was nothing around for miles. But there was a clearing that overlooked the city, he thought that maybe that was why he was there.

But why would he go there alone?

For a man of his age, he was in good shape. But that was because he had to be, he had to make sure that he was strong enough to fight these savage beasts. And that was exactly what he was going to do. Nicholas had made a decision in that moment. He wasn't going to stay in this hole, the longer that he left them, the more that they thought that the threat was over.

It wasn't.

He wanted this Dyson guy, **dead**. No matter what Chris said, he was going to get his revenge. They knew that he was out there, they knew what his car looked like and they had seen his face.

Which meant that Nicholas needed to come up with a whole new plan of attack.

He looked over to his computer desk, that was where he kept his set up. Laptops, monitors, they were linked to the cameras outside of the loft that he lived in. You never know when you are going to get attacked, so it was better to be safe than sorry. There on the surface, he saw a picture of Dyson Thornwood. The very shifter that he was after.

Nicholas picked it up, looking at the blonde man and studying the picture. "I'm coming for you…" he whispered with a smirk. Chris wasn't going to stop him, he was going to have his revenge whether the old man liked it or not. He grabbed a fresh pair of clothes and threw them on.

He was going now, but he had to be discreet. Chris would just try to stop him otherwise. Nicholas packed up a duffle bag full of weapons that he would need. And some homemade smoke bombs, filled with Wolf's Bane gas. That was his specialty. He held the bag over his shoulder, careful not to touch the slashes on his back.

The hunter quietly made his way outside, going for Chris' SUV. Perfect for bringing someone back with him, perhaps the female werewolf.

**Clubhouse**

Lauren had been going over what Bo had said last night. Joining forces with Angela and Julian would benefit them in the long run. They would have more numbers to face this Hunter. More strength, and more power. But the blonde couldn't shake the feeling that this was all a ploy just to get her to join them. And she wasn't doing that.

She had a family of her own, she had Bo, Tamsin, Kenzi, Dyson, Trick, Hale and even Vex when the Mesmer felt like being nice. She didn't need another one. Of course, she was on good terms with Noah. Granted she had only just met the boy, but she felt as though they were kindred's. They shared the same blood.

Lauren shook her head, when did she begin to think like this? Was this her wolf side taking hold? Was it making her feel and think these things? She had never been more confused in her life than she was right now. Not even when she had no memory.

"Lauren?" the blonde turned around to see her fiancé standing before her. She was so deep in thought that she hadn't smelt Bo coming up behind her. Which probably meant that this was really nagging at her. The succubus approached her slowly. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just… Thinking" Lauren smiled to reassure her.

"About what?" Bo asked.

"Last night. Angela's proposition, and what you said. I just want to make sure that whatever choice we decide to make, that it ends up being the right one for **our** family" the blonde sighed, that was the only thing that mattered to her. That the people that she loved, were kept safe.

The succubus could help the smile that escaped her. "Our family huh? I like the sound of that…" she said moving closer to her. "… Listen to me, **our** family is going to be fine. Because no matter what happens, we are in this together. Okay?" she said wrapping her arms around her fiancé's waist.

"And what if the Pack ends up turning on us? Then what?" Lauren asked, she was just being realistic. She knew that wolves were loyal by nature, but that didn't meant that those who were Dark would embrace that quality.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it…" Bo said, she could see that Lauren was about to protest so she just spoke over her. "… And we'll make them regret it if they do, alright? No one is hurting you on my watch" she smiled giving her a wink.

"You're important too you know…" the blonde said, in all of this time. Bo was more worried about Lauren that she was about herself. And that didn't sit well with Lauren. She could see that the brunette wasn't grasping her point.

"… You say that you want to protect me and keep me safe. And don't get me wrong, I love you for that. I do… But **you **have to be safe too, otherwise there is no reason for me to be here" she sighed sadly.

"What do you mean?" Bo asked.

Lauren let out a huff before she grabbed her fiancé's face, kissing her hard. The passion and love that was filled in this kiss was enough to make Bo's legs feel like jelly. "Without you, I'm nothing. So I'm not going to let anything happen to **you** either. It's not about you protecting me anymore, it's about **us** protecting each other. Okay?" she asked.

Bo smiled, "You got it babe, I'll be more careful from now on. I promise" she gave her a nod.

"You better be, because in case you haven't noticed. I have quite the temper now…" the blonde joked. The succubus just laughed with her, as she leaned in for another kiss. She had no idea that Lauren was feeling this way, but now that she did she was going to do better. Suddenly, Lauren heard a knock at the door. And she also smelt that it was Dyson. "… Dyson's here" she said.

"I'm never going to get used to that" Bo laughed.

**Downstairs**

Tamsin had let Dyson into the house, but quickly went back to her spot on the couch where she was in the middle of a starting a game of Dead Rising. She loved Zombies, much to Lauren's dismay. But Kenzi had gotten her into them.

Bo and Lauren came into the living room, seeing Dyson just standing there. He looked so out of place. "Hey, what brings you by?" the succubus asked.

"Nothing really, I just wanted to check on you guys and see if you were okay after what happened yesterday" he paused to look at Tamsin, he didn't know if he was allowed to mention anything in front of her. Lauren followed his gaze, knowing what he was thinking.

"It's okay Dyson, she is in her gaming zone right now. She doesn't pay attention to anything, watch…" The blonde said turning to the young Valkyrie. "… Tamsin? The house is on fire!" she yelled. The three adults watched as the girl didn't move a muscle, she was too far gone.

"That's disturbing…" the shifter laughed. "… Where was i? Oh yeah, are you feeling better?" he asked looking to Lauren. The last time that he saw the Doctor she was bleeding from a gunshot wound.

"Yes, I'm fine. What about you though? How's your wound?" Lauren asked.

Dyson shrugged, "Fine, well for the most part anyway. The stitches that Trick gave me itch like crazy" he said touching his stomach. Lauren frowned, that was unusual. Trick knew what he was doing, even though he wasn't a Doctor.

"Do you mind if I check it over?" she asked pointing to his shirt. She just wanted to make sure that everything was in order. Dyson nodded and made his way to the kitchen island, hopping up onto a stool and taking off his jacket and then unbuttoned his shirt.

Lauren looked it over, from afar it looked okay. But as she leaned forward, she could see that there was some brown stuff stuck in the cut. She lifted her head up to her friend. "You won't like this, but I may have to re-open your wound" she said apologetically.

The shifter sighed, she was right. He didn't like it. He had to get to the precinct and catch up on some work. But he really did hate the itching. "Alright, go ahead" he said, leaning the back of his elbow on the counter behind him. Sitting at this angle would give Lauren better access.

Bo handed the blonde her medical kit, hearing everything that they had just said.

Lauren quickly cut open the shifter's stitches. Pulling them out one by one. Dyson hissed a little as the air came into contact with his open flesh. Bo couldn't hold in her laugh, to see Dyson moaning about a little cut was quite amusing. "What's so funny?" he asked.

"Nothing, it's just… the big bad shifter is hissing over a little cut" she smiled.

The shifter laughed with her. "Yeah well, not all of us have the power to heal like you do" he said, that was true. So Bo shut her mouth after that.

Lauren cleaned out the wound, she found the problem. Trick had done a really good job, but he failed to clean out the wound completely. It was an easy mistake to make. "Okay, you had a little dirt in there. Which was probably what was irritating you" she said grabbing her suture kit.

"I thought that Trick cleaned it all" he said.

"He did get most of it, but you were covered in blood. It could've happened to anyone, I'm just going to stitch it back up for you and then you are good to go…" she smiled poking the needle through his skin. After another five minutes, she was done. She was that good. Lauren placed a gauze over the wound and tapped him on the leg with a smile. "… You're all set" she said.

Dyson got up off of the stool, buttoning up his shirt. "Thanks, I feel better already…" he trailed off when something caught his attention. Looking at Lauren, he noticed that she had the same look on her face. She was smelling something. "… You smell that?" he asked.

"Yeah, disinfectant…" she took another whiff before turning to Bo who was puzzled. The last time she had smelt that particular smell, was when the Hunter attacked them. "… He's here" she said anxiously.

"Who? The Hunter?" the succubus asked, Lauren nodded. They had to arm themselves, after what Dyson had done to him they didn't expect him to show up this soon. "Okay, no body panic. We can handle this" she said.

"I have to get Tamsin out of the way…" the blonde said running over to the living room, while Bo went for her weapons chest. "… Tamsin? Time to turn the game off honey!" she said calmly so not to alarm the young girl.

The young girl huffed but still didn't turn away from the screen. "But I'm in the middle of a really important level Mom…" she moaned hitting the attack button on her controller. The girl bumped her fist in the air as she decapitated a zombie. "… YES! Take that you undead zombie doofus!" she exclaimed.

"Tamsin! Now!" Lauren yelled. They didn't have time for this, the Hunter was outside and would probably be busting through the front door any minute. But all that was foreign to Tamsin, who believed that her zombie game was more important.

"But why? I'm not done playing yet!" the girl said.

Before Lauren could rip her away from the game, the front door was blown off its hinges. That seemed to be the only thing that snapped Tamsin out of her game, she dropped the controller on the floor while looking to the front door. All she saw was white smoke. "Mom?" she let out in terror.

Lauren extended her hand for the girl to take, which she did. The blonde held the girl behind her, shielding her from whatever came at them. Tamsin could be a complete pain sometimes, but she thought that Lauren was her mother. Which meant that she was expecting the doctor to protect her.

And that was exactly what Lauren was going to do.

"Mom? What's happening?" the girl asked, she was terrified. Tamsin clung to her mother's arms, she didn't want to leave her side.

The doctor sighed, she couldn't have Tamsin down here if a battle was going to break out. Tamsin had died once because of her, she wasn't going to let it happen again. Lauren turned around, bending down so that she was at eye level with the girl. "Listen to me sweetie…" she said holding the Valkyrie's face in her hands.

"… Everything is going to be fine. I am not going to let anyone hurt you, you know why?" she asked.

Tamsin nodded, "Because you're my Mom" she said knowing that it was the right answer.

"Exactly. So I want you to go upstairs, and stay in mine and Bo's bedroom okay. My cell phone is on the nightstand, take it and call Hale. Tell him that the Hunter is here and that we're under attack. Can you do that for me?" Lauren asked.

"Okay…" Tamsin nodded before wrapping her arms around her mother's neck. "… I love you Mom" she whispered. It was times like this, when Lauren would worry about telling the girl the truth. About how she wasn't really her mother. But she wasn't going to think about that right now.

"I love you too, now go! Run!" Lauren said pushing her to the stairs. Once she was out of harm's way, the blonde turned around. Seeing nothing but white smoke at the door. Why hadn't the Hunter come inside yet?

"What's he waiting for?!" Bo asked, she hated not knowing what was happening.

Before anyone could utter a word, two metal canisters rolled into the house. Within seconds, a purple gas poured out of the cans. Bo didn't feel anything happening to her, other than feeling a little stuffy. But as she turned to her fiancé, she saw the blonde on the floor holding her throat. She couldn't breather. "Lauren!" she rushed over to her.

Lauren struggled to breathe in, she couldn't even speak. Bo turned to Dyson, who was just as bad. He tried to growl but all that was coming out of his mouth was a horrible screeching sound. Lauren tried to say something, "What? What is it babe?" the succubus asked rubbing her back.

"Wo… lf's… Ane!" she coughed.

"What?" Bo asked, she couldn't understand a word that the blonde was saying.

"I believe…" the brunette looked up to see the Hunter walking in with a gun in his hands. He was dressed in black, and for some reason he was wearing black leather gloves. "… She is saying, **Wolf's Bane**" he laughed.

Bo understood now, the gas must be made from that plant that Dyson was talking about. It was toxic to Werewolves and Wolf Shifters. How was she supposed to fight a poisonous gas that had taken control of the air?

"Why are you doing this?" she asked.

"I **despise** Wolves, both pure…" he said nodding to Lauren. "… And tainted" he turned to look at Dyson. The shifter was on his hands and knees, trying his hardest to breathe. It just wasn't working.

Bo got to her feet, grasping the handle of her sword tight. "Well, I'm neither. So your Wolf's Bane bomb, has no effect on me. Let's have a go, you and me!" she demanded.

Nicholas laughed, "I don't want you, I want **her**, and **him**" he said simply.

"You want them? You're gonna have to get through me first!" the succubus said.

"Do you really think that you can win against me? You may be strong, and gifted with abilities beyond that of a normal person. But, what you don't seem to understand. Is that I kill your filthy kind, for a living. And I am pleased to say, that I am very good at what I do" he smirked.

"So what are you waiting for? Come at me! Let's see who wins" she goaded him with a smile of her own.

Nicholas sighed, placing his gun in his holster. He was in a lot of pain, but he wasn't going to show it. He was going to use it, to fuel him so that he could kick this girl to the curb. He took his hunting knife out of his waist band, holding it up as he approached her. "Just remember, that you asked for this" he said.

Bo knew that he was hurt, which meant that he had a point of weakness. And she could exploit that in order to bring him down. She charged at him, ready to strike a blow to his face. Nicholas dodged it and pushed the brunette away. "Poor form little lady" he smiled.

"Who are you calling little?" she asked going for him again, this time he raised his arm ready to strike. Only for Bo to duck and elbow him in the ribs. Nicholas groaned and stumbled a few steps back. "You were saying?" she smirked.

**Upstairs**

Tamsin had already called Hale. The siren said that he would do his best to get there as soon as he could. But that wasn't good enough for her. She wanted to help, even though she was only thirteen years of age. She felt like she had fought before, and she also knew that she would be good at it.

She looked to the stairs, hearing nothing but banging and stumbling coming from someone. She wanted to help, this was her family. And she felt a strong need to protect them. Then she had an idea, the girl ran to hers and Kenzi's room. Searching under her bed and finding a box of toys and board games that she used to play with

She found a water pistol, a sling shot, a game of Monopoly, Cluedo, and a bag of Marbles. She thought it over, Lauren had taught her to improvise and use her brain. So that was what she was going to do right now. She scanned the items again, then she had the perfect idea.

The blonde grabbed the bag of marbles, opening it and looking inside. There was a lot in there. She could use these with the slingshot, they were bound to do some damage. Or maybe enough to distract the attacker. She grabbed the sling shot and the marble bag, then ran to the stairs.

**Downstairs**

Bo was getting her ass kicked, the Hunter had taken her sword from her in their scuffle. Using the pommel of her sword's hilt to hit her in the face. Causing her to spit out some blood from her mouth. Lauren and Dyson had been rendered unconscious by the gas. Nicholas walked over to the brunette who was on her hands and knees as she tried to get to her feet.

He kicked her swiftly in the stomach, making her fall over onto her side. She moaned in pain, holding her stomach. "Who's superior now? Bitch!" he laughed. He brought his arm up, ready to stab her with his knife. Before he had the chance to do that, he was hit with something on his head. "OW!" he yelled touching his forehead and coming away with a few drops of blood on his fingers.

Looking up, Nicholas saw a young girl standing at the bottom of the stairs. He must have been dreaming or something, because he could have sworn that she was aiming a slingshot at him. "Stay away from my family!" Tamsin yelled, shooting another hard marble at him. This time, hitting him in the eye.

"AHH! SHIT!" He yelled, rubbing his eye which was now very sore. "You little brat!" he shouted in anger. Tamsin was in the middle of loading another marble. Nicholas reached into his large jacket pocket, pulling out a small wooden pipe. He brought it to his mouth, blowing a small puff of air into it.

"NO!" Bo yelled, she watched as the young girl was struck with a dart in her neck. Tamsin's eyes fluttered as she fell to the floor. "You're a monster! She's just a child!" she said trying to get to her feet. Nicholas stepped over her, placing his heavy foot on her throat and pressing down hard.

"Yes, and some kids need a time out…" He was about to use his foot to snap her neck, when he heard a ruckus come from outside. There were also sirens flashing through the cracks in the walls. _'Shit!'_ He thought. The girl must have called for help when she was upstairs, he hated that. "… I could kill you right now, all it would take is the teeniest amount of **pressure**" he pushed his foot down more.

Bo grabbed his boot with her hands, her face was turning purple. He was literally crushing her throat, and she was finding it hard to breathe.

"But, if I did that. Then the reinforcements that are outside would catch me, and most probably kill me. To be honest, I don't really feel like dying today. So here's what I'm going to do, I'm going to let you live for tonight. And maybe tomorrow, I haven't decided yet…" he said releasing the brunette from his grip.

Bo coughed, but she still couldn't speak.

Nicholas moved over to Tamsin, picking her up and putting her over his shoulder. Bo tried to call out to her, but she couldn't speak and Tamsin was unconscious. If Lauren woke up and the girl was gone, she would go out of her mind.

"Think of her, as collateral…" Nicholas smiled, he noticed that there was a back door behind him. "… Don't worry, I'll be in touch very soon" he laughed, backing out of the house with Tamsin in his arms.

"BO!" Kenzi yelled running in, she knelt down next to friend. "What is it?!" she asked. Bo couldn't talk. The succubus pointed to her throat. "You can't speak?" Kenzi asked. Bo shook her head. "Take some chi from me, it's okay. Just a little to help you speak. Do it!" she ordered.

The succubus fed from her best friend. Taking as much as Kenzi could physically manage. Once she felt the pain in her throat fade, she stopped the feed. Kenzi took a deep breath, that had drained her a little. "What happened?" she asked again.

"The Hunter happened…" the succubus breathed. "… Kenz, he took Tamsin" she sighed.

"Oh, shit!" Was all Kenzi could manage to get out.

Oh shit indeed.

…**.**

**A/N: Poor Tamsin, will Bo be able to control Lauren once she tells her? Come back next week to find out. I had to write the marble thing in, I felt like it was such a Tamsin move. Especially with the way that her 13yr old self is. Lol. Leave me a review and thanks for reading. Much Love xoxo**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: So glad that you guys liked the last chapter. **

**I know that some of you asked why Bo didn't just chi suck him, and that is a fair question. But there is a reason, being mated has changed Bo's perception of certain things. And one of those things is that when Lauren gets hurt, Bo is unable to make the right decision because the bond is so strong that all she wants to do is make sure that she is okay. **

**Hope that explains that for you. :)**

…**.**

**Chapter 10: Truth**

**Clubhouse**

After Hale's men had swept the entire house, they informed Bo that it was clear. The Hunter had made a break for it. And the clever man that he was, he had parked his car down the street. Otherwise he would have had no way out. The brunette had cracked open some of the windows, trying her best to clean the air of the poisonous gas.

After a few minutes, Lauren and Dyson began to wake up. They felt like their throats were on fire, coughing as they got to their feet. "What happened?" the blonde asked, Bo helped her fiancé off of the floor. She had to tell her what happened to Tamsin. And she was not looking forward to it one bit.

"Babe, maybe you should sit down. There's something that I have to tell you" the succubus said softly gesturing to the couch.

Lauren was overcome with fear, something was wrong. She could feel it, looking around she saw that Tamsin wasn't in the room. "Where's Tamsin?" she asked turning back to Bo who just bowed her head. "Where is she?!" she yelled.

"The hunter, he uh… He took her, I'm so sorry" the brunette sighed, she felt like it was all of her fault. She didn't expect him to be as good of a fighter as he was. Especially with the severe injury that Dyson had already given him. Bo was overcome with guilt, she had the Hunter in her sights and she didn't try and take his chi. She should have. But seeing her mate unconscious messed up her head, all she wanted was for Lauren to wake up.

In that moment, the thought of taking his chi had honestly slipped her mind. All she could think about was ripping his head off, hurting Lauren had made her blind with rage. And now because of her slip up, Tamsin had been taken. She only hoped that Lauren could forgive her for her stupidity.

The blonde shook her head in disbelief. "No, she can't be gone…" she said taking a step back from her fiancé. Bo tried to reach out to her, but Lauren just pushed her away. "… How? How did he even get to her?!" she asked.

"He was about to kill me, and then something hit him in the head. When I looked up, Tamsin was standing at the bottom of the stairs. She had a slingshot in her hand, she tried to save me" Bo gave a sad smile, she and the girl hadn't been getting a long at all. And yet she still tried to save her.

Lauren felt as if she couldn't breathe, she had failed to protect Tamsin when the girl was at her most vulnerable stage. She was thirteen, she was just a little kid. And now she had been kidnapped by a mad man. She didn't even want to think about what he would do to her. The blonde began to cry, she couldn't help it. Bo was quick in bringing her into a hug.

Shushing her while stroking her hair. "It's okay, we're gonna get her back. I promise, we will" she whispered. Lauren just cried into her fiancé's neck, she was too devastated to speak. Kenzi was also crying as she was being hugged by Hale. Along with Dyson who was fighting his own tears. Only now had they all realised how big of an impact that the young girl had made on their lives.

Lauren pulled back from her fiancé, she had to find Tamsin now. She didn't want to leave her with that monster a second longer. "I'm going to get her…" she said, walking to the living room where she saw the young Valkyrie's jacket. She picked it up and took in her scent. "… I have her scent, I'm going to track it and then kill that bastard" she was showing pure rage in her eyes.

"Lauren, you can't. He's a **werewolf** hunter, he has probably salted his path by now. And he has most likely masked Tamsin's scent too. We have to find another way to track them" Dyson said stepping forward.

"We don't have time for that! The longer that she's with him, the longer that she's in danger! I have to get to her now!" the blonde yelled, this was eating away at her. She swore to protect her and she had failed. Lauren sat down on the couch with a sigh, "I promised her that I wouldn't let anyone hurt her" a tear fell down her cheek.

Bo hated to see the blonde so distraught. She walked over to the living room, taking a seat next to her. "Lauren?" she called her quietly. Lauren didn't answer her. "Babe? Look at me…" the succubus whispered. The blonde sniffled back her tears before moving her head to her left. "… We **will **find her, I swear" she gave her nod.

"What if he hurts her?" the blonde asked, that's what she was most worried about. Would the Hunter stoop so low as to hurt an innocent child? She hoped to God that he wouldn't.

"I don't think that he will…" Bo said.

"What makes you say that?" Hale frowned stepping forward with Kenzi by his side.

"… Something that he said. When he took Tamsin, he told me to consider her as collateral. My guess is that he is going to try and trade her for one of you…" she said looking to her fiancé and then to Dyson. "… He knows that hurting her will get him nothing. He **needs** her" she finished.

"But the question still remains, **where** would he take her?" Hale said. Everyone put their heads together, thinking of a place where the Hunter would take Tamsin if he didn't want to be found. "It has to be somewhere remote. Somewhere out of the way" he added.

Kenzi stepped forward, "Okay people, Lil-T's life is on the line here! Let's put ourselves in this jackass' dirty boots. If you were a crazy psycho Hunter who knew their way around the Fae block, where would you go?" she asked, thinking it over herself.

**Abandoned Lumber Yard**

Tamsin groaned as she woke up, her head was pounding and she felt incredibly dizzy. Opening her eyes, she saw that she was in an unfamiliar room. She definitely wasn't in her bedroom, that was for sure. The blonde made a move to get up from the bed that she was laying on, only to find that her right hand was handcuffed to the rail.

She was scared, dozens of horror movies flashed through her mind. Now she was sorry that she hadn't listened to her Mother when she told her not to watch them. Tamsin gasped, her Mother. The last thing that she remembered was coming downstairs and then seeing her Mother unconscious on the floor.

Then she remembered throwing marbles at the man who was trying to hurt Bo. Was that why she was here? Did that Man bring her here? Did that mean that her Mother, Bo and Dyson were dead? She shook her head of the thought. She needed to be strong now, especially if she was going to get out of this. Suddenly, she heard footsteps coming from outside of the room.

Tamsin prepared herself, wiping the frightened look off of her face. She wasn't going to give this asshole the satisfaction of seeing her scared. The door opened, revealing and old man. He walked into the room with a limp, while holding a small tray. "Ah, good. You're awake" he smiled taking steps towards her.

"Let me go!" she yelled.

Chris sighed as he set the tray down on the side of the girl's bed. "My child, I would love nothing more. But it seems that you are of importance to us. You have my word that you will not be harmed while you are here…" he said. "… Now please, have something to drink" Chris gestured to the tray to the side of them.

"I'll pass, my Mom told me to never accept things off of a stranger" the girl said, sitting back on the bed and resting her back against the cold brick wall. Luckily, the hand cuff chain was long. She wasn't going to take anything off of this man, she would rather die of thirst.

"A smart woman. But I can assure you that it isn't poisoned. I would never harm a child" he said genuinely. That was one of his rules, no matter what species they were he would never in a million years, hurt an innocent child.

"No, you just kidnap them and handcuff them to a bed. Not really liking the vibe in here right now…" the girl said. Chris couldn't help but laugh, this girl showed no fear. He admired that. "… My Mom's gonna come for me, and then you'll be sorry" she said.

"And would that be the brunette, or the blonde?" he asked.

Tamsin didn't understand his question, but she answered it anyway. "The blonde" she said.

"Interesting, so that would mean that you are a Werewolf too then" Chris said, she must have been. Especially since her mother was one. The Werewolf gene was strong, and it was normally passed down through each generation.

The blonde frowned. "Werewolf? I don't know what you've been smoking dude, but I'm no werewolf" she said. Werewolves didn't exist, did they?

"Then what are you?" he asked.

"I'm a Valkyrie" she smiled proudly.

Chris didn't understand this at all. Even if this girl inherited her Fae abilities from her Father, she wouldn't be a Valkyrie since they were always female. And that puzzled him deeply. "If you are a Valkyrie, then how is your Mother a Werewolf?" he asked.

"My Mom's not a Werewolf. She's…" Tamsin had to stop for a second. She didn't actually know what type of Fae that her mother was. "… Umm, she's uh… I don't really know what she is" the girl admitted. Her Mother had never told her, and she had never asked. So it wasn't really her fault.

"I see… Well, I will leave you to rest. You must still be tired after suffering the effects of the sleeping dart" he said getting ready to leave room.

"I don't want to rest, I wanna go home!" Tamsin yelled. Whatever this was, it wasn't her fight. She just wanted her Mother.

"And you will, soon enough. But we need something first" Chris said, after that he left the room. There was nothing more that he could get from her.

**Clubhouse**

Lauren hadn't stopped pacing, she was worried to death about Tamsin. How was she supposed to think rationally when her head was somewhere else? Everyone else was also stumped, they had no idea where that bastard could have taken Tamsin. Dyson was outside, seeing if he could pick up a scent. But all he and Lauren could smell, was that strong smell of chemicals. The Hunter must soak his clothes in it to avoid giving off any kind of scent. It was smart.

Bo and Kenzi were in the living room talking, while Hale was making some calls. The siren had put out an alert on Tamsin, sending her picture to anyone and everyone. He also gave his men a description of the Hunter's truck that he had seen when Dyson and Lauren were attacked. He never saw the vehicle on the way here though, which made him wonder if the Hunter had used a different car to get here.

"I wish there was something that I could do to calm her down" the succubus said to her friend as they both watched Lauren pace in the kitchen.

"I know, we're all worried about Tamsin. But Lauren was the one who raised her since she got reborn. Lil-T means more to her than she cares to admit" Kenzi said. Of course Lauren was going out of her mind. She had been the one to change Tamsin's diapers when she was a baby. She had taken care of her when she had a nightmare, when she didn't feel well, that was what being someone's Mother meant. And Lauren was good at it.

When the best friends turned to look at the blonde again, they noticed that she was crouching down on the floor looking at something. "Lauren? What is it?" Bo asked going over to her with Kenzi following closely behind. The blonde turned her head, trying to study the object that she had found. She noticed that when she was pacing, a small whiff of rust caught her attention.

Then she saw a marble on the floor, "Someone get me my medical kit!" she shouted. Kenzi was the closest, she grabbed the blonde's medical case and handed it to her. Lauren opened it up, grabbing a pair of tweezer. She used them to pick the marble up off of the floor. As she turned it around in her hand, she noticed that there was a few drops of blood on it.

"What is it?" Hale asked approaching them, having now gotten off of the phone.

"Blood" Lauren said getting to her feet.

"It's the Hunter's…" Bo said standing next to her. Finally, something to go on. "… Tamsin used the slingshot to shoot the marbles at him. She must have caught him good enough to break his skin, it's his I'm telling you" she said sure of it.

Lauren smiled, "That's my girl…" she whispered, Tamsin was clever in her own way. The blonde liked to think that she had a hand in that. "… Okay, I have to take this to the lab and test it. Then I'll run it against every database. Human and Fae" she said securing it in a plastic bag and placing it in her case.

"I'll come with you" Bo said following her fiancé out of the house.

Kenzi sighed and turned to her boyfriend. "What do we do?" she asked. No one ever gave her a job, sometimes she felt left out. Hale shrugged, to be honest he had no clue. He had done everything that he could think of.

"I don't think there's anything we can do Lil-Mama. Why don't you come with me back to the compound? We can wait there for any word on the Alert that I put out" the siren offered. Kenzi nodded, that sounded better than staying by herself.

**Light Fae Compound (Lauren's Lab – 20 Minutes Later)**

As soon as they got into the lab, Lauren switched the lights on. She quickly got to work in analysing the blood sample. It was a small sample, it was enough for what she needed to use it for. As she looked through the microscope, she noticed that it was Human. Which meant that so was the Hunter. Why would a human want to kill Werewolves? It was suicide.

"He's human" she let out.

"Seriously?" Bo asked in disbelief, that revelation sort of hurt her Ego. She had her ass handed to her by a Human. The last time that happened, it was when she fought Peyton. Granted the soldier was a resurrected dead woman with a lot of strength. But it still bugged her.

"I don't understand, if he's Human then why is he doing this? If he was Fae then it would make more sense since all types of species have natural predators. But he isn't" the blonde sighed, this didn't make any sense. Why would a Huma go out of their way to do all of this?

"Maybe he wants revenge for something that happened to him. We both know that revenge can drive you to do really stupid things" Bo said, vengeance was a powerful thing. And it was worse when the person that was trying to get it was insane.

"Yeah, but this time we're not just worrying about ourselves. Now we have to worry about Tamsin…" the blonde said rubbing her eyes tiredly. "… I can't even think straight without knowing that she's okay" she sighed.

Bo smiled, taking a seat next to the blonde. "You really love her, don't you?" she asked.

Lauren turned her seat to look at the brunette. "I do. Raising a baby was not on my to-do list, believe me. But I did it, and I would go back and do it again. I think that everything that happened after Peyton, messed me up a little. And even though I had you, I felt like I needed to put all of my energy into something" the blonde said.

"I get it babe, you needed to find something that mattered to you. Like me and my P.I cases" the brunette said, she understood completely. Even though Lauren had Bo in the end, she wasn't working in the lab, she had just survived being brainwashed by a mad woman and she had lost a year of her life. Taking care of Tamsin, gave her that sanity. It filled a void.

"Blood or no Blood, she is **my **daughter. And I have to get her back" the blonde stated. Bo leaned forward, taking her fiancé's hands in her own.

"We will. I promise you, we will" she said. Bo could clearly see that Lauren loved Tamsin as her own child, which meant that the brunette had to come to terms with the young Valkyrie being in their lives. Even when she got back to the age that she died at.

Lauren nodded, she wasn't going to cry again. She needed to finish what she was doing and then find her daughter. "I'm gonna run the DNA through the database…" she said, getting up and preparing everything.

"And I will call Hale, and see if he has heard anything on his end" Bo said pulling out her cell phone and dialling the Siren's number. After a few minutes, Hale had informed Bo that he hadn't come up with anything. Wherever the Hunter had taken Tamsin, was proving difficult to find. As the brunette turned around, she noticed that her fiancé was looking rather shocked.

She walked over, seeing a bunch of medical jargon on the computer screen that Lauren was looking at. How was she supposed to understand something like that? "Lauren? What is it? Did you find a match?" she asked.

The blonde nodded but didn't say anything. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. According to the computer, the Hunter's DNA only matched one person in her database. "… It's me" she breathed out.

"What's you?" Bo asked, she didn't understand what was going on.

Lauren pointed to the screen. "The match, it's me…" she said. "… The Hunter and I share the same DNA. Which means that he is related to me somehow" she added turning to Bo.

The brunette raised her eyebrows in surprise. Wow, this wasn't something that they were expecting. "Could it be your real Father?" she asked, that was the only person that came to mind. Lauren didn't answer her, she could tell that the blonde was still shaken by the information. "Maybe we should go and speak to Angela" the succubus said.

"And ask her what? If the Human that she fell in love with all those years ago is a Hunter that is now trying to kill me and kidnapped my daughter?" the blonde asked, she was freaking out right now. Tamsin was missing, her own life was in danger and the Hunter was somehow related to her. Where is a therapist when you need one?

"Lauren, I know that you don't like being around her. But what if this is the only way to get Tamsin back? Don't do it for yourself, do it for her" the brunette said. Lauren took a deep breath in, and then exhaled loudly. Bo was right, Lauren needed to do whatever it took to get Tamsin back.

Even if it meant talking to the person that she despised the most.

"Alright. Let's go, the sooner that we get this over with. The sooner that we can get Tamsin back" the blonde said, printing the page that she was looking at. She was going to use it as proof to show her Angela. It was time that she knew the truth about her Father.

**Grayson Mansion (30 Minutes Later)**

Angela was in the middle of doing some paperwork when she heard someone incessantly ring the doorbell. She made her way to the foyer, making sure to smell for a scent before opening the door. She unclenched when she smelt that it was her daughter and her fiancé. Opening the door, she noticed the look of pure anger on the young blonde's face.

"Judging by the look on your face I am guessing that I have done something to upset you. Please, come in…" she gestured to the inside. "… And tell me what it is that I have done this time" she sighed. Lauren and Bo entered the house.

"The Hunter broke into our home earlier, and now he has Tamsin" Lauren started.

Angela was shocked, but she had warned them to join forces with the Pack. She knew that something like this would end up happening sooner or later. "I am very sorry, but I fail to see what that has to do with you being angry with me" she said.

"The Hunter was wounded before he left our house, I found some of his blood and I tested it. Not only is the Hunter, **Human**. But he also seems to be a 100% match to **me**, care to tell me how that's possible…" Lauren said holding up the sheet.

Angela took it from her, reading over. She didn't understand much medical terms, but she could see what was right in front of her. But it didn't matter, because she knew what Lauren was referring to. And there was no way that it was even remotely possible. "I can't help you with this" she said handing the sheet back to her.

Lauren had to turn away from her, before she got too angry and did something that she would end up regretting. Bo snatched the paper away from the elder, taking a step toward her. "Look, there is obviously something that you're not telling us! A child's life is on the line right now!" she yelled.

"I understand the severity of your situation Miss. Dennis. But, again. I cannot help you with this" the dark elder said.

Bo was about to say something else, when she heard a low snarling coming from behind her. Turning around, she saw her fiancé hunched over holding her stomach. "Lauren? What's wrong?" she asked walking over to her.

Lauren pushed the brunette away, her wolf was trying to overtake her. Like herself, it was angry. And it wanted to be let go so that it could cause chaos in order to find Tamsin. Who it had now recognised at its family. She breathed deeply, pushing the wolf back. That seemed to do the trick, she stood straight. Turning back to her fiancé who was frowning at her. "What?" she asked.

"Your eyes, they're yellow again" Bo said pointing to her.

The blonde sighed, she was expecting that. "I can't do anything about that, I'm angry and worried about my daughter…" she said turning to Angela. "… You may have brought me into this world, but I swear to god if you don't tell me what you're hiding from me… I will be the one to take **you** out of it!" she muttered through gritted teeth.

Angela heard the growl behind her daughter's words. But it didn't matter, because she had been sworn to secrecy by her Father. He was her Alpha, and she couldn't break that commitment. "I understand your anger Lauren, you fear for your daughter's safety. But as I have said twice now, I **cannot** help you" she shook her head.

Lauren closed her eyes and sighed. "You abandoned me. You let me grow up not knowing who I really was, or where I came from. You owe me **so** much, why can't you do this one thing that I am asking you? **Be**, my Mother for five seconds!" she yelled.

Bo knew that she shouldn't say anything. This was something that Lauren needed to do by herself.

Those words had cut Angela's heart like a knife. Though she feared her Father and his rage, being a mother came first. "What do you want to know?" she asked.

"My Father, where is he now?" Lauren asked.

Angela bowed her head, taking a moment to pluck up the courage to speak about such a sensitive subject. "He's dead" she answered, tears already brimming in her eyes.

"Dead? You said that you left him and that he didn't know about Lauren" Bo spoke up, why didn't she tell her a completely different story?

"I knew that if I were to tell you the truth that you would have told Lauren. And then she would've hated me even more than she does right now" the older blonde said looking at Lauren who was speechless.

"How did he die?" the brunette asked.

This was the secret that Angela was hoping would stay buried. But it seemed that Fate had other plans. "When my Father learned of my pregnancy, he grew very angry. So much so, that he sought out Wesley. And killed him, he said that I needed to learn my lesson" the elder sniffled back her tears.

"And killing him did that" Bo said.

Angela nodded, "So you see, your testing must be incorrect. Because there is no way that your Father is still alive. When my father seeks out a kill, he makes sure that they stay dead" she said looking at Lauren.

"Science doesn't lie. So either, you're spinning a story just to get me to leave. Or he somehow survived your Father's attack" the doctor said. There was no way that she was wrong, she wasn't called a genius for nothing.

"The only way we're gonna know is if we ask him, where is your Father now?" the succubus asked turning to Angela.

"In his office, I'll take you to him…" Angela said, leading them further into the house. She wasn't looking forward to this. But it had to be done. She knocked on her Father's door, waiting for him to give them the okay to enter. When he didn't, Lauren gave her fiancé a nod. They had their own way for doing things.

Bo opened the doors to Julian's room, walking in and seeing the old man on the phone. "Forgive me Nathan, but something has come up. I shall call you back later…" he said hanging up his phone and placing it on his desk. "… Who are you to barge into my personal quarters!" he yelled looking at Bo.

"Someone who doesn't have time to wait around" the succubus smiled, Lauren hadn't told her much about her so called grandfather. But she could already see that he was an asshole. In a way, she was lucky to have such a good man as Trick to be her own.

Julian was about to give this girl a piece of his mind when he saw Angela and Lauren walk in behind her. "Angela? What is the meaning of this intrusion?" he asked.

"It's about Wesley" the elder said.

Julian scoffed, walking over to the end of his office and stopping at a small table just under his window. He poured himself a glass of strong scotch. "I have more pressing matters to deal with, discussing your human lover is none of my concern" he said drinking the scotch down in one gulp.

"Actually it is! Because my **Human** lover as you say, is the one that is targeting us…" she yelled, this was the first time that she had snapped at her father. And she was already regretting it. Julian turned around, staring at her with nothing but rage in his eyes. "… You told me that you killed him" she whispered.

"Do you think me a liar?! Would you like to know the horrid details of your lover's demise? Because I assure you my daughter, I have no problem divulging that information" the Alpha said with a smirk. Lauren shook her head in disappointment, he really was Dark. This was why she wanted no part in their lives. She didn't want to turn out this way.

"By all means Father! Enlighten me!" Angela yelled stepping forward.

Lauren and Bo stood back, they felt like all they had to do was listen. Plus, the two werewolves were pretty much ignoring them at this point.

"I watched you, when you met that poor boy so that you could end things with him. You were being controlled by your pesky emotions, so much so that you didn't even sense me in the distance. I waited for you to leave, and when you did… I hunted your little friend down, and viciously I feasted upon his flesh. To this day I can still remember the taste of his blood, nothing but Weakness!" he hissed.

"Who the hell do you think that you are?!" Bo blurted out. She couldn't believe what she was hearing right now. "I thought an Alpha was supposed to care and protect the people in their pack? But what you are doing right now, shows that the only person that you care about… Is yourself" she said.

"I do not have to justify **my** actions, or **my** loyalty to my own pack to a worthless succubus whore!" he growled, his eyes turning black and yellow as he stalked up to Bo ready to attack her. Lauren stepped in, grabbing her grandfather by the throat. Her own eyes were glowing yellow and her canines had extended.

"I'm sorry, what did you just call her?! The only one who is worthless here, is **you**!" she snarled in his face. Julian struggled in her grip, he was right about her. She was strong, so much so that he was failing to free himself from her grip.

Bo placed her hand on her fiancé's shoulder gently, "He's not worth it babe. Let him go…" she said from behind her. When Lauren failed to answer her, or let him go. Bo thought that maybe the blonde was having trouble controlling her anger. The succubus stepped forward, so that now she was at Lauren's side. "… This isn't you Lauren" she said.

Lauren tightened her grip around his throat. "Maybe it is. He said it himself, I have a darkness in me. Maybe embracing it is the only way that I can keep the people that I love safe. And **destroy**, people like him!" she said, digging her claws into his neck causing him to moan in pain.

"I don't believe that for a second…" Bo smiled, reaching in and touching the blonde's arm. "... When Peyton told you to kill people, you didn't do it. If you really had a Darkness in you, then you would have killed without hesitation. But something inside of you, told you that it was wrong…" Bo turned to Julian who was now losing consciousness.

"… That something, was the Light that I see in you. It's always been a part of you babe, **your** Light balances out **my** Darkness. And now you need to let it do the same for you…" the succubus said, turning her fiancé's face to look at her. Lauren's eyes still shined a murderous yellow. Bo knew that look all too well.

There **was** a darkness in Lauren, most likely from her werewolf side. But it was tiny compared to the goodness that the blonde had. "… Let it in" the succubus whispered. The blonde thought over what Bo had said, and she was right. She couldn't be this person, she wasn't a monster. She had killed yes, but it was always in defence of herself or the ones that she loved. She didn't kill for pleasure. And she never would.

Lauren's eyes turned back to their normal hazel, her teeth also went back to normal as she released her grandfather from her grip. She fell into her fiancé's arms, the succubus wrapped her arms around Lauren making sure that she was okay. "I'm sorry" the blonde whispered.

"It's okay. You're worried about Tamsin, no one blames you" Bo said rubbing her back soothingly.

Angela approached her Father, as he tried to get to his feet. His face had turned bright red thanks to Lauren cutting of his air supply. "How does it feel Father? To be bested by someone so young? Looks as though you are maybe losing your touch, as the younglings say" she smirked.

"MIND YOUR TONGUE, GIRL!" Julian got back up on his feet as he roared in her face.

"Or what? Will you rip me to shreds? Like you did to Wesley?" she asked standing tall as she challenged him. If her own daughter could stand against him, then she could do it too.

Julian laughed. "Do you really not know me? If I had simply ripped your lover to **shreds**, then my joy to watch him suffer would have been over in a moment. No, I tore **into** him…. When I left him there, he was crying out for help. He died a **slow**, and **agonising** death" he let the words roll off of his tongue maliciously.

"What if he didn't?" they both turned to Lauren. She and Bo had stopped their embrace. "What if when you left, someone came along and saved him?" she said. It was very plausible, especially the way that Julian was describing it. Julian had no answer for her. That was new.

"It's not possible. There is no way that he could have survived those injuries" Julian said, scoffing in disbelief.

"Well why don't you tell me **exactly** what you did to him, and I'll tell you if it's possible" Lauren stepped forward with her arms over her chest. She was a doctor with many years of experience. This was her forte.

"Tell her!" Angela yelled.

Julian was two seconds away from bringing the house down, especially if he was going to be continuously disrespected in his own home. He took a calming breath, making sure that his anger was under control. But if they wanted to know the details, then he would tell them. Although, he knew that they wouldn't like it. "I cut him, bit him, in various places. I have always had a tendency to play with my food unfortunately" he smiled.

"Where did you bite him?" Lauren asked.

Julian shrugged, "Hard to remember, it was so long ago. But I do remember ripping into his stomach, i didn't want the kill to be quick. I prefer to let my victims bleed out, which is exactly what I did to him" he said.

Bo was speechless, she knew that Dark Fae were assholes. But Julian certainly took the cake, putting the rest of his retched kind to shame. He showed no remorse for his act. She turned to her fiancé who was trying her very hardest not to pounce on him. "What do you think? Could he have survived?" she asked.

"It's possible, there have been people who have survived animal attacks that were more vicious. How long after cutting him did you leave him to die?" the blonde asked turning back to her grandfather.

"Mere minutes. I had my fill of entertainment, and I sensed someone nearby. So I left" Julian said. He honestly didn't care about it one bit.

"Well, then I think that it's safe to say that you made a mistake. You should have stuck around to watch him die, because the person that you sensed was probably the one that saved him. Which makes all of this, your fault!" Lauren shouted. Her father was the Hunter, and he was only doing this because he wanted revenge on Julian.

"ENOUGH!" The Alpha yelled. "There is no way that a pathetic little human, could do all of this to such powerful creatures. He must have someone helping him, someone either within the Dark or within the Werewolf community" he said thinking it over. It just wasn't possible.

"You have a Werewolf community?" Bo asked with a frown, what more could there be?

"Yes, every species has one. I believe you could find yours in one of the downtown brothels" Julian smirked at her. He really didn't like Bo, or her kind.

The succubus laughed, "Do you want to take this outside? Old man?!" she goaded him.

Lauren stepped in between them again. "We don't have time for this. The Hunter, Wesley, whatever his name is… He has Tamsin, and I need to get her back!" she said. Tamsin was her main priority at the moment. She turned to her grandfather, "I don't like you, but it looks like we are going to have to work together to take him down" she said.

Julian smiled, "You would kill your own Father?" he asked.

In the back of her mind, Lauren wanted to say no. But right now, her so called Father had already shot at her, laid hands on her fiancé, injured her friends, and kidnapped her adoptive daughter. He wasn't a person that she wanted to know in this moment. So her answer was simple.

"Watch me" she whispered, her anger dripping off of her words.

…**.**

**A/N: Ooh, Mama Lauren is on the warpath! What's going to happen next? Leave me a review, love to know what you think of this one. Much Love xoxo**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Okay, here we go. Hold onto your hats, because things are about to get wild. **

…**.**

**Chapter 11: Betrayal**

**Unknown Location**

Chris wobbled slowly down the narrow alleyway, using his cane for support. He didn't much care for the city life. But it was necessary for his current situation. The old man had his own reasons for wanting the Apex Pack dead, which was why he took Nicholas under his wing in the first place. Chris couldn't face the pack himself, but that didn't mean that he couldn't train someone else to do his dirty work.

But he also had his own secrets, and he had to make sure that they stayed buried. If Nicholas ever found out the truth about his so called saviour and mentor then he would go off the deep end for sure. Chris delved deeper into the alley. It was raining up a storm, he could feel the frost in the air.

Then he sensed someone behind him. "You should know better than to sneak up on a Hunter…" he said turning around and seeing his visitor. Chris was met by a young man with dark hair, he was built well and was dressed in smart attire. Chris' serious expression morphed into a laugh as he brought the man into a hug. "… It's good to see you Sabastian" he said tapping his back.

"Like wise…" the young man smiled pulling away from his friend, he looked down and saw that Chris was holding a walking stick. "… Still keeping up appearances I see?" he smirked.

Chris followed his gaze, looking to his silver cane. "It's better for Nicholas that he witnesses my frailty, it makes him work harder to be my successor. Even if it is a lie…" he laughed waving the stick about. Sabastian dodged it, thinking that it was silver and that it would hurt him if it touched his skin. "… Fear not, it's made of stainless steel" he said.

"Oh, that is very clever. This Nicholas must not be the sharpest tool in the box then. Did you find them?" Sabastian asked.

Chris nodded. "Yes, it seems they didn't run far from the old Manor. They currently reside in a large Mansion just outside the city" he said.

"Ingenious. They have been hiding in plain sight. Do they know of your return?" Sabastian asked, that was the most important thing. That their enemies were not aware of their presence.

"No, they only know of Nicholas. But only that he is near, they have no idea who he is or why he is hunting them. It will be a nice surprise for them when they find out the truth" Chris smiled mischievously.

"Good, is Nicholas aware of the truth?" Sabastian asked.

"Do you think that he would still be working with me if he did? No, he mustn't find out yet. He despises our kind, if he learned that he was once in love with one then I think that he would become unhinged. He is savage now, I would hate to think how he would get if he knew the truth" Chris said.

"I don't know, maybe it would be a good thing to tell him. After all, you are not the one who attacked him and left him for dead. My Father did, and my darling little sister was the one who broke his heart. I say tell him, perhaps it will motivate him in the fight" Sabastian said. He wanted his Father gone, then he would be Alpha and rule the Pack the way he wanted to.

His Father's tyranny had to come to an end.

"When was the last time that you spoke to them?" Chris asked.

"Must be over three decades at least. All because I fell in love with a Human…" Sabastian laughed sadly. "… I expected my Father to disown me, but I truly believed that my sister would take my side. After all, she herself fell for a Human. **And** she conceived a child with him. My father always favoured her over me, to hell with them!" he spat.

"What of that child? Did you ever see it?" Chris asked. He used to be Julian's right hand man, but one altercation with the Alpha got him banished from the pack and his family killed. Julian was paranoid beyond belief, and when he learned of his friend taking meetings with another Dark Fae Alpha. Something in Julian snapped.

"No, he sent her away so that she could have it safely and discreetly. It doesn't matter though, the child would have been human. It's of no concern to us. Does Nicholas remember anything from that night, or of my sister?" Sabastian asked.

Chris shook his head. "No, thankfully. Julian had damaged his head in the attack, the only reason that he knows his name is because of the driver's license that I found on him" he said. He remembered showing his student the I.D. at the time. It read Nicholas Wesley Anderson. The human said that he preferred his middle name rather than his first. But he just dealt with being called Nicholas.

"So, what are you waiting for? Send Nicholas in and then have him kill my Father" Sabastian said. He didn't understand why Chris was holding back.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. We have hit a delay in our plan" Chris sighed.

"What do you mean? Is he capable of killing my Father or not? You have had nearly thirty years to train him, are you telling me that he is not ready?" the young wolf asked, he couldn't have this plan backfiring. He had waited all of this time, because Chris told him that to have Nicholas be the one to kill Julian would be better.

"No, not at all. He is more than ready. But he isn't **just** focusing on this, he has also taken up the annihilation of a wolf shifter. He had gotten word that this shifter was asking about him, so he followed him and then saw that the shifter had a werewolf friend" Chris said.

"He killed them?" Sabastian asked, he assumed that this was where his friend was going.

"No, he wounded the werewolf. But the shifter bested him, and now his rage is unending. He won't stop until he has the wolf's head on a platter. And in doing so, has now kidnapped a young Valkyrie who is of importance to the female werewolf" the old man explained. He just wanted to focus on the task at hand. Which was killing Julian.

Sabastian sighed, this could potentially ruin their plan. They had to hit his father while he wasn't expecting it. The longer that they waited, the worse it would be for them. "What of the Werewolf, do you know the name of her pack?" he asked.

"No, but there are no Light Fae Packs in this area. So she must be Dark, and she is currently living with an unknown Fae. We believe that she may be a seer or oracle…. Not a combination you hear of regularly" the old man said.

"Hmm…" Sabastian thought it over in his head. He had an idea. "… I will take care of the shifter. And then I will bring his head to you and Nicholas. Maybe then he can focus on our true enemy" he said.

"And the female werewolf?" Chris asked.

"We let her live, I don't normally like getting my hands dirty. But if this shifter's death is the only thing that is stopping Nicholas from focusing on our plan then so be it. But I will not murder someone of my clan…." Sabastian saw the look on Chris' face when he said that. Especially since Julian had done the same thing to his family, and to countless others.

"… The regime will change when I am in control. I swear" he smiled.

"I have the utmost faith in you Sabastian" Chris said with a nod. He knew that if anyone would be a good leader for their pack, that it would be Sabastian. He was kind, and gentle. Unlike his Father who was downright monstrous.

"Where do I find this shifter?" the young man asked. If this was the only thing standing in their way, then he would take care of it.

"I do not know, he is Light Fae, and his name is Dyson Thornwood. It shouldn't be too hard to track him down" the older wolf said.

"Consider it done" Sabastian smirked. It was one shifter, how hard could it really be?

**Clubhouse (30 Minutes Later)**

Even after the conversation with Julian and Angela, Lauren didn't feel any better. She still had no idea where Tamsin was, or if the girl was okay. And that worried her more than anything. Her anger was rising again, so much that it was causing her pain. Bo brought the car to a stop outside of the Clubhouse. Turning to her right, she noticed that her fiancé was in pain.

"Lauren? Hey, what's wrong?" she asked touching the blonde's arm gently.

Lauren let out a strangled moan. Her Wolf was screaming inside her. It wanted out, and Lauren was too emotionally drained to control it. She opened the car door without a word, as she tried to get out she fell to the floor crying in agony. Bo quickly exited the car, running around it to get to her fiancé.

"Babe? What is it? What's happening?!" she asked in a panic. She didn't know what to do.

The blonde was now on her hands and knees, her bones started breaking. Making her cry out even more. "I can't… control it!" she mumbled. The loss of Tamsin, and the anger that she felt over hearing the fate of her true father was too much for her to handle. And her wolf definitely wasn't happy about it either.

Bo got down onto her knees, the rain continued to pour. But she didn't care, her clothes could get wet. She brought Lauren's face up to look at her, seeing the crinkling of her forehead as the blonde's features began to change. "Breathe, you can fight this! Just focus on the sound of my voice…" she said.

Lauren tried her hardest but it just wasn't working. Her teeth sharpened as she let out a roar, turning away from her fiancé. "GO! RUN!" she yelled. She didn't think that her wolf would attack Bo, but she didn't want to risk it in this state. She would never forgive herself if she hurt her.

Bo shook her head. "No, I'm not going anywhere. It's you and me, that's how this works!" then the succubus thought of an idea. She held Lauren's face again, this time sending a strong surge of her own succubus power into her. She summarised that it was the only thing that could calm her down.

Lauren's growls began to quieten down until they were silent. She breathed in deeply, looking up to Bo who saw that her fiancé's face was now almost normal. Except for the blonde's eyes, they were still glowing yellow. "That's it, just breathe. I'm right here" Bo soothed her.

Lauren's eyes returned to their normal hazel. She got to her feet with the help on her fiancé. "Thank you…" she whispered leaning in for a hug. Bo held her tight, not caring that they were getting soaked by the rain. "… I'm so scared Bo" she whimpered into the succubus' neck.

Bo understood her fiancé's fear. And she shared it too. This Hunter was something new, and he had beaten them twice already. But all the succubus could do was believe that they would win. "I know, me too…" she replied pulling back to look her. "… Come on, let's get out of this rain" she said taking her fiancé's hand and leading her inside.

Once they were inside, Bo made sure that Lauren got out of her soaking clothes. And then herself. Kenzi wasn't home, the human obviously wanted to stay with Hale. The succubus took her fiancé to bed, hoping that they would get some sleep. Although, she didn't know how that was going to happen. She knew that Lauren wouldn't sleep until Tamsin was back with them.

But unfortunately, there was nothing that they could do right now. They didn't know where the Hunter was, or where he had taken Tamsin. Bo laid with her quietly, placing an arm around her shoulder. "What if he hurts her? She must be so scared right now" the blonde whispered as she rested her head on the brunette's shoulder.

"He won't, he needs her…" Bo said sure of her assumption. "… And about her being scared? This is Tamsin that we're talking about, that girl isn't scared of anything. She is probably giving him a hell of a lot of attitude right now, he might bring her back because she's annoying him" the brunette chuckled softly. It wasn't funny, but that was the way that Tamsin was.

Lauren couldn't help the laugh that escaped her, she never really realised just how much she loved Tamsin. Especially since raising her when she was reborn. "Yeah, you're probably right. It's just, I promised her that I would protect her. And minutes after I made that promise, she was taken. So I failed" she said. That was the thing that was bothering her the most.

Bo turned onto her side, making sure that she was looking at her fiancé in the eyes. "Listen to me, you didn't fail. You couldn't do anything, you were unconscious. It's my fault that she was taken, not yours" she said.

"No, he had beaten you badly. You couldn't have done anything either. We need to stop blaming ourselves, then we can get our heads back in this thing and take him down once and for all" the blonde said with a renewed determination.

"About that? He **is** your Father, he is probably doing this because he feels betrayed and wants revenge. Can you really do what you said? Can you kill him?" Bo asked seriously. She didn't know if she could do it, no matter what Aife had done to her she couldn't kill the woman who gave her life.

"He has Tamsin, and he has already hurt you once. Whatever reason he is doing this for, it doesn't justify his actions. He has clearly lost his mind, he needs to be stopped Bo. And if that means that I have to be the one to kill them then, that's what I'm going to do" Lauren said.

"You know, before you were with Peyton. I don't think that I ever heard you talk like that, I'm not saying that it's a bad thing. It's just, you tougher now" the succubus smiled. It was a weird sight to see.

"Well, I was living with her for a year. A lot of things about me changed. She made me into a killing machine, even though I didn't like killing per se… I still had the killer instinct. And I'm actually glad that i still have it, because it's what's kept me alive this long" the blonde said thinking back to when she lived with Peyton.

"We should get some sleep, we're gonna need our strength if we're going to take him on" Bo said.

"You're right, but I don't think that I'll be able to get to sleep by myself…." Lauren said reaching for her fiancé's hand and placing it on her own cheek. Bo had a feeling about what the blonde was doing. "… Use your powers, make me sleep" she said.

"Are you sure?" Bo asked.

"It's the only way that I'll be able to" the blonde nodded. Lauren closed her eyes as she felt Bo pulse her, she instantly felt a wave of calmness wash over her. The notion of sleeping felt easier now.

Bo watched as the blonde slipped into a peaceful slumber. She kissed her gently on the forehead, stopping the surge of power and bringing the blonde closer to her so that she was resting comfortably.

**Next Morning**

To their surprise, Bo and Lauren actually had a good night's rest. Although, when Lauren woke up she felt guilty for it. Especially since Tamsin probably didn't have the same. But today was a new day, it was the day where they buckled down and found a way to get Tamsin back. They had showered and changed into their comfortable fighting gear.

And now they were waiting for Dyson, Angela, and Julian to show up. The Dark Werewolves had called this morning, saying that they wanted to join forces in finding Wesley and stopping him before anyone else got hurt. Julian wanted to remain in charge of the operation. But Lauren and Bo weren't having that. It was his fault that Wesley was even doing this in the first place.

Kenzi and Hale were also on their way to the clubhouse, they were picking up Trick on the way. They needed everyone for this. Which even made Bo call Vex, the Mesmer proved useful when Lauren was missing. So why not ask him for help now too? Although, he wasn't very punctual. So he just told them that he would get to them when he could.

The couple was a little busy right now, as they were arming themselves for whatever the hunter threw at them. Lauren still had the assault rifles and her 9mm pistol from Peyton's attack. She knew that they would come in handy. Bo had her knifes and her swords, Lauren had offered to teach the succubus how to shoot. But the brunette didn't think that she needed it.

To each, their own.

Bo smiled watching her fiancé load her rifle, she had to admit. The blonde looked very sexy when she was in her G.I. Jane mode. "So, do you think that you're going to be able to work with Julian on this? I know how much you hate him" she said coming to stand next to her.

Lauren finished loading the magazine clip, securing it safely. "I don't hate him…" the blonde said, looking to her fiancé with a smirk. "… I loathe him. There's a difference. But, I have to work with him whether I like it or not. He's the reason why all of this is happening, it's about time that he took responsibility for his actions" she finished.

"What else do you expect from someone who's Dark?" Bo let out a laugh, she was unaligned but she would be lying if she said that she didn't favour the Light more than the Dark. Even though the Light were assholes. At least they didn't hunt down innocent humans for fun.

"Exactly, which is why after this is all taken care of. I want nothing to do with them, I'm not saying that they're all bad. Especially Noah and Oliver but, as long as Julian is in charge I don't want to surround myself with that kind of environment. He's toxic" the blonde said, making her mind up.

"If that's what you want, then I'm good with that…" the succubus smiled, placing a soft kiss on her fiancé's cheek. This was a big decision for Lauren to make, but she had clearly made her choice. Bo was going to support her in it one hundred percent. She noticed that the blonde's smile had faded, "… What?" she asked.

Lauren could smell another Werewolf, she didn't know how she could tell the difference but for some reason she did. And it wasn't Angela or Julian, it was someone new. She placed a lock of hair behind her ear, making sure that she could hear. She concentrated on the sounds outside, she could hear heavy breathing, groaning and what sounded like a loud thud.

"Something's wrong…" she said placing the rifle down on the table and picking up her 9mm, cocking the chamber and making sure that it was loaded. Bo grabbed one of her daggers as she followed the blonde outside.

**Outside**

As soon as they passed the threshold, they saw Dyson and some guy fighting. And the other guy was winning. Lauren didn't smell Dyson from inside, all she smelt was this new werewolf. His scent must have masked the Shifter's. The unknown man drop kicked Dyson, the shifter fell to the ground face first. The man took a gun out from his waistband, aiming it at Dyson's head.

"… Drop it!" Lauren yelled aiming her own gun at him.

The man laughed, "If you want to put a bullet in my head, go for it. But I will be putting one in **his **first" he said thumbing back the hammer.

"Who said anything about putting one in your head…" the blonde smiled pulling the trigger of her gun, shooting him in his hand. The man screamed dropping his gun, looking down at his left hand and seeing a gaping hole in the middle of his palm. "… You can't work a gun if your hand is messed up" she said.

Bo walked over, grabbing the man's gun and then kicking the back of his legs so that he dropped to his knees. "Who are you?" she asked. He didn't answer her, he was too busy trying to cover the bleeding hole in his hand.

Lauren rushed over to Dyson, checking him over. He was badly beaten, and had claw marks on his face and neck. She needed to get him inside, but first they needed to know who this man was and why he was here. "She asked you a question" the blonde said standing next to her fiancé.

"Sabastian?" Bo and Lauren looked up to see Angela approaching them, where the hell did she come from? The dark elder walked up to them slowly, she had picked up a familiar scent on her way over. And she thought that she was going crazy, but apparently she wasn't. She stood next to Lauren, looking at her older brother. "It really is you" she let out.

"You know him?" Bo asked.

Angela nodded, "Yes, he's my brother" she whispered.

Lauren rolled her eyes, "What the hell is wrong with your family?!" she shouted in annoyance. This was ridiculous, they couldn't go one day without someone trying to kill them. And why was it that they always turned out to be a relation. "I'm taking Dyson inside, I don't have time for this crap!" she said going over to help Dyson up.

Bo sighed, "So uh, this was fun. I'll let you guys have a moment…" she smiled at Angela before following Lauren and helping her with Dyson.

Angela was about to say something, when she sensed her Father walking towards them. "Well, well, well…" Julian said making his way over, and standing next to his daughter. He watched his son wine as he held his bleeding wound. He hadn't seen his face in decades. "… If it isn't the **bastard** son" he smirked.

Sabastian lifted his head, looking at his Father in disgust. "Hello Father, it's been a long time" he said.

"It has, and just when I thought that your betrayal couldn't run any deeper. I find out that you are the one who is helping the Hunter. I bet you are regretting this little farce now, aren't you? You always were a stupid little boy! " Julian yelled.

"The only thing that I am regretting, is that I didn't kill you years ago!" Sabastian spat, he despised this man. The wolf looked to his sister. "And you! I cannot believe that you are still sucking up to him, after what he did to Wesley, to your child!" he yelled. His sister obviously had a need to please people.

"Careful Sabastian, that **Child** that you speak of was the one who just shot you. And do you know what?" Julian said approaching him and kneeling down to eye level with him. "I feel nothing but pride for her, which is something that you never earned from me" he with an evil smirk.

"Leave him Father…" Angela said, finding her voice. She was still in a bit of shock. "… We need him, let's bring him into the house…" she said stepping forward only to be stopped by her Father.

"You go inside, I have him…" he said. Angela did as she was told, turning around and heading into the house. Julian grabbed his son by the back of his neck, pulling him up to stand. "… You will pay for betraying your pack" he hissed in his ear.

"I didn't betray my Pack…" Sabastian turned to look his Father in the eyes. "… I just betrayed you!" he laughed in his face.

Julian wasn't amused, in fact he was mad with rage. He decided that his son needed to be taught a lesson. And he was also a little hungry, so why not kill two birds with one stone? The Alpha growled, showing his sharp teeth as he sank them into his son's neck. Sabastian cried out, shuddering in his father's grip. Julian pulled back, wiping the little amount of blood away from his lips.

"What? NO MORE LAUGHTER?!" he asked. Julian dragged Sabastian by his collar, taking him into the house without another word.

**Inside**

Bo and Lauren laid Dyson down on the couch, the shifter had started to come around and was immediately wondering what the hell happened. Lauren checked her friend over, his abdomen was a little bruised which had caused his stitches to come loose. Her first priority was closing it up, then she needed to treat the claw marks on his face and on his neck.

The succubus had already brought her fiancé's medical kit over, she wanted to help in any way that she could. Lauren quickly made a move to clean up Dyson's wounds, taking an alcohol wipe and dabbing at his stomach wound lightly. The shifter was barely conscious, but he managed to let out a low groan. "Sorry…" Lauren whispered.

Bo watched as she saw Julian bring in the attacker, who looked a little pale and had his head bowed. She walked over to them, seeing blood dripping from the side of his neck. That wasn't there before, Lauren shot him in the hand. Then she noticed that Julian was looking very smug. "What did you do to him?" she asked.

"What I do with **my** son is none of your concern, succubus!" he answered quickly. He didn't have to explain anything to her.

"It is when he can give us information about where the Hunter took Tamsin! How is he going to talk if he is drained of his blood?" the brunette asked. Sabastian was the only one who could tell them where Wesley had taken Tamsin.

"Bo's right…" Lauren said looking up from where she was sitting with Dyson. "… We need him alive, sit him down over there. I'll see to him after I've helped Dyson" she grabbed her suture kit, and began to close up the shifter's wounds.

Julian huffed, he wasn't the one who followed orders. He was the one who enforced them. And yet here he was, taking order from the granddaughter that he barely knew. He pushed Sabastian over to the living room, dropping him down onto a chair. Not caring if he wasn't gentle.

"Bo? Do me a favour, and try and wrap up his hand as best as you can" the blonde said looking to her fiancé.

"You do realise that I'm not a doctor right?" the succubus joked.

"Just do it, it doesn't have to be perfect. Just until I'm finished here…" the doctor smiled, then turning back to Dyson who was starting to open his eyes. "… Hey, welcome back Detective. You had us scared for a minute there" she chuckled softly.

"What happened?" he asked rubbing his eyes, feeling the sting on his cheek as he touched his face.

"Easy, I haven't finished stitching that yet. You really don't remember anything?" the blonde asked.

Dyson shook his head, "No, all I remember is getting out of my car, walking to your door and then something hit me from behind. I turned to see who it was, but then everything went black" he said unsure of what he saw.

"Yeah, you were attacked… by my Uncle, apparently" Lauren sighed.

"Your what?" he frowned.

Lauren rolled her eyes, holding her hand up in protest. "It's a long story, trust me. But you're gonna be fine, I promise. Although, I do think that you should rest in the hospital for a few days just to be on the safe side" she said.

Dyson shook his head, making a move to sit up. "No, I've had worse. Just patch me up, I'll be fine" he said resting his back against the arm of the couch. He had been in wars before now, he could handle a couple of scratches.

"Okay, if that's what you want…" Lauren said, starting to clean up the shifter's face. Within a couple of minutes, the blonde had sewed up the claw marks on his face. Now she had to move onto her so called Uncle. The blonde knelt down beside him turning his head and seeing the large bite mark. She turned to Julian, giving him a look of disapproval. "… Subtle" she said.

"Why thank you. That is what I was going for" the Alpha smirked.

"If you're gonna be a dick, you can do it somewhere else" Bo stepped in, she wasn't having this asshole be difficult in her house.

"I beg your pardon?!" he asked approaching her.

The succubus wasn't scared of him, she folded her arms over her chest. Giving him a smirk of her own. "You heard me. Working with you is the better option, but it's not the only one. So you can be a good little wolf, and play nice…" the brunette stepped inside his personal space. "… **Or**, you can get the hell out of my house" she stated.

Julian laughed, "You are brave succubus, I'll give you that. But I will not, take orders from you or anyone else!" he yelled.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Is there even a brain up there?" the brunette asked pointing to his head. "Or do you just not know how to use it?" she asked.

"You would dare insult me?!" he growled, showing his black and yellow eyes at her.

Bo had to laugh, "I'm sorry, is that supposed to scare me? Because I'm not. But if you want to play it like that, then so can i…" she said shifting her eyes so that they were now blue.

"Stop it! Both of you!" Angela said standing in between them. "We are not going to defeat this enemy, if we are too busy fighting each other. You need to realise that you are not everyone's Alpha…" she said looking at her Father. Who clearly didn't care for her choice of words judging by the scowl that he was giving her.

"… And you, need to curb your attitude. You take after your Mother more than you realise" she said turning to Bo.

"This is **my** house. I don't have to **curb** anything…" the succubus said. Who the hell was she to tell her how to act in her own home? "… And just to be clear? I am **nothing**, like Aife" she said staring into her eyes.

"So I see, your Mother was never capable of loving anyone but herself. But you, do not share that attribute. You should be proud of that" Angela whispered with a smile. She knew that she had nothing to worry about in terms of Bo's intensions, unlike Aife she was honourable. And she loved Lauren deeply, of that she was sure.

Lauren made her way over to her fiancé, after hearing everything that they had said. "Everything okay here?" she asked. Bo turned to her, giving her a nod and a kiss on the cheek. Angela also nodded, going over to check on her brother. The blonde walked over to her Grandfather. "Why did you bite him?" she asked.

"He needed to be taught a lesson, which is what parents do" he said. To him, he had done nothing wrong. Which meant that he was utterly delusional.

"Actually, parents are supposed to love you. And keep you safe from harm, they're not supposed to be the ones that do the harming. So I'm going to ask you again. What did he do to make you hate him so much?" she asked.

"He betrayed me" Julian answered.

"Stop giving me simple answers! **My** daughter is in danger, so tell me what you know or I swear to god I will beat it out of you!" the blonde snarled, her yellow eyes beaming.

Julian sighed in defeat, there was no point in withholding the information. She was his granddaughter, and she obviously got her temper from him. "He had forsaken his pack and his family, all for the love of a primitive human. I could not condone such behaviour" he answered.

Lauren had to laugh, she couldn't help it. This entire notion was stupid. "So, you disowned him, abandoned him and caused him pain all because he fell in love with a human? And yet **she**…" Lauren pointed to Angela. "… Did the same, and you let her get away with it? In a way, her betrayal was even worse because she had me" she said.

Julian had no words, he couldn't give her a reason as to why he was more lenient to Angela. He just favoured her more, he didn't know why. "Are you reaching a point?" he asked.

Lauren shook her head in disappointment, how the hell was she related to this evil man? "Even if I was, you wouldn't see it…" she laughed. "… You know what? I am **glad**, that she gave me up. Because I couldn't imagine, what my life would be like if I had grown up in **your** presence" she said.

The Alpha smiled, "You were better off, judging by the way that you let your emotions guide you. You wouldn't have lasted long with us anyway!" he spat.

That was it, Bo had heard enough and she was sick of Julian's cruelty. She summoned all of her strength and punched the Alpha right in his face. Lauren watched in surprise as her grandfather fell to the floor unconscious. Bo had knocked him out cold. "Asshole!" the succubus sneered.

Lauren turned to her fiancé. "I think I had him" she said simply.

"I know you did, but what kind of soul mate would I be if I didn't come to my lady's aid?" the brunette smiled shaking her hand, that punch hurt more than she was expecting. Lauren inspected it, seeing that Bo's knuckles were very red. She needed to heal her. Bo could practically read her fiancé's mind. "I'm okay, I'll just put some ice on it" she gave her a wink.

"But I can heal you" the blonde said, she didn't understand why the brunette was protesting.

"I know, and you will. Just not now, we have bigger things to worry about. I can wait, you should finish treating them" Bo said nodding over to the living room. Lauren understood, so she just gave her a kiss on the cheek and walked back over to her two patients.

Angela stood next to Bo, looking at her Father's unconscious body lying on the floor. "I envy you" she said.

"Why?" the succubus asked, still rubbing her sore hand.

"Because I have dreamt of doing that to him over a dozen times…" the elder laughed turning to face her. "… I suppose that I just didn't have the courage. You continue to impress me Bo. It amazes me, how someone of your goodness could come from someone as sinister as Aife. She was all Darkness" she studied her with a weary expression.

"She wasn't born like that. Being held captive for so many centuries ruined her, and many people including myself paid the price for her madness" Bo explained. Being tortured and abused by the Dark King, turned Aife into an altogether different creature. She wasn't just a succubus, she was something else.

"I had no idea, although it does make a lot more sense now…." Angela said looking to her Father again. "… Don't worry about feeling guilty, he had it coming" she smirked.

"I know, and I don't" the succubus smiled. This was probably the first time that she and Angela were seeing eye to eye. It wasn't so bad.

…**.**

**A/N: Go Bo! Coming to Lauren's aid when she needs it. Good for her. Hope you guys enjoyed this one, remember leave me a review to tell me what you think. Much Love xoxo**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Sorry for not updating earlier, but the Night Shifts that I am working have really slayed me. I such respect for my Dad, he used to work them all of the time back in the day. Lol. But I had some time to kill now, so I am updating today. **

**Okay, now… there are three ways that this chapter could have gone in. But I am really hoping that I chose the right one. You guys can let me know. Lol. **

**Enjoy :)**

…**.**

**Chapter 12: Repercussions **

**Clubhouse**

Julian was still out for the count, Bo's fist had really packed quite the punch. Lauren was still in the middle of wrapping up Sabastian's hand, she had shot right through his palm. She would feel bad, but he was working with the Hunter which meant that he was involved in taking her daughter away from her.

He could suffer.

Hale, Kenzi and Trick had also showed up in the meantime. When they looked to the living room, they were confused as to what had happened. Bo grabbed an ice pack for her hand, then made her way over to talk to them. "It's a really long story" was all she could say. Chaotic would probably be the word that she would use to describe these last few days.

They just couldn't catch a break.

"So, who is the new dude?" Kenzi asked pointing to the man that Lauren was treating.

"My Uncle, apparently. And he's working with the Hunter, who also just happens to be my father. Talk about a dysfunctional family right?" she chuckled softly, all she could do was laugh. This whole thing was so pathetic. The reason behind this threat, didn't even have anything to do with her. It was all about Julian.

"Will he live?" Angela asked standing next to her brother's chair. She didn't know what had possessed him to go this far. But there was a little girl at stake now, not to mention her own sons if Wesley was successful in his plan to eradicate the werewolves.

Lauren finished tying off the bandage, she had already treated the bite mark on his neck. Now all they had to do was wait for him to wake up. "Yes, his wounds aren't that severe. With rest, he should be fine. And then when he wakes up, he can tell us where Tamsin is" she said.

As if by magic, Sabastian chose that moment to awaken from his slumber. He settled his tired eyes on the group in front of him. Before he could even think of making a break for it, Bo held a knife to his throat with her good hand. "I wouldn't" she warned him.

Sabastian sat back in the chair, he was outmatched. There was no use in trying to run. Then he met his sister's gaze. She had no words for him. "Are you going to let them treat me like this? **Little** sister?" he asked.

"Given the severity of your betrayal, I think that they are going rather easy on you. **Brother!**" she hissed.

Sabastian held his smirk, turning to Lauren and seeing the resemblance. "So you are the infamous human daughter, I would say that you get most of your temper from your father" he chuckled.

"He has **my** daughter, where is he?" the doctor asked. She wasn't playing games now, he was talking which meant that he could tell them what they wanted to know. Sabastian just shrugged, he wasn't giving anything up. "You do realise that I'll kill you if you don't tell me" she said.

"No you won't. Because I am the only one that knows where he has taken your daughter, and if I don't say anything then you can't find him. So what do I really have to be afraid of?" Sabastian laughed in her face.

Lauren would be worried, if she didn't have a powerful succubus for a fiancé. Bo could make him tell her anything that she wanted know. All she had to do was touch him. The blonde looked to her, "He's all yours babe, I'm gonna go and clean myself up…" she smiled before making her way upstairs.

Bo moved around Sabastian so that she was facing him, she pulled back her knife and placed her hand on his cheek. Releasing a strong pulse of her power into him, Sabastian gasped as he felt the calmness wash over him. He settled his eyes on Bo, he was overcome with such infatuation for the succubus. "You are stunning" he said in a daze.

"I know…" The brunette smiled. "… Now tell me. Where is the Hunter keeping the little girl?" she asked stroking his cheek.

"I don't know, I was only supposed to kill the shifter and deliver his head to Nicholas" he said in a trance.

"Who's Nicholas?" Bo asked with a frown.

"Wesley…" The succubus turned to Angela as she spoke up. "… That is his first name. Nicholas **Wesley** Anderson. He always preferred to use his middle name" she explained. Every time she thought of him, she just felt a rush of guilt. It was her fault that he had become so monstrous.

"Where were you going to deliver Dyson's head?" she asked. Saying the words made her angry, he was ready to kill one of her close friends. Dyson was hearing all of this, and he wanted to rip Sabastian's head off. But he was in no condition now.

"I am supposed to contact Chris when it's done, then he would tell me where I could find him" Sabastian answered. Julian chose that moment to wake up, he knew a man named Chris. And he didn't think that it was a coincidence that his son's contact had the same name.

"Christopher Blake, I should have known…" he said licking the blood from the inside of his mouth. That succubus had gotten him good. But it wouldn't happen again. He looked at her. "… I respect you for defending your beloved. But if you dare to touch me again, I will have your head" he warned her.

"I'm shaking in my boots" the succubus smirked. She wasn't scared of him.

"You think that Chris is working with him?" Angela asked, interrupting their staring match. She remembered him, he was a close family friend once upon a time. Like a loving Uncle. But her Father ruined that relationship when he had Chris' wife and son killed. All because he kept in touch with old Werewolf friends that belonged to a rival pack.

"It certainly makes sense. He despises me, just as much as your brother. I'm sure that they had quite the diabolical plan to get rid of me. Ask him what their endgame is" he looked at Bo.

The brunette laughed, pulling away from Sabastian. "Did I just hear right? Because I could have sworn that you just gave me an order in my own house" she said.

"So what if I did? This is all that you are good for, getting information out of weaklings. So do as you are told!" he yelled.

"Wow, you really are a piece of work aren't you?! Let's get one thing straight…" she said walking up to him. "… I don't take orders from anyone, and I especially don't take them from a sadistic asshole! You're not **my** Alpha, buddy! So if my disobedience doesn't sit well with you, then feel free to get the hell out of my house!" she shouted.

"Gladly, but first I think that I will get the information myself…" he said pushing past her and grabbing his son by the throat. Lifting him up high. "… **Where** is he!" he growled.

Sabastian held his father's hand with his own, he couldn't breathe. "If you kill me, you'll never find him" he croaked.

"Father!" Angela yelled, standing next to him. She needed to find her courage now, she had to put her father in his place. It was not acceptable for him to act this way. "Father? Put him down now!" she said.

"I am Alpha, I answer to no one!" he muttered through gritted teeth. He had lost it, there was no reasoning with him anymore. He had to be stopped. Sabastian was starting to lose consciousness, and his face was now purple in colour.

"Father, I am warning you!" she said once more.

Julian laughed from his position, tightening his grip around his son's neck. "Warning me? I find it amusing that you think that you can best me. You would never harm me, because you know better" he said.

"I don't…" Julian dropped Sabastian from his grip, turning around only to be met by his granddaughter's bright yellow eyes. Lauren swept her hand up, slashing Julian in his chest with her sharp claws. He took a sharp intake of breath, before falling to his knees in front of her. "… You had that coming" she said.

Julian summoned his inner wolf, letting out a loud roar as he shifted his features. He would die if he didn't change, so he had no choice.

"What's he doing?" Bo asked seeing the older man on his hands and knees. Hale kept Kenzi behind him for her safety, he didn't know what the hell was going to happen. Dyson also got up from the couch, he wasn't moving fast. But he couldn't sit back and do nothing.

"He's turning! We have to stop him!" Angela said in urgency. If he was successful in turning then they were all done for. His wolf would rip them to shreds. "Someone hold him down!" Bo tried first, Dyson was in no condition. As soon as she placed a hand on his shoulder, the Alpha elbowed her in the stomach. In mid change, he was very strong. And the move even threw Bo back a little.

"Bo!" Trick ran to his granddaughter's side.

Lauren rushed over to her also. Checking her over. The succubus groaned a little, taking her fiancé's hand as she helped her up. "I'm okay" she said touching the back of her head which was a little sore.

"That's it…" the doctor said going over to her grandfather and placing him in a headlock. He was trying to shake her off. And she would be lying if she said that he wasn't strong, so she did what her gut told her to do. She summoned all of her werewolf strength. "… Whatever you're gonna do, do it now!" she bellowed.

Dyson moved over to Lauren, helping her by holding Julian's arms down. The shifter could feel the Alpha's bones begin to break as he continued to turn. Angela had to make a decision, she couldn't let her Father continue on this path. He was the cause of their misery, their pain.

He needed to be stopped.

The elder looked at her brother, who was face down on the floor. He should have gotten up by now. She focused her hearing on his heartbeat, only to find that he didn't have one. Julian had strangled him for too long, her brother was dead.

Angela turned her head to look at her Father, who was growing angrier by the second. The bridge of his nose had crinkled as he kept turning. His fangs were long, and sharp. And his eyes were as black as night with glowing yellow orbs.

"You have caused this family so much pain, no more…" she said extending her claws and plunging her hand into his chest. "… Goodbye Father" she whispered, removing her hand and bringing her Father's beating heart with her.

Julian shifted back into his human form as he took his last breath. His head fell as Lauren and Dyson continued to hold him. The shifter let go, as did Lauren before laying the dead Alpha down on the floor gently. Angela looked down at her hand, she was still holding her father's heart. He was dead, this meant that she was now the Alpha.

"I need to leave…" she breathed out, dropping the organ on the floor and rushing out of the house.

Lauren didn't really know how to process this, although she wasn't sad that he was gone. But for right now, she needed to find Tamsin. She turned around seeing that Sabastian was on the floor, why hadn't he gotten up yet? She knelt down beside him, checking him for a pulse. He had none.

"He's dead…" she sighed closing her eyes. He was the only thing that they had to find Tamsin. Now what were they going to do? "… How are we supposed to find Tamsin now?" she asked rubbing her face.

"His phone…" Bo said making her way over to the blonde. Kneeling down, she patted Sabastian's pockets. Finding his cell phone in his front pocket. "… He said that he was supposed to contact this Chris guy when he had…" she looked to the Shifter before saying the next bit. She felt stupid saying it.

"It's okay Bo, you can say it" the detective laughed, at the end of the day. He was alive, and his head was screwed on tight. He had nothing to worry about.

"… Dyson's head. So we will text him, and tell him that we have the body of Julian Grayson. Alpha of the Pack…" she said scrolling through the contacts and bringing up a new message to Chris. They couldn't call him, since he would know if it wasn't Sabastian's voice.

"Beauty and Brains" Lauren winked at her. They worked so well together.

"I hate to interrupt this touching moment ladies, but what are you gonna do when you actually get there? This hunter dude is probably armed up more than a Naval base, we need to come up with a plan" Kenzi exclaimed. She was all for rescuing Tamsin, but she also wanted to stay alive long enough to do just that.

"Kenzi's right. We need to think this thing through…" Dyson said. "… He has the means to weaken us…" he looked to Lauren. "… And he has had the upper hand on you already" he turned to Bo.

"Yeah, well I made a mistake the last time. That won't happen again, I can promise you that" the succubus said. When she faced the Hunter next, she was going to be ready to drain him dry.

"No offense Dyson, but you are in no condition to be fighting either. You can barely stand straight…" Lauren said standing next to him. The shifter tried to prove her wrong by straightening his posture, but his ribs hurt too much and he just ended up moaning. "… See" she said.

"I can't just sit here and do nothing, besides I want payback on that bastard for cutting me…" the detective then realised that he was talking about Lauren's father. "… Uh, sorry?" he wasn't sure what to say.

"Don't be. He's no family of mine, but I do agree with Kenzi. He's gonna be ready for us, so we need to do the same. We'll take everything that we have" the blonde said. She wasn't going down without a fight.

Bo looked down when she felt Sabastian's phone vibrate in her hand, she opened the message from Chris. "I got him, he's saying to meet him at the old abandoned lumber yard off of highway twelve" she said reading the message aloud.

"Shit" Dyson sighed.

Trick also shared his friend's concern. That particular location was built on sacred ground. Which meant that they would have to go in with no powers. "I believe what Dyson meant to say, was that we have a problem" he said.

"What do you mean? Why?" Bo asked.

"The lumber yard that this Chris guy mentioned? It was built on sacred ground, any Fae that enter the grounds is immediately stripped of their powers" the shifter said.

Bo and Lauren sighed in exhaustion, why couldn't it just be simple. "Okay, so we make sure that we stay on guard. Powers or no powers, Tamsin is still in danger. And I'm not going another day without her here" the blonde said.

"Alright, everyone arm up. We're heading out in twenty, Hale? Will you help me load him into my car?" the succubus asked pointing to Julian's dead body.

Hale made a face. He didn't really want to touch a squishy heart. But it didn't look like he had much of a choice. Although, thinking it over. He didn't think that Bo's car was the best means of transportation. "Sure, but we'll load him into **my** car. It's bigger, and the Hunter has already seen your car remember? He'll know it's us if we take the Camaro" he said.

"Yeah, okay. Let's do this…" she said stepping in front of Julian's body, placing her hands underneath his arms and lifting him up. Hale grabbed his legs, as the two of them picked him up. "… Kenz? You mind getting the door?" she asked.

"Sure thing Bo-Bo" the human ran to the door, holding it open for them.

That left Dyson, Trick and Lauren in the living room. The blonde had a theory about this whole thing. "So, if we'll be stripped of our powers upon entry to the yard. Then trying to hurt us with Wolf's Bane and Silver won't work right?" she asked.

"That's true, but we can still get hurt. And we won't be as resilient without our powers" Dyson said.

"That's why we have to make sure that we're ready. But you can't come with us" Lauren said, already feeling bad for excluding him. But at the end of the day, he was injured and he would only end up slowing them down.

"I can't stay here Lauren, I'm not a side-lines kind of guy" he said.

"I know, but you're bruised and battered. You can barely walk, and we can't focus on saving Tamsin if we're busy saving you if you get worse. Can we?" she said. Dyson exhaled, she was right. If he went with them then he would just end up being a liability. It was time to sit this one out.

"Alright, just promise me that you guys will be careful" he said.

Lauren smiled, walking over to the kitchen island and grabbing her assault rifle. "Trust me, the only one that needs to be worried. Is Daddy dearest…" she smirked. Whether he was her father or not, he had crossed her and taken someone that she loved. He was going down. Lauren noticed that her friend looked a little pale. "… You need to rest" she said.

Dyson waved her off, holding his bruised side. "I'm fine, just a little sore" he laughed.

The doctor put her gun down, going over to the shifter and placing his arm around her shoulder as she walked him over to the couch. "Yeah, and you will get worse if you don't **rest**. Doctor's orders…" she chuckled helping him sit on the couch. "… Trick? Do you mind staying to watch him?" she asked.

Trick shook his head with a smile. "Not at all. Just make sure that you all come back safe" he said.

"We will" she nodded.

**Abandoned Lumber Yard**

Chris was in the middle of telling Nicholas about something that had happened with the girl that they had abducted. Chris knew that since Tamsin was a Valkyrie, that she would hit a number of growth spurts before getting to her real age. But he didn't expect it to happen while she was with them.

In the middle of the night, he heard a loud crash and some groaning coming from the girl's room. Going to inspect it, he saw that she was now a fully grown woman. Her clothes were stretched, so he had to provide her with a t-shirt and some sweatpants. Which, she only moaned that they were ugly.

While telling him this, he received a text from Sabastian. The old man explained to his student of how Sabastian had killed Julian Grayson. The Alpha of the Apex Pack.

The human didn't understand. Chris would always tell him that one human alone, could not take down an experienced Werewolf Alpha. And yet this Sabastian fellow, had done just that. If Chris had told him this a couple of Months ago, then he would have taken his word without a single doubt.

But that had changed now.

He had been working on something for a while now, he was waiting for the perfect time to reveal it. And now seemed like a good time. Nicholas had his back turned to Chris, he was pouring them both a cup of tea. "So, with the Alpha taken care of. Then I guess that means that our job is done…" he said turning around and handing his mentor a cup. "… It's a cause for celebration" he smiled.

Chris looked at the cup, shocked that Nicholas had even made a pot of tea. "I never thought that I would live to see the day where you, would make me a cup of tea" the older man laughed.

"Yes, well since the threat is now over. I thought that I should take out a page from your ever so insightful book…" the Hunter smiled, bringing the cup to his mouth and taking a sip of his tea. He waited for Chris to do the same, but the old man had yet to drink a drop. "… Something the matter, **friend**?" he asked.

Chris smiled, "I find it surprising that you are taking this so well, I know that you wanted to be the one to kill the Alpha" he said.

Nicholas sighed, "You're right, I did want to be the one. I will never know if he was the one that attacked me, but the way that I see it. Is that I still have the young Valkyrie to trade for the female Werewolf and the Shifter" he said.

"Of course, although… I do hope that you will not hurt the child, she has nothing to do with this" Chris said. He didn't like the thought of an innocent girl being caught in the crossfire of a war that she didn't ask to be in.

"I'm not a monster Chris, the fact that you have to even ask me that makes me sick to my stomach…" Nicholas said, he needed Chris to drink the tea. "… Please, let's just enjoy this victory" he smiled raising his teacup with a smile.

"Yes, let's…" Chris chuckled as he brought the cup to his lips, taking a big sip. As soon as he swallowed the tea, his throat began to close up. Chris dropped his cup, the china shattering on the floor. He fell to his knees, clutching his throat.

Nicholas bowed his head in disappointment, he didn't want to be right. But it turned out that he was. He set his tea down on the counter before kneeling down next to his **former **friend. "I suppose that you are wondering how I found out your **traitorous** secret?" he said.

Chris couldn't speak, whatever was in his tea was burning his insides. He didn't understand, if Nicholas had spiked the tea with Wolf's Bane then he would have smelt it. Unlike the rest of the yard, the room that they were in was lined with special stones that allowed a Fae to have their powers. Otherwise, Nicholas couldn't torture the werewolves that he brought back.

But he had to admit, the symptoms were very similar.

"Do you remember the trip that I took to Tennessee, a few months ago?" Nicholas asked. Chris couldn't answer him, so was going to continue. "**After** I slaughtered the group of wolves that I had been tracking, I searched their home. And imagine my surprise, when I saw a picture of the very man who trained me…" he said grabbing the man's chin with his hand, bringing it up to look at him.

"… The man who turned me into the ultimate Werewolf Hunter…." He hissed in anger. "… The **man** who saved me from death" he whispered sadly. He loved Chris like a father, but he had also made him feel nothing but Hate for any werewolf that he came across.

Chris was no exception.

"You taught me exactly how I should treat **your** kind… So, let's begin then shall we?" he asked with a raise of his eyebrow. He pulled Chris up to stand, then pushed him over to a nearby chair. The old man coughed violently, bringing up some blood. Nicholas walked off to grab some silver chains, he knew that he didn't have to worry about Chris trying to run off.

The Hunter wrapped the chains around Chris' wrist, and around the chair handles so that he was secure. Chris let out a groan, the sliver was burning his skin. As if his insides weren't enough. "… I have to say, you had me going there for a while. But when I saw that picture, all of my fears became a reality. I know what you are, and I know what you've been up to" he said.

"Why?" Chris croaked, he couldn't speak much. That was the only word that he could say.

"Because you lied to me! And if there is one thing that I hate more than Werewolves, it is liars! How ironic is it that you happen to be both?" Nicholas gave him an evil smirk. He walked over to his work bench, picking up a silver dagger before walking back to the restrained wolf. "I trusted you, I let you turn me into a killer!" he yelled.

In the weeks after his accident. Nicholas wanted to put all of this mess behind him and return to his family. But Chris convinced him that he needed to get justice for what happened to him. And like a fool, Nicholas listened to everything that he said. It sounded so appealing to him, to kill the man who had almost killed him. "I have been fighting a battle that didn't even concern me!" he shouted.

"You have more… to do with this… than you realise" Chris mumbled.

"What do you mean?" Nicholas asked with a frown, where was he going with this?

Chris didn't see the point of lying to him anymore, he had been found out. Why bother? He cleared his throat, it still hurt but he had to try and speak as best as he could. "Julian Grayson, is the one that attacked you… You weren't just a meaningless kill, it was personal" he explained.

"Why?" the hunter asked.

"You dated his daughter, and that angered him more than anything. To know that his precious daughter was in love with a human" Chris said.

Nicholas shook his head in disbelief. No, that couldn't be true. He couldn't imagine being with a werewolf. But then again, he didn't remember much from before the attack. He had injured his head pretty bad. "You're lying!" he said.

"No, I'm not… And you did more than just love her, you got her pregnant. An act which pushed Julian over the edge, it was because of that act that he sought you out. I thought that he would have killed Angela for her betrayal, but he didn't" the older man said.

Nicholas took a step back, he couldn't believe his ears. A girlfriend, and a child? Why didn't he remember something as important as that? "I have a child?" he asked.

Chris nodded. "Yes… If you spare me, I can take you to Julian's daughter. Angela" he said. This might be his only chance to stay alive.

"Angela?" Nicholas repeated the name, hoping for something to come back to him. But there was nothing. All that he felt now, was bottomless rage. He was someone's boyfriend, and a father. But how could he be that when he was now a killer? Chris had made him a monster. Nicholas looked at the wolf with pure anger in his eyes. "Spare you? After this level of betrayal, you think that I would really spare you?!" he yelled.

"I can take you to her" Chris said.

"There is nothing that you can do for me, that I cannot do for myself. Which means that you are irrelevant to me…." Nicholas whispered, driving the silver dagger into Chris's chest. He gripped the handles on the chair that he was chained to, feeling the burn of the blade as it sliced through his heart.

He had been lied to, broken, manipulated. And robbed of a child that he never had the chance to know. He was far from sane right now. Nicholas needed to arm up, and call for some backup. Because when Sabastian arrived he would make sure that Chris' friend would endure the same fate as his mentor.

**Grayson Mansion**

The first thing that Angela did when she got into the house, was run straight to her bedroom. She needed to change her clothes, and wash the blood off of her hands. Her father's blood. She walked into the bathroom, turning on the hot water and placing her hands under the tap. She scrubbed and scrubbed, but yet it seemed like the blood wasn't fading.

"Mom?" Angela was too distracted to hear her son calling her. Noah walked forward, he could smell the blood from his room. He ran to his mother's room, thinking that she was injured. But now he saw that she was wiping someone else's blood off of her hands. "Mom? Are you okay?" he repeated placing his hand on her shoulder.

Angela jumped in a fright, she didn't see him there. "I umm… I'm sorry, yes I'm fine" she said.

The boy had a hard time believe that to be true. The look on his mother's face was pure terror. Something big had happened. "You don't look fine, whose blood is that?" he asked nodding to the sink.

The elder didn't see a way out of this, even if she tried to lie to him. Noah was a curious boy. He would find out the truth eventually, and soon if he didn't see his grandfather come home. She had no choice but to tell the truth. "Your grandfather's…" she said, washing the rest of it off.

"What happened? Is he alright?" Noah asked in a panic.

Angela finished washing her hands, then grabbed a hand towel to dry them. "… He is dead. I killed him" she said.

Noah felt like he wanted to cry for his grandfather, but his body wouldn't let him. Perhaps he cared less for his grandfather than he had initially realised. But he also knew what this meant for his Mother, she had killed the Alpha of their pack. And she was his grandfather's Beta. Which meant that she was next in line to rule.

She was the new Alpha of the Apex Pack.

"What did he do?" he asked, knowing that his grandfather must have done something to provoke her hand.

Angela sighed, she didn't want to tell Noah that his only Uncle was dead. Not that he knew him, Sabastian was cast out of the pack before he was born. "It is a long story, one that I would like to forget" she said.

Noah could smell a familiar scent, it belonged to his long lost older sister. "Did it have something to do with Lauren? I can smell her scent on you" he pointed out.

"She had a hand in the matter, yes. But you needn't worry my son, she is fine" Angela smiled, touching him on the arm. She could see that he was worried. The elder knew about the times that Noah went to visit Lauren. She was completely fine with it, and she was happy that he wanted to know her. And more importantly, that Lauren didn't judge Noah for** her** sins.

Noah sighed in relief, that was a good thing. "So I am guessing that this has something to do with the person that sent that bloody package a few days ago?" Angela nodded. "What's the deal?" he asked.

"It turns out, that the Hunter is someone that I used to know. Someone that I cared for deeply, I am still trying to process the whole situation" she admitted with a bashful smile.

"And what about Lauren? What does she have to do with it? She's not even part of the pack" the boy said. He was under the impression that the Hunter was only going after werewolves in their pack.

"He has taken her daughter, Tamsin. She means to get her back, I imagine that they have already left to face him" Angela said.

"And we're standing here why? We should be helping her, come on let's go…" he said ready to leave the bathroom. Angela stopped him, pulling him back with her hand. "… Mom, we can't let her fight him alone!" he said.

"You are not strong enough to take on an experienced Hunter! This has nothing to do with you" she said.

"She's my sister! I can't just sit back and do nothing…" he said. Why didn't she want to help? He didn't understand any of this. "… Are you seriously going to stand back, knowing that she might not survive?" he asked.

He had a point. Noah was much like his father when it came to his insightful words. He knew how to push your buttons, and he knew how to make you feel guilty. Angela had made a decision in that moment, she couldn't do nothing while her daughter did the fighting. Even if it meant seeing the face of the lover that she had mourned decades ago.

"No, I'm not…. All of this is the result of a mistake that I made three decades ago. When I obeyed my father instead of standing my ground…." She said, finally taking responsibility for her part in all of this. Angela cupped her son's face with her hands. "… Fear not, I will make sure that **nothing **happens to your sister. I give you my word. Stay here with Oliver where it is safe" she said kissing him on the head before leaving.

"Mom?" Noah called after her. Angela turned around just as she was about to walk out of the room. "Please don't die" he smiled.

Angela chuckled softly, "I'll do my best" she said.

…**.**

**A/N: Aww, Noah is so sweet isn't he? What's gonna happen now? Remember to leave me a review to let me know what you thought. Much Love xoxo**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Wazzup Beautiful people? I am starting to get into the routine of my new shift pattern at work, so I am hoping that Updating will remain as normal. Every few days. If that changes I will let you know. **

**Another thing, this story will be wrapping up in a few more chapters. It was always my intention for this to be a shorter sequel. Not too short, but short. So I hope you guys have enjoyed this wild ride, because I certainly have enjoyed writing it and reading your reactions. **

**Please oh please, keep the reviews coming. **

…**.**

**Chapter 13: Rescue**

**Clubhouse**

Dyson wasn't being a cooperative patient. Trick was getting a little annoyed with it in fact, but he knew that the Shifter didn't do well with resting of any kind. More than anything, Dyson wanted to be out there with his friends taking on the Hunter. But that wasn't an option at the moment, he needed to stay here where it was safe so that he could give his body time to heal.

He had also covered Sabastian's body in the meantime, there was nowhere else to move him. So Trick just grabbed an old bed sheet from upstairs and threw it over the wolf's dead body.

Trick was inspecting his friend's bruised abdomen, there were a lot of bruises on his skin. For now though, it was fine. Dyson was breathing properly, and other than feel discomfort he wasn't in tremendous pain. "This is absurd" the shifter sighed.

"I know that you wish to help, but Lauren was right. You are in no condition to do anything right now. Let alone fight" Trick said.

"They will have no powers once they enter the grounds Trick, how are they supposed to beat him without help?" Dyson asked, that was the one thing that prevented him from keeping an open mind about the whole thing. Without any powers, they didn't have the upper hand.

"Dozens of Humans fight wars every day, and they have no powers. They're smart, and they are trained. I have every faith that they will succeed" The blood king reassured him. He really hoped that he was right in what he said. Trick looked up when he heard a knock at the door. He didn't think that it would be the Hunter, otherwise he wouldn't have knocked.

The barkeep opened the door to see Angela standing there. She looked a little lost. "You came back" he said.

She nodded, "I did, have they left yet?" she asked stepping inside the house. Seeing no one in the room except for Trick and Dyson who was laying on the couch. He didn't need to answer her question. "I will take that as a Yes… Do you know where they have gone?" she asked.

"The Old Abandoned Lumber Yard, outside of the city on route twelve" Trick said.

"But that place…" Angela trailed off, thinking of the danger that her daughter would be in if she were to enter that place. Everyone knew that it was built on sacred ground. "… They will be powerless!" she yelled.

"You don't think that we know that? They'll be fine" Dyson said from his position.

"How can you possibly know that?" she asked in frustration. He was being so cavalier about the whole thing.

"I don't, but it's the only thing that is keeping me from going insane with worry" he admitted.

"I have to go there, I cannot let my only daughter die by the hands of her own Father…" Angela said running out of the house. Trick couldn't even stop her. There was no way that she was going to let her daughter die, she thought that giving her up would make her have a better life. A life free from all of this chaos. But she ended up living it anyway.

The least that she could do was make sure that her daughter **kept** living it.

**Abandoned Lumber Yard**

Hale had pulled up just outside the yard, there was no way that he was driving them into it. Once they crossed the border line, they would be stripped of their powers. They needed to put together a plan before entering. One that hopefully kept them alive. He was also worried about Kenzi, he knew that she was tough and could give as good as she got.

But without his powers, he couldn't protect her as well as before. He just had to get over his fears and grow a pair. As his beautiful girlfriend would say.

Bo and Lauren were worried too, the thought of having no powers to protect themselves was dawning on them. Not so much for Lauren, she was used to being human. She had years of experience on Bo in that sense. And luckily for her, she had her training with Peyton under her belt. Which was probably the only thing that she was grateful for after everything that the soldier put her though.

But Bo had been Fae all of her life, and even when she didn't know how to use her powers. She didn't need to worry about going up against someone as experienced as Wesley. And also, now her plan to drain his chi was out of the window. The succubus had her thigh dagger securely strapped, her sword was in hand and she was ready to kick some ass.

Lauren had her guns, and her fists. Not to mention, she had her big brain too. That was more than enough. The blonde tried to catch onto Tamsin's scent, but she couldn't. All she smelt was dirt, grass, and rotting wood. "Are you ready for this?" she asked her fiancé.

Bo nodded, she was born ready. "Are you?" she replied. For Lauren, this was more than just defeating a villain. Because this time, the villain was her own father. Her flesh and blood.

"I can't let him hurt anyone else" the blonde said, she understood what Bo was saying. But she had to stop him, he had done too much damage.

The succubus nodded, she was on board with whatever Lauren wanted to do. For once the situation had nothing to do with her. It was kind of nice. She brought her fiancé into a heated kiss. "Whatever happens, just know that I love you" she whispered on her lips.

Lauren wasn't going to make a thing out of that sentence, they were going in Human but clearly Bo wasn't sure whether she would be coming out alive. But the blonde was going to make sure that she would. "I love you too, and we're gonna be fine" she replied.

Hale and Kenzi came around the car, seeing their friends in an intimate embrace. "Hate to interrupt your little love bird moment, but in case you hadn't noticed…." The girl said pointing above them. Bo and Lauren saw that all of the lights were on. "… I think we've lost the element of surprise. Your Papa seems to be just as smart as you Doc" she said.

Lauren tucked her 9mm into the back of her waistband, then grabbed her assault rifle. Shouldering it ready. Bo had her sword, and her daggers. Hale had his own gun and his fists, and Kenzi had her trusty katana. Which she had even named Geraldine. Although, she was staying firmly by her man's side for protection.

"It's now or never…" the blonde said walking off in the direction of the large warehouse. She was so close to Tamsin, so close to getting her back. She wasn't giving up until she had her. Bo, Hale and Kenzi followed.

**Inside**

Nicholas had four men with him, it wasn't much but it was enough. The Valkyrie that he was holding was proving to be quite the problem, she was loud, bossy, and she wouldn't stop moaning. Plus she had grown now, he still didn't understand that bit. But what could he expect when dealing with the Fae?

He was in Tamsin's room, his men were outside guarding the door. They had obviously come for her. Which meant that the female werewolf and the shifter were here. He could get his revenge. What Chris had told him, had thrown his mind through a bit of a loop. He couldn't imagine being someone's father.

Suddenly, he heard gunshots sound from outside of the room. He couldn't tell if it was coming from his men or someone else. "What is that?" he turned around to see the Valkyrie scared out of her mind. Still handcuffed to the bed.

"It seems that your Werewolf Mother has come to rescue you, for what good it will do her though. I don't intend of giving you up that easily" he smirked.

"What the hell is your problem, you have some serious emotional damage to be doing this shit!" the blonde yelled. Out of all the people that she had to be taken by, it had to be a loon.

"Emotional, physical, take your pick…" He said walking over to her, un-cuffing her and pulling her by the arm. "… Do you honestly think that I care about what you think? You are nothing, just a means to an end. And that end, will be when I separate your mother's head from her neck" he chuckled.

Tamsin smiled at him, "Yeah, because you've done such a good job of trying to kill her so far right? You're a dumbass! My Mom is gonna come in here, and she is gonna kick your ass!" she shouted in his face. She had every faith in her mother's abilities. In fact, the doctor had shown her a thing or two.

The blonde brought her knee up, hitting her captor in between his legs. Nicholas released her from his grip as he fell to his knees, clutching his private parts which had just taken a beating. "She's also the one that taught me how to do that! Peace out, loser!" she laughed, taking the handcuff off of her wrist and throwing it to the side.

She would have tried to cuff him to the bed, but he was starting to get up to grab his gun. She couldn't risk staying in the room any longer. The blonde made a break for it, running into a separate room. She didn't know where she was going, but she could hear the gunshots getting louder. She just had to follow them, hopefully finding her mother at the end of the trail.

**Warehouse**

Lauren was about to put a bullet through a guy's head, when she ran out of ammo. She threw the rifle to the side, it was no use now. The man approached her, seeing that she had no ammunition left. Before she could even get her 9mm out, Bo came up from behind him and slit his throat. She didn't expect that.

"Not bad for a human huh?" she laughed. As soon as they crossed the border to the yard, Bo felt her strength fade.

"No, not at all" Lauren answered. She pulled her gun out from behind her, stopping to look up when she heard a scream. It was Tamsin, she was in trouble. The blonde didn't have to say anything, she and Bo just set off in search of the girl.

**Outside**

Hale and Kenzi had a sneaky plan up their sleeve, since they didn't think that they could get father without Fae assistance. They came up with a plan to get the guards outside with them. Kenzi had offered to be the decoy, Hale had to admit. Her bravery was very sexy. Once she had made herself known to them, she was supposed to run as fast as she could. Back to the entrance.

Hale didn't like leaving her go alone, but she promised that she would be okay. He had to trust her, which was proving difficult at the moment since he couldn't see her anywhere. "Come on Lil- Mama, where are you?" he asked himself.

He was just about to cross the entry, when he saw Kenzi come around a corner. She was running for her life, and there were two men chasing her. The human had to get them outside, so she added as much speed as she could. Once she crossed the border, she ran behind her boyfriend's car. Taking cover.

"Hey babe, you wanna maybe get your Siren on? Like, now!" she yelled covering her ears.

Hale smiled, seeing the men run towards him. Just a little bit further, and then they were done for. As they came closer, the Siren used his whistle to incapacitate them. The men fell to their knees, trying to cover their ears. But it wasn't working, they felt like their brains were being cooked. Once they had passed out, Hale stopped his attack.

Kenzi came out from behind the car, seeing that the men were out for the count with blood running from their ears. She walked up to her boyfriend, placing a hand on his arm. "Come on, we need to get to Bo and Lauren" she said.

Hale nodded, "We'll drive the car up to the entrance, just in case they need to make a clean break…" he said running over to the car and getting into the driver's seat. Kenzi joined him, waiting for her boyfriend to start up the SUV and speed off.

**Inside**

Tamsin was running as fast as she could, Nicholas was right behind her. And he was gaining on her quickly. She came to a rusty door, opening it she ran into the room hoping that there would be a place for her to hide. Before she could even look, she saw someone chained to a chair. He had blood all over him, she couldn't help but scream in terror. She had never seen a dead body, unless it was on TV.

She walked over to him, lifted his bowed head. She gasped in shock, it was Chris. Even though she didn't like him for kidnapping her, he was nice to her. Why was he dead? "Sorry for the mess…" the girl turned around to see Nicholas looking straight at her. "… I was going to clean it up, but as you can see. Time got away from me" he laughed.

"Are you gonna kill me?" she asked fearfully.

"It wasn't my intent to, but that was when you were a child. Now you seem to have become a woman, and in case you haven't noticed…. You are kind of annoying" he said.

"Umm, I totally hear you dude. And if it makes any kind of difference, I'm sure that I can work on it" the blonde said taking small steps backwards, trying to get away from him. But he just kept walking towards her.

"I think that it's a little late for that" he said.

…**.**

Bo and Lauren walked into another room, but this time they heard people talking. Once they entered the room, Lauren felt her sensed become heightened again. That meant that she had her powers back. This room must be different from the rest of the yard. She and Bo were hiding behind an old machine.

The doctor poked her head over the side, seeing Tamsin holding her hands up as she backed up. And she also noticed that the Valkyrie was back to the age that she died at. She felt worse knowing that Tamsin had a growth spurt while being held captive. She should have been there for her. "I have to get to her" she said.

"I got you covered babe…" Bo smiled showing her shining blue eyes. This was it, she was going to make sure to drain him dry.

…**.**

Nicholas pulled his gun out, ready to shoot the blonde in front of him. When he heard the scuffling of a shoe to his right, Chris had taught him that even though he was just a Human. He could still use his senses to get the upper hand. And right now, he had it.

Tamsin was surprised to see Bo creeping up behind her attacker. But from the looks of his face, he already knew. She had to warn her. But before she could even open her mouth, Nicholas spun around. Pulling the trigger and shooting the brunette in her chest. "NO!" the Valkyrie yelled running over to the succubus.

"You should know better than to try and surprise a Hunter—" Nicholas was cut off when he was pushed to the ground.

"Surprise!" Lauren growled punching him in the face. Something inside her had snapped when she saw him shoot her fiancé. She couldn't stop herself, she just kept hitting him. Harder and harder each time.

"Mom!" Tamsin ran over to her, trying to pull her mother off of the Hunter. Bo was in bad shape and she needed her. Lauren stopped what she was doing, looking at the Valkyrie with her yellow eyes flashing. That was the first time that Tamsin had seen them. Her mother really was a Werewolf. "Bo's hurt, she needs you" she said.

Lauren blinked a few times, her eyes shifting back to their normal hazel. Looking down, she saw that her Father was out for the count. His face was covered in blood, she had busted his lip and broken his nose. But for right now, she couldn't care. The blonde rushed over to her fiancé, seeing that she was losing consciousness.

"Bo? Come on, stay with me…" she said checking her over, he had shot her in the chest. By the angle, she could see that the point of entry was close to the succubus' heart. "… Tamsin? Help me turn her over, gently okay?" she said.

Tamsin nodded, kneeling next to her mother and reaching her hands out to grab Bo's shoulder. Lauren needed to check for an exit wound, the both of them pulled and turned her over onto her side. The doctor looked over her fiancé's back, seeing that she did in fact have an exit wound. That was good, that meant that Lauren didn't have to waste time trying to take the bullet out.

"Okay, good girl. Now lay her back down, slowly" Lauren said.

The Valkyrie did as instructed, she had blood on her hands and it was freaking her out a little. When they laid Bo back down, they saw that her eyes were open. Although, she wasn't very lucid. "I've lost track of how many times, that I've been shot" she mumbled with a laugh. First Peyton, and now Lauren's father. She was beginning to think that she was a bit of a bullet magnet.

"You're gonna be fine, the bullet went straight through so you need to feed now. You're losing blood by the second…" the doctor said leaning down, capturing Bo's lips as she forced her to feed. The succubus was pretty out of it, but her inner need to survive was clawing to the surface. With what ounce of power she had left, she took a steady stream of her fiancé's chi. Feeling the blonde's Werewolf strength course through her.

Tamsin watched as Bo's bullet wound began to close up, that was so cool.

Even with Lauren's chi, for some reason the succubus still felt a little weak. The two blonde's helped her up, then Lauren settled her eyes on Tamsin. Without a word, she brought the Valkyrie into a tight hug. "I was so worried about you" she whispered.

"I'm okay" Tamsin said hugging her back.

Lauren pulled back, smiling at her. "Yeah, and older I see. When did it happen?" she asked referring to her growth spurt.

"Last night, I would have liked it better if you were with me when it happened though" Tamsin admitted, whenever she had grown before. Her mother was with her.

"I know, I'm sorry that you had to go through it alone. But I promise you, everything is going to be fine now. It's over" the werewolf said with a nod.

"Over?"

The three of them turned to see Nicholas standing up, he looked pissed. "It's over, when I say it's over…" he said grabbing his gun and holding it up. "… Your filthy kind, has taken everything from me! My memory, my life, a child that I have never seen!" he yelled.

"That child that you're talking about?" Lauren stepped forward, "You're looking at her" she said.

Nicholas shook his head, "No, it's impossible. You're a Werewolf, my child would have been human" he said. Chris had told him all about the ins and outs of the Fae world. And he knew that if he had conceived a child with someone, that the child would have been human just like him.

"Nothing's impossible in this world. And for the record, I **was** human. But my circumstances had changed. The only question that you need to ask yourself, is can you really kill your own daughter?" she said.

The human held his gun up, for the first time in a long time. He was hesitant, this girl could be lying to him. Although, he didn't see what good that would do her. But he couldn't shake the feeling. "How do I know that what you say is true?" he asked.

Lauren paused, she had no proof to show him. But before she could even come up with something, she caught onto Angela's scent. And as if by magic, the older blonde made her way into the room. Walking up behind her former lover. "She is…" she said.

Nicholas turned around, seeing a woman standing before him. She looked familiar, but his memory was still pretty much gone. So he couldn't place her face. She approached him slowly, smiling as she looked into his eyes. It was him, he was older but it was **still** him. "… Wesley" she breathed.

"How do you know that name?" he asked with a frown, why would she call him by his middle name?

"Because I know you, my name is Angela" she told him.

Lauren stepped back, as her parents conversed with each other. It was weird being here as it was, she just wanted to go home. Before she turned around, Nicholas held his gun up again. "I didn't say that you could move Wolf!" he yelled.

The doctor looked to Angela, "Seriously? Do something!" she urged her.

Angela placed her hand on Nicholas' face, pulling him to look at her. "Wes, please. She is our daughter, you cannot kill her. I know that you feel such hatred for my kind, but she is not to blame for your suffering. If you wish to shoot anyone, then shoot me" she said.

The hunter spun turned abruptly, pointing the barrel of his gun at her head. "Don't tempt me!" he hissed. Even if they were telling the truth, he had hunted their kind for nearly thirty years. How could he just drop his hatred when it had been festering within him for so long? It wasn't feasible.

"No! Stop!" Lauren stepped forward with her hands up in surrender. "We can help you" she said.

Bo came to stand behind her fiancé, "Babe? Where are you going with this?" she asked, she had no idea what the blonde had planned. But she was a genius so it couldn't have been a bad plan. She hoped.

"And how do you intend to help me?" he asked, still holding the gun to Angela's head.

Lauren didn't know if it would work, but she was willing to bet her life on Bo being the one able to make Nicholas believe them. Bo was a succubus, her power was driven by passion, love, desire. If Angela and Nicholas shared something at all, memory or no memory. Bo would be able to bring it out of him. She turned to her fiancé, who was looking a little pale.

The succubus didn't like where this was going already.

"Bo here, is a very talented and powerful succubus. Meaning, that she can show you what you don't remember. Or at least, make you feel it…" the blonde said. The Hunter sighed, he didn't know what to say to that. "… Look, I know what it's like to have no memory of who you were. The misery that you are feeling right now, is eating away at you. The anger, the pain, we can help you" she said.

When Lauren was living with Peyton, she was going through the exact same thing. Peyton had trained her up, told her that it was the Fae that caused her accident. Which then caused Lauren to hate them, but she didn't. It was Peyton's manipulation that made her feel that way, it was the same with her father. Chris had obviously taught him to fight, to hunt. And he had probably made him hate the werewolves.

Instead of killing him, she was going to try and save him.

"Lauren, I can't bring his memory back" Bo said, she was just a succubus.

"I know, but you can make him feel what he **can't **remember. Hey, it worked with me right?" she said with a warm smile.

"Alright…" the succubus said stepping towards her fiancé's father, who still had a loaded firearm pointed at Angela. That wasn't going to work for her. "… I have one condition. Lose the canon" she said simply.

"Not a chance" he spat.

"Fine, then I won't help you…" the brunette shrugged. Nicholas sighed, he didn't want to throw away his only weapon against these creatures. But he also wanted to remember. "… You know that you want me to, so just man up and lose the gun" she said.

The Human lowered his gun, placing it in his thigh holster. There was no way that he was throwing it away. It was one of his favourites. "Let's get this over with" he huffed.

"That attitude isn't going to make this process any smoother" Bo pointed out.

"Bo…" Lauren sighed, she really wanted this day to be over. She had, had enough of this stupid family drama. "… Just do it please" she said.

The succubus just gave her wide smile, anything for her. She stood beside both Nicholas and Angela, taking their hands and joining them together. She then placed her own on top and released a surge of her power. They both gasped, feeling the pleasurable sensation. "No matter what has happened to your memory, your heart can never forget. **Look **at her…" she told him.

Nicholas did as she said, staring into Angela's eyes. He could see something familiar in them. But it was fuzzy. "You feel it don't you? Her love for you is still strong, even after all of this time" the succubus said.

"Yes, I feel it…" he whispered. Suddenly, he felt as though he was struck by lightning. He didn't remember everything, but he remembered **her**. The love of his life. His eyes brimmed with tears as he kept her gaze. "… Angie?" he said.

Angela almost collapsed on the spot, she hadn't heard that name in over three decades. "You remember everything?" she asked in shock.

He shook his head, "No…" he said moving his hand up to touch her face. "… But I remember you" he whispered with a smile.

Bo stepped back, feeling a little woozy. Which was weird, since she had fed. Lauren could see that the brunette was losing her balance, within a flash she came to stand next to her. She didn't know how she did that, but she was glad that she did. Because as she stopped, Bo collapsed into her fiancé's arms.

"Bo? Wake up, come on babe!" Lauren shook her gently, but it was no use. The succubus was out like a light. The blonde could hear her heartbeat, and it was strong. At least that was a good thing. But now she had no idea what was wrong with her, she had healed from the bullet wound.

Then she remembered, when she got shot in the woods. The bullet that hit her was laced with Wolf's Bane, Nicholas must have done the same thing with the gun that he used on Bo. She waved Tamsin over, telling her to take her place and cradle Bo's head gently.

Lauren didn't care about the little lover's reunion that her _'Parents'_ were having right now. She pushed Angela away, and grabbed Nicholas by the throat. Her yellow eyes were flashing in anger, hurting her was one thing. But to hurt Bo, or anyone else that she loved. Was a death sentence.

"What the hell did you do to my Fiance?!" she growled in his face, tightening her grip as she lifted him off of his feet.

Nicholas held onto her hands, he couldn't breathe. Angela tried to reason with her daughter, although she didn't think that she would be of any use right now. Lauren had the same temper as her father. Apples didn't fall far from the tree. "Lauren! Put him down!" she yelled.

"Not until he tells me, what is wrong with Bo…" she said pulling him down to look at her. "… You laced the bullet with something didn't you? What was it?!" she shouted.

"It was just a simple tranquiliser…" he croaked, trying to free himself of her grip. But she was proving to be too strong. He couldn't believe that she was his daughter, and more importantly that he had hurt her once already. He had shot at her.

"Do you think that I'm stupid?! If it was a simple tranquiliser…" she repeated his words, "… Then she would have passed out as soon as you shot her! Why now?" she asked.

"It has a delayed effect… To ensure that if my target escapes once they've been shot, that they won't get far" he mumbled.

"Is it lethal?" she asked.

Nicholas shook his head as she continued to choke him. "No, I give you my word" he said.

Lauren smirked, like she would ever trust him. She couldn't care if he remembered his love for Angela, she wanted nothing to do with him. "Your word doesn't mean anything to me…" she said dropping him to the floor. "… For your sake, you better be telling the truth" she warned him.

Nicholas held his bruised neck, if anything made him feel like a bigger piece of shit that he already did. It was the look in the blonde's eyes as she threatened him, she despised him. He knew, because he would have the same look anytime he would see a Werewolf. How was he supposed to redeem himself of his vile actions?

Lauren and Tamsin both helped Bo up, placing her arms over their shoulders as they carried her out of the Warehouse. Angela tried to run after her daughter, but by the time that she had gotten outside. All she saw was the back of a black SUV as it drove away from her.

…**..**

**A/N: Oooh, go Lauren. Let's hope that Bo wakes up with nothing more than a headache! Lol. Remember to leave me your reviews, I live for feedback! Much love xoxo**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: As promised, here is the next part of this ride. Some stuff to deal with the events of what happened in the last chapter. And some new things happening too. Remember to leave me a review, and thanks for stopping by :)**

**Have a good Weekend Peeps!**

**P.S. Nicholas/Hunter/ Lauren's Father will now be known by the name Wesley. Just because he is getting back into his new life. **

…**.**

**Chapter 14: Aftermath**

**Grayson Mansion**

After failing to catch up with Lauren, Angela thought that it was best to leave the Lumber Yard. And she insisted that Wesley come with her, he was hurt and she wanted to make sure that he was okay. Wesley didn't really want to go with her, he remembered his love for her and some of their time together. But deep down, he still had the anger for the Werewolves. But he needed to work on curbing that if he was going to have a relationship with his Daughter.

Once Angela got home, she found that Noah and Oliver were fast asleep. That was a good thing, she didn't really feel like explaining what had happened. The elder led her ex-boyfriend into one of her many living rooms. Sitting him down on the couch as she tended to his battered and bruised face.

As she cleaned the dry blood away, she could see that what was left underneath wasn't much better. "It seems as though Lauren did quite the number on you…" she chuckled softly dabbing at the gash above his eye.

Wesley didn't speak, he just nodded. This was incredibly strange for him, he had prided himself in hunting Werewolves. And he had hunted them, killed them, maimed them, and tortured them in ways that were so horrible. And yet here he was, sitting in the living room of one. Having his wounds treated. "It's not like i didn't deserved it" he said quietly.

"… A part of me wants to say that's not true, but you aren't exactly her biggest fan. Then again, neither am I" she said, continuing to clean his wound.

"What do you mean? You're her mother" he frowned.

"Maybe by birth, but not in her mind…" she sighed, then she realised that he knew nothing of Lauren's life. She should probably fill him in on that. "… I gave her up when she was born, she was human and it was safer for her to be away from all of this" she explained.

"But she's here, and she isn't exactly human anymore. Not from the way that she was snarling at me earlier. How did that happen?" he asked. He wanted to know everything about his daughter. He had missed all of her life, and it wasn't even his choice to do so. He found it very unfair.

"You can thank her fiancé for that. They were together when she was human, and to spare you from the headache of trying to wrap your mind around it. Being with her somehow triggered Lauren's dormant Werewolf gene. And just to be clear, she is still human. But she is also a Werewolf" Angela said.

"Is that why her eyes are different to that of a normal Werewolf?" he asked. He had noticed that, whenever he came face to face with a Werewolf in mid change. Their eyes were black and yellow, where Lauren's were only yellow. He didn't even know that, that was possible.

"Yes, she is…" Angela paused trying to find the right word. But there wasn't one. "… **Different**, to the rest of us" she said.

Wesley nodded, there was one thing that was bugging him. And he had to say it now otherwise he would just push it down and then it would bother him for the rest of his life. "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked her.

"Tell you what?" she asked.

"That you were pregnant" he replied.

Angela sighed, of course she wanted to tell him. But with the circumstances the way that they were, she just couldn't. "I wanted to, believe me I did. But when my Father sensed that I was pregnant, he ordered me not to say anything. To **anyone**" she said.

"Not even me? The Father of your baby?" he asked, with frustration etching in his voice. She should have told him, no matter what her Father had ordered her to do. He had a right to know.

"You have been hunting my kind for decades, you know how Pack hierarchy works. If your Alpha orders you to do something, you do it. I had no choice" she said with a shake of her head.

"You **always** have a choice…" he said, pushing her hand away and getting to his feet. He needed to take a breath before he lost his temper. Then he remembered, the day that he was attacked. "… Is that why you ended things with me? Because your father told you to?" he asked turning around.

Angela shamefully nodded. "Yes, I thought that I could spare you from his rage. Little did I know that he had a plan of his own. He thought that he had killed you in his attack, but you survived" she said, giving a small smile. That was the thing that was most important.

"Survived? Is that what you want to call it?" he scoffed. If this what surviving meant, then he hated it. And to be honest, he didn't think that he was doing a good job either.

"You're alive aren't you?" she countered.

"Barely… If Chris hadn't have found me when he did, I would be long gone. Did you know him?" he asked, thinking back to the fact that his own mentor was a Werewolf himself.

Angela nodded. "Yes, before all of this he was my Father's right hand man. He was like an Uncle to me, but eventually my Father ruined that relationship too" she sighed.

"What did he do?" he asked.

"Chris used to keep in touch with other Werewolves that he had known through the centuries. But my Father, being Paranoid. Took it as an act of betrayal, he believed that Chris was conspiring with other Packs to take him down. So he had his Wife and child killed to teach him a lesson" she explained.

"Your Father's a dick" Wesley said.

"**Was**…" she said. Wesley gave her a perplexed look, he didn't understand. Then he remembered, Sabastian had sent a message to Chris telling them that he had killed the Alpha of the Apex pack. But by the look that Angela was giving him, all he could see was pure guilt. "… I was the one that killed him" she admitted.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because all of this was his doing. If he hadn't have attacked you and left you for dead, then Chris wouldn't have manipulated you for so long, making you a Hunter and then turning you loose on all of us. He needed to be stopped" she said. She wasn't sorry that she did it, but she was sorry that he was gone. After all, he was still her father.

"There is no amount of apologies that can fix the damage that I have done, and deep down inside me I can still feel the rage. But my hatred for Werewolves, is **nothing** compared to the hatred that I have for myself. What kind of man, hurts his own daughter?" he asked, nothing but remorse in his eyes.

"Perhaps this is our chance to get to know her. There is no way that we can make up for the last thirty years of her life that we have missed. But we have time now" Angela smiled, taking Wesley's hand in hers and holding it gently.

"And what if she doesn't want to know **us**?" he asked.

Angela sighed, that was the ultimate question. Lauren had voiced her opinions about her true parents, and they weren't good ones. But the blonde could only hope that she could be the Mother that she should have been to her in the first place.

**Clubhouse**

Once they returned home, Hale carried Bo up to her room. The brunette had yet to wake up from the so called tranquiliser that the Hunter had shot her with. Dyson was still on the couch, holding his bruised ribs. Both he and Trick were instantly worried when they arrived back at the clubhouse, to see Hale carry an unconscious succubus in his arms.

Lauren quickly explained what happened, and they also noticed that Tamsin was no longer a teenager. She was all grown up. They felt bad that it happened when she had no one with her. No one should have to go through that alone.

Hale had offered to take Dyson home, Lauren instructed the shifter to just sleep off his injuries. Trick tagged along for a ride back to the Dahl, and Kenzi also went with them. And with Bo sleeping upstairs, that left Lauren and Tamsin sitting in the living room.

"How are you doing?" the doctor asked.

Tamsin shrugged. "I'm okay I guess…" she sighed turning away from her mother.

Lauren could tell that the Valkyrie was holding back. It was better that she spoke about it now, rather than keep it bottled up. "Tamsin?" she called as she took the other blonde's hand. "Did he hurt you?" she asked, that was an important thing to know.

The Valkyrie shook her head, "Other than the chafing of the handcuffs, no he didn't hurt me. They only wanted me to get to you... So, if you're a Werewolf. Then does that mean that I'm one too?" she asked changing the subject.

Lauren laughed, "No, you are one hundred percent **Valkyrie**. Being a Werewolf is my thing, you don't have to worry about it" she gave a warm smile.

"Okay, I think that I'm gonna go to bed. I'm super tired…" Tamsin said getting up off of the couch. Lauren got up too, getting ready to check on Bo when suddenly the Valkyrie spun around and brought her into a crushing hug. "… Thanks for coming to save me" she whispered in her ear.

The doctor smiled, a stray tear escaping her eye. "I will always save you, I promise" she replied, pulling back to kiss the Valkyrie on her head. It was a little weird doing that now, since Tamsin looked the same as before she died. But it felt right, Lauren went into this fully intending on not getting attached. But she did anyway, and now she wouldn't change it.

Tamsin smiled one last time before running up to her room. With that, Lauren went into her and Bo's room. Changing into some sweats and a t-shirt. She had already changed Bo's clothes before tucking her into bed. While she was in the bathroom, Bo chose that moment to wake up. The brunette sat up on the bed, touching her head.

"Jesus!" she hissed, her head was thumping. It wasn't so much painful as it was annoying. It was as if she had been on an all you can drink bender. She swung her legs over the bed, pulling the cover off of her and getting to her feet. Only to fall as soon as she tried to take a step, her legs were as wobbly as a bowl of jelly. "What fresh hell is this?" she asked herself.

"Bo?" Lauren ran back into the room when she heard a small thud. The blonde saw her fiancé on the floor, trying to pull herself up onto the bed. She rushed over to her, helping her up. She could tell that whatever that tranquiliser was that it had really messed with Bo's muscles. She helped her back onto the bed, sitting beside her. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, just a little woozy. And let's not forget the jackhammer that is going off in my head" the succubus chuckled touching her head.

"I can help with that…" the blonde whispered leaning in for a soft kiss. Bo's automatic response was to feed in order to rid herself of her headache. So that's what she did, the brunette pulled a small amount of chi from her fiancé. Already feeling the cloud above her head clear. "… Better?" Lauren asked.

Bo nodded, "Much, thanks…" she said before looking around. When did they get back home? "… Okay, last I saw we were in a damp lumber yard. What happened?" she asked. She remembered using her powers on Angela and Wesley but then nothing.

"You got him to remember his feelings for her. And then you collapsed" Lauren summed up quickly.

"I collapsed? Uh, why?" the brunette asked with a frown, she remembered healing from the gunshot wound that she had suffered. So then why did she collapse like Lauren said?

"Turns out that the Bullet that hit you, was laced with a strong tranquiliser. It's meant to have a delayed effect, I almost killed him when you hit the ground. I told him that if you didn't wake up that he would end up regretting it" the blonde said.

"Ooh, I wish that I had been topside to see that" Bo laughed. Whenever Lauren went into protective mode, it gave the brunette chills.

"I'm not proud of it, but I thought that I was going to lose you. And something inside me snapped at that point" the blonde admitted.

Bo held her fiancé's hand gently. "It's gonna take more than a tranquiliser to get rid of me, promise…" the succubus winked. "… How's Tamsin doing?" she asked. In her fogginess, she forgot to ask about the Valkyrie.

"She's good. Sleeping now though, she was pretty tired…" Lauren answered. "… She asked me if she was part Werewolf because I am one" the blonde said.

The succubus sighed, she knew that this was probably bothering Lauren. Anytime the subject of Tamsin's true parentage came up, she would go quiet. Tamsin loved her so much, that Lauren didn't have the heart to tell the Valkyrie that their relationship was a lie. "Did you tell her why she isn't?" Bo asked.

Lauren shook her head. "No, she's been through so much already. I can't tell her yet, maybe I won't have to now. I mean, she's back at her normal age now right? So it won't be long before she gets her old memories back" she said.

"But we don't know how long that will take, we could be waiting months" the succubus said. No one knew how long it would take for Tamsin to go back to her old self, although Lauren was hoping that the Valkyrie's mannerisms would be dramatically different this time around. She had raised her to be more polite than before.

"Maybe we should talk to Trick about it?" Lauren suggested. When in doubt, always consult Trick.

"Yeah, we will. But let's get some shut eye first. It's been a long…" the succubus was about to say the word _'Day'_. But then she realised that was an understatement. "… **Week**" she laughed.

"It has indeed, you're right. Let's worry about that problem tomorrow…" Lauren smiled pecking her fiancé on the lips as she got into the bed beside her. They didn't realise how tired they were, it only took them a couple of minutes fall asleep in each other's arms.

**Grayson Mansion (Next Morning)**

Noah came downstairs to find his Mother having breakfast, except she wasn't eating alone. There was a strange man sitting beside her. By the smell of him, he was human. So then why was he in their house? "Who's your friend?" he asked approaching the table slowly.

Angela wasn't going to bother trying to lie to him. She didn't want to be like her father, always keeping secrets from the people closest to you. "Noah, this is Wesley. Lauren's Father" she introduced them.

The young boy was shocked, why was he here? Lauren said that he didn't know about her. This didn't make any sense.

Wesley stood from his chair, extending his hand to the boy. "Pleasure to meet you…" he smiled. Noah just looked at his hand, but he didn't shake it. He could tell that he wasn't liked by this boy. Which was fair enough. He didn't know him. "… I'm going to use the bathroom" he said walking off.

"Could you be anymore rude?" Angela asked her son.

"What is he doing here? He's human, since when are you in the habit of breaking Fae Law?" the boy asked. His mother never strayed from the rules, she was elder after all. It was her job to enforcer them in order to set a good example.

"He already knows about us" she said.

"What?! How? Why?" the boy was full of questions.

This was it, she had to tell him. Otherwise he would find out eventually. "Because, he was the Hunter that sent us that package the other day" she explained.

Noah had no words. There was a killer staying in his house, sleeping where they all slept. "And you're letting him stay here?! What the hell is wrong with you?!" he yelled.

"Mind your tongue Noah! Things have changed now, he is not the person that he was" she defended Wesley.

"You're wrong. Once a killer, always a killer! I can't believe that you would put me and Oliver in this kind of danger. You're not fit to be Alpha, say what you want about Grandpa. But he would never put us in this kind of Jeopardy!" he yelled, he could look at his mother right now.

And he wanted to get Oliver out of this house, as long as the Hunter was here he didn't feel safe. And there was only one place that he knew of that he did. With his sister. Even though this Hunter was apparently her true Father, he sensed no danger coming from Lauren herself.

"Noah? Noah, get back here this instant!" she called after him but the boy just kept walking away from her.

"He's right…" Angela turned around to see Wesley approaching her. He must have heard everything. "… I've done too much evil. I don't deserve to be around you, or your children. I don't even deserve to be a Father" he bowed his head.

"It wasn't your fault, Chris manipulated you when you were most vulnerable" she said.

"I could have walked away. I didn't **have** to listen to him, i **chose **to stay with him" he answered honestly. Yes, Chris taught him everything that he knew. But he didn't force him to kill people. He made that choice by himself.

"So what are you saying?" she asked.

"I don't know yet, but I think that I need to take a walk. Just to clear my head…" Wesley said. He needed to think things through. And he couldn't do that here. Without another word, he grabbed his jacket and left the house.

**Clubhouse (30 Minutes Later)**

In honour of them all being back together, as a family. Lauren wanted to make a huge spread for breakfast. She knew that blueberry pancakes were Bo's favourite, and that double chocolate chip was Tamsin's. So she had been cooking for most of the morning. And by the time that Bo and Tamsin descended the stairs, they were overcome with the smell of hot Pancakes, Bacon, and Eggs.

"Is the Queen visiting?" the succubus asked with a laugh, coming to take a seat at the kitchen island.

"No, I just thought that it would be nice to do something special for breakfast. There's nothing wrong with that. Is there?" the doctor asked, serving the last of the pancakes. If Kenzi was here, she would have devoured them all by now. But Lauren made sure to keep her some. Otherwise she would never hear the end of it.

"Nope, not at all…" Tamsin said filling her plate up. She was loving this, Bo shouldn't be asking questions. She should be enjoying it. "… Is there syrup?" she asked looking up to her Mother.

Lauren laughed, handing the Valkyrie a bottle of maple syrup. Tamsin snatched it, but still said thank you. The old Tamsin wouldn't have said that. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Since Lauren was the one that was standing, she walked to the door.

"Noah?" she opened the door to see her half-brother standing there, with her second younger half-brother in tow. She could tell by the look on his face that something was wrong. What was it now? Couldn't they have just one good day? "What's wrong?" she asked.

"I'm sorry for turning up unannounced. But I didn't know where else to go" he sighed.

"No, it's okay. Come on in…" she said stepping aside to let them both in. Oliver was quietly holding his big brother's hand. He had been here once already, but he was still shy. "... Have you guy's had breakfast?" she asked ushering them into the kitchen.

"Uh, no. It was kind of the last thing on my mind this morning" Noah admitted bashfully.

Lauren looked down to Oliver, who was still holding on tight to his brother's hand. "What about you? Are you hungry? We've got pancakes, and I think I might have made too many" she chuckled.

Oliver smiled at her. "Do you have chocolate chip?" he asked.

"Tons…" she winked at him. Turning to her fiancé, Lauren asked her to make a plate for them both. Noah brought Oliver around the table, lifting him up and sitting him down on a stool. He didn't mind standing. "… So what brings you by?" Lauren asked.

"I kind of had a fight with my Mom, regarding a guest that is staying in our house. I didn't feel safe there, so I took Oliver and then we came here. I hope that's okay?" he asked. He didn't know Lauren well, but he was hoping that she would be okay with this intrusion.

"It's more than okay…" Bo smiled. She was still trying to get her head around at the fact that Lauren had brothers. She thought that she was doing well so far. She helped Lauren make two more plates. "… So who is this guest that your Mom has?" she asked coming to stand next to Lauren.

Noah looked down to his baby brother, who was happily chewing on his pancakes. He didn't want to use the word _'Hunter'_ in front of him. Even though the four year old wouldn't know what he meant, Noah didn't want to scare him.

"Uh, it's your Father…" he said meeting his sister's eyes. "… And given his, **profession**. I would rather that Oliver and I not be around him" he finished.

"I understand, I didn't want to be around him either. Although I am surprised that Angela has decided to take him in" Lauren said, she didn't get that. Just because Bo made him remember how he felt about her, didn't mean that he should be forgiven.

"Your guess is as good as mine. Whatever the case, I don't want Oliver around him. I promised my Dad that I would take care of him, and that's what I'm gonna do" Noah gave a firm nod.

"I'm sure that he would be proud of you" Lauren said, she could tell that Noah was like her in the sense that she would do anything to protect her family. It was oddly comforting to see.

Noah noticed another blonde at the table, he hadn't seen her before. Although she looked a little familiar. Like he had seen her before somewhere. "Sorry, I don't think that we've met. I'm Noah…" he smiled extending his hand.

Tamsin laughed, almost choking on her pancakes. "You can keep that dude, we already did the meet and greet before" she said.

"I don't understand" the boy shook his head.

Lauren thought it best for her to explain the situation. "Noah, this is Tamsin. My daughter that you met last week. She grows a little faster than a normal Fae. Don't worry about it too much or it will just give you a headache" she chuckled softly.

"Oh, okay…" he smiled. He had no problem letting that one go. He thought back to his current situation. He didn't know what to do next. Should he forgive his mother? Should he go back?

"Tamsin? Why don't you take Oliver over to the living room? You two can watch TV while you eat" Lauren said, she didn't know what they were going to end up talking about. But she thought that it was best to leave the children out of it.

The Valkyrie nodded, grabbing her plate and then Oliver's before taking them over to the living room. Noah lifted his little brother off of his stool, placing him on his feet and telling him that he could follow her.

"… What do I do?" he asked his sister.

"Honestly? I have no idea. This last week has been filled with craziness. Look, you can stay here for the day. Right?" the blonde said turning to her fiancé. It was Bo's house after all.

Bo nodded, "Of course, whatever we can do to help" she smiled.

"Then it's settled, you can stay here while you figure out what your next move is" Lauren said.

"Thanks, I appreciate it. Although, knowing my Mother. She will track us down eventually, so I better hurry up and make a decision" he chuckled softly. His Mother was Alpha now, which meant by Law he had to listen to her. Even though, she hadn't been officially honoured with the title. She was next by default.

"She doesn't own you, you can make whatever decision you want" Bo said sipping her coffee. What was a simple decision for her, wasn't so simple for him.

"Easier said than done, now that Grandpa is gone. She's the new Alpha, whatever she says I have to listen" Noah sighed. He hated living with these rules, he didn't really know the true meaning of the word freedom. How could he when he was bound to his Pack?

"How does that work exactly? Does the rest of the Pack just follow her orders now?" Lauren asked, she was curious to know. Not much was written about Werewolves, especially the ins and outs of being a part of a Pack.

"Well, my Mother will have to inform the Pack Elders about what happened to my Grandfather. Then they will do a mystical ceremony to honour my Mother with her new title. Once that's out of the way, things tend to go back to normal after that" Noah explained.

"Wait, so you have your **own** Elders?" the succubus asked. She thought that there was only one type of Elder.

Noah nodded. "Yeah, they are probably the only ones that can get an Alpha to submit. My great grandfather, which is yours too…" he smiled pointing to Lauren. "… He's an Elder, although he doesn't visit often. None of them do, actually" he said.

"How come?" Lauren asked.

"Since they are older, they feel like their lives have been fulfilled. So they live up in the mountains, away from civilisation. They like to keep to themselves" he said.

"So what? They live in Cabins or something?" Bo asked. On one hand, she thought that it might be a good thing to be secluded in the mountains. The thought of taking a hiatus was extremely appealing to her.

Noah shook his head. "No, they remain in their wolf form. They're old school werewolves. They were around long before we had the luxuries of today's time. They don't care for the city life, or technology. They were born as **pure** wolves, and that's the way that they like to live" he said.

"So, is **our** Great Grandfather anything like Julian? I mean, he must have picked it up from someone right?" Lauren asked. She didn't want to be anywhere near these elders or her so called Great Grandfather if he was anything like Julian.

"He's my Grandmother's Father. Not Julian's, his was killed a long time ago" Noah explained. Much like Julian, his father was just as ruthless.

"Do they know about me?" Lauren asked.

Noah shrugged. "Considering that I didn't even know about you, I have no idea. Sorry" he said sincerely. He wished that he had a better answer for her. But he didn't.

"It's okay. I just really hope that I don't have to worry about another bunch of Wolves crashing into my life" the blonde sighed. Bo placed her hand on her fiancé's back, she knew exactly what she meant. And she was a little worried herself. What if these Elders, didn't like the fact that Lauren was half human?

"What's his name?" the succubus asked.

"Malakai…" Noah answered. Seeing the two women frown at the name. "… Yeah, I told you that he was old" he laughed.

"So, when will he and the rest of the elders get here?" Lauren asked.

Noah gave a small shrug. "Hard to say, one of the Sentinels will have to notify them…" he said, immediately seeing the confused look of the both of their faces. Then he realised, they didn't know the ways of the Pack like he did. "… Sentinels are just below Alphas and Betas, they keep the peace so to speak. It's up to them to do all of the leg work" he explained.

"You sure do know a lot of this stuff, considering that you are so young" the brunette said, she didn't even know things about her own kind. And she was a grown woman. It was impressive.

"It's not by choice, we sort of get taught this stuff when we're kids. Oliver will begin his training soon…" Noah said looking over to his little brother who was giggling at the TV. Noah stiffened slightly as he caught a familiar scent. "… Well, that didn't take long" he said turning to the door, Bo and Lauren didn't follow until they heard a knock at the door.

The succubus scampered off to the front door, opening it and seeing Angela along with Wesley. That was unexpected. "What do you want?" she asked folding her arms over chest.

"My sons, I know that they're here" Angela pushed Bo aside, storming into the house.

Once Oliver heard his Mother's voice, he jumped off of the couch and ran over to her. "Mommy!" he yelled hugging her legs. Angela picked him up, she was going out of her mind with worry when she checked his room and saw that he was gone.

"Hi sweetie, are you okay?" she asked.

Oliver nodded with a smile. Noah couldn't help but take that as an insult, did she think that he would put his brother in harm's way? "Why wouldn't he be?" he asked her, folding his arms over his chest. He was still really mad at her.

"Noah, do not start with me" she ordered.

"Why not? You're the one who has come here uninvited. Maybe you should take your new boyfriend and leave us be. Oliver is safer here that he is in his own home, and that's kind of sad to think about" the boy said with a scoff.

"I don't think that you should be talking to your Mother like that" Wesley said from behind Angela.

"And what would you know about compassion, you're a killer! You're the reason why half of my people are dead. Why my best friend's Father, is dead!" Noah yelled, his anger was starting to show in the form of his eyes as they shifted to their black and yellow.

"Whoa, kid! Calm down, there'll be no wolf fight in my house" Bo smiled placing a calming hand on his arm.

"Noah, whatever you may think of me is irrelevant. Because in this moment, I am your Alpha. Which means that you will obey me! Now, take your brother. And go and wait in the car" Angela demanded. She didn't want to be like this, but her son could be stubborn.

Lauren stepped in front of him, holding her hand up. "Hold on, if he doesn't want to leave then he doesn't have to. And you might be his Alpha, but right now you're on **my** territory…" she said, then realising that it wasn't her house. She turned to her fiancé and gave her an apologetic smile, sliding her hand into the brunette's. "… Sorry, I meant **our** territory" she corrected herself.

"Smooth babe" Bo whispered in her ear.

"Anyway, you're only the acting Alpha. If the Sentinels decide otherwise then you will still remain a Beta" Noah said.

Angela sighed, she didn't want to fight. She just wanted to take control of this mess. She placed Oliver down onto his feet, walking him over to her eldest son. "Noah, I know that you have your worries about Wesley…" she paused when he scoffed in her face. "… But I promise you, if I even had the slightest thought that he would end up hurting you. I wouldn't let him anywhere near us" she said.

"She's right…" Wesley stepped forward with his hands up. "… I mean you no harm, I swear. I know that I can never make up for things that I've done. For the people that I have taken from you. But I am new with this whole, not killing thing. But I'm not doing it for me…" he said looking to Lauren.

"I want nothing from you" the doctor said, keeping her hand held with Bo's. The succubus was her anchor right now. Otherwise she was going to blow her top.

"… I understand your mistrust. But what happened to me was out of my control. I was manipulated into hunting people like you. Chris poisoned my mind, in the effort to get his own revenge on Julian. I would never have laid a hand on you, if I had known who you were" he said.

Lauren wasn't buying any of this. And right now, she didn't want to be around him. "Chris turned you into a Hunter, but he didn't make you a Monster…. You did that to yourself. I would like it if you left my house, so please go" she said, letting go of Bo's hand and walking upstairs.

Bo wanted to follow her, but she needed to make sure that he would actually leave. "You heard her, please leave…" she said, in the nicest possible tone. "… Noah and Oliver can stay if they want" she added.

Noah didn't know what to do. On one hand, he wanted to stay here and keep his brother safe. But on the other, he thought that he should go home so that he could protect his mother too. He promised his Father to be the man of the house after he died. He needed to step up now. "I'll come back with you" he said looking to his mother.

"Okay…" Angela smiled, she was happy about that. "… Come on sweetie, let's go home" she said shaking Oliver's hand. But the little boy pulled out of her grasp, running over to Bo and hugging her legs.

The succubus was a little surprised, she didn't know if she should hug him back. Actually, she didn't even know what he was hugging her for. "What'ya doing there little man?" she asked.

Oliver pulled back, giving her a grin. "Thanks for the Pancakes!" he laughed.

"Oh, well uh. I didn't make them, but you're very welcome. Come back anytime…" she smiled at him. She then turned to Noah and gave him nod. "… I mean it, anytime" she repeated just so that he knew.

"Thanks" Noah said.

With that, they left. With Wesley in tow. Which only left Tamsin and Bo in the room. "You think that Mom is okay?" the Valkyrie asked. She hated seeing her mother upset, but she wasn't really good at cheering people up. That was what Bo was for.

"I dunno, I'm gonna go and check on her. You good here?" the brunette asked before reaching the stairs. Tamsin saluted her, and turned back to the TV to watch her show. Bo sighed, turning on her heel and making her way up to hers and Lauren's room. Preparing herself whatever the blonde was feeling.

…**.**

**A/N: Okay, lots of things happening. Like I mentioned, Lauren's Father will now be known as Wesley. Sorry if it confuses you, but Angela knows him as Wesley. And he also remembers being called that. So that's what it's gonna be. Hope you guy's enjoyed. Leave me a review. Much Love xoxo**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Again, I can't apologise enough for this update being late. But as I said on my Twitter I have been very busy with work. These shifts are killing me! LOL! But hopefully this chapter will make up for it. Remember to leave me a review. **

**Enjoy!**

**...**

**Chapter 15: Crossroads**

**Clubhouse**

With Tamsin downstairs and the rest of their visitors gone, Bo decided that this was a good time to talk to her fiancé about what was bothering her. As she made her way into the bedroom, she saw that the blonde was sitting on the floor with her back against one of the walls. "You realise that there is a perfectly comfy bed for you to sit on right?" The brunette asked approaching her.

Lauren looked up to her with a smile. "I know, but I felt like I needed to cool down. Literally and figuratively. So I thought that I would be okay sitting under the cracked window" she explained pointing to the loose boards above her.

Bo nodded, kneeling down to take a seat on the floor next to her. "You wanna talk about it?" She asked. She wasn't going to pressure her into talking. She was just here to offer a sympathetic ear.

"What is there to talk about? Wesley, or whatever his name is… Is no longer hunting me or the people that I love. Tamsin is home safe and sound. It all worked out" the blonde said. Those were the things that she was focusing on at the moment. Nothing else really mattered to her.

"And what about your _'Parents'_? What do you think about them reuniting, so to speak?" The brunette asked.

Lauren just shrugged, "It doesn't really matter what I think, they are old enough to make their own decisions and mistakes. The only thing that is bothering me is this whole Wolf Elder situation" she sighed.

Bo was worried about that too. "I hear you babe, the last thing that we need is more people trying to sabotage our lives. Hopefully they won't do anything, maybe because you are half human they won't acknowledge you" she said. She didn't mean it in a bad way, but it was better off if they didn't.

"Come on, it's us. Of course they're going to be a problem!" The werewolf huffed. They had tremendous bad luck.

Bo couldn't help the laugh that escaped her. She was right. "Well, whether they will or won't be doesn't matter right now. All that matters is that we're okay now…" She said taking her fiancé's hand and holding it gently. "… In **this** moment" she smiled.

Lauren smiled at her, placing her own hand over Bo's. "I really don't know what I would do without you…" She sighed. She never wanted to think about being apart from her. Even though technically she had been before, and that was for a year. But it didn't count the, since she didn't remember anything about Bo.

But right now, she was feeling very spontaneous. Which led her to her next sentence, "… Let's get married" she blurted out.

Bo chuckled, "Uh, we already are babe. Remember, I proposed and everything" she said tapping the blonde's engagement ring. Did she suffer a blow to the head in the last two seconds?

Lauren just looked at her, "I meant now… Let's get married, **now**" she said.

The succubus was shocked to hear those words. They hadn't really set a date, how could they with everything going on? But she honestly thought that the blonde would want time to plan things out. Bo knew much she loved to organise things. It would be like Christmas for her. "Are you serious?" She asked.

The blonde nodded, turning her body slightly so that she was facing her. "Yeah I mean, why wait?" She asked. She had thought this through and felt so right.

"I dunno, I thought that maybe you would want to space this whole thing out. You know, make plans and lists. That's what you do best" the brunette said.

"Bo, I don't need a planned out extravagant wedding. All I need is you…" The werewolf smiled touching her fiancé's face softly. "… Our wedding shouldn't be about flowers, budgets or guests. It should be about us" she said.

That speech alone was enough to get Bo sold on the idea. The succubus leaned in quickly for a passionate kiss. She didn't care about a big wedding either. "Let's do it" she chuckled happily.

"Really?" Lauren asked. She wanted Bo to be sure.

The brunette nodded, pulling her close once more. "Yes, you're right babe. We only need each other. Nothing else matters…" she said. "… I love you" she whispered.

"I love you too" the blonde smiled leaning in for another kiss.

**Grayson Mansion**

Once they had gotten back to the house, Noah rushed straight upstairs. Oliver had fallen asleep in the car, he was woken up too early and had a full stomach of pancakes to sleep off. Wesley had gone back to his loft, after his interaction with his long lost daughter he wanted to be alone.

Angela didn't protest, she thought that maybe Lauren would have been more welcoming. Even in spite of everything that he had done. But she also knew that Lauren's words had hit a nerve with him. Especially the part where she called him a monster. Let's face it, no one likes to be called that.

The Blonde walked into her Father's quarters, which were hers now. Although, she had no need for his bedroom. But his office was much bigger than her own. A change of scenery wouldn't hurt. After everything that had happened, she felt like she needed a drink. So she walked over to her Father's decanter.

No one was ever allowed in his room without permission. And even when she would be invited in, he never allowed her to have any of his precious scotch. He just used to say that it was made for him.

Screw it! He was dead now, what was once his was now hers. She lifted the top off of the crystal bottle and set it aside before pouring herself a glass and then taking a sip. What she tasted, almost overloaded her senses. That was strong stuff, as werewolves it took them a while to get drunk. But this scotch was definitely starting her off.

"Mom?"

Angela turned around to see Noah standing in the doorway. He hadn't entered the room yet. Probably because he was so used to waiting to be invited in by his grandfather. "Come in son" she waved him over.

The young boy stepped inside of the room, absentmindedly looking around. His grandfather wasn't the nicest man, but he couldn't help but feel a little sad. That and he never got a chance to say goodbye. "What are you doing in here?" He asked.

Angela smiled, walking over to him. "Just thinking, and I have always wondered what was so special about your grandfather's choice of alcohol. Now I know" she laughed holding up the glass.

"Have you called the Sentinels yet?" He asked. It was going to happen whether they liked it or not. Little did he know, that Angela was already two steps ahead of him.

"I already did, this morning…" She answered, drinking the rest of her scotch before setting the glass down on the table. "… They will hear word of your grandfather's death eventually, why try and hide it? If they wish for someone else to be Alpha then I will have no problem with that" she said.

Noah frowned, he couldn't believe that she was willing to give up so easily. "And what about our family line? We're born to be leaders. It's what Grandfather spent his whole life trying to become" he said. Noah knew that it was important to their family.

"And you have no idea what he lost in his trying. Becoming Alpha is an honour, yes. But **staying** Alpha is a full time job, one that I don't think that I have the energy for. Perhaps it would be better suited for someone else" she sighed.

"What if the Elders don't want someone else?" He asked. Whatever they say, goes.

Angela just shrugged. "Then my fate is sealed, no matter what I think or feel" she answered.

**Clubhouse**

With the decision that they had now made, Bo and Lauren wanted to tell their friends. They had called everyone over to share the news with them. Trick, Dyson, Kenzi and Hale all made their way back to the house. They were starting to think that there was something was seriously wrong. Especially since they were sitting the living room while looking at a smiling Bo and Lauren.

"Thanks for coming by like we asked…" The brunette said, sliding her hand into Lauren's. "… We have something big to tell you guys" she smiled.

"You're pregnant!" Kenzi yelled pointing to Lauren.

"What?! No!" Bo said turning to her fiancé who confirmed it by shaking her head. "No, no one is pregnant" she said making it clear. Maybe some day, but not now.

"Oh no, are you dying?" Tamsin asked fearfully. What other big new was there?

"No Tamsin, no one is dying. Why would we be smiling if it was bad news?" The blonde said, she was starting to think that it would have been easier to send a text instead.

"Okay, how about you guys just tell us your news?" Hale said, he couldn't take much more of these interruptions. Not that he didn't want to be here, but he had an important Ash meeting to get to soon.

"Yes, thank you Hale. Lauren and I have decided to bring our wedding forward" the succubus said. Finally getting it out.

Trick was surprised to hear that, he thought that they were going to wait a while before solidifying their commitment to each other. "And when you say 'bring it forward', you mean?" He asked.

"Today" Lauren stated.

Kenzi held her hand up in protest. "Hold up! Does this mean that I won't get to throw you a bachelorette party?" She asked. This was her thing, she already had tons of ideas.

Bo shook her head. She wasn't going to let her best friend give her one anyway. But the succubus didn't have the heart to tell her before. Now she didn't have to. "Sorry Kenz" she said.

The human placed her hand over heart, she was so hurt by this. All she wanted to do was throw her best friend a bachelorette party. And she didn't get to. "I had such plans for you Bo-Bo. We could have had something special" she began to cry.

"Kenz…. The brunette sighed, approaching her best friend and giving her a hug. "… It'll be okay, I promise that you can ply me with as much booze as you want **after **the ceremony. Sound good?" She asked.

Kenzi pulled back, her eyes full of hope. "You really mean it?" She asked.

Bo laughed, "Yes, I really do…" she said. That was a close call, the last thing that they needed was Kenzi throwing a fit. The brunette stepped out her friend's embrace as the girl was feeling a lot better now. "… Okay, so now that you guys all know. You feel like helping us plan a last minute wedding?" She asked with a laugh.

Kenzi stepped forward, she was Bo's Maid of Honour. Which meant that this was her wedding to plan. "Okay people, here are your jobs…" She said, getting ready to give them orders when Hale held his hand up.

"Can you text me my job? Because I have an important meeting to get to" the siren said eager to leave.

"… Actually, you are going to be officiating the ceremony. So you have time to kill, off you go" Kenzi smiled, she had everything mapped out in her head. Hale quickly left the house. Free and clear of his girlfriend's authority.

"Trickster? You are going to turn your old timey pub, into a…" She trailed off trying to find the right words. But right now she was coming up empty. "… **Less** old timey pub, with flowers" she smiled.

Trick chuckled, he had a few tricks up his sleeve. "Leave it to me" he nodded.

Kenzi then turned to Dyson who was still injured from the attack the other day. "Now D-man, you are in no condition to be doing anything. To be honest, you should just sit back and look pretty" she smiled tapping him on his cheek.

"Since your job is looking pretty, care to give me a ride back to the Dahl?" Trick asked his friend.

Dyson nodded. "Sure, let's go" he said, both of the men leaving the house.

"What about me?" Tamsin asked standing from the couch, she felt a little left out since Kenzi had given jobs to everyone **but** her.

Before Kenzi could even say anything, Lauren stepped forward placing her hands on the valkyrie's shoulders. "Actually, I have a special job for you. If that's okay with you Kenzi?" She asked.

Kenzi nodded, "By all means Doc, have at it" she said.

Lauren turned Tamsin around, giving her a warm smile. "I want you, to by **my** Maid of Honour. Does that sound like something that you would be interested in?" She asked. Tamsin didn't say anything, she just gave her Mother a crushing hug. Of course she would be interested in this.

"Thanks for taking charge Kenz. There is no one more qualified for the job" Bo chuckled coming to stand next to her best friend.

The human waved her off, "No problemo babe. If you're happy then I'm happy… I can't believe that you're getting married. It's so grown up" she joked. It was very grown up to get married. But seeing Bo and Lauren together just made it sound right.

"I know, but it feels so right" the brunette sighed happily.

Lauren and Tamsin had pulled apart, she had informed the Valkyrie that they needed to go dress shopping immediately. So she was ordered to go upstairs and put some clothes on so that they could go. Kenzi also went upstairs to get dressed. She needed a dress to, but really it was any excuse to go shopping.

Which just left the soon to be newly weds. "So, what about your **other** family? Are you going to invite them?" Bo asked, she didn't want to upset Lauren. Especially with had happened this morning. But it was a valid question.

"I don't know, I would like to have Noah and Oliver there. But I don't know if I trust Angela, especially given the way that she was so quick to forget everything that Wesley has done. Do you think that I should?" The blonde asked, she needed advice.

Bo thought it over, and to be honest. No matter what Aife had done to her in the past, she would like to have her Mother at her Wedding. But unlike Lauren, Bo had no idea where Aife was. The last time that she saw her, the older succubus had been stabbed and was laying in Taft's compound. Bo didn't even know if she was alive.

"I think that only you can answer that babe, look…" The brunette started, taking the blonde's hands in her own. "… You don't have to decide anything right now, we've got a good couple of hours before we tie the knot. That's plenty of time for your beautiful brain to come up with an answer" she smiled, placing a soft kiss on the blonde's forehead.

"Okay, come on. Let's go and get dressed…" Lauren said, dragging her fiancé upstairs.

**Grayson Mansion (1 Hour Later)**

In the hour, Angela had gotten a call from the Sentinels. Telling her that the Elders were on their way. She wasn't expecting this at all. Normally they would wait a few days, and then return to crown a new Alpha. But for some reason they was negating procedure. And that worried her.

They were minutes away from arriving, she had Oliver and Noah dressed in their smartest clothes. They had to be presentable. She had also called Wesley and told him to steer clear of the house. Just until they were gone. But in all honesty she didn't know how long that would take. The three of them stood in the foyer, waiting for the doorbell to sound.

Just then, she smelt the scent of her grandfather. It was the same every time that he came to visit. Musky, and yet sweet at the same time. "Remember boys, postures straight, smiles wide" she said to her sons before making her way over to the door ready to open it.

As soon as the doorbell ran, she opened the door. The three Elders walked right in, not even waiting for an invitation. Malakai took in his surroundings, he didn't much care for modernity. He liked being out in the woods, and being one with nature. It was what werewolves were meant for. He settled his eyes on his granddaughter. She looked just like his late daughter.

"There she is…" He approached her with a warm smile. Placing his hands on her face. "… You look more like your Mother everyday. I hear condolences are in order?" He said.

Angela nodded, "Yes, we are still a little shaken up about it" she said.

Malakai understood. "Although, I must confess. I will not grieve for your father. As you well know I didn't much care for him when he was courting my daughter. But she was so happy that I let her be. I cannot say that I will miss him, nor will I say that we will suffer without him…" He said.

He and Julian never got along, out of all of the people that his daughter could have mated with. She had to choose him, he was rebellious, defiant and very temperamental. Not the qualities that he wanted in his son-in-law. Malakai turned to his left, seeing two young boys standing before him. "Do my eyes deceive me? Noah, is that really you?" He asked walking over to him.

Noah smiled with nod, "Yes sir" he said.

"My, my. You have grown into quite the dashing lad I must say…" Malakai chuckled, then turned to the little boy that was standing next to him looking a little shy. "… And this must be Oliver…" He said kneeling down in front of him. "… The last time that I saw you, you were nothing but a little baby" he smiled ruffling the boy's hair.

He loved reuniting with his family. But the reason that he had arrived early wasn't just due to the fact that a new Alpha had to be crowned. "Why don't you boy's run along? Your Mother and I have much to discuss" he smiled.

Noah just looked at his mother who nodded. He grabbed his little brother's hand and led him into the kitchen.

Malakai turn to his granddaughter. The smile fading from his face. "Now, I believe that we have a little catching up to do. Is there somewhere that we can speak privately?" He asked.

Angela nodded, gesturing for her grandfather and the other elders to follow her into her Father's office. Once there, she closed the doors so that they could have some privacy. "I assume that you wish to know the details of his death?" She asked.

The two other elders just stood back, they didn't utter a word. Malakai walked around the room, not answering his granddaughter's question. He could smell Julian, his scent was still strong. "Actually, how he died does not interest me in the slightest. Your Father was not a well like man. To be honest I have been patiently waiting for the day that I would be informed of his death. What I wish to know, is about the rumour that Is travelling around" he said.

"Rumour?" She frowned.

He nodded, "The Sentinels have been keeping us in the loop for some time now. And one thing that came to my attention, was the existence of a Hybrid. Someone Werewolf **and** Human. What do you know of this?" He asked.

Angela sighed, she knew that Lauren wanted nothing to do with them. So she had to pretend that she didn't know anything. "I know nothing" she answered.

Malakai didn't believe her. "Lying to your Alpha is a courageous act. But lying to your Elder, is just stupid. Now please Angela, I did not come here to wage any kind of war. I just want to know the truth" he said calmly. Yes, he could be ruthless on occasion but he was also very merciful.

Angela looked at the other elders, she didn't want to say anything in front of them. She knew that her grandfather could be scary, but she also knew that unlike her Father. He put his family first. "May we speak alone?" She asked nodding to the other Elders.

Malakai nodded, turning to his fellow Elders. "Leave us…" He ordered. The two silent elders made their way out of the room. Leaving them to talk. "… Tell me what is troubling you child" he said.

"The rumour is true. But it isn't what you think, this Hybrid is of no threat to us or our Pack" she said.

"And you know this information how? Do you know this person?" Malakai asked.

She nodded. "I do more than just know her…" She sighed, looking her grandfather in the eyes. "… She is my daughter" she let out.

Malakai raised his eyebrows in shock. This rumoured Hybrid was his great granddaughter. Things had definitely changed in his time away. "I do not understand. How did this happen?" He asked.

Angela didn't want to bring this up again. But her grandfather knew nothing of Lauren's birth, her father had kept it a secret from everyone. "Thirty years ago, I fell in love with a human. And we conceived a child. My father kept it a secret from the pack and sent me away to have the baby safely" she explained.

"If you conceived her with a Human, the why is she part Werewolf?" He asked. That was the main thing that he needed to know.

"She was fully human up until a couple of weeks ago. She had somehow mated with a succubus, and the bond had caused her Werewolf gene to trigger. Please, grandfather. She didn't ask for any of this. Do not punish her for something that was out of her control" she pleaded.

"Punish her? I may be a lot of things, but I would never harm my own blood. Obviously, her choice of a mate is a little unorthodox. But I mean her no harm. In fact, I would very much like to meet her. I imagine that she is just as beautiful as you. What is her name?" He asked.

Angela was surprised to hear this from him. He was taking it very well. "Lauren. And yes she is very beautiful. I will try and set something up for this week" she said, but was interrupted by her grandfather's hand in her face.

"That will not do, I wish to return to the mountains soon. So arrange an audience with her today please. And by me saying please, it is just a courtesy… Remember, courtesy has its limits" he smiled.

She didn't know whether that was a threat or not. Either way, she was taking him to see Lauren today. No matter what her daughter wanted.

**...**

**A/N: Ooohhh! What's going to happen? The suspense is killing me. Haha! Leave me a review. Thanks for stopping by. Much love xoxo**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Alright, here it is. The big day, hope you guys enjoy this one. It's a litter early that I initially entailed for it to be. But I have two days off and no plans for the weekend, for once. So I am free to right, and as of right now binge watch all of the Penny Dreadful that I have missed. Haha. **

**Remember to let me know what you thought. **

**Enjoy**

**….**

**Chapter 16: Promise**

**Clubhouse (2 Hours Later)**

The shopping was all done, Trick was keeping in touch with Kenzi informing her on the Dahl situation. The barkeep said that it was coming along nicely. She was trusting him to make the bar look amazing. It had to surpass her 'Kenzi' standards. And that was a hard task. But she had every hope that he would pass with flying colours.

Now that they had their dresses, they made their way back to the clubhouse. But upon arrival, Bo's heart sank. As soon as they pulled up out front. They saw Angela leaning her back against a big black Land Rover. Why couldn't they have one stress free day?

When Lauren saw her, she wasn't happy. The four women exited the car, with a dozen shopping bags in tow. "Kenzi? Would you mind taking Tamsin inside? Help her with the bags" she looked to Kenzi.

The human nodded, "Yeah, sure. Come on Lil-T, let's head inside" she said leading the Valkyrie into the house.

Angela stepped forward once she saw Tamsin and Kenzi leave. Lauren obviously didn't want her daughter to be involved. She completely understood that. "I know that you are still mad over what happened this morning, but I had to come" the dark wolf said holding her hands up. She wasn't here to argue or fight.

"Why? I already told you, I want nothing to do with your Pack" the younger blonde said making it clear.

"I know, but there is someone who insisted on seeing you…" Angela paused to knock the backseat window of the car. Bo and Lauren just watched on as the door opened. An older man stepped out, he was smartly dressed in a fitted dark navy suit. He had dark blonde hair, with a thick beard. "… Lauren, this is Malakai. Your Great Grandfather"'she introduced him.

Lauren stepped back, pulling Bo with her to feel safe. She didn't know this man, Noah had only told her a little bit about him. He looked very official.

Malakai couldn't believe his eyes. This girl looked so much like his daughter when she was younger. It was astonishing. He stepped forward with a smile. "Hello there, you are much more than I expected" he admitted.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lauren asked, holding her fiancé's hand for support. Whenever she was around Bo, she felt calm and safe. And she needed that more than ever right now.

"I mean no offence child. I was just referring to the way that you spoke to your Mother. I was listening and I must say that I find your cander refreshing" he said, he meant it as a compliment.

"Thanks, I enjoy my cander too. Noah told me about you, you're one of the Pack Elders" she said.

"I am…" He smiled before turning to Bo, he saw that her hand was joined with his great granddaughter's. "… And you must be the succubus mate that Angela told me about" he said extending his hand to her.

Bo didn't sense anything bad coming from him. But then again, he was still Dark Fae. But she wanted to be civil. It was her wedding day, neither she or Lauren needed the added stress. She took his hand, giving it a firm shake. "Bo Dennis, pleasure" she smiled.

"Was there something that you actually wanted? Because we have important plans that we are late for" Lauren said.

"And what might those plans be?" Malakai asked, placing his hands in his pockets.

"Hi there!" Bo waved a hand in his face. He wouldn't stop looking at Lauren, and she didn't like it. "Look. This little meet and greet has been swell and all. But we are getting married today, and we should really be getting ready. We don't have time to be standing out in the cold, talking to you" she said.

Angela was a little surprised by what the succubus had said. "I had no idea that your wedding date was today" she said.

"It wasn't initially, we decided to bring it forward. With everything that has happened in this last week, we thought why wait?" Lauren spoke up from beside her fiancé.

"And I presume that we are not invited?" Malakai asked, he already knew the answer. But he still wanted to ask.

"Look, I don't mean any disrespect. But your kind has brought me nothing but pain and misery. I have told her and I will tell you too. I do not intend on joining your Pack. You are Dark, and I work for the Light. It cannot and will not happen. So I really hope that's not why you came here" Lauren sighed, she was tired already and it wasn't even the afternoon. She just wanted one stress free day. Was that too much to ask?

Angela was about to speak up, when Malakai raised his hand. Silencing her. She bowed her head and stepped back. "Well, it seems as though secrets are the new regime now. I did not know of your affiliation to the light. Nor did I intend on upsetting you, especially on your wedding day…" he started.

He was trying to control his anger right now. He wasn't unhappy at the fact that Lauren was working for the Light. But Angela clearly knew about it, and she didn't tell him. He hated being surprised. He liked to know what was going on, and when it was happening.

"… Since you are a special case, I see no reason why you cannot mingle with both sides. Much like your beautiful fiancé here, you are the Unaligned Succubus? Aren't you?" He asked turning to Bo.

She was oddly flattered that he called her beautiful. But she wasn't going to smile because she wasn't sure if he was someone that they were going to end up hating. "I am, and let me guess? You have a major problem with it?" She asked. Here we go again.

Malakai frowned, he didn't understand her frustration. Why would he have a problem with her being unaligned? He didn't know this girl, so why should she be worried about a stranger's judgement?

"It wouldn't surprise me if you do. Nearly everyone does, including Julian. Actually, he made it quite clear that he despised my kind" the brunette huffed thinking back to the insults that Julian used on her.

"Yes, well. Julian was an ill mannered Alpha. Truth be told, if his father wasn't Alpha before him then he would have been at a much lower station. No matter, he is gone now. And I mean you no ill will. As you may be aware, I do not spend a lot of time in this city. But before I go, I would like to get to know you…" He said turning back to Lauren.

"… That is if you allow me to. There is so much that you must learn, not just about our kind but about the power that you yield. You my dear, are one of a kind. You should embrace it, once you do the annoying voices of doubt in your head will fade" he winked at her.

Lauren hung her mouth open slightly. How the hell did he know about her thoughts? This was wired. "What do you know about them?" She asked.

"We all have them, especially when we are new to the change. But for you, I imagine it is much worse. I do not wish for you to suffer Lauren, so if you wish to be apart from the Pack then so be it. The choice to align with us, if you ever want to… Is **yours** to make" he smiled. He really did only want what was best for her.

"Now, we wish you well on your wedding. Come Angela, let us leave them be…" He said turning around to get back into the car.

Bo looked to her fiancé, she could tell that the blonde was struggling to say what she really wanted to stay. And while the brunette didn't trust Angela or Malakai, she knew that a part of Lauren wanted them there. She could feel it. "Wait!" The succubus yelled.

Lauren smiled, she knew what Bo was doing. And she loved her for it. At a time where she couldn't get her own words out. The succubus was stepping up and speaking for her. They were so in sync that Bo knew exactly what she wanted.

Malakai and Angela turned around, to see the brunette approaching them. "If you want to come to the ceremony, then that's fine with me" she said.

Angela had to hold back the tears in her eyes, "Really?" She asked. All she ever wanted was to watch her daughter grow up. But those moments were robbed from her because of some age old rules. She didn't want to miss this moment too.

Bo nodded, turning her head to Lauren. "Right babe?" She held out her hand for the blonde to take.

Lauren walked forward, taking the succubus' hand with a loving smile. "Yes, we would love it if you came" she said.

Malakai was pleased to hear that, he didn't want to leave without seeing his only Great Granddaughter get married. The Pack was important, but his family meant more to him than any title. Something that Julian failed to learn. "You do not know how much this means to us…" He smiled. "… Where is the ceremony taking place?" He asked.

"At my grandfather's pub. Trust me it's going to look much better than it normally does, at least I hope that it will…" The brunette trailed off hoping that Trick had followed Kenzi's instructions to the letter. Otherwise it was goodbye for him. "... It starts at six" she added.

Both Bo and Lauren had decided on a time while they were shopping. Six was a good choice, the sun was setting at that time. It was poetic, they were betrothed in the day and married in the night. At least it sounded like that in their heads.

"Very well, we shan't be late…" He smiled before getting back into the backseat of the car.

Angela closed the door for him, then turned to Bo and Lauren. "Thank you, for including us" she smiled, tears brimming in her eyes. Before she started balling like a baby, the older blonde entered the car and quickly drove off.

"We made the right decision right? To invite them, I mean?" Lauren asked, there were those voices again. Every time she would think of something, they would tell her that she was wrong. It was really annoying.

"You want them there, you know that you do. Besides, it's not about them. Today, is all about us" the succubus said, snaking her arms around the blonde's waist. Pulling her in for a soft kiss.

"I can't wait to marry you" the blonde chuckled. She had never been this happy in her life.

"Ditto…" The brunette kissed her again. "… Come on, let's head inside and get ready" she said dragging her fiancé into the house.

**The Dahl**

Trick felt like he had really outdone himself. He had done precisely as Kenzi had asked. The once plain bar, now looked like a beautiful meadow. He had a Wood Nymph friend of his scatter the place with colourful rare flowers. Ones that were elegant and even more stunning. With the help of some of his bar staff, he had the tables and chairs cleared out.

To make room for the tall ceremonial arch that was situated near the stage. Hale would stand inside with Bo and Lauren in front. He could already see it happening in his mind. He was beyond happy for his Granddaughter. Lauren would make a great addition to their family.

And they could actually use the word 'Family'. Now that there was more than two people. He thought of trying to get Aife here for Bo's big day. She was her Mother after all. But then realised that he had no idea where to even start. Or if she even wanted to be found

But even though she wasn't here. Trick was going to make sure that his granddaughter had the most amazing wedding day ever. He wasn't a good Father to Aife, he was man enough to admit that. But this was his chance to make up for it. At least in a sense.

He looked around the well lit room, it was bathed in a pale glow. From the candles that were placed all around not to mention the fairy lights that he had put up.

"Holy shit!" Trick turned around to see Kenzi and Tamsin and Bo standing in the doorway. They weren't dressed, which was confusing him a little. Had something gone wrong? "Trickster, if you ever decide to retire from bartending you should really take up a career in decorating" Kenzi said looking around. She was impressed.

"It looks magical" Tamsin chuckled, she was loving it.

"Yeah, It's beautiful Trick" Bo let out, taking in her surroundings. She couldn't believe that she was actually getting married in less than three hours. She should be panicking, but she felt nothing. Just excitement.

"It was my pleasure, and it wasn't all me. I had some help…" he smiled. "… Is Lauren with you?" He asked, the barkeep didn't see the blonde anywhere.

"No, we were going to get dressed back at the house. But then Kenzi graciously pointed out that it would be bad luck for Lauren and I to see each other's dresses before the ceremony. So my blushing bride to be kicked me out of the house and told me to get dressed here instead" the succubus explained.

Leave it to Kenzi to put doubt in their heads. But she meant well. "Oh okay, well feel free to take the guest room. How is Lauren getting here?" He asked.

Kenzi stepped forward, "She thinks that she's driving herself. But, as if I would let her come to her own wedding alone. Trust me she will quite happy with her chauffeur" she smiled.

**Clubhouse**

Lauren had finished getting ready. She didn't want to be one of those brides with a huge dress. It just wasn't her style. So she bought a sheer solid pleated midi cami dress, it wasn't as white as a normal wedding dress. But she and Bo weren't a traditional couple. They were doing their own thing. She hadn't seen what colour her fiancé's dress was. She just hoped that it wasn't black

The blonde went with an off white colour. To be honest the dress wasn't her main concern, she just wanted to marry the woman that she loved. She would be more than happy to do it in a shirt and jeans. Her hair was down, falling among her shoulders effortlessly.

"Wow!" The blonde turned around in a fright, seeing Dyson standing a few feet away from her and looking rather strapping in a fitted black tuxedo. The wolf began to approach her, looking her up and down. "You look perfect" he admitted with a coy smile. He never thought that those words would come out of his mouth, not that Lauren wasn't beautiful. But because of their less than civil history.

Lauren couldn't help her blush. "Thank you. Kenzi sent you didn't she?" She had guessed as much

He nodded, walking towards her. "You shouldn't be driving to your own wedding. And after saving me from your homicidal Uncle…" He laughed, thinking back to the time where Sebastian almost killed him. "… I figured that I owed you one. And there is one more thing" he said.

The blonde raised an eyebrow. "And what would that be?" She asked.

"It would be my honour if you would let me escort you down the isle. I mean, Bo has Trick. And I know that you've invited your other Family. But I figured that since you weren't on good terms with them—" Dyson's ramble was cut off by Lauren

"I'd love that. Thank you Dyson…" she smiled at him, she was seconds away from crying. But she didn't want to ruin her make-up. She didn't know how he could be so fine with all of this. She didn't think that she could watch the person that she loved marry someone else. "… How do you do it?" She asked. It was something that she had to know.

"Do what?" He frowned

"This…" She waved her hands in between the two of them. "… Watch the woman that you love be with someone else?" She asked.

Dyson chuckled softly. "It would be hard to watch, if I was still in love with her..." he sighed. He had been keeping this secret for a couple of weeks now. But it was finally time to come clean. "… A few months ago, I was looking into breaking my mating bond to Bo. And then** two **weeks ago, I finally succeeded" he said.

"So, you're not in love with her anymore?" The blonde asked. She was shocked to hear this, they had no idea. He had kept this quiet.

"Nope. And it couldn't have happened at a better time. Especially since you and Bo are now mated. Trust me, I have no problem with it. The love that I have for Bo now, is just friendly. Nothing more" he said.

"I'm sorry that it didn't work out for you and her" she said. It felt like the right thing to say.

Dyson just laughed. "No you're not. But it's okay, really. You and Bo were meant for each other. That is probably why it didn't work out with us. Enough reminiscing, are you ready to get married?" He asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be" the blonde chucked. Dyson held out his arm for her to take. Which she did. The two of them made their way out of the house and into Dyson's car. Ready to depart for the Dahl.

**The Dahl (Outside - 20 Minutes)**

The universe must have though of Lauren as it's plaything, because she couldn't understand why it kept putting her into uncomfortable situations. As she and Dyson pulled up outside the Dahl, they ran smack into the Graysons. What were the chances?

Malakai was in the same suit that he was in earlier. Why change? Angela had on a slimming grey dress. Not the colour that Lauren was expecting. And then there was Noah and Oliver, who were looking adorable in their dark navy suits. Malakai stepped forward, sniffling the air while he looked at Dyson.

"Ah, a fellow lycan. Though you are not pure, you are the next best thing" he smiled. Believe it or not, that was his way of giving a compliment. The Elder had no quarrel with wolf shifters. Back in his time, they all worked together.

"Uh, thanks? I guess?" The detective wasn't sure if he should have punched him for that remark. "Sorry, who are you?" He asked with a frown. He had never seen this man before.

Malakai extended his hand. He didn't care for the shifter's tone, but he didn't know him so he was willing to let it slide. "Forgive me. I am Malakai, Great Grandfather of the bride to be" he said proudly nodding to Lauren.

Even though there were technically two brides, he knew that it was Lauren that he was talking about. Dyson took his offered hand and shook it firmly. "Oh, well it's a pleasure to meet you sir" he said.

Angela stepped forward, taking the sight of her daughter in. She was speechless. "You look beautiful my dear" she smiled. To be honest, she was sad that Wesley wasn't here to see his first and only daughter get married. But after what he had done, Lauren just didn't trust him. And she completely understood that.

"Thank you. You clean up well also…" The younger blonde chuckled, before turning to the young boys to her left. "… And you guys too, you look very dashing" she laughed.

"Thanks, and my Mother is right. You do look stunning" Noah smiled. He never thought that he would be at his Big Sister's wedding. Especially since up until a couple of weeks ago. He didn't have a Sister. It was nice.

"Thank you… Okay, shall we head inside?" She asked everyone. They all just nodded, following both Dyson and Lauren in.

**Inside**

Everything was ready. Well, more or less. Kenzi was a perfectionist, and she wanted everything to be just that, perfect. But this quality was driving Trick insane. He had been standing here for ten minutes now. Watching as Kenzi hummed and harried and various things. "For the last time Kenzi, everything is done" he called out to her.

"We're done, when I say we're done…" She walked over to the violinist that Trick had hired. And when he said hired, he meant bribed someone that owed him a favour. "… Hey!" She snapped her fingers in his face. "Are you here to play for a Funeral? Or a Wedding?" She asked.

The violinist stopped what he was doing. Looking at the angry human in front of him, "A Wedding" he answered

"Well, that's funny. Because I sure as hell don't feel like I'm in a wedding right now. More like a gloomy funeral of mass tragedy! Pick up the tempo dude, make it more joy and happiness and less doom and gloom. Got it?" She asked, making it clear to him.

The violinist was very scared of her, so he just nodded. "Yes" he fell back into his earlier position, playing a more joyous tune on his violin.

"Oh my god!" Kenzi and Trick both turned to see Lauren and Dyson standing there. They were in awe of the beauty that they were looking. Seeing it, they forgot that underneath was Trick's way station. "Kenzi, this is amazing" the blond let out.

"Actually, this was all Trickster…" The girl said looking to Trick, he honestly thought that she would taken the credit. "… Don't look at me like that T-Man. Credit, where credit is due" she smiled. She wasn't evil

"So where do you want us Kenz?" Dyson asked.

"Uh, well Bo is going to come out first. Then you and Lauren will be next. So, places everyone!" Kenzi clapped her hands.

Angela couldn't help but notice what the small human had said. Dyson was giving Lauren away. Looking to her Grandfather, she could tell that he wasn't okay with that action. But he wasn't doing anything about it, which meant that he was going to respect her decision. That was mighty big of him. She was expecting him to make a scene.

After ten minutes had passed, everything was finally ready. Bo was being walked out by Trick. They didn't have many guests, but this is what they wanted. Hale was ready to go as he stood inside the flowery arch. He wasn't much of wedding kind of guy, and he had to google most of the words that he had to say.

Tamsin and Kenzi were standing opposite each other, since they were both maid of honours to both brides. Bo's dress wasn't white, it was a midnight blue. She wasn't one for bright colours. She liked things with an edge. At least it wasn't black. As she got to the arch, she gave Trick a kiss on the cheek and thanked him for everything before turning to face Hale.

Then she realised something very important, she forgot to buy the rings. The one thing that Lauren asked her to and she forgot. She was so screwed. The brunette turned to Kenzi in a fright. "Code red Kenz!" She shrieked.

"Why? What's wrong?" The girl asked.

"The rings! I didn't get them! What are we gonna do?!" The succubus panicked

Kenzi placed a calming hand on her friend's arm. "Bo! Relax…" She said, turning to Hale who reached his hand into his pocket and pulled out a small blue velvet box. He handed it to his girlfriend. Kenzi showed her friend the box, lifting the lid. "… I would be pretty crappy maid of honour if I didn't cover all of your bases" she chuckled.

The succubus sighed in relief she settled her eyes on the two Silver wedding rings in front of her. Kenzi saved her all of the to me. And she had just done it again. "I love you Kenzi" she laughed.

"Duh" the human smirked.

Per her request, the Violinist picked up the tempo as he played a lovely tune. It set quite the scene as Dyson walked Lauren in. Bo caught the blonde's, she looked mesmerising. Her own dress failed in comparison. Since it wasn't a real Isle, it didn't take long for Dyson to walk Lauren over to the arch. The shifter pecked the blonde on her cheek, before flashing his ex a smile.

Lauren now stood before Bo, she raked her eyes over the succubus' dress. Bo looked like the most sexiest bride that she had ever seen. She had to close her mouth to keep from drooling. "You look, amazing" she let out.

"Right back at ya Doctor" the brunette chuckled.

"Are we ready?" Hale asked, interrupting them. They both turned to him with a nod, taking each other's hands and holding gently. "Okay, I'm not so good at the whole minister thing so I am just going to put my own spin on it…" The siren joked.

"Let's go boy, we're losing daylight" Kenzi whispered.

"… Right. Where were we? Oh yeah, we are all here today to see these two beautiful women get married. I think nearly everyone can agree with me when I say, that there are no two people who are more destined for each other than you guys" Hale smiled.

Clearly, Angela and her family couldn't vouch for that since they had only just met them. But they had defied the odds by becoming mates. Lauren was the first human to actually activate her dormant Fae DNA.

"You guys have been through so much together, and apart. But somehow you always manage to find each other. Everyone wants what you guys have, we wish that we could have the kind of love and devotion that you two share… And some of us, are working on it" he admitted with a smile as he locked eyes with his girlfriend.

Kenzi bowed her head to smile, she wasn't expecting him to say that. But she loved him for it.

"Now if you will repeat after me, Lauren? Do you promise to love Bo, honour her, keep her in both good times and bad? For as along as you both shall live?" He asked the blonde.

Lauren never had to think about it. She just gave the brunette a wide smile. "I promise" she said.

"And Bo? Do you—" Hale began.

"I promise!" The brunette wasted no time. She didn't need to hear the rest. "Sorry Hale, but I thought that I would save you the time of repeating yourself" she smiled.

"Very thoughtful of you. Okay, let's move to the rings…" He gestured to Kenzi who stuck out her hand to her best friend.

Bo picked up the two silver rings, handing one to Lauren. "One for you, and one for me" she chuckled. Laure waited for Hale to give them the go ahead.

He didn't realise what they were waiting for when he remembered that he was the minister. "… Oh yeah, please place the rings on one another" he said.

Lauren slipped the ring on Bo's finger, who then did the same with her own. This was it, they were married. It was so surreal. "… With the powers vested in me, in the name of the Light Fae. I know pronounce you married, you may kiss" Hale smiled.

"Finally…" Bo chuckled, pulling the blonde into a time stopping kiss. It was as if no one was here with them, like it was just the two of them.

Kenzi and Tamsin were in tears as they clapped along with everyone else. Trick couldn't have been more happy for his granddaughter. Dyson was the same, Lauren was a wolf now. And he felt a sense of loyalty to her. He didn't know why, but he just did. And he was beyond happy for them.

Angela and Malakai also clapped. She was happy that she got to see her first child get married, she wish that Wesley could have been here. But it was probably better that he wasn't.

Bo couldn't stop smiling. "You know what this means now right?" She asked the blonde.

"What?" Lauren frowned, she didn't understand.

"According to Fae Law, married couples are bound for a whole millennia. Your stuck with me" the succubus chuckled. She almost learned that the hard way once. Thank god for Trick and Kenzi.

"Hmm. Maybe I didn't think this through…" The blonde joked, but in case Bo actually thought that she was serious she gave her wife a reassuring kiss. "… A millennia, or an Eternity. I will love until then, and more" she smiled.

"Ditto" Bo whispered on her wife's lips.

**...**

**A/N: I know that I have written a lot of weddings. But I gotta say that this one was by far my favourite. Thought that I would leave this chapter off on a happy note. I still have a few things up my sleeve, although they could still change. Haven't decided yet. Leave me a review, and stay tuned for another chapter. I have two days off, so you know. Things might get crazy! **

**Much love xoxo**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Okay, now like one of the chapters before this one. This could have gone one of two ways, I just hope that I picked the right one. I've chosen the one that keeps the story going, instead of wrapping it up like I said before. This story really has been my favourite, so let me know what you think and leave me a review.**

**Enjoy**

**….**

**Chapter 17: Decisions**

**The Dahl**

Now that the ceremony was over, the party could begin. And boy, was Kenzi looking forward to it. There weren't any guests, so the tiny human didn't have to worry about sharing all of the booze with everyone else. Dyson and Hale were having a beer with Trick and Malakai. Who looked as though he was having a good time.

Not long into the reception, Angela had to leave with Noah and a sleeping Oliver. He was too young to be staying up as late as everyone intended.

Bo and Lauren was sitting quietly in one of the back booths. Drinking their champagne while laughing over something funny. But they had already forgotten what it was. "I cannot believe that I am a married woman. I'm such a grown up" the succubus joked.

"Believe it. Although, I get what you mean. After handing my life over to the Light, I never thought that I would have this. It didn't seem like something that was possible for me" the blonde admitted. She had lived alone for five years. And then she met Bo, and her life had changed forever.

"Well, then. Aren't you lucky that I crashed into your lab that day" Bo chuckled sipping her champagne. She understood what her wife meant, and she related too. Especially when she thought that she was a just some murderous freak who killed everyone that she kissed. But that was different now.

"Yes I am…" Lauren smiled leaning in for a kiss. Just before they could get carried away, they heard someone clear their throat. They pulled away to see Tamsin standing there with a smile. Lauren could tell that there was something bothering her. "… Hey, is everything okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, I think so. Sorry to interrupt you guys, but I was wondering if I could talk to** you** for a second?" The Valkyrie asked looking to Lauren.

"Go ahead, I'm gonna go and check on Kenzi. See if she hasn't guzzled down too much Meade…" The succubus laughed, kissing her wife on the cheek and leaving the two blondes to talk.

Lauren patted the seat next to her. "What's on your mind kiddo?" She asked.

Tamsin took a seat next to her, taking a breath to compose herself. Something big had happened to her today, and she had to talk to Lauren about it. "I remember" she said.

"Remember what?" The werewolf asked, she didn't understand.

"Everything…" Tamsin said. Lauren then realised what she meant. And now she wanted to know how it happened, "… Before we went shopping earlier. I took a nap and I had all of these weird dreams. I've had them before, but they were blurry and I couldn't make out what was happening in them. But this time, I felt everything" she explained.

"What do you mean, you **felt** everything?" Lauren asked, that didn't sound good.

"When Peyton broke my neck, I felt it. And it hurt just as much as the first time. And I remember feeling lonely and lost, but I don't have that anymore because this time around I had an amazing person to raise me. I want to thank you for that" the Valkyrie smiled.

She was truly grateful for everything that Lauren had done for her. The doctor had done a better job at raising her than Tamsin's own Mother. Which was sad, but true.

"You don't need to thank me Tamsin. You saved my life, I owed you this" Lauren smiled, taking the girl's hand in her own. She would never forget what the Valkyrie had done for her. Tamsin saved her from getting her brain fried by Peyton's torture remote.

"Still, you were there for me. And you were a better Mother than my own, I think that I would have liked to have been raised by you the first time around. You've taught me so much, I have such a different outlook on life now. Although, I do miss my snarky side" the. Valkyrie chuckled. Being a bitch from time to time wasn't a bad thing.

"It's still in there. Just, buried underneath good manners and politeness. You're welcome" Lauren winked.

"Yeah, thanks. I didn't just come over to let you know that my memories are back…" Tamsin stuttered, she didn't know if Lauren was going to be okay with what she had to tell her next.

"Oh?" The Werewolf raised her eyebrows.

"… I came to tell you, that I am going away for a while" the Valkyrie said.

"What? No, no way Tamsin. I just got you back, I can't let you go again" Lauren shook her head. She was not okay with this. At all.

"Lauren…" Tamsin sighed.

"Lauren? What happened to Mom?" The werewolf asked, she had gotten used to the Valkyrie calling her 'Mom' for months now. She didn't know how she could go back to being called 'Lauren'.

"… Look, I feel like I need to do this. Even though I have my memories back, they're mixed with the new ones that I had with you. I need to go away and centre myself, otherwise I'm gonna go crazy" Tamsin huffed.

"I can't lose you again Tamsin" the doctor said holding her hands tight. She knew that if Tamsin left, then she would end up worrying about her all day, everyday until the Valkyrie returned.

"You won't. I promise. I have to do this" Tamsin sighed.

Lauren had to let her go, Tamsin was a grown woman after all. And much older than herself. But she had raised her from a baby to an adult in the span of a couple of months. She had the Mothering bug, and it wasn't going to go away anytime soon. "Fine. You can go" she said.

Tamsin had to laugh. "I never asked for your permission" she said.

"I know, but it will make me worry less knowing that I was the one that told you to go. At least, that's what my head is telling me. When will you be leaving?" Lauren asked.

"Well uh, now actually. I already told the others, I know that you are probably mad but it was you wedding day and I didn't want to do anything to stress you out. All that's left is to say goodbye to you" the Valkyrie smiled.

Lauren was mad at that. But she didn't want to start an argument at her wedding reception. So instead, she took a calming breath and then got up from her seat. Opening her arms, "I'm not letting you go without a hug" she looked at her seriously.

Tamsin chuckled softly, getting up and giving the blonde a tight hug. "Thank you for everything, **Mom**" she whispered with a smile.

Lauren held on a little longer, she had to control the tears in her eyes. They were seconds away from falling. She pulled back and pressed a gentle kiss to the Valkyrie's forehead. "Be safe..." she sniffled. "… You better go" she smiled.

Tamsin didn't want to stay any longer otherwise she might be tempted to stay. And she knew that she had to leave, this was her purpose. The Valkyrie gave one last wave before exiting the bar.

Bo was quick in pulling her wife into a hug. She knew how much Lauren loved Tamsin, was it weird? Of course, but it had become a part of their lives now. At least she didn't have to worry about the overbearing attachment anymore. Now that Tamsin's former memories were back.

"Shhh, it's okay. She'll be back before you know it" she whispered, kissing the side of the blonde's head.

"I know, it's just… I worry" Lauren said. She couldn't help it.

"Come on, let's get you a drink…" The succubus smiled, pulling the blonde over to the bar.

After the party had died down, Kenzi had left with Hale. Dyson had also left for the night while Trick began to clean up. Bo and Lauren wanted to help. But he refused their aid, it was their wedding night and they deserved to have one free of any burdens.

Malakai had stayed until the end. He wanted to have a chat with his Great Granddaughter. He moved over to where Bo and Lauren were sitting, "Sorry to interrupt, might I have a word with you?" He asked Lauren.

"Sure, go ahead" the blonde said, anything that he has to say he could say in front of her wife.

"No dear, I meant privately. I mean no disrespect, it's just that it is Werewolf business. Old habits die hard I'm afraid" he smiled looking to Bo. He wasn't trying to be rude, he just needed to speak to Lauren alone.

"Do you mind?" Lauren turned to the succubus.

Of course she did. But she wasn't going to show her true colours to him tonight. It was a night of celebration. "Not at all, I'll wait in the car…" She smiled giving her wife a peck on the lips. Then quickly made her way to the exit.

Malakai buttoned his blazer before sitting down. Once he was facing her, he exhaled with a smile. "I must congratulate you again on your nuptials, it was quite the moving ceremony. I have never seen such a display of true love before. It is refreshing" he said.

"Thank you. So what was so secret that Bo couldn't listen in?" The blonde asked, sitting forward and leaning her arms on the table in front of her.

"Not a secret per se, but what I have to say may not have sat well with your significant other" he said.

"And that would be?" She asked. She already hated this conversation.

Malakai smiled, he could tell that she thought that it was bad news. But it wasn't, at least not to him. "You mistake my intention, I do not mean to upset you. I have something to offer you" he explained.

Lauren sighed, here we go. "Look, I appreciate the thought. But I don't need anything from you, or from anyone really. I have everything that I need" she said. She had Bo, Tamsin and her friends. What more could she possibly need?

"What I have to offer is not materialistic in nature. I have a proposition for you" he said.

"What?" She asked.

"I am here to crown a new Alpha, and while Angela is next in line. I do not think that she is up to the task. All told, Grayson's do not exactly have a good track record when it comes to leadership" he said.

"So you want me to be Alpha? No, no way. I said that I didn't want to be apart of your Pack. You were the one who said that the choice was mine to make, and now you are trying to persuade me join. What's up with that?" She frowned, was he for real?

"Did I ask you to be a Alpha?" He asked. Lauren didn't answer, she just looked at him. "No, I don't believe that I did. What I am asking, is if you would consider taking my place as Elder" he said.

Lauren didn't know what to say. How could she become an Elder? "Why would you want to do that? I don't have any experience as a Wolf yet. I only just triggered my change. Why would you even consider me?" She asked. It didn't make any sense.

He had many reasons, but one trumped them all. "You are my blood…" He stated. "… Also, I did some research on you and you do not give yourself enough credit. You are the only person, to ever cure a Fae Disease. Not even our own Physicians can figure out how you did that. You have the knowledge, and now you have the power. You could be a noble and fierce Elder" he said.

"But, I'm not Dark Fae" she said, she would think that would matter in his decision.

"Who is these days? We are entering a new era. Fae all around the world want to live freely. Much like your Wife, she has made quite the impact in our world in the last few years" he smirked.

"So what? You expect me to leave my Wife and my family so that I can live up in the Mountains on all fours like you do?" She asked. There was no way in hell that she was doing that.

"We live up there because we prefer it. I was born in a different time, and staying up there helps me to feel a sense of familiarity. If you wish to stay in the City, then that is up to you. However, there is one stipulation" he said.

Lauren rolled her eyes with a laugh. Of course there was. "And what would that be?" She asked.

"Most of the pack will question this decision. Though they cannot do anything about it, it is my choice. But perhaps they would be less inclined to judge you if you were to learn our ways" he offered.

"What does that entail?" She asked.

"I know all about the Hunter that has taken out most of our people. We were a dying breed before, but now we are near extinction. Angela also told me of your connection to him, much like her own" he sighed. He wanted this Hunter's head on a spike. But out of respect for Angela and Lauren, he was willing to restrain his rage.

"There is no connection between him and I. He may have had a hand in my conception. But that's all he is" Lauren folded her arms. She wanted nothing to do with Wesley.

"See, it is **that** kind of confidence that makes a good Elder. If you were to accept, you would need to come with me so that I could teach you the ways of being a Pack Elder…" He paused when he saw her expression turn dark. He needed to remedy that. "… I do not wish to take you away from your life" Malakai held up his hand to calm her.

Lauren exhaled, unclenching her shoulders. She was ready to scream at him.

"The training normally takes up to three to four weeks. But given how smart you already are and the power that you possess. I have every hope that you would acquire the skills within one" he smiled confidently.

"How does being an Elder benefit me?" She asked, she had everything that she needed. Why did she have to do this?

"As I said, we are a dying breed. Which means that our kind is feared among all of the Fae. Much like Mesmers, Elementals, and other species' with great power. You would be the first Unaligned Hybrid to become a Pack Elder. Also, it doesn't hurt to know that our family is vastly wealthy" he smirked.

"Why should that matter to me? I have money" Lauren said, thanks to Jess and her hacking skills she had a lot of money. It turned out that Peyton was actually good for something.

"You could do whatever you wanted. Our resources would be at your disposal, **indefinitely**. There must be things that you wish to do, goals that you wish to accomplish. With your new title you could do all of that and more. No one would ever question you" he said.

Lauren started to think it over. There were things that she wanted to do, and now that she was Fae she would have an endless amount of time. But she still had her doubts about this. "What about the Dark Elders? Won't they have a problem with this?" She asked. She didn't need any problems with the Morrigan.

"You are not becoming an Elder of the Dark. You will be an Elder of an **entire **species. Leave the politics to Angela and her colleagues" Malakai chuckled waving his hand, he didn't care for politics. Which was one reason why he liked living in the mountains. Away from all of the trouble.

"If I do this, then that means that I will have to join your pack? Right?" She asked, the one thing that she didn't want to do.

"To an extent, you will be free to live your own life however you see fit. All I ask is that you check in with us from time to time. And since I and the other elders do not visit often, you would be our spokeswoman" Malakai twiddled his thumbs.

Lauren didn't want to answer him, to be honest all of this was too much. She wasn't supposed to be thinking about this kind of thing on her Wedding day. The blonde stood from her seat, "I think that I need some time to consider it. Is that alright?" She asked.

Malakai also stood with a smile. "Of course, though please hurry. Once Angela is crowned Alpha, I will be leaving" he said.

"Don't worry, you'll get your answer soon…" She side stepped him and quickly left the bar after saying goodbye to Trick.

Trick noticed the conflicted expression on Lauren's face. He turned to Malakai who was also getting ready to leave. "Would you care for a night cap?" He asked, he wanted to get a feel for this man. He could have sworn that he knew of a Dark Fae Wolf named Malakai, but the description couldn't be more off.

Malakai smiled, moving over to the bar. "Why not?" He said. He could go for another drink.

Trick quick poured two glasses of whiskey. "So, you are Lauren's Great Grandfather?" He sipped his glass.

"I am…" Malakai swirled his glass before taking a sip. "… And you are Bo's Grandfather. Some would say that makes us family" he smirked.

"In a sense" Trick finished his drink, pouring another.

"You and I are a lot alike" The Wolf said.

"How so?" Trick asked. Unless there was something that he was missing, he didn't see the wolf's point.

"We are both bound to a side, while our Granddaughters remain Unaligned. Let me ask you, is there ever a time where you wish that Bo would join the Light?" Malakai asked, he was very curious.

Trick shook his head. "Though her status puts her in danger, I have learned that being aligned to a either Light or Dark isn't any better. In fact, it is sometimes worse. If she is unaligned, she is free. That is what matters most to me" the barkeep said. He loved Bo regardless of what she wanted to be.

Malakai smiled, he was impressed. "Hmm, a very wordy answer. As we live in a traditional society you can imagine my shock at the idea of one of my own being Unaligned. Though, she may still surprise me yet" he took a large gulp of his whiskey.

Trick caught onto that remark. "Is that what you are trying to do? Get Lauren to join the Dark? Because I can assure you friend, that will never happen" he made it clear to him.

Malakai tightened his lips, "That is what my Father said about my first kill, but I quickly proved him wrong. When instead of taking **one** life, I took thousands in one night" he let the words roll off of his tongue proudly.

Trick widened his eyes, he knew that he had heard the name Malakai before. "You are the Lockmore Wolf?" He said in terror. He just assumed that he was a Grayson since Angela was his granddaughter.

Malakai let out a low cackle. "I am indeed. So you see, I am very good at surprising people who underestimate me. Perhaps Lauren has even inherited that trait, after all she has jumped through countless hoops trying to keep the Fae safe…" He could tell that Trick was a little scared.

"… There is no need to fear me, Trick. I come in peace, but you should know this. I have the intention to create a legacy before I pass. And if anyone should try and sabotage that legacy…" Malakai finished the rest of his whiskey, placing the glass on the counter. "… It will be the last thing that they do on this earth. Thank you for the drink, **friend**…" He tapped the counter before walking out of the bar.

Trick didn't know what to make of that conversation. Was that a threat? He couldn't be sure, and just because he was the feared Malakai Lockmore. The Dark Fae Werewolf that slaughtered a whole village over a thousand years ago. They would think it was horrible, but they would also expect it being that he was Dark Fae.

All he could do was wait, and see what happened next.

**Clubhouse**

Since they had gotten home, Lauren had been very quiet. Which Bo had obviously noticed. It made the succubus wonder what Malakai had said to her. Did he say something that upset her? Maybe that was why he didn't want her to listen in? Now she was just worried. She thought that they would head straight for the bedroom, after all it was their wedding night.

But to her surprise, Lauren just went to the fridge and grabbed Bo's secret vodka bottle. The blonde didn't even get a glass, she just swigged the alcohol from the bottle. Something was definitely bothering her. Bo had to know what it was. The brunette discarded her heels, placing them on one of the kitchen stools.

"Babe? Are you okay? You've been quiet the whole ride home" she walked over to her wife.

Lauren wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking" she smiled.

"About whatever Malakai said to you?" The brunette asked, and upon seeing Lauren's guilt like expression. She already knew too much. "And judging by your look right now, I'm probably not going to like it am I?" She asked.

"Well, you won't like an aspect of it. But I don't know what you will think about the rest. Look, let's get changed out of these dresses and then we can sit and have a talk okay?" The blonde offered.

"Alright" Bo nodded.

Once they had both changed out of their formal attire, the newlyweds made their way back downstairs. Bo quickly got a fire going, and the two of them sat on the floor with their backs against the coffee table as they watched the amber flames grow higher and higher.

"He made me an offer" the blonde said.

"What kind of offer?" Bo already didn't like where this was going.

"He asked me to take his place as Elder of the Pack" Lauren just watched Bo look at her incredulously. Who could blame her?

"You mean the pack that you wanted nothing to do with this morning. Since when did that change?" The brunette asked. She didn't understand why all of a sudden Lauren was changing her tune. Did Malakai persuade her in some way? "What else did he offer you?" She asked.

"All of the resources that the pack has, it just got me to thinking of what I could do with them. With the title of being an Elder, I could be something bigger than what I am. I could make a difference within the Fae community" Lauren was a little excited about this.

"Babe, you don't need to be anything more than what you are. And what about Hale, and the Light Fae? You already said that you would go back to work for them. Are you just gonna quit and then join the Dark?" The brunette asked. If her Wife was going to join the Dark, they kind of needed to discuss it. They were married now.

Lauren shook her head. "No, I'm not joining the Dark. I would never do that, especially without talking to you first. And I wouldn't necessarily stop working for the Light. Having Malakai's resources would allow me to open a new clinic. One that treats both Light** and **Dark" she explained.

"I get that you want to help people, I do. But you can do that **without** joining them. Look, I didn't want to say anything because I didn't want to stress you out today…" Bo started.

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" The blonde frowned. First Tamsin and now Bo. Did she miss the stress memo?

"… Anyway, I don't get a good vibe from Malakai. I mean, I know that he seems innocent enough. But think about it, he is the Head Elder of a Dark Werewolf Pack. You don't get that far up without doing a few bad deeds. I just… I don't trust him" she sighed.

Suddenly, everything that Malakai had said was wavering in Lauren's mind. She trusted Bo more than anyone, and when she got a bad feeling about someone the brunette was usually right. She still wanted to make a difference, but she could do it without Malakai's resources.

"Okay, if you don't trust him then I won't take his offer. Your trust means more to me than anything, thank you…" Lauren leaned in for a soft kiss. "… And I'm sorry. I know that this isn't the wedding night that we planned" she smiled apologetically.

"We may not have had a good wedding night. But we have a thousand more nights together to make up for it" Bo gave her a wink. Yes she was a succubus. And sex was vital for her to survive, but she would choose talking something out with her Wife knowing that if she didn't Lauren was just bottle it up.

"I love you" Lauren let out with a laugh.

"Well that's good, because if you didn't then I would feel pretty silly wearing this" the brunette held up her hand showing off her silver wedding band.

"You know, since Tamsin and Kenzi are gone. Maybe we could salvage what's left of this night. What do you say succubus?" The blonde asked.

Bo moved closer to her, "I say, you don't have to ask me twice" she chuckled pulling the blonde into a fierce kiss.

Lauren hopped into her wife's lap, wrapping her arms around the brunette's neck as they continued to kiss. Bo's hand went to the blonde's back, she lifted her up slightly and laid her down on the carpet. Thank good that they brought a blanket down with them.

The fire burned as they got into it. When Lauren said the word 'Salvage' she wasn't kidding. Their breaths were short as they moved their bodies together. Bo could feel the heat between then, it was making her inner succubus scream inside. With Lauren's permission, she fed from her slowly.

The action alone was enough to make Lauren's wolf roar. No dipped her head, peppering the blonde's neck with soft kisses. Lauren's release was imminent, and by the sounds that her wife was making, Bo didn't seem far behind.

The succubus reached her hand up, lacing her figures with Lauren's and holding tight as their movement sped up. Their breathing was now even shorter than before, hot and wet as they went in for another kiss. Both women let out a strained moan, finding their sweet release.

"If that is what sex is like when you're married…" Bo breathed deeply, rolling onto her side. "… Then I would have proposed ages ago" she chuckled. She had to admit, they had sex a lot. But this time was amazing.

Lauren laughed running a hand though her sweat laced hair. "I think that you are probably the only succubus in history to get married. You've broken a record" she smiled.

"Yeah, well. I'm not just **any** succubus. And the others might be okay with living their long lives alone, but I'm not. Did I ever see myself getting married? No, not really. But after losing you, nothing had ever felt so right to me" the brunette said. She didn't care if how she lived her life widened unorthodox to other succubi.

But Bo didn't care what anyone thought. They obviously hadn't met someone that took their breath away, the lifestyle that they lives kept them secluded. If they didn't want to look for real live, then they would never find it. And that's just made her feel sorry for them.

"You don't have to worry about losing me again…" The blonde reached up and touched her wife's face gently, "… I promise" she whispered.

"I'm gonna hold you to that" Bo smiled, leaning down for another kiss.

They spent the whole night consummating their marriage. Once was never enough for them. It had only been a couple of hours, but Bo already loved married life.

**….**

**A/N: Aww. So cute. Remember to leave me a review, do you think that there is more to Malakai than meets the eye? Let me know! Much love xoxo**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Okay, moving on now. Big things happening in this chapter. I loved reading your reviews for the last chapter. I especially loved the reviewer who said the word 'Succpuppies'. Haha, loved it. And who knows, it may happen or it may not. We'll see, I don't know how long this story has got left but I don't intend to drag it out.**

**And that SyFy preview, what the hell was that?! Please tell me that Lauren grows wings in that second that the truck knocks her down. Or at least becomes immortal. And I don't understand why Bo would just stand there. If anyone has a HD quality version of that video, Holland at me!**

**Remember to leave me a review, much love xoxo.**

**….**

**Chapter 18: Family**

**Grayson Mansion (Next Day)**

Today was the day.

By the stroke of midday, Angela would be crowned Alpha. She wasn't really looking forward to it. But it was what she was made for, she was her father's Beta and now that he was gone it was up to her to lead the pack.

Malakai had made all of the preparations, but he still needed something from Angela herself. Something that would be difficult for her to give up. He walked into his granddaughter's bedroom, seeing her dressed formally as she looked out of her window.

"Are you having misgivings?" He walked in with his hands behind his back.

"Would it matter if I was? No matter what I feel, this is my fate" she said turning to him. She didn't want to be Alpha, but she didn't have a choice.

"You mustn't consider this a burden. You should be honoured that the Pack has chosen to follow you. To call you their new leader. I have every hope, that you will do a better job of it than your father ever did" he smiled.

"And I hope that you are right" she said. She didn't know if she would be a good Alpha, but at the end of the day she just had to try.

"There is however one thing, that I need from you" Malakai began.

"What?" Angela asked. She didn't like where this was going.

"Your old flame, the Hunter. I want you to cut off all ties with him" the elder said. This was something that she had to do. And he had other reasons why he wanted him gone.

"But, he isn't a threat to us anymore. I swear to you Grandfather, he will not harm any more of our people" she pleaded with him, she had just gotten Wesley back to his old self. And now she had to cut all ties with him, she didn't want to do that.

"What do you suppose that would happen if I didn't ask this of you? Did you think that he could live here with you. That you could pick up from where you left off? You have no future with a Human!" He bellowed.

"If it wasn't for him, then we wouldn't have Lauren. And I know that you have taken a liking to her. So maybe you should dial down your judgment" the blonde said.

"You are right, I have. But even she has become more than **just** Human. He, will **never** be anything more. So he has no place with us. If he calls, you do not answer. If he tries to visit, then you have him removed. You are not to see him **ever** again, do you understand me?" He asked.

Angela sighed, she couldn't refuse him. He had the power to make her life hell, and he would kill her if she defied him. She had no choice. Tears streamed down her face, as she answered him. "I understand" she let out.

"Very good, now please. Let us begin the ceremony…" He smiled gesturing to the door.

Angela hated that smile, it was like he hadn't said anything that had upset her. Like he was innocent. Her Father used to smile the same way. Maybe they weren't that different after all. She walked passed him and headed downstairs.

Malakai looked around the room, he needed to find this Wesley. And take him out, even though his granddaughter agreed to his terms. Malakai needed to make sure that she never saw him again. He took a whiff of the air, he could smell a bunch of scents.

But being the all powerful and experienced Wolf that he was, he could differentiate them quickly. One was Oliver's, one was Noah's and one was Angela's. He could also smell a faint odour of Julian, and Lauren. He moved deeper into the room, going over to the bed.

Then he smelt it, Human, Male. It was his. He took another big whiff, making sure that the scent invaded his senses. Now that he had it, he could track it. And then deal with the problem.

Malakai could be merciful, more so than Julian was. But when it came to his Pack and his Family, all bets were off.

**Clubhouse**

Bo awoke to no one as she felt the floor for Lauren's warm body. She sat up, silently cursing as her back felt very stiff from sleeping on the hard floor. She pulled the blanket over her body, as she turned her head to the left she was met with a hot mug of coffee.

"Morning" Lauren giggled.

The succubus was a bit surprised, she didn't even hear the blonde walk over. Which was weird since nearly ever floorboard in the clubhouse creaked. It was very old. "You're in a good mood" she took the mug from her hands.

"Of course I am. I am a newlywed. I married the most beautiful woman in the world, and I don't have to worry about the fact that you are going to outlive me anymore…" The blonde smiled pecking her Wife on the lips.

Bo hated thinking about that. But the blonde was right, they didn't need to worry about that anymore. So she was just going brush it off.

"… Kenzi called while you were sleeping. She said that she was going to stay with Hale today. She also said, and I'm quoting her on this… **Don't** break the ceiling" the blonde said.

The brunette laughed. Of course Kenzi would give them orders. Even when she wasn't here, her presence remained. "Well, lucky for her we didn't make it to the bedroom last night. Although, I hope we didn't break the floor" she looked down, tapping the wooden boards with her hand. It seemed okay.

"There's still time" Lauren winked mischievously.

"Once I finish my coffee and wake up, I am so going to hold you to that. But this time, we **have** to go upstairs. Because I don't think my back could take another round on this floor" Bo laughed. She had no location preference when it came to sex, but this floor clearly hated her.

"Okay, maybe after that. We could look up some honeymoon destinations? Unless you have any cases this week?" The blonde asked, after the last couple of months. They could use a vacation.

Bo shook her head. "Nope. I am free as a bird. What did you have in mind?" She sipped her coffee.

"Well, you always said that you wanted to go to Egypt right? Why don't we go? I mean, money isn't a problem thanks to Jess and Peyton. You remember her don't you?" Lauren smirked.

"Hmm, tall trigger happy brunette, ex military, tried to steal you away from me? Barely" the succubus shrugged as a joke. Like she could ever forget the woman who shot at her, kidnapped her girlfriend and brainwashed the blonde for a whole year.

"Well, thanks to her we don't have to worry about the financial aspect of our lives. You still want to go to Egypt, don't you?" The blonde asked, Bo would always talk about going somewhere exotic and warm. Now they could.

Bo nodded. "I want to go to a lot of places, but are you sure that you want to do this now? Because there's no rush. We have eternity now" she smiled. That was the best thing about being Fae. The longitivtiy of life. They wouldn't have to worry about running out of time.

"I know we do, but the honeymoon is usually **after** the wedding. Besides, once I start back in the clinic. I'm going to be busy most of the time, but I promise I won't go back to my old ways. Look, we can just browse for a getaway. Sound good?" Lauren asked.

"Sounds good…" the brunette repeated. "… Okay, I think that I'm fully awake now. What do you say we, head upstairs and **re**-consummate this marriage?" She gave a wicked grin.

"I say game on succubus…" Lauren helped Bo up onto her feet. The succubus groaned as her back still felt very stiff. "… Let's see if we can't fix that knot in your back, shall we?" She smirked nodding to the stairs.

"Lead the way Doctor" Bo chuckled, taking her wife's hand. The both of them running upstairs in excitement.

**Wesley's Loft (1 Hour Later)**

For the last two days, Wesley thought over what had become of himself in the last thirty years. He was a killer, a loner, a monster. He couldn't be here anymore, he had done enough damage.

Angela was willing to welcome him back with open arms, but he didn't know if he could be the same man that he was when he fell in love with her. Especially now, knowing everything that he knew.

And then there was his daughter. The daughter that he never knew, never had the chance to know. She hated him, she wanted nothing to do with him. And he couldn't blame her for that, he had hurt her, shot at her and brought harm to the people that she loved. How could he face her?

He had to leave this city. He had made up his mind.

Wesley had already packed a bag, he had everything that he needed to start over somewhere new. He had Chris' bank account at his disposal. So he was good there. This was it, maybe he could start over. Have a fresh start, away from all of this.

He turned around, ready to leave. When suddenly, he was met by an man in a suit and tie. "Who the hell are you? How did you get in here?" He asked, he kept everything locked up tight. And he didn't here this man come in.

"My name is Malakai…" He smiled extending his hand. Wesley absentmindedly shook it. This man looked familiar somehow. "… And I have a bone to pick with you…" he snarled, showing his sharp teeth and glowing eyes as he twisted Wesley's hand. Snapping his wrist instantly. "… That is one, but fear not. There is still another two hundred and five to go" he smiled circling him.

Wesley dropped to his knees, moaning in agony as he held his shattered wrist. "What do you want?" He asked.

"Oh dear boy, I want many things. But for right now, your life will have to suffice" Malakai discarded his blazer, folding it neatly and setting down on a nearby table. He then pushed up the sleeves of his shirt. He didn't want to get his expensive shirt dirty.

"Let me guess, you want revenge? Fine, take it. I really couldn't give a crap anymore" Wesley sighed. He summarised that this man was probably the relative of someone that he had killed. He had cut through a lot of Packs in the last couple of years.

"Revenge? No, I just simply want to kill you. To teach my granddaughter a lesson, you may know of her. Angela?" The older man said.

"She doesn't know that you're here, does she?" Wesley figured as much.

Malakai smiled. "We'll look at that, you **are** smart. Although, your revenge theory was not completely wrong. You have slaughtered many Werewolves in the last couple of months. People that I consider family. And I even believe that your own daughter was in that mix" he continued to circle him, like a predator.

"Leave her out of this!" Wesley yelled, Lauren may not want anything to do with him. But this man was clearly a monster, especially if he was doing this to teach Angela a lesson.

"Certainly, to be honest I see more of myself in her than I do you or Angela. But fear not, I will make sure that she remains safe. I have high hopes for her" the wolf reached down, wrapping his hands around Wesley's neck.

The human felt his throat being crushed, he couldn't move his right hand due to the fact that it was broken. So he used his left to try and pry Malakai's fingers from his neck. It wasn't working.

"It is pointless to fight me, I'm stronger than your average Werewolf…" Malakai stared at him. If he was Angela, he would have killed this man for what he had done. Regardless of the fact that she used to know him. Obviously, Malakai was not without sympathy.

He knew exactly why she didn't want to kill him. Wesley was the former love of her life, the Father of her first child. But he had done something that was unforgivable. And although he was doing this to teach Angela a lesson, he still wanted justice for his people.

"Please…" Wesley muttered, he was unable to get his words out. "… Tell Lauren, that I'm sorry" he said.

"I will take it under consideration… You have wronged me, and my family. No one hurts them and lives…" With a flick of his wrist, Malakai snapped Wesley's neck. Once he was dead, the wolf dropped him to the floor. "… Not even you" he stepped over the hunter's body. Pushing down his sleeves, and then picking up his blazer.

Now that this was done, he could focus on what was best for his pack. Starting with his great granddaughter and the position that he offered her.

**Clubhouse**

Bo and Lauren had been making the most of their time alone, that was until there was a knock at their door. They both dressed appropriately, they didn't know who it was. For all they knew it could have been someone in need of help. And they couldn't very well answer the door in their robes.

Lauren went straight for the kitchen while Bo went to the door. Opening it to see her grandfather standing there. "Trick? Hey, come in" she smiled stepping aside to let him in.

Trick couldn't stop getting the conversation that he had with Malakai out of his head. He felt like he was betraying both Bo and Lauren if he didn't tell them. He had to clear his conscious, even though he hadn't technically done anything wrong.

"Sorry for bothering you, believe me it wasn't my intention" he walked in, giving Lauren a wave from the kitchen.

Lauren poured three cups of coffee. She had the housewife thing down. Bo and Trick made their way over to living room. The blonde joined them with the coffee, ready to hear what Trick had to say.

"So, what's got you so on edge?" The blonde asked, taking a seat next to her wife and handing her the coffee. She could practically smell his fear from here.

Trick took a sip of his coffee, he hadn't had nearly enough when he woke up this morning. "Well, after you left last night I had a chat with Malakai. And I have to warn you Lauren, he isn't the Saint that he is making himself out to be" he sighed.

Lauren couldn't help but let out a little laugh. Of course he wasn't, would people ever stop lying to her? Bo turned to her, seeing that the blonde was getting very frustrated. She placed a calming hand on her thigh, squeezing it gently. "What did he say to you to make you think that?" Bo asked.

"He didn't actually admit to anything, but he did expose himself as the Lockmore Wolf" the barkeep said with a slight tremble.

Bo was confused. "The Lockmore Wolf?"

"**Malakai** Lockmore…" Trick specified. "… I thought that he was a Grayson, but he isn't. The story always terrified me when I was a boy. It is said that he slaughtered a whole village. That he ripped dozen of women and children to shreds. It was one of the most horrifying massacres of the tenth century" he shuddered.

"Tenth century? Wait, I read about that when I first joined the Light. The Ash gave me a run down on everything Dark. And that was in there…" Lauren tried to remember the name of the town. Then it came to her. "… The Rochdale Massacre" she said.

"That's right. It was heard all around the world, that was when most Fae took it upon themselves to hunt the Werewolves down. They had to too much strength and power. They feared that if they kept killing thousands of humans that there would be none left to feed on. Meaning that we would die off too" he explained.

"So, what else did he say?" Bo shook her head of the thought of innocent women and children dying.

"Nothing really. But he did ask me if I was unhappy that you have chosen to remain unaligned…" He looked to his granddaughter.

Bo frowned, why would Trick have a problem with that. He had been nothing but supportive of Bo since she first came to the city.

"... I told him that as long as you are happy then that was fine with me. But I did wonder why he asked me that in the first place. So then I asked him if he was trying to get Lauren to join the Dark" Trick said.

Lauren huffed, she could only guess what the answer was. "Let me guess? He said yes?" She asked. Bo was right about the bad feeling that she had about him.

"No, all he said was that you may end up surprising him. Can I ask you, what has he offered you to make him think that?" Trick knew that there was more to it than what the newlyweds were telling him.

Lauren sighed, turning to her Wife who just nodded. There's was no point in keeping it a secret, in fact there was no need now. She wasn't going to take his offer. "He asked me if I would consider taking his place as an Elder of the Pack" she answered.

Trick sat back in his chair, this was worrisome. With Lauren's knowledge and experience within the Fae world, she would prove a valuable asset to the Dark. Also, Trick know that the Dark would never treat her right. "You can't take it" he shook his head.

"Don't worry Trick. We already put out that fire last night…" The succubus sighed, she was so mad right now. Malakai looked as though he was actually nice, but he was just like the rest of them. A liar and a manipulator. "… I knew that he was bad news" she said.

"Yeah, and I was stupid enough to believe him…" Lauren sighed sadly, moving out of the brunette's grip and getting up to go outside. She needed to go on a run to clear her head.

Bo was about to go after her, when Trick stopped her. "Leave her be, she just needs some time" he said.

"Why can't we just have one day? One, simple day without stress? I mean, is that really too much to ask for?" The brunette exhaled, running a hand through her hair. She hated this, it was technically their honeymoon and they were too busy talking about someone who was plotting their demise.

"Perhaps I shouldn't have said anything" Trick bowed his head, he felt awful now. He had ruined their happiness.

Bo shook her head, "No, Trick. It's not your fault, you were just trying to look out for us. And I'm glad that you told us. Now we know not trust that bastard…" The succubus turned back to the front door. She didn't know how long Lauren would be gone for. But the brunette figured that she was going for a wolf run. She remembered her Wife telling her that it was freeing.

"… Looks like the Honeymoon is officially over" she muttered sadly. It was nice while it lasted.

**Wesley's Loft**

Once all the excitement of her ceremony had died down. Angela wanted to check on Wesley, and then tell him about what her grandfather had ordered her to do. Upon entry to the human's building, she could smell her grandfather's scent. She stopped in her tracks, she had a pit in her stomach.

Angela opened the door to her ex's loft, before she could even call out his name. She saw him face down on the floor. She felt like her heart had been ripped out, she focused her hearing on his heartbeat only to find that he didn't have one. He was dead. She should have known that her grandfather would do this.

Even though she agreed to never see him again, he sought him out and killed him anyway. Angela walked over to him, dropping to her knees as her tears fell. Reaching her hands out, she turned him over. Resting his head on her lap. From what she could see, his neck was broken.

At least it was quick, her grandfather didn't drag it out like her father did. "I'm so sorry…" She touched his cold cheek. She could let her grand father get away with this. But there was still no way that she could take him on. He had a thousand years worth of experience in her. But one thing that she would do, was make sure that he didn't hurt their daughter.

"… You can be at peace now. Don't worry, I'll take care of our little girl" she whispered, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead.

**Clubhouse (1 Hour Later)**

Bo was going out of her mind with worry, it had been over an hour now and Lauren hadn't come back. The car was gone, and the blonde had left her phone in the house. So the succubus called the only person that would be able to find her.

"Can you track her?" She asked.

Dyson sighed. "Of course I can. But what if she wants to be alone?" The shifter wasn't sure that this was such a good idea. Lauren had run off for a reason, and he didn't want to find her if she wanted to be by herself.

"What good will come from her being alone? We're married now, she should talk through the things that are bothering her with **me**" Bo said. She did feel a little hurt. Was she not a good listener?

"I don't think that it's about talking it through Bo, I think it's about controlling her anger. You have to realise, Lauren's a Werewolf now. She has an animal's temper. Speaking from experience, it can be very dangerous if you don't deal with it properly" he explained. He had hurt friends of his own in his anger. Unintended, but it change the fact that he did it.

"I'm no stranger to throwing a tantrum, okay. Why won't she let me help her?" The brunette asked. She was her Wife, that was what she was here for.

"Maybe she's doing it to protect you. Trust me, you don't want to be on the receiving end of a wolf attack. Not that Lauren would ever hurt you, she has more control than most. Look, I'll go and find her and try and convince her to come home. Okay?" He asked.

Bo nodded, "Thank you. I want to go with you, but I have a feeling that she might listen you instead of me. Maybe it's a Wolf thing" she chuckled. She liked the fact that Dyson and Lauren were getting closer, it was nice that her Wife had someone to relate to.

"Are you sure?" He asked. He was more than okay for her to come with him. It was her Wife after all.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Just call me to let me know that she's okay" the succubus said.

Dyson nodded. "You got it…" He spun on his heel, making his way out of the house.

**Revolution (45 Minutes Later)**

Once he stepped out of the house, Dyson quickly found Lauren's scent. He had to stop and start a few times when he thought that he had lost it for a second. But he finally got a strong lead, and to his surprise it took him to Peyton's old club. The place that the blonde called home for nearly a year. Although, now it looked different.

When they were here last, a portion of the building was on fire due to Lauren setting fire to Peyton's remains. He wondered if someone had come along and stopped the fire before it spread. Otherwise the whole place would have gone up.

Getting out of his car, he saw Bo's yellow Camaro parked in the lot. Yep, Lauren was definitely here. He took a sniff of the air, finding the blonde's scent. He knew that Lauren was in the west side of the building. And if he remembered correctly, that was the training guy, where she killed Peyton.

**Inside**

Dyson delved deeper into the burnt out club. Once he got to the training room, he found his friend sitting on a bench at the end of the room. Lauren looked at him with a tired smile, she could smell him from the minute that he got out of his car. "Let me guess? Bo sent you?" She knew the answer but she thought that she might as well ask.

The shifter nodded, taking a seat next to her. "Yep, she was worried. And so was I when she told me what happened…" Bo had told him all about Malakai's true nature. "… I'm sorry about Malakai" he said.

Lauren let out a small chuckle. "Don't be. It's my curse apparently, to put my faith in people that are pure evil. I did it with Isaac, and Peyton. And now I have done it with Malakai. I guess that makes me stupid" she sighed.

"You're not stupid, in fact you are probably the most intelligent person that I have ever met in my fifteen hundred years on this earth. You put your faith in people because you are a trustworthy person. Not because you're stupid" Dyson shook his head. He meant what he said.

"Oh yeah? Well if I am so smart, then how do I always end up getting manipulated by people? You would think that I would see it coming from a mile a way by now. I didn't see it with Isaac or Peyton and I didn't see it with Malakai either" the blonde huffed.

"You didn't see it because you **chose**, not to see it. Because they sugar coated their words. With Isaac, he promised you a life free from being used by the Fae. Which was something that you wanted more than anything back then. Right?" He asked.

Lauren nodded, "Right"

"And then with Peyton, you had no memory. You wouldn't have known that she was manipulating you because you didn't remember your old life" he said, he was trying to make her see that this wasn't her fault.

She understood his point. But regardless of those times, she still wanted to trust Malakai. And she could find a reason as to why she didn't see that he was setting her up either. Maybe Dyson had an answer for that too?

"And Malakai? Why not him?" She asked.

Dyson sighed, he was no shrink. And to be honest he wasn't good at the whole heart to heart thing. But her answer was staring her right in the face. She just couldn't see it.

"Because he's your blood. And ever since you became a Werewolf, there is a part of you that wants to know him. Because **she**…" He was referring to her inner wolf, "… Recognises them, and **she** craves strength, loyalty and power. And that kind of stuff can only come from Family" he said.

Damn it! He was right, now that she thought about it. Everything that he said, was how she was currently feeling. Her inner wolf's desires were mixing with her own, and because of that it was clouding her judgement. "**She**, wants to join them" the blonde said.

He nodded, "It's instinctual. See, you're not to blame for any of this. And it's only because you're still new to this, to **her**. Once you come to terms with her wants and needs, it'll get better" he promised.

"How can you be so sure?" She didn't know how he could be so confident.

Dyson let out a small laugh. "Let's just say, I've been a around the werewolf block a few times. And I picked up a thing or two. If you want to get to know them, then that's up to you. But you need to make **her** see, that you already have a family that loves you. We may not be the same species, but sometimes family means more that just sharing blood" he said.

Lauren smiled at the shifter's insightful words. She was almost close to crying, almost. "You're right. Thank you, Dyson" she nodded sincerely.

"Isn't that what Family's for?" He gave a wide grin. He was glad that he could help.

"Okay…" She got up off of the bench. "… We can go now. My pity party is officially over" she joked.

Dyson did the same, "I have one question though. Why come here?" He asked.

Lauren looked around, seeing the place that she used to call home. "I don't know, this place was my home for an entire year. I guess that I just needed to be somewhere away from the drama. Somewhere familiar" she said.

As she looked around, she realised something. This place was condemned, no one was going to buy it with all of the fire damage. Lauren knew every inch of this place. Which got her to thinking about what she talked about with Bo last night.

"You ready to go?" Dyson spoke but Lauren wasn't hearing her, he walked forward. Seeing the blonde looking around the room as if she had found something. "What is it?" He asked.

"I have an idea" she smiled.

**….**

**A/N: Aww, touching Wolfpants moment. I love that relationship on the show. Hope you guys enjoyed this one. Remember to leave me a review. Much love xoxo**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Okay, here we are with the next instalment. Still not over the SyFy preview, but hey. I will just have to wait and see what happens. Some things happening in this one now, including something special for all of you.**

**Enjoy**

**….**

**Chapter 19: Change**

**Grayson Mansion**

Angela was on a mission now. Wesley's death was the last straw. She couldn't continue to live like this, and she hated the idea of Lauren being sucked into it too. Her Grandfather could be very charming, maybe even enough to persuade Lauren to join them.

The Alpha walked through the house, she had brought Wesley's body back with her. She wanted him to have a proper burial. Her Pack had taken enough from him, and this was one thing that she could do right. Angela used her senses to find her Grandfather's location, she sniffed the air.

He was in her Father's room. She was mad with rage, and so was her inner wolf. The blonde breathed through it. She couldn't lose it now. Opening the door to her Father's room, she saw her Grandfather looking around. "I want you gone!" She yelled, closing the doors behind her.

"I beg your pardon?" He turned to her, not amused by his Granddaughter's tone.

"I know what you did. And I want you to leave, now!" She raised her voice. Still trying to hold herself together.

Malakai nodded with a smile, "Ah yes. This is about your lover. I only did it to protect you, surely you must see that" he said. He didn't see anything wrong with what he had done. In fact he thought that it was necessary.

"Protect me? No, you did this to punish me. Didn't you?" She asked, she was familiar with game all to well. Her Father would do the exact same thing when she defied him.

"Punishment? Whatever for?" He took a few steps towards her, asking as if he had no idea. "Oh yes, perhaps due to the fact that you were willing to let a notorious Werewolf Hunter **live**. Without claiming justice for your people" he said.

"I told you, that he wasn't a threat to us anymore…" She stepped forward, her tears threatening to fall. She couldn't show him that, she needed to be strong. "… What do you think that Lauren will think when she hears of this?" The blonde asked.

Malakai gave a small shrug, "I imagine that she will be pleased. After all, she wanted nothing to do with him. You see, my darling Angela…" He moved closer to her. "… Unlike you, she doesn't cling to sentimental attachments. Especially ones that had no place with us" he said.

"She may have hated him for what he did, but unlike you… She is not a killer, if you think that I am going to let you manipulate her into doing your bidding. Then you are sadly mistaken!" Angela let out through gritted teeth.

Malakai admired her bravery, "You would dare threaten me?" He asked, almost wanting her to say yes so that he could put her in her place.

Angela stood tall, she wasn't going to let her fear control her anymore. "I am Alpha now, which means that I have authority over this Pack" she said.

"And I have authority over you, so I ask you again. **Are** you threatening me?" He looked deeply into her eyes, she was being brave but he could still see the flicker of terror in her eyes. And he could smell it too.

"Maybe I am, what are you going to do about it? You can't kill me, because then that would be a betrayal to the Pack. Not even the other Elders could save you from that fate" she smirked, she may be a little bit of a coward when it came to speaking her mind. But she knew all of the inner workings of the Pack. And its Laws.

Malakai took a calming breath, his temper was quickly boiling over. "And yet you killed your Alpha, perhaps the other elders and the rest of Pack should now of your betrayal" he countered.

Angela would have been worried about that, if her Father was missed by his peers. But he wasn't, they put up with him because they had to. Not because they wanted do. She let out a small laugh. "You said it yourself, he won't be missed. To be honest, I think that everyone would think of it as a public service. I believe that it's your move" she said.

Malakai was lost for words, he had nothing left to threaten her with. "I am waiting for Lauren to decide something, once she has let me know then and **only** then will I leave this disgusting city. You may have bested me in this little tiff, but make no mistake… You do not question me!" He snarled in her face before leaving the room.

She exhaled loudly, she had been holding that breath in for so long. But she was proud that she has stood up to him. Now that she was in charge, things were going to be different. The regime was changing.

**Clubhouse**

Bo was watching TV, hoping to distract her mind from worrying over the whereabouts of her Wife. But she had every hope that Dyson would be able to get her back. The succubus just wished that the blonde would talk about this stuff with her. They were married now, that what she was here for, to be her advocate.

Suddenly, the front door swung open. Bo jumped up off of the couch, really hoping that it was Lauren and not Kenzi. She loved her best friend dearly, but she wanted her Wife back. As soon as her eyes settled on Lauren's blonde hair, she let out a breath of relief. "For a second there I didn't think that you were coming back" she joked.

Lauren smiled, placing the car keys on the kitchen counter. "Yeah rights, like I would ever leave you. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have ran out like that" she shook her head, walking closer to the brunette.

"Forget it, it's fine. Are you okay?" Bo asked.

The blonde nodded, "Yes, I'm more than okay. Come sit with me, I have something exciting to tell you" she giggled pulling the brunette over to the living room.

"You're not pregnant, are you?" The succubus asked as a joke. Was that even possible?

"No, I'm not pregnant…" Lauren laughed, as the two of them sat on the couch Bo didn't know what to expect. "… How would you feel, about me buying Peyton's old club?" The blonde asked.

Okay, that was definitely not what Bo was expecting to hear. "Umm, I don't know. Why would you want to after everything that she put you through?" She asked.

"Buying the club has nothing to do with her. Trust me I have put that part of my life behind me. And I was thinking that maybe I could turn into a free clinic. One that welcomes Light and Dark" the blonde explained.

"So then you won't need Malakai's help?" Bo asked, Lauren answered with a nod. Well that definitely made more sense to her now. "If it's something that you want to do, then why do you need to ask me?" She asked.

Lauren gave her a warm smile, "Because you're my Wife, and I don't want to do something this big without talking to you first" she would never do it if Bo wasn't okay with it.

"Well, to be completely honest I didn't ever see myself going back into that hell hole. Considering I was tied to a chair and left to bleed out in the basement…" She laughed, thinking back to when Peyton kidnapped her and shot her in the leg. "… But, once you put your spin on it I'm sure that it'll be great" she smiled.

"Does that mean that you're on board?" Lauren asked, not sure.

The brunette nodded, "Of course, if this is what you want to do then I am here to support you. One hundred percent" she said.

Lauren squealed in delight before jumping into the brunette's lap. Both of them laughing as they fell off of the couch, "Did I mention, that I love you?" She looked down at her as they laid on the floor.

Bo shook her head with a smile. "Not since this morning"

"Well, that simply won't do…" The blonde bent down, capturing her Wife's top lip gently. Bo moved her hands behind the blonde's back, sitting up on the floor. Lauren pulled back, which made the succubus a little sad since that was the most amazing kiss that they had ever shared. "… I love you" she whispered.

"I love you too…" The brunette let out a laugh, shaking her head.

"What's so funny?" Lauren asked, she didn't get it.

"… Nothing, it's just. No matter how many times I say it, it'll never be enough. No one can ever really describe how much someone loves another" the succubus said, that had been something that always nagged at her. She loved Lauren more than her own life, but she could never get the blonde to feel how she felt.

"You're right, they can't. Which is why they try showing it in different ways, and I don't just mean sex" the werewolf smirked, knowing that Bo's mind always landed in the gutter.

"Hmm, that's the one that's always the most fun though" Bo smiled, once a succubus always a succubus.

Just as Lauren was about to suggest that they take this interesting conversation upstairs, there was a knock at the door. Earning a frustrated groan from Bo. "Sorry succubus, fun's over…" The blonde pecked her once and went to open the door.

"Sorry to bother you both, but I needed to speak to you urgently. May I come in?" Angela had no time to evasive, she needed to warn her daughter now.

Lauren was trying to be more civil. She had invited them to her wedding, but she didn't think that she gave off the impression that they were automatically best friends. "… Sure, come in" she stepped aside.

Angela entered the house, seeing Bo standing in the living room. "Bo" she gave the brunette a nod.

The succubus obliged her with a smile. Making it as sincere as she could. "Angela, what brings you by?" She asked politely. Lauren had made her way back over to Bo, she always felt safest when next to her.

"It's about my Grandfather, I know that he has offered you something. But I have no idea what that something is, would you care to tell me?" The Alpha asked, she had been wracking her brain over it on the ride over. But she kept coming up empty.

"He wants me to take over from him as an Elder of the Pack. But don't worry, I'm not taking his offer" Lauren stated. She didn't need to now.

Angela was glad, "Good, you mustn't trust his motives. He may come off charming and kind, but really he is no different than my Father was. In fact, he may actually be worse" the Alpha signed sadly.

Lauren could tell that something was wrong, Angela looked as though her heart had been ripped out. "What has he done? Did he hurt you?" She asked. Angela shook her head. "Did he hurt the boys?" Lauren asked. She may not be on the best terms with Angela, but she had no problem with Oliver or Noah.

"No, he would never harm them" the Alpha sniffled.

"Then who? Because I doubt that you are crying for no reason…" Bo asked, she could see it too. Angela looked heartbroken. Then she realised. She had the same look on her face when she thought that Lauren had died. "… Wesley? He hurt him?" She asked. That name caught Lauren's attention.

Angela nodded. "He did more than just hurt him…" Her tears escaped her eyes. "… He snapped his neck. I found him dead in his loft over an hour ago" she explained.

Lauren had mixed feelings, she didn't like him. But at the end of the day, he was her Father. And if it wasn't for him, she wouldn't be here or have the life that she had. She did the only thing that she could think of, walking forward she brought her into a hug. "I'm sorry" she whispered.

The older blonde wrapped her arms around her daughter. Hugging her back. She never thought that she would have this with her. Especially not after everything that had happened. Bo thought that it was best to leave them have their moment. She was going to keep quiet.

"I know that he didn't mean much to me, but he clearly meant a lot to you. And I'm sorry that he's been taken from you, again" Lauren said pulling away.

"Lauren, you must not listen to his lies. Offering you that title, was not out of kindness. He wants you for something, I just wish that I knew what that was. Please, tell me that you have told him No. He said that he will not leave until he receives your answer" Angela didn't want this for her.

"I haven't told him yet. But if I can help get rid of him then I'll tell him as soon as possible" the young blonde said. She wanted to do whatever she could to help. Especially if Malakai was trying to use her.

"When you do tell him, make sure that you are aware of your surroundings. I don't think that he will try to hurt you, but he is unpredictable. Be careful" Angela nodded firmly.

"Let him try, he'll be the one who ends up on his ass" Bo folded her arms, she wouldn't let any harm come to her Wife. And if meant talking on a viscous old Wolf, then she would do just that.

"I know that you mean well Bo, but you could not defeat him even with Lauren here to help you. He is over a thousand years old, he has knowledge, and experience under his belt. Like I said, he has taken a liking to you. It would surprise me if he tried to hurt you" Angela expressed.

"What do you mean, he's taken a liking to me?" Lauren asked. That sounded too creepy for her liking.

Angela smiled, "Your resemblance to my Mother, Olivia. Is uncanny, though you do have certain things that keep you separate from her. But he loved my Mother, very much. She was his only Daughter. And when she died, a part of him died too" she explained.

"I thought Werewolves were all about having kids, why didn't he have any others?" Bo asked, she always got the sense that Werewolves and other animal shifter always wanted as many kids as they could have.

"My Grandmother was killed before they got the chance, it is said that Wolves mate for life. But some can move on, if they try hard enough. He didn't" Angela said.

"Is that what you did?" Lauren asked.

"I had no choice, my Father told me that Wesley was dead. I had given you up, and as horrible as it sounds I just wanted to start over. And I did" Angela answered honestly. She missed her daughter every second of every day. But she couldn't be with her. There was no point in lying about it.

Lauren moved closer to her Wife, sliding her hand into the brunette's. "So did I…" She gave the succubus a smile. As she took stock of her life, she had come to realise that she was angry at Angela for nothing. "… Look, I was mad that you abandoned me. But now that I think about it, I am glad that you did it" she admitted.

"You are?" Both Bo and Angela asked in unison.

The doctor laughed at their shock before nodding, "Yes. Because I've realised now that if you hadn't have given me up then I wouldn't become a Doctor, I wouldn't have gone to Africa, Nadia wouldn't have been cursed and I wouldn't have met the love of my life" she summed up giving the brunette a wink.

Bo was blushing slightly, she loved being the love of someone's life. But she mostly loved it because it had nothing to do with her being a Succubus. Lauren loved her for what was on the inside, and that meant the world to her.

Angela on the other hand, was instantly confused. She didn't understand half of what her daughter just said. Something about a woman named Nadia, and also something about Africa. "I didn't understand most of that, but if you say that you are happy then I guess that is the most important thing" she smiled.

Then Lauren caught onto the fact that Angela probably had no idea what she was talking about. "It's a long story" she chuckled, it certainly was.

"One that turned out well though" Bo piped up. They had overcome so much and jumped over many hurdles to get where they are. And they would do it all over again.

"You two are lucky to have found one another. Both of you have endured so much, and yet here you are. Standing strong, and most importantly standing together. Your daughter will be blessed" Angela smiled happily.

"Tamsin isn't my daughter, and she has now regained her memories. So she is off on a path of discovery" Lauren corrected her, she was still worrying about the Valkyrie. She hadn't called Lauren, and she probably wasn't going to either.

Angela's smile dropped, she wasn't talking about Tamsin. "Oh, you don't know…" She looked away, she had stepped in it now.

"Know what?" Bo asked.

"… Lauren, you're pregnant" the Alpha stated. How could they not know?

Lauren and Bo both burst out laughing. Yeah right, a baby? What was this chick smoking? But when they noticed that Angela wasn't laughing with them, they realised that she was being serious. "I'm what?!" The doctor asked in shock.

"You're pregnant. I assumed that you both knew, actually I though that was why you brought you wedding forward…" Angela felt bad for slipping up now. Seeing them both so unnerved, wasn't very nice. "… Forgive me, I didn't realise" she apologised.

Bo shook her head. This was huge, like super huge. But it wasn't Angela's fault. She clearly thought that they knew. "It's not your fault. Wait, you said daughter. It's a girl?" She asked.

Angela didn't say anything, she didn't want to make things worse. But to her surprise, Bo and Lauren just looked at each other and smiled wide. A second ago they looked like they were going to have a meltdown. And now they were embracing each other.

"We're pregnant" Lauren chuckled with tears in her eyes.

Bo nodded. "Yeah, we are…" she couldn't believe this. Since when could two women make a baby. Although, she noticed that Angela wasn't even phased by it. As if she knew that it would happen. "… How did you know?" She asked turning to the Alpha.

"I can smell it. Also, I can hear the heartbeat" Angela answered.

"You can? Can I do that?" Lauren asked.

Angela nodded. "Just focus" she said.

Lauren looked down to her flat stomach. Trying her hardest to hear something, then she did. It was a loud thumping sounds, and thanks to her being a doctor she knew that it sounded healthy. "Oh my god! I can hear it" she whispered touching her stomach.

"What's it sound like?" Bo asked. She wanted to hear it too, but that wasn't going to happen.

"Amazing" the blonde laughed.

"Perhaps I should leave you two to bask in you special news" Angela smiled as she backed up to walk to the door.

"Wait!" Lauren stopped her. "Why didn't you tell us before?" She asked.

"Because I didn't know then. It must be that only now she is detectable to a Wolf's senses. I didn't mean to rob you of the surprise" the older blonde felt really bad for blurting it out.

"No it's okay. Are you sure that it's a girl?" Lauren asked. That was one thing that she couldn't stop thinking about.

Angela nodded with a smile. "Yes, I can smell the difference. You are having a baby girl, and if she is anything like you or Bo. Then she is going to be very beautiful" she giggled. It was exciting to know that she was going to be a Grandmother. She didn't think that would happen for a long time.

"Thank you for telling us…" the doctor said. Then she realised something, "… But if you smelt it, then Malakai will too right? Do you think that he will have something to say about it?" She asked.

"Like I said, he is unpredictable. I do not know how he will react. If he had a problem with your relationship, then believe me he would have voiced it at your wedding. But a baby that will be part succubus and part werewolf, may not sit well with him. I wish that I had a straight answer for you" Angela sighed.

"Maybe there's a way that I can hide it from him, mask the baby's scent" Lauren thought over what she could do to deceive him. She didn't care about what he thought, but she didn't want him to try anything.

Bo walked up behind her Wife, placing her hand on the blonde's back. "We'll think of something, and if he tries anything… I won't have any problem putting him down" she was dead serious.

"Just be careful… And congratulations" Angela smiled before leaving the house.

Bo and Lauren looked at each other, still silently freaking out about the whole situation. But that didn't matter right now because they were so unbelievably happy. "Did you know that you could…" Lauren couldn't find the right words.

But the succubus knew what she meant. "No, I didn't I swear. We can talk to Trick about it, but Angela didn't seem surprised at all. She must have known that I could" she said.

"Yeah maybe, so… A girl" the blonde chuckled, she was extremely excited about that fact.

"I know, it's kind of surreal" Bo laughed.

"Do you think that we should tell anyone?" The blonde asked, she didn't know if she would be able to keep something this big to herself.

"Uh, I dunno. Maybe we should know how far along you are first, any idea?" The succubus asked, this wasn't her area.

"Well judging by the fact that I could hear the heartbeat. I would say at least eight weeks. Although, it's still early. I don't know how Angela was able to tell that it's a girl. Maybe it's a heightened sense thing" the blonde said.

"So that's like two months. Kind of around the time that you started to feel weird, right?" Bo asked, her wife replied with a nod. Then it hit her. "What if the mating bond wasn't what triggered you Werewolf gene? What if it was the baby?" She asked.

"That would certainly make a lot more sense. I have been drinking since then, from now on I am staying away from anything toxic" the blonde couldn't believe that she had been drinking alcohol while she was pregnant. Some doctor she was.

"Maybe you should steer clear of Malakai then" Bo joked.

"Funny but I still have to tell him about my decision. Once I do, he will be out of our lives for good" Lauren said.

"About that? Once he is gone, and then Angela is in charge of the Pack. Do you think that you would maybe end up joining them somewhere down the line? I wouldn't judge you if you did, I was just curious" the succubus asked. She was against Lauren joining the Pack, but that was when she thought that Malakai was in charge. Angela was different.

Lauren knew her answer, "No, I can be civil with them and help them if they need it…" she leaned in to place a soft kiss on the brunette's lips. "… But I don't need them, because I already have a Pack" she smiled.

"Aww, such a sweet talker. So uh, about Peyton's club? Is there stuff that you have to do for that?" The brunette asked.

Lauren nodded, in the excitement she forgot about that. "Yes, but I have a little confession to make. I kind of already bought it" she didn't know if her wife would be mad about that.

Bo was a little surprised by that, but not enough to get angry. "Okay, so what do you have to do next?" She asked, she wanted to be on board with this.

"Umm, well I have to call a renovator and have the fire damage fixed. Which was my fault anyway. Then I need to get a bunch of hospital equipment fitted. It's going to be along process but I know that it'll be worth it" Lauren smiled, she was happy about doing this.

"Alright, then I say we get down there and make a start. I don't have any cases and I think that it would be good to have Malakai meet us there. After what we've learned about him, I don't want him setting a foot in this house" the brunette shook her head. She wanted nothing to do with him.

"Yeah, that's a good idea. We'll figure it out, come on…" The blonde took her Wife's hand, they both grabbed their jackets and the car keys before heading out of the house.

**….**

**A/N: Yey! Succupuppy! You guys asked for one, so there it is. Hope you guys enjoyed this one, I am going to be a little busy this week. Working double shifted unfortunately. Which is why I am posting this one now. Remember to leave me a review to let me know what you thought. Much love xoxo**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: So glad that you guys liked the last chapter. Since this Fic is now getting extended I have come up with a way to keep it going. Hope you guys enjoy it, because honestly I have had a really great time writing this one. **

**Had some time time to kill before my shift tonight, so I wanted to post this one now. Leave me reviews, I like reading them in work. It gives me something to do while I'm testing things in the lab! Lol**

**….**

**Chapter 20: Bloodline**

**Revolution Nightclub**

For the last hour, Lauren had been showing Bo where everything in her new Clinic would go. The succubus couldn't help the laugh that escaped her, seeing her wife so happy was a nice thing to see. Things were actually going in their favour for once, although they still had Malakai to deal with.

But the blonde had gotten word to her Great Grandfather and told him to meet them here, she was so ready to tell him that she didn't need him. She wanted to see the look on his face when he found out that he wasn't wanted.

One thing that Lauren was worried about though, was how he would react to the news that she was pregnant. On the way here, she wracked her brain trying to figure out a way to mask the baby's scent. Or the scent of her change in hormones, but she came up empty.

Bo didn't want to hide it, she didn't think that they had anything to be ashamed of. Yes it was a surprise, and a heart stopping shock that they were now having a baby. But they were happy about it, and they shouldn't have to feel bad or afraid. She would do anything to protect her family, even if it meant taking on an ancient Werewolf with a bad temper.

"So what do you think?" Lauren asked. Her wife's opinion was important to her.

Bo looked around the dance floor, thinking back to the time when she found Lauren here with no memory. Ah, good times. "I think, that you have a lot of work on your hands for someone in your condition" she looked at her seriously.

She wanted what was best for her, but the blonde had already been through so much stress these past couple of months. They both had, she didn't want her to take this huge thing on if it meant that hers and the baby's wellbeing would be at risk.

Lauren sighed, she knew what Bo was getting at. "I know that you're worried babe, and rightfully so especially with everything that has already happened. But it's not like I will be doing the renovation myself. I'll hire people" she said.

"But the baby—" The succubus was cut off as her wife grabbed her hands.

"**Is** fine, I heard the heartbeat and she is one hundred percent healthy. She's tough, guess that means that she must take after you" the blonde chuckled giving her wink.

"Let's hope not. I don't really have the best track record in life, I would like to think that she will at least inherit your…" The brunette tried to think of one thing that she hoped that their daughter would get from Lauren. But then she realised that one trait wasn't enough. "… Well, everything actually" she smiled.

"You don't give yourself enough credit you know. I mean, if it wasn't for you finding me when I was here…" The blonde pointed to the room. "… Then we wouldn't be here right now, and there would be no baby" she said. She hated it when Bo sold herself short.

"I never thought of it that way" the succubus smiled. She didn't know how, but Lauren always had a way of making her feel amazing by just saying a few words. She couldn't imagine being with anyone else.

"No, because you never think that you deserve anything good because of the things that you've done in your past. Yes, you've killed people. But so have I, so have a lot of people. But those ten years of killing doesn't define you, you have done so much good since then" the blonde said.

"Does that really balance it out though? Like you said, I've killed tons people. That's ten years worth of victims. The good that I've done doesn't even come close to making that right" the brunette sighed sadly. She understood her wife's point. But she would always harbour guilt got the people that she had killed. Nothing would ever change that.

"Maybe not, but you have the rest of your **long** life to add to it. Come on, no more feeling sorry for yourself. This is the start of something new, and from now on we are going to be positive" the blonde made it clear. She had no time for negativity.

Bo laughed, she could do that. "Alright, positive it is" she gave her a gentle peck.

"Am I interrupting something?"

Both of them pulled away to see Malakai standing there, and as always he was in a suit. "Do you have any other clothes. Or do you always dress to go to a funeral?" The succubus asked, looked at the Werewolf's dark navy suit.

Malakai looked down at his attire, he didn't care for that remark. But he was going to be civil. "There is nothing wrong with being formal" he smiled.

"Of course not, so did you find the place okay?" Lauren stepped forward, she didn't want to beat around the bush. She just wanted this over and him gone.

He nodded, "Yes, I just handed the address that you gave me to my driver…" He paused when she took a whiff air. He could smell something, something odd. "… What is that?" He frowned.

Lauren's expression dropped, he couldn't have smelt the baby already. How powerful was he? "What's what?" She asked.

Malakai followed his nose, walking forward until he stopped right in front of his granddaughter. He looked down at her stomach, that was impossible. He kept his eyes on it, focusing his hearing. Then he heard the fast paced thumping of a heartbeat. "You are with child" he said looking at her.

Lauren placed her hand over her stomach protectively, as Bo moved closer to her. She had her dagger tucked into the back of her jeans just in case, and she was ready to use it if she had to. "Do you have a problem with that?" The succubus asked.

Malakai shifted his gaze to the brunette, "I am taken aback by the shock. But what bothers me most is your tone at this precise moment" he kept her stare.

Lauren didn't want a fight to break out, that was the last thing that she needed, she stepped in between the two of them. "Stop it, both of you…" she ordered. Both of them took a few steps back as she requested. "… I didn't ask you here to tell you about the baby. I asked you here to tell you that I will have to respectfully decline your offer" she said.

Malakai held his posture, that didn't work for him. "And if I told you that your answer doesn't sit well with me?" He asked.

"Then you and **I** are going to have a bigger problem" Bo moved in front of her Wife.

The Elder laughed. "Forgive me, I am just not used to being threatened by children. Let me be **exceedingly** clear about this, asking you to join me was merely a courtesy. I may have forgotten to mention that you have no choice" he said.

"I'm not one of you. Which means that I don't take answers from you either, so if you would kindly leave my establishment and get the hell out of my life!" Lauren yelled in his face.

Malakai smirked. "You have such fight in you, you have the potential to go very far in this world. And you forget, that you **are** one of us. My blood runs in your veins, and more importantly in your daughter's. You know what? Perhaps I should let you think it over a little longer…" He turned around ready to leave.

"She doesn't need to think it over, you heard her! She wants nothing to do with you!" Bo called after him. This wasn't going how they had planned.

The Elder spun on his heel, giving her an evil smile. "… Yes, I did hear her. **Clearly**. But never the less I will give you the night to rethink the situation. Perhaps you could even find the time to brush up on the history of your ancestors. And the laws that they created" with another mischievous smirk, he left.

Lauren caught onto what he was saying, it was a hint. There must have been some kind of Wolf law that refrained her from refusing him. She had to find it. "Renovations are going to have to wait. I have research to do" she sighed, turning to her Wife.

**The Dahl (1 Hour Later)**

Bo had called Trick in advance to tell them about what had happened with Malakai. And to be honest he wasn't surprised. Especially given the way that the Dark Wolf carried himself when they spoke.

Lauren was very angry, and if due to the change in her hormones she was finding it very difficult not to wolf out and rip someone apart. She wasn't going to stoop to her grandfather's level. She could be calm and collected if she tried hard enough.

As they entered the bar, Trick had already laid out a bunch of old dusty books on one of the tables. He didn't know what kind of information that the blonde was looking for so he just got any book on Werewolves that he could find. He just hoped that they could find the answer that they were looking for in one of them.

"Thanks for doing this Trick, sorry for making you close up early" Bo apologised as they took a seat at the table.

Trick waved his hand. "Family comes first, I just hope that your answer lies somewhere among these texts" he picked up one of the books, giving it a scan.

"So do we…" Lauren did the same, skipping the chapters until she saw one about the Laws of a Pack. But unfortunately the one that she had picked up had nothing to do with Laws. It was on combat. She didn't need that. She picked went through two more before she found the one that she was looking for.

"… Here it is! Pack Law…" She opened the book. Checking the index, she saw that there was chapter named '_Blood Laws'_. That didn't sound good. She skipped ahead, the chapter only consisted of four pages. And thanks to her super genius brain, she retained information quickly.

Bo could tell by the look on her Wife's face, that whatever she was reading wasn't good. "What does it say?" She asked, terrified to hear the answer.

Lauren sighed, closing the book and pushing it away from her. "It says that if a Werewolf is underage, and is disobedient that the oldest of their bloodline has the power to overrule them" she slumped back into her chair.

"Why is this bad news? Last time that I checked, you are a grown woman" Trick said, he didn't understand why the blonde looked so defeated.

Bo understood why Lauren was acting this way. She was overage yes, but the baby wasn't. "That's what he meant didn't he? He said that his blood runs in your veins **and** hers, which means that he has control over **her**. And by default, you too" she said.

"Who is, **she**?" Trick asked, he was so lost right now.

Bo turned to her grandfather with a huff, "We didn't want you to find out like this but, I guess we don't have a choice right now" she sighed, she couldn't believe that this was happening.

"Find out what?" He was starting to worry now.

"I'm pregnant" Lauren said.

Trick blinked a couple of times, he didn't even know that was possible. "How did… How are you… Umm" his think tank was bone dry as of this moment. He couldn't form a proper sentence due to the shock.

"We don't really know how it happened ourselves. But Angela sensed it, and it's a girl" Bo gave him a small smile. She still couldn't believe that they were having a girl.

Trick' heart warmed at the thought of his family extending, but now he knew why they were so frustrated about the information. "And Malakai has dominion over you because of the baby?" He asked.

Lauren nodded, "I bet that he is just loving this" she ran a hand through her hair.

"Trick? Please tell me that you know of a way around this. We can't let him use the baby against us" the brunette pleaded. There was no way that her daughter was going to be someone's slave.

The Blood King let out a defeated sigh. He had no clue what to do, this was not his area. Werewolves had been hunted throughout the ages. So there wasn't much written about them. "I wish that I had an answer for you Bo. Maybe you should talk to Angela, she knows more about Pack Law than anyone" he said.

Bo turned to her Wife, "What do you think?" She asked.

The blonde rested her head in her hands, "I think, that we don't have much of choice at this point. Can you call her? I need to use the bathroom" she asked before getting up off her seat.

Bo nodded, taking her phone out of her pocket. She noticed that her Wife looked a little pale, she really hoped that all of this wasn't affecting the blonde badly. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, I just need to splash some water on my face. I'm fine, promise…" Lauren assured her with a smile as she walked off to the back.

"Should we call the others?" Trick asked, he didn't know if his granddaughter wanted to involve the rest of their friends.

The brunette shook her head, "No, I don't want to worry anyone. I'm gonna call Angela first, who knows. Maybe she will know of a loop hole and then all of this will be over quickly…" She brought the phone to her ear.

Angela answered quickly. "Hello?"

"... It's Bo, look we have a problem with Malakai. Is there any way that you could get down to the Dahl, as soon as you can?" The succubus asked.

"What has he done?" Angela should have known that he would end up doing something. "Did he threaten your child?" She asked, that would be the last straw for her.

"In a way, yeah he did. Can you come down here?" Bo asked again.

Angela sighed into the phone, "I'll have to bring Oliver with me, Noah is at Basketball practice. Let me get him ready and I will be right over" she said.

"Okay, thank you" Bo hung up the phone.

Trick began to take the Books back to his lair, on his way down the stairs he heard a small thud. It was coming from the bathroom. "Lauren?" He knocked on the door gently. He had no answer. "Bo!" He yelled.

Bo ran down the stairs a couple of seconds later, and from the looks of it she knew what he was going to say. While she was up in the bar, something took her breath away. And she had no idea what it was. "Lauren? Are you okay in there?" She asked knocking on the door.

Like her Grandfather, she had no answer.

The brunette told him to stand back, she had to get in there. She brought her leg up, striking the door with her foot. Once wasn't enough, she kept kicking it repeatedly. Until finally, she broke a part of the wood. Clearly the doors were made of a stronger type of wood, so she couldn't break the hole thing down.

The succubus could see inside the bathroom, and she was currently looking at her wife who was laying on the floor unconscious. She teased her hand in, feeling for the lock. Once she found it she pushed the latch to the side. "Lauren?" She rushed over to her, lifted the blonde's head gently.

"Come on babe, wake up" Bo shook her gently, after a few seconds Lauren's eyes fluttered open. The brunette sighed in relief, she really thought something was wrong. "Are you okay? What happened?" She asked.

Lauren sat up slowly, looking around and remembering where she was. "I uh… I was looking into the mirror and then I turned the water off ready to come back upstairs. And then I must have fainted" she said.

"It's all this crap that's going on, it's made you stressed. Which was the one thing that we agreed that we wouldn't let happen" Bo hated this, she was utterly powerless right now. She wished that she had a power to take away stress, but life wasn't that simple.

"I know…" Lauren got to her feet with the help of her wife. "… Don't worry, it was just a lapse. I'm fine" she assured her.

"Hmm, I swear that I have heard that somewhere before. Where was that? Oh yeah, upstairs before you fainted" Bo huffed.

"Bo, I promise you that I am fine. I think maybe I just need some water or something, trust me" the blonde said. She didn't want her to be overbearing and worry about her constantly. That would just drive them crazy.

Trick decided that he should try and offer a solution, "Maybe some tea will help, I'll make a pot…" He smiled before walking off to his lair, he still had books to put away.

"See? Trick's tea solves everything" the blonde joked.

Bo shook her head. "It's not funny"

Lauren rolled her eyes, she knew that Bo wouldn't let this go. At least not for a while. "I know, but you need to try and stay calm. Because with the mating bond in effect, **your** worry is **my** worry and it's not getting us anywhere" she said.

"Yeah, you're right. But from now on, please tell me if you feel weird or anything. Promise me" Bo said. The safety of her family meant more to her than anything.

"I promise. Come on…" Lauren pulled the succubus out of the bathroom and back up to the bar. Where they were instantly met by Angela and Oliver. "… That was fast" the blonde took a seat back at the table.

Angela smiled, taking her son over to the back couch and sat him down. "Alright sweetie, Mommy will be right over there. You just continue your colouring okay?" It was better for him to be distracted. That way she could focus on her daughter's problem.

"Okay" Oliver grinned, opening his colouring book and scribbling on it quietly.

The Alpha made her way over to the table, taking a seat. Trick was in the middle of pouring four cups of tea. Although, Bo wanted something a lot more stronger. "So, would anyone care to fill me in on what my wretched Grandfather has done now?" The older blonde asked.

"He is using the baby against us…" Lauren said. "… He's invoking the blood laws of the Pack. Since the baby is a descendant of his bloodline and she is underage—"

"He intends to use the technicality to control **you**" Angela finished for her. Her daughter nodded. She couldn't believe that he would stoop this low, to use a child that hadn't even been born yet in order to control another.

"What I don't understand is that this stupid blood law is for Packs, Lauren isn't a member. So how can he control her and baby?" Bo asked, that was one thing that was confusing her.

Angel leaned forward, "You are correct, Lauren **isn't** a part of the pack and she is currently old enough to make her own choices. But the baby isn't... A werewolf is placed under the protection of the pack until they come of age at eighteen. It is at that age when they can either choose to be part of the Pack, or refuse and be shunned" she explained.

"So basically, you're saying that there's nothing that we can do?" Lauren was nursing her tea, she felt like if she held the cup any tighter that it would shatter in her hands.

"While your odds are not great, there is always another way around something. We just have to find it" Angela reached over and touched her daughter's hand.

Oddly enough, the feeling of her Mother's hand was calming her down. But even with that, she needed to know something very important. "I need to ask you a question, and I want your honest answer okay?" She looked at her seriously.

"Alright" the Alpha nodded sitting back.

"Does he have the right to take our baby away from us once she's born?" The doctor asked, already knowing the answer but she needed to hear it anyway. Bo's ears perked up at that sentence, she really hoped that the answer would be no.

Angela let out a sad sigh. "Technically, yes he does. He has full authority over his own blood. And though your daughter will be different from the rest of us, he may still feel the need to take her" she wasn't going to dress it up. Lauren asked for the truth. This was it.

"Well, there's no way in hell that we're letting that happen!" Bo yelled, she couldn't believe this. Lauren placed her hand over her wife's trying to calm the succubus.

"She hasn't even been born yet and already someone is after her. I guess that she is destined to inherit our bad luck" Lauren smiled sadly, she couldn't hold it together any longer. The blonde began to cry, falling forward into her Wife's arms.

"Shh, it's okay. Everything's going to be okay, look at me…" Bo lifted the blonde's head, "… I'm not going to let him take her, I promise you" a tear rolled down her own cheek. They didn't deserve this, they deserved to be happy.

"There has to be something that we can do" Trick turned to Angela. He couldn't stand back and watch people that he loved be in pain.

"I could try and speak with the other Pack Elders. My Grandfather is the highest, but they still have power. Perhaps I could get them to abolish the Blood Law. Then he wouldn't have any power over either of them" Angela's suggestion was the best option. But it was a risky one.

The other Pack Elders had been loyal to Malakai for centuries. She didn't know if they would stand against him for her, or for Lauren. But seeing her daughter in her current state, broke her heart. And she wanted to whatever she could to make it right.

Then she realised something, Oliver. There was no one to watch him, and she could take him with her when she spoke to the other Elders. "I can't take Oliver with me" she stated.

Bo looked up, seeing the little boy sitting quietly on the couch as he scribbled away on his book. "We'll watch him. He'll be in good hands, I swear. Just please, fix this" she said. She had practice with kids thanks to Tamsin's rebirth. She could watch over him if it meant them getting answers.

Angela nodded, she didn't doubt that they would keep her son safe. He stood from her chair, "I'll call and leave a message for Noah, telling him that Oliver is with you. He should be by to pick him up in an hour or so, I hope to be back by then though. I will make this right…" She walked over to Oliver.

"Maybe we should take Oliver back to the house, let Trick open back up?" Laure offered, she was all cried out now.

"It's no trouble for me" Trick said, family came first no matter what.

"No, she's right. I think it's better that we take him back to the clubhouse. There's more stuff for him to do there. Come on, we'll call you later to check in. And uh, sorry again about your bathroom door" the succubus smiled sheepishly. She still felt bad for that.

Trick waved a hand and chuckled. "Believe it or not, I have spares in the basement. It's something that happens often" he laughed, bars could get loud and sometimes very crowded. It wasn't the first time he has had to replace something.

Bo and Lauren made their way over to the sitting area. Seeing Oliver hug his Mother goodby. "Now remember, you are to be on your **best** behaviour for your sister. Okay?" Angela asked her son who was grinning at her, he could be very mischievous from time to time.

"Okay Mommy" he nodded.

Angela got to her feet, giving Lauren and Bo one last smile. "I'll try to be as quick as I can" she said.

"Thank you for doing this" the doctor smiled sincerely.

"I owe you this much" The older blonde tapped her daughter's arm gently. Her relationship with Lauren wasn't amazing, but she wasn't going to let her Grandfather's actions stop it from ever becoming something more than civility. Angela made her way out of the bar, leaving Bo and Lauren with Oliver.

The small boy was looking up at them curiously. He had already been in their presence once already. And he knew that Lauren was his big sister, so he was doing pretty well.

"Okay…" Bo clapped her hands with a smile. "… Shall we head home?" She asked.

Lauren nodded, turning to Oliver. "Can you pack up your stuff? You're going to come back to our house" she smiled. Oliver nodded, going to pack up his little Scooby Doo back pack.

Once he was all done, he held out his hand for Lauren to take. He liked holding hands with people, it made him feel safe. She had done all of this with Tamsin, but she wondered what it would be like with her own daughter. The blonde took her little brother's hand, following Bo out of the bar.

**...**

**A/N: Let's hope that Angela can work her Alpha magic. Remember to leave me tons of reviews. Can't wait to read what you think of this one. Much love xoxo**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Okay, few things that I wanted to clear up with you guys.**

**I know that a lot of you are waiting for the sequel to Break The Rules. And I promise you it will be posted soon, I have a good storyline going, at least I hope that it's good. And I just want to get a bunch of chapters written up ready. Obviously, because I work shifts it's hard to find the time to sit down and write. It normally takes me about an hour and a bit to write one chapter. But I have been stopping and starting because of my work hours.**

**Also, I have another story in the works. It's a short one, it came from the picture that I posted from Season 4 on my Twitter. That one is coming along good, but again I want to get a bunch of chapters written up first.**

**And, if anyone is interested in taking a sneak peek to let me know if it is worthy for posting. Then please hit me up on the PM.**

**Anyway, thanks for listening.**

**Enjoy.**

**….**

**Chapter 21: Wrath**

**City Outskirts**

Since the Pack Elders were in town, Angela knew where they would be hanging out. Unlike normal people, they wouldn't stay in a hotel. Her Grandfather was the only one to stay in the city when they visited. As much as he hated it, he would always stay at the Mansion.

But the other Elders liked being close to nature. So instead of staying with their own families or in a hotel, they would find a spot in a nearby Forrest. And funnily enough, they picked the same Forrest every time. Angela parked her car in the lay by before heading into the woods.

She used her senses to try and find their location. She was picking up a strong scent, but it wasn't just from the Elders. Which meant that there were others, and she couldn't tell how many. The blonde walked further, hearing a low snarling coming from in front of her. She looked up, seeing nothing.

They were good. The Elders knew how to stay undetected. It made sense since they had been around for a lot longer than she had been. Before she knew it, she was surrounded by six Werewolves. Their teeth were sharp as they growled at her. They thought that she was a threat.

Angela had to submit, otherwise they would pounce on her. She knelt down on her knees, bowing her head and placing her hands on the cold ground. It must have worked, because the once loud growling had now died down.

"Stand Ms. Grayson" She heard someone say.

The blonde got to her feet, coming face to face with an older woman. She knew exactly who the woman was. "Elder Zara…" she gave an obedient nod. "… I am I need of your help. May we speak privately?" She asked.

Zara looked at the blonde skeptically, she wondered what was so urgent that Angel left her home to come all the way up here. She clapped her hands, getting the attention of her protective warriors. "Leave us…" She ordered. The six wolves trotted off into the woods, leaving them have their privacy. "… Is this to do with your Hybrid daughter?" She asked.

Angela stepped forward, but not too close. She knew her place. "My Grandfather told you" she figured.

Zara nodded, "He did. I assume that is why you have come here?" She asked. When the Alpha nodded, Zara scoffed. "If you are here to tell me that she is in danger of some sort and that is why you are seeking my help, then you can turn back around and leave here at once" she said.

Angela couldn't help the smirk that was on her face. This Elder clearly had a problem with her daughter. "I am sensing some hostility? What is it that my daughter has done to anger you?" She asked.

"Other than the fact that she is still breathing? So much more. She doesn't belong in this world, or with our Pack" the Elder spat maliciously. The existence of a Werewolf/Human Hybrid disgusted her. Wolves were pure and noble, Humans were nothing more than food.

Arriving here, Angela honestly thought that Zara would end up taking her Grandfather's side in this argument. But as of right now, the blonde knew that she was going to win this one. "You are entitled to your own opinion, even if it is riddled with nonsense" She mumbled the last part, turning her head away.

"You would do well to watch your tone, especially since **you** are the one who seeks my help" Zara folded her arms over her chest. She wasn't amused by her remark.

"Actually, I am not so sure about that anymore. If anything, the circumstances of my visit have changed dramatically" Angela smiled, she was loving this. With Zara's newfound hatred for Lauren, it just made the scales tip in the Alpha's favour.

"Then do tell me, why are you here?" Zara asked.

"You say that you despise my daughter and more importantly, you despise **what **she is. So, what if I was to tell you that you would eventually have to answer to her?" Angela kept the woman's stare. It was important that she didn't show fear.

Zara didn't break her strong façade, "And when is your Daughter's so called Reign, set to begin?" The Elder asked, she wasn't going to let this happen.

"Soon, if my Grandfather has his way" the Alpha answered.

The Elder's smirk faded, one of her own was behind this. That couldn't be right. "Malakai wants that girl to become one of us?" She asked, she couldn't believe this betrayal.

Angela nodded. "There is more I'm afraid…" She saw Zara's expression turn dark. The blonde decided to continue. "… My daughter is carrying a very special child. One that will be both Werewolf **and** Succubus" she explained.

"I do not see the relevance of this information. Other than the fact that you have now painted a target on your daughter's back" Zara's smirk was back, and she was proud of it.

The Alpha bowed her head to laugh, "You won't do anything to her, or her child" she said as a matter of fact.

Zara stepped forward, she was impressed at the notion of someone disobeying her. And she didn't like the fact that this lesser wolf was giving her an order. "And why not?" She asked.

"Because, I'm going to offer you a deal. One that you **won't** want to refuse…" The blonde stood her ground.

Alright, Zara though that maybe she should her out. There was obviously a reason as to why Angela was acting so confident. "I'm listening" she said.

"My Daughter Lauren, wants nothing to do with the Pack. She doesn't want to become and Elder, she wants to remain unaligned with her Wife and child. My Grandfather, for some reason wants her to join us. He wants her to turn Dark, she voiced her refusal and he rejected it" she explained.

"He rejected it?" Zara frowned, if the girl refused his offer then why was she worried? He couldn't make her join them against her will.

"Yes, but being the sadistic beast that he is. My grandfather has sought to use her unborn child against her. To control her" Angela sighed, she still hated him for that. This baby hadn't even been born yet and already it was being manipulated. It disgusted her.

Zara understood where she was going, "He has invoked the Blood Law of your line, forcing your daughter to do something that she does not want to do..." she finished for her. Angela nodded. "… I see your point and I understand your plight. But what would you have me do? Malakai takes orders from no one. If he wants something, he **takes** it" she said.

"I know, which is why I want you to abolish the law. Then he cannot use my grandchild to his own gain, please Zara. You have a daughter yourself, and I know that you would do anything to protect her. From one Mother to another, I implore you. Help me end this, and we will both get what we want" Angela stepped closer to her.

"And what is that?" The Elder asked.

"You want Lauren out of Pack affairs, and so do I" the blonde said. She knew that Lauren wanted to stay away from the Pack. And that was fine with her. As long as her daughter and unborn granddaughter were safe that was all that she cared about it.

"And how do I know that your **special** daughter, will not want to take her rightful place among her family? Can you assure me that won't happen?" Zara asked.

Angela had to laugh, if there was one thing that she could promise. It was that. "Trust me, she wants no part in our world. She never asked for her Werewolf gene to be triggered, it was an accident. She will be no trouble, I give you my word" she nodded.

"Very well, I will convene with the other Elders. They share the same views on your daughter. I cannot imagine that they will want her to join us, being that she is not pure" Zara was dying to get that in.

"Actually, I would say that she is just as pure than the rest of us. Thank you for doing this" Angela said, she knew that she could use Zara's hatred for Lauren in her favour. Now all that was left was for them to deal with Malakai. And she didn't foresee that going well.

"You mistake this as a favour to you. I am doing this for the safety of our people, Malakai will not take this well. He may be the highest Elder, but when it comes to the Laws any decision made must be unanimous. And as of this moment, it is two against one" the Elder gave one last look before turning to walk away.

Angela let out a tired sigh, she hoped that this would work. Now she had to go back to her daughter and give her the news.

**Clubhouse**

If their daughter behaved the way that Oliver did, then Bo and Lauren would be the luckiest parents on the planet. The four year old didn't make a sound as he stood next to the coffee table. Colouring quietly in his book.

Bo and Lauren were gobsmacked, they never saw a kid act so good. He was literally the poster child for good behaviour. "It's like he's not even here, it's so quiet" the succubus let out. It was amazing.

"I know, you would expect a child from the Dark Fae to be more… I don't know, mischievous?" Lauren frowned, was that the right word? Or was that an insult?

"Is it too much to hope that our little princess will be this well behaved?" Bo asked with a laugh.

Lauren joined in, she was kidding right? "Umm, I don't think that's going to happen. I mean, she will be half of you. And… you don't listen to anyone, so I'd say we're in for a real treat" the blonde joked, if their daughter was anything like Bo then she would be breaking rules by the time that they had her potty trained.

"Hey, I listen!" Bo folded her arms over her chest. Lauren looked at her wife with a frown. The succubus rolled her eyes, she could tell what the blonde was thinking. "Alright! Maybe I am hard of hearing sometimes, but I listen to you. That's gotta count for something right?" She asked.

The blonde smiled, leaning into kiss her wife on the cheek. "Sure…" Lauren backed up and walked over to Oliver. "… Hey Oliver? What are you drawing?" She knelt down next to him.

Oliver kept colouring, "A picture" he answered.

"I can see that, but what's it a picture **of**?" Lauren asked, all she could see from where she was kneeling were a bunch of lines and scribbles.

The little boy scribbled a little bit more, then held up the picture to his big sister. "It's our family!" He giggled.

Lauren couldn't help but laugh as she saw the five stick people on the paper. Although, she couldn't really tell who was who. "Can you explain it to me?" She asked.

Oliver nodded, setting the paper down in front of them. He pointed his little finger to the people that he had drawn. "There's Mommy, Noah, Me…" He moved his finger to the last two people. "… And that's you and Bo!" He smiled.

Bo was hearing everything, and she was flattered that the little boy included her in his picture. Maybe being a mother wouldn't be as hard as she thought, Oliver seemed to like her.

"It's really good" Lauren smiled at him.

Oliver picked it back up, holding out the paper to his sister. "It's for you" he said.

The blonde didn't know what to say, she was hell bent on staying away from Angela and here she was accepting a picture from her half brother. What did that mean? Did she want to have a relationship with them? She didn't know, but she **did** know that she couldn't refuse his adorable face.

She took the picture from him, giving him a warm smile. "Thank you very much" she chuckled. Without warning, Oliver wrapped his small arms around his big sister. Resting his small head on her shoulder as he hugged her tight.

Lauren hugged him back, this was strange. But it also felt normal. She looked up to see Bo smiling at her, the succubus thought it was weird too. But she didn't really want to disrupt them.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Since Lauren was preoccupied at the moment, she walked off to answer the door. It was Noah. "Hey, come in" she stepped aside for him to enter the house.

"Thanks, when I left basketball practice I saw a message from my Mom. You have Oliver with you?" The boy asked, when the succubus nodded he didn't know what was going on. He was unsure of why his Mother would leave Oliver with them. "Is everything okay?" He asked.

"Uh…" Bo didn't know what to say to him.

"Noah!" Oliver yelled, running over to his big brother.

Bo let out a breath of relief, thank god. She didn't know if she was allowed to tell him what was going on. Lauren walked over to them both, standing next to her wife. She didn't really want to tell anyone else what was going on.

Noah lifted his little brother up, settling him on his hip. "Hey dude. Have you been good for Lauren and Bo?" He asked. The four year old nodded.

"He's been **too** good" the succubus laughed. She still couldn't get over that.

"So uh, where **is** my Mom?" Noah asked, Bo never answered his question.

"I'm right here…" The three of them turned to see Angela walking through the door. Okay, that weird. It was like magic. Angela stood next to them, taking Oliver from her son's arms and giving him a kiss on the head. "… The meeting went very well" she smiled.

Bo and Lauren were so happy to hear that. They feared that there was no way around the blood law. Angela had saved them, and more importantly their daughter too. They owed her big time. "That's such great news" the brunette beamed.

Angela still had to talk it through with them. And she didn't want her sons involved. She placed Oliver on his feet, then turned to Noah. "Why don't you take Oliver out for some ice cream? I have things to discuss with Bo and Lauren" she said.

Noah just nodded, he knew better than to question her. She obviously wanted him and his brother out of the house. "Sure, I'll take him home after that. Come on baby brother" he held out his hand to the little boy.

Once they were both gone, Angela turned back to her daughter. "Shall we sit?" She asked.

Lauren nodded gesturing to the couch, the three women took a seat. Bo and Lauren sitting with their hands joined. This was nerve wracking. "So, things went well with the Pack Elders then?" The blonde asked.

"More or less" Angela said.

"What does that mean?" Bo didn't like the sound of that. She just said that it was good news.

"I spoke to one of the Elders, Zara. She is a temperamental old bat, who harbours quite a hatred for you" the Alpha looked to her daughter.

"Me? Why, what did I ever do to her? I don't even know her" the younger blonde frowned, it was awfully judgmental. This woman hadn't even met her.

"It's not necessarily you that she hates, it's **what** you are. She is behind the times, she believes that all Werewolves should be pure. But there are some that leave the pack and seek other Fae as a mate. But again, their offspring would either inherit their genes or their partner's. You have both" Angela explained.

"So because she's half human, this bitch automatically hates her?" Bo asked, she would like to have a little chat with this Zara chick. And give her a good and proper succubus beating.

"Like I said, she is behind the times. Anyway, I told her of what my Grandfather has planned. And she didn't like it one bit, I thought that she would have stood by his decision. Being that he is the most powerful. But to my surprise, she chose to stand against him. She agreed to abolish the Blood Law, as long as you and your daughter stay out of Pack affairs" Angela said.

"Done! I already said that I didn't want to join" Lauren had no intention of being a part of the pack. So this Zara woman could rest easy knowing that.

"That is what I told her. Once they summon my Grandfather, they will tell him the news. He won't be pleased, but she assured me that it would be dealt with. He may be the highest Elder, but any decision made between them has to be decided together. And it's two against one" the Alpha smiled.

"Thank you" Lauren smiled. She was beyond grateful for this. She couldn't imagine what would happen if someone took her baby away from her.

"It was the least that I could do…" Angela was happy to do this for them, she didn't want her granddaughter being treated as a pawn in her grandfather's twisted power play. "… Once he is told, Zara will most likely contact me. I guess I should probably leave" she stood up ready to exit the house.

"Wait!" Lauren yelled, Angel stopped her movements. The young blonde approached her and gathered her into a hug. "I really appreciate this" she spoke in her ear.

"I know" Angela smiled hugging her daughter back. She pulled out of the hug, grabbing Oliver's Scooby Doo back pack and then walking out of he house.

Lauren turned to Bo, who was just smiling wide. The blonde jumped into her Wife's arms, they were so happy at the fact that everything was going to be fine. Their baby was safe, and Malakai had no power over her. "See, I promised you that everything would be fine" Bo held her Wife close.

"Hmm. Im just glad that he can't control her anymore, or me for that matter" the blonde let out a laugh.

"We will keep her safe, no one is harming her on my watch. **Either** of you" the succubus brought her into a tight hug. She would die before she ever let anything happen to her girls. Both of the. Pulled back when they heard a low grumble. Bo had to laugh, it was Lauren's stomach.

"Oops, looks like me and little miss are hungry" the blonde smiled bashfully. In all of the excitement, she hadn't eaten. How could she when she was worrying so much?

"Oh, about that? I've been meaning to ask, is it safe for you to turn when she's snuggled up inside there?" The succubus pointed to her Wife's stomach. She had no idea if Lauren's turning into a Wolf was harmful to the baby. She really hoped not.

"Uh, I don't know. But I've turned a couple of times already and she's fine, so I think that it's okay. But for your piece of mind, I won't go for a run" the blonde shook her head. She didn't know if the baby was in danger from turning, but she didn't really feel like getting dirty right now anyway.

"Thank you. So what are you in the mood for? Indian, Thai, Pizza?" The brunette was up for anything.

"How about, all of the above?" Lauren suggested with a raised eyebrow. She was so hungry, and thanks to her Werewolf appetite she needed more than just one meal.

"Seriously?" Bo frowned. That was a lot, even for her.

"Super serious. Hey, why don't we make it a big thing. We can invite everyone over, and have a little dinner party. It would be a good way to tell them about the baby. What do you think?" Lauren asked.

"I think, that sounds good. You wait here, call everyone and tell them the plans. And I will head out to get some stuff because the fridge is empty. I'll pick up the food on the way home. Love you" Bo gave her wife a loving kiss.

"Love you too" Lauren smiled.

**City Outskirts (1 Hour Later)**

Malakai was walking through the woods having been summoned by his fellow Elders. It was cold, damp, and he truth be told he had better things to do. Also, his suit was very expensive. And he was big on tidiness.

He sniffed the air, sensing that his people were near. "Enough childish games! Show yourselves at once!" He ordered.

Within a couple of seconds, twelve men stepped out from the bushes. Along with his two fellow Elders. This was new, they were packing a lot of muscle. Had he done something wrong? "Is this display meant to frighten me? Because I can assure you, you have failed" he placed his hands in his pockets stepping forward.

"Angela came to us, we know of your plans Malakai" Zara said.

Malakai smirked, nodding along with her words. "Do you now? So tell me, what is it that my charming Granddaughter has told you?" He asked.

"That you intended to make her Daughter, a **human** Hybrid… One of us" Zara's tone was stern. She was extremely terrified of how he would react to what she and their fellow Elder had done. But they had to stop him from putting their people in danger.

"And? Would that be so terrible? She is the beginning of a powerful species, one that will benefit our people greatly. Her strength is far greater than that of a normal Wolf. She is the best thing to ever happen to us" he smiled.

Zara shook her head. "No, she is **unnatural**. Regardless of what kind of person that she is, she is not meant for this world. And neither is her unborn child. But what I will say, is that she has a smart head on her shoulders. Because she had the good sense to refuse your offer, and yet you invoke one of **our** laws so that you could control her…" She muttered angrily.

"Are you approaching a point, Zara?" He asked.

"… We cannot allow you to pursue this ridiculous notion. Mathias and I have decided to abolish the Blood Law, so you now have **no** control over your Granddaughter. **Or **her unborn child" she braced herself for his wrath.

But to her surprise, he just nodded. Walking forward, and standing in front of Mathias.

Mathias was a man of very few words, but he would speak from time to time. Malakai smiled at his friend. "Summoning me, abolishing age old laws, I never thought that you had the courage Mathias" he chuckled.

"As Zara explained, it was a unanimous decision. What you intend to do breeds consequence, the Pack will revolt and we need to maintain order. Especially after what has happened to Julian and with the mysterious hunter lurking around" Mathias spoke. He didn't care about Malakai's granddaughter. But he didn't want her ruling beside them.

"Oh I wouldn't worry about him. He has already paid for his actions, in death. So you might say, that I have done the Pack a service. I have exterminated a very skilled Hunter, who was **relentlessly** pursuing our kind. I have avenged countless wolves who have fallen, and I have also saved the ones that still live! Including all of you!" Malakai turned around, pointing his finger at all those who surrounded him.

"Your noble act will not change our minds. It is two against one" Zara wasn't going to be swayed by his confession. She was glad that the Hunter was taken care of, but she wasn't going to reinstate the law.

Malakai bowed his head to laugh, "Are you sure about that?" he wasn't going down without a fight. Angela had played him well. Time slowed down, as he used his Werewolf speed to bring his arm up. Slashing Mathias' neck. When Zara saw her friend start to bleed out, she gasped in shock as she watched Mathias' head separate from his neck. Falling to the floor, next to his body.

Zara wasn't going to scream, or cry. She didn't expect him to go easy. But now she had no choice. He had gone too far this time. She shook her head in disappointment. Then turned to the twelve warriors surrounding them.

"Take him…" She nodded to Malakai before walking away. She didn't want to watch, all she heard when she was walking away were the grunts and growls as they twelve wolves pounced on him.

**…**

**A/N: Ooh, big stuff is going down now! Hope you guys enjoyed this one, please oh please leave me a review. Love to hear from you, and how about that Dark Matter Pilot? Awesome stuff! Much love xoxo**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Okay, here it is. The last chapter in this story, it's been funny, sad, dramatic. A lot of bloodshed too. But all of that has been leading up to this.**

**I can not thank you guys enough for following this story, favouriting it and taking the time to read it. Love you all, to the moon and back. Haha!**

**Also, hope you are all enjoying my new story Torn. Because that has been really fun to right too.**

**….**

**Chapter 22: Unconditional**

**Clubhouse**

Once everyone was called over, Bo and Lauren wanted to tell them straight away. Bo had picked up a bunch of food, and drinks. Although, Lauren wasn't drinking thanks to the baby so the succubus just picked up some apple cider for her.

As Kenzi saw the newlyweds fussing around in the kitchen, she knew that something was up. She could practically see it. Trick wasn't attending their little dinner party. He couldn't afford to the close the bar down for another night. Plus, he already knew so it wasn't a surprise for him like it would be for the rest.

Dyson could smell something, it was weird. He couldn't put his finger on what it was. He just brushed it off, it was probably nothing.

"So, are you guys gonna tell us why you called this meeting?" Kenzi asked taking a seat next to Hale on the couch. The suspense of whatever their big secret was, was killing her.

"It's not a meeting Kenz, but now that you mention it. We do have some pretty big news" the succubus looked to her Wife with a smile.

"Let me guess, you're pregnant…" Kenzi turned away to laugh, she always led with that answer. Because it was the most ridiculous one, it was her way of breaking the ice. She looked to her friends, who strangely enough weren't laughing with her and they weren't telling her that she was wrong either. "Holy crap! Are you?!" She was on the edge of her seat.

"We are, we found out a couple of days ago and we thought that it was time to tell you guys" Lauren smiled happily.

"So that explains what I'm smelling right now. I can smell the change in you" Dyson said looking to Lauren. He was happy for them, and thank god he knew what that was now. He thought that he was losing his mind a little.

Kenzi just got up and dropped herself in between Bo and Lauren, sticking her head right next to the blonde's stomach. "I am going to be the best Aunt ever! This is literally the best thing that could have ever happened to me!" She squealed.

Lauren held her hands up due to the fact that Kenzi was now attached to her body. "You do realise that we are the parents, right?" She asked. Leave it to Kenzi to make it all about herself.

"Totally, but it's gonna need a wicked cool Aunt to talk to. That's where I come in" the human pressed her ear to the blonde's stomach. Hoping to hear something, but she wasn't getting anything.

"**She**" Bo corrected her.

"It's a girl?!" Kenzi lifted her head. Lauren nodded above her. "Oh my god! We can have the ultimate slumber parties. I have so many ideas for her room already!" She was loving this, and the fact that she was going to have niece made it even more perfect.

"Easy there Lil-Mama, you don't want to end up squishing her before she gets out. Not to mention that you're kind of making Lauren uncomfortable" Hale chuckled, he was glad that his Girlfriend was happy. But Lauren didn't look like she was having fun at the moment.

Kenzi sat up, giving the blonde a sheepish smile. "Whoops, my bad. I'm super happy for you guys though, you really do deserve this after everything that you two have gone through" she said honestly.

"Thanks Kenz, and we couldn't ask for a better Aunt for our little girl than you. I already know that she's gonna love you" Bo hugged her best friend, she couldn't imagine her life without Kenzi. She was her sister from another mister, as the girl would say.

"Stop it, you're gonna make me cry. And I am wearing my good mascara" the human fanned her eyes, she wasn't going to ruin her make up.

"Have you told Tamsin?" Dyson asked.

Lauren shook her head, "How can I? She didn't have a phone when she left, and I have no idea where she is. I know that she's safe, it would just be nice to know if she's doing okay" she sighed. Tamsin would always be her adoptive daughter. And Lauren loved her like she was her own, she did raise her after after all.

"She'll be back when she's ready, and I'm sure that she will be excited about the news too" the shifter smiled assuringly.

"So, how about we make a toast.." Bo picked up her beer and a glass of sparkling cider for Lauren. The others did the same, holding up their drinks as they waited for Bo to talk. "… To our family. Our daughter will be surrounded by so much love, from all of us. That makes her the luckiest little girl in the entire world" she smiled.

"Family forever bitches!" Kenzi exclaimed.

No one could hold in their laughter after that, they needed this. To be together as a family, they were all connected. And they couldn't have asked for a better group of people to rely on.

"So, have you thought of any names yet?" Kenzi asked, placing her drink down on the coffee table. "Because I have" she added with a smile.

Lauren let out a laugh, "You just found out like five minutes ago" Only Kenzi could do this. It was funny, but to be honest they hadn't really had time to think of any names yet.

"I think it's a little too early for names Kenz" Bo sipped her beer. She was drawing a blank, there were tons of amazing names in the world. How could they pick just one?

"It's **never** to early Bo-Bo, what if you want to decorate her room and put her name on the door. You can't do that if you don't have one, come on. How hard could it be to pick **one** name?" The girl asked.

"Can you choose out of the few that you've thought of?" Bo countered. When she saw her best friend's show her nothing but confusion, she had her answer. "Exactly. We have plenty of time to settle on a name, there's no rush" she shrugged.

Over the course of their night, Lauren also told her friends all about her new business venture. Which Hale was a little bit upset about, because he thought that Lauren was ready to come back to work. But he seemed to calm down after she informed him that she could still work for him and do her own thing.

Although, Bo wasn't happy about her Wife taking on so much work. Especially when they were going to be having a baby soon. But Lauren had promised that she wouldn't be as much of a workaholic as she was before. And the succubus just had to take her word for it. Only time would tell.

This was the start of their new lives, and they were happy that things were finally working in their favours.

As the night came to a close and a rainstorm began outside, Kenzi decided that she was going to stay over with Hale again. She just felt like Bo and Lauren needed a little more alone time especially given the good news that they had gotten. Dyson left with them, leaving their gracious hosts to clean up the mess.

Bo didn't really want Lauren lifting anything, even though the blonde would tell her that she was perfectly fine to do some house chores. So they both decided to do it, then it would be done quicker.

Once they were done, they retired to their bedroom. But not before having a little fun of their own.

They got right into it, after all. Once their daughter was born they would probably find less time for themselves. They needed to enjoy it while it lasted.

Something about them being married now, made it all different. Not in a bad way, but in a wonderful way. They couldn't describe it, but it was like they were so familiar with each other. And yet every time that they would kiss, it gave them butterflies like they had when they first met.

"I don't know about you, but I am sure gonna miss these moments after she's born" Bo let out as they both fell back onto the bed.

"Hey, just because we're going to be parents doesn't mean that we're going to become celibate. She'll be sleeping most of the time anyway, when she's older? That's when our sex life is going to suffer" the blonde said.

"Okay, see. Now **that's** the kind of thing that a succubus, **doesn't** want to hear" the brunette turned on her side with a worried look on her face. It was a stupid thing to say, but it was her reality. She needed sex to live.

Lauren laughed, she knew that her wife would freak out over what she said. That was her intention. "Babe relax, it was a joke. Look, we did just fine when Tamsin was a baby. I'm sure we'll do fine this time around too" she pecked her on the lips, easing her worry.

"Hope so" The brunette sighed.

**Grayson Mansion**

Angela had been working most of the night, even though she was Alpha now that didn't mean that she had to stop being a Dark Elder too. Now she had to added burden of both jobs.

The blonde looked up when she was frightened by a loud crash, and she could tell that it wasn't thunder. It was coming from downstairs. Being Alpha also came with a long list of enemies. People who didn't want a woman leading them. In fear of who it was, she ran to her son's bedroom.

Walking into the room she saw that Noah was awake and on his computer. He had headphones on so he obviously didn't hear the banging. She tapped him on his shoulder, startling him as he jumped up from his chair.

"I didn't meant to frighten you" she apologised.

Noah shook his head, one hand on his chest as he breathed normally. "No, it's okay. I had the music too loud. What's going on?" He asked, seeing his Mother's panicked look on her face.

Angela was going to tell him about the noise, when she smelt something. It was her Grandfather, and if he was here then that meant that the meeting with the Pack Elders didn't go as she had hoped. "Get Oliver, and leave now!" she ordered.

"What? Why?" He frowned, he noticed that his Mother was terrified about something. So like she just did, he smelt the air. He didn't understand, all he could smell was his Great Grandfather. Why was she scared of him? "Mom, what's happening?" He asked again.

"I don't have time to explain myself Noah, just know that your Grandfather is angry with me. And I do not want you here when he is like this" she didn't know what he would do to her. But the fact that he hadn't come upstairs yet made her worry even more.

"And where do you suggest that I go? It's the middle of the night!" He hated this, she never gave him a straight answer.

"Anywhere that isn't here! Now go!" She yelled.

Noah knew not to push it anymore, he wasn't even dressed properly. The boy grabbed his keys and his phone before running down the hall to his little brother's room. He packed Oliver's backpack, just in case.

The four year old was fast asleep, so instead of waking him. Noah just lifted him up gently and carried him over his shoulder.

Angela told him to take the back door, since she could smell that her Grandfather was in the front foyer. But he hadn't moved yet, why? Once she saw that her sons were out of the house, she made her way to Malakai's location.

Walking into the foyer, she could immediately smell the strong metallic odour of blood. That wasn't good. Angel moved to the living room, following the trail of blood drops. He must have been injured, which meant that he didn't like what Zara had told him.

The lightening flashed through the windows, and the crackle of the thunder was enough to make her jump. She now heard low moans coming from her Father's old study, walking in she saw her grandfather resting his hands on the desk bending over slightly.

Once he had smelt her presence, Malakai looked over his shoulder. Showing her his piercing yellow eyes. "You look startled, did you not expect my return?" He turned to her.

Angela could see that he was wounded. He had slashes on his arms, blood soaked into his once white shirt. And his blazer was a little torn on the shoulders.

"You betrayed me!" He yelled.

"What did you expect? You tried to manipulate my daughter, and then you have the audacity to try and control her through her unborn child? What has become of you?" She shook her head in disappointment.

He was weak, but that didn't stop him from using his speed to move in front of her. The fright alone was enough to knock Angela on her backside. He knelt down to her eye level. "I was trying to make a mends, she may not have wanted to join us now. But she would have eventually. And now because of you, that will never happen" he snarled in her face.

"Why not? You have probably killed the other elders. Which means that you are the last one alive, it doesn't really matter now what I say. Does it? You'll get what you want" She sighed, she tried her hardest to free Lauren and her Child. But clearly things weren't as simple as she thought.

"You are correct, I did slay them. But not before realising that the Blood Law had already been abolished. So no, I will not get what I want!" With a hiss, he lifted his granddaughter up by her throat. "You betray your Father, and now you betray me. You have a lot of nerve Angela. What would your Mother, think of you know?" He asked.

Angela struggled in his grip. She knew that he was just bringing up her Mother to crush her spirits. But it was t going to work, because she knew that her Mother never wanted this life. She hated being the Wife of an Alpha.

"She would be proud!" She muttered.

"Your defiance continues to amaze me. I should just end you right now!" He growled in her face, cutting her skin with his claws. "But I won't, at least not yet. I think that I should make you suffer as I did. And in order to do that, I will need to replenish my strength. You don't mind do you?" He asked with a smirk.

Angela couldn't answer due to the fact that he had nearly crushed her throat. So she just stared at him.

"I didn't think so…" He dropped her and then grabbed her head, sinking his sharp teeth into her neck. Feeding mercilessly on her flesh.

**Clubhouse**

Bo and Lauren were in the middle of what was probably the best sleep that they'd had all week. But that was being interrupted by an incessant banging on their front door. "Urghh! What the hell is that?!" The succubus groaned into her pillow.

The blonde rubbed her eyes as she sat up, holding the bed sheet to her naked body. "That would be the front door, and by the sounds of it…" She listened closely with her enhanced hearing. "… It's taking a beating" she hopped out of the bed, grabbing some clothes for herself and then for her wife.

"Who would be coming by at this hour?" Bo looked at her phone, it was nearly 1:00 a.m. Did she not deserve a good night's sleep? The brunette caught her sweatpants that her wife threw at her, slipping them on quickly before pulling a tank top on. "Can you smell anything?" She asked.

Lauren tried her best to get a scent, but somehow all she was smelling was the damp wet smell from outside. "No, the storm is messing me up" she shook her head with a sigh.

"Okay, well let's arm up. I'm not taking any chances…" The brunette walked over to her weapons chest, lifting the lid and grabbing one of her long swords. Lauren also reached in and grabbed one of her guns, she still had Peyton's revolver and that packed a hell of a punch. Seemed like a good choice. "… Stay behind me, I mean it Lauren" Bo grabbed her Wife's hand.

She didn't know what was behind that door, and It wasn't just Lauren that she was protecting. It was their daughter too, things had changed.

Lauren knew that Bo meant well, but she wasn't made of glass. She could protect herself just fine, even with the added cargo. But instead of starting a pointless fight, she just nodded. "Promise"

The two of them made their way downstairs, Bo held her sword up as she approached the door. Lauren stood back like her wife had asked, aiming her revolver up at the door just in case. The banging just got louder, whoever was out there. Wanted in.

The succubus reached for the handle, turning it slowly. As it opened, Lauren stepped forward with her gun. Only to see that she was pointing it at her brothers. "Noah?" She frowned, it was a little late for a visit. And he had Oliver with him, who was looking terrified.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know where else to go" the teenager sighed. They were both soaking wet from standing outside for so long. And they were shivering, which Lauren knew wasn't good.

Bo lowered her sword, waving them over. "It's okay, come on. Let's get you both out of the cold" she said.

Noah walked in, still shivering with his little brother in his arms. He placed Oliver on his feet, the boy wanted his mother. He didn't know what was going on, he just woke up a few minutes ago. But instead of being in his bed, he was in his brother's car.

Lauren grabbed the blanket from the couch, kneeling down and wrapping it around the four year old. "Here you go, don't worry. You'll warm up soon" she smiled at him, rubbing his arms trying to get him warm.

Bo handed Noah a towel, "Sorry that we scared you, but you can never be to careful right?" She chuckled nervously. She felt really bad now that they had left them waiting on the doorstep for so long.

Noah laughed as he dried his hair. "Don't sweat it, it's fine. It's not exactly sociable hours" he wiped the water from his face. If anything, being stuck in the rain made him more alert.

"What's going on?" Lauren asked, standing up.

The teenager gave an unsure shrug. "Your guess is as good as mine. My Mom ordered me to take Oliver and leave the house. She said something about my Grandfather being angry with her and that she didn't want us to be around for the argument" he explained.

Bo and Lauren shared a look, it must have been about the Elder meeting. Did that mean that he got what he wanted? Or was it something worse?

Noah could see that they knew more than what they were telling him. "You know what's going on don't you? Please, tell me. I'm sick of this family and its secrets" he stated. Why couldn't anyone just tell him the truth.

Lauren understood how he was feeling, and she didn't want to add to the problem. She had no problem with him knowing about the baby. "Alright, we'll tell you everything. Let's just get you guys warmed up first, okay?" She assured him with a smile.

"Okay" he nodded.

Thankfully, they had some hot chocolate powder left over from when Tamsin was in her child phase. She used to love to drink some before bed. Lauren poured two cups for Noah and Oliver, giving the four year old extra marshmallows which made him very happy.

Since Oliver was too young to understand any of this, they decided to leave him out of it. So Bo left him in front of the TV. Watching an old looney toons DVD of Tamsin's. There were no cartoons on at this time so it was all that they had.

"Your Mom was helping us with something, something that Malakai was trying to use against us" Lauren began.

"Like what?" Noah asked.

The blonde sighed, trying to find the right words. Clearly, Noah was too inexperienced to pick up the baby's scent. Which meant that she had to explain it herself. "I know that this is going to sound weird but, I'm pregnant" she let out.

The boy looked at her incredulously. He didn't understand. "But, your both chicks"

They couldn't help but laugh at that remark, he was only a kid so they were going to let it slide. "That we are, but like I told you before. Bo is a succubus, and a very special one at that…" The blonde winked at her wife who just nudged her arm playfully. "… And somehow I ended up pregnant, which is how my Werewolf gene got triggered" she finished.

"Okay…" He took it all in, and he knew that the Fae world was astonishing and that things that seemed impossible always happened. So he could believe it. "… But what does you being pregnant have to do with my Mom?" He asked.

Over the next couple of minutes, Lauren explained to Noah everything that had been happening right under his nose. And the boy was speechless, he honestly thought that his Grandfather was one of the good ones. But clearly he was misled.

"Your Mom thought that it was better to leave you out of it, I don't think that she meant to lie to you" Bo said.

Noah just nodded. "So uh… I guess that this means that I'm gonna be an Uncle. Right?" He asked.

"Yeah, I guess so…" Lauren chuckled. "… Did your Mom seem scared that he was there?" She wanted to get back to the subject at hand.

"Very, you don't think that he'll hurt her do you?" He asked. If someone had asked him that five minutes ago he would have laughed in their face and said no. But now he wasn't so sure.

That was a tough call, but she did know that she couldn't sit back and do nothing. "I don't know, but don't worry. We're gonna go over there and make sure that he doesn't" she gave him a nod.

Bo turned to her wife looking confused. "We are?" She asked. The blonde nodded at her with a smile. "Right, we are. Leave it with us…" She hid her worry behind a smile, "… Hey, why don't you head over to the living room. I need to speak to Lauren for a sec" she said.

Noah didn't have to be told twice, he took his mug of cocoa and made his way over to his little brother.

"You're mad aren't you?" Lauren knew that she had this coming.

"Well, I'm definitely not happy that's for sure" the succubus folded her arms over her chest. She didn't know what would be in store for them if they went over there. And they weren't just worrying about themselves now. A concept that seemed to be lost on Lauren.

"We can just go in, and see what's really going on" the blonde said.

"It's too dangerous for you Lauren!" The brunette didn't know what she had to say to make her Wife see sense.

Lauren closed her eyes and took a calming breath, that was the last straw. "You know what? I've really had enough of you coddling me! I'm not a walking incubator Bo, please don't treat me like one" she had to get that out.

"I'm just trying to protect you" Bo was a little unnerved by her Wife's yelling, was she really treating her like that? She had no idea.

Lauren flashed her a smile, placing a kiss on her lips. "I know you are, and I love you for that. But you need to stop thinking that I'm vulnerable just because I'm pregnant. Are you forgetting that I've been shot? And she's fine" she chuckled softly.

"But how do I know that? I mean, you can hear her heartbeat and that's fine. But I haven't heard anything" the succubus gave a sad pout. It wasn't that she didn't trust her Wife's word, but she would like to hear it for herself.

"Is that what all of this is about? You want to see for yourself?" Lauren understood now, of course Bo was being over protective. She hadn't seen first hand that their daughter was fine. The blonde was going to change that. "Tell you what, tomorrow we'll go to the clinic and get a sonogram. Then you can see with your own eyes" she offered.

That seemed to do the trick as Bo leaned in for a hug. "Thank you…" she whispered holding her wife tight. "… Is it safe to leave them here?" She asked looking over to the two boys on the couch.

"I don't see why not, we're just going to head over and see what's happening. I don't think that Malakai will come here, he knows that he's not welcome" the blonde shook her head.

"Alright, let's go and get dressed. No time like the present" the brunette took Lauren's hand and walked her back upstairs. Hopefully, Malakai was just a little angry about the situation. But maybe he wouldn't hurt Angela. Although, nothing was ever that simple.

**Grayson Mansion (20 Minutes Later)**

Angela screamed as her Grandfather bit her again, this time on her arm. He wasn't being delicate about it either. Malakai retracted his sharp teeth, licking the blood from his lips. Since he had fed off of her, he was feeling a little better than before. His wounds weren't going to heal in an instant, but they hurt less and he was feeling stronger.

"How are those shackles treating you? Are they too tight?" He smirked, seeing the steel cuffs digging into her wrists. He found a pair in Julian's desk drawer, so he used them to shackle his granddaughter to a chair.

"You will never break me!" Angela murmured, she had lost a lot of blood from her various wounds. And she was starting to feel faint.

"On the contrary my dear, I have every intention of breaking you! What next? Ah yes, how about one of these…" He unbuttoned the top of his shirt to show her the three claw marks that he had on his chest. Those Warriors were strong, and they caught him good a few times. But they weren't enough to kill him.

Malakai held his right hand up, making her watch as his claw burrowed out of his fingers. "… This is going to hurt" he let out a low chuckle as he placed his claws on the top of her shoulder. Dragging them down, cutting her flesh as he went and stopping at the middle of her arm.

Angela wasn't going to scream, she didn't have the energy. She just gritted her teeth, turning her head away as he cut her. "Is that all you have to offer, old man?" She let out a tired laugh. She wasn't going to give him the satisfaction.

"Not quite…" He walked away, going to the fireplace and taking down a trophy box. Even though it was their weakness, Werewolves liked to keep weapons made of silver. To remind them that they weren't invincible. He smashed the glass, sticking his hand in and grabbing a silver dagger.

Luckily it had a rubber handle, so it wouldn't burn him.

"… You brought this on yourself, remember that" he looked into her eyes. Bringing the blade near her face, and pressing the cold silver against her cheek.

Angel gripped the handles of her chair, struggling as her flesh began to burn. It was like she was on fire, she had never been tortured before. She was terrified for her life, but she couldn't let him see that. She needed to keep some power.

Malakai stopped when he smelt something familiar. "Well, it seems as though your daughter has come to rescue you. Too bad, there will be nothing left to save" he grabbed her chin, holding her head up. She had passed out, most likely due to the pain. He didn't like killing people when they were unconscious.

Strangely enough that was one of his pet hates. He liked seeing the fear and terror in their eyes as he took their life. He could wait until she woke up. But for right now, he had two guest to welcome.

**….**

Bo and Lauren entered the foyer. The blonde had loaded her gun with silver bullets, just in case. And Bo was also carrying silver made weapons. They needed to be prepared in case Malakai snuck up on them.

Lauren used her nose, she could smell blood. And lots of it, looking down she saw a trail that led from the front door to the left. They also noticed blood prints on the front door on their way in. "This way" she nodded for her wife to follow her.

As they walked into the room on their left, Lauren could smell the odour of blood get stronger. She could also smell Angela's scent. Which just made her mind run rampant. "Oh my god!" The blonde let out, seeing the Alpha chained to a chair. Blood dripping from her arms and her face.

She rushed over to her, touching her face gently. Malakai had cut her deep, especially the bite wounds that she had. "Angela?" She tried waking her, but she got nothing. "We need to get her out of here" the blonde turned to her wife.

Bo was really creeped out by this place, the Lightning, the thunder. And the ancient werewolf that was lurking in the shadows. "Seconded, let's go" she helped the blonde with the shackles, only to find that they needed a key. There was no way that they could break them.

"Looking for this?"

Both of them turned to see Malakai standing by the now, closed door. Holding up a rusty only key. His shirt was torn and was soaked in blood. Lauren could tell that he was injured. Although, he seemed to be functioning fine.

"Haven't you done enough? Just leave, while you still can" the blonde shifted the eyes to a shiny yellow.

Malakai laughed. "Is that meant to scare me? You do realise that I have just ripped my way through twelve experienced warriors, what could you possibly do that they could not?" He was wondering what her answer might be.

"Well, for starters. I'm stronger, faster, and I'm a black belt. Did I forget to mention that?" The blonde smirked, it wasn't a lie. Thanks to Peyton's training, she was more or less a black belt in Karate, Kung Fu, whatever style you chose, she could do it.

"And she has me" Bo stepped forward.

Malakai smiled, "Hmm, not really a benefit. But, I see what you are getting at. When I do kill you, just remember…" He stepped forward slowly, "… That I tried to be the good guy, I offered you a gift" he said.

"Screw you, and your gift" the succubus replied.

"There will be no snarky comments from you succubus, when I tear your tongue from your mouth!" He roared, ready to charge them both.

**Clubhouse**

"When can we got home?" Oliver asked.

Noah sighed, he was getting tired of that question. His brother was too young for this. And he wanted more than anything to tell him that they would be going home soon, but he knew that wasn't true. In fact, he didn't have an answer for him at this precise moment.

"Not yet, Mom has some business to do and she needs to be alone. But don't worry, we'll be safe here. You like Lauren and Bo, right?" He placed the blanket over his little brother as the four year old laid on the couch.

Oliver nodded. "They're fun"

"Yeah, they are. Time for you to sleep baby brother, it all be better in the morning…" Noah ruffled his hair gently. "… I hope" he mumbled to himself, getting up and going to the kitchen. He wasn't really up for sleeping right now.

Suddenly there was a rattling of some sort coming from the front door, he didn't know who it was. But right now he wasn't taking any chances. He made sure that he was ready to protect himself at his little brother.

**Grayson Mansion**

"I expected better from a Pack Elder" Bo brought her fist down hard on Malakai's face. The brunette had told Lauren to stay back while she gave him her worst. And she had taken a few knocks herself. She also had a lovely gash on her right arm.

The Elder was a little out of his depth, he was still trying to recover from the earlier attack. But he wasn't giving up just yet. Malakai grabbed her fist as she went to hit him again, twisting her hand and watching her scream as it broke. "And I expected better from a whore…" He used his strength to throw her across the room.

Lauren watched as her Wife fell into the wall behind her, hitting her head on the wooden floor. "Bo!" She ran over to her, kneeling down and checking her over. She was breathing, thank god. But she was knocked out cold. "You're gonna pay for that" the blonde got to her feet.

In the commotion earlier, she dropped her gun. And Bo's sword was nowhere to be found. The brunette must have dropped it when she was fighting him.

"Let's end this silly charade shall we? Someone in your condition shouldn't be fighting, think about your unborn daughter. Do what is best for her" He smiled. As if he cared about her at all.

Lauren let out a laugh, he had a nerve. She was angry now. The blonde shook off her jacket, throwing it to the floor. It was so on. "I am doing what's best for her, by getting rid of you" she spat.

She knew that this wasn't a good thing to do, especially given her condition. But she couldn't let him win. Lauren went to bring her arm up. Knowing that he would go to block her, once he did she ducked and swept her leg under his.

"Ooh! Sucks to be you right now huh? Maybe you need a few lessons in fighting" she laughed in his face. Her Wife had just been beaten up by him, there was no way that she was going easy on him.

Malakai pushed up on his hands, he wasn't expecting that. Even though their relationship was now ruined, he couldn't help but still be in awe of her. She was exactly the kind of Wolf that he would be proud to call family.

"I assure you, I am well versed in various fighting techniques…" he jumped up, grabbing her by the throat. "… But sometimes, being old has its perks" he snarled in her face as he tightened his grip.

Instead of grabbing his hand that was around her neck, Lauren jabbed one of her extended claws in his right eye.

Malakai dropped her from his grip, growling while he covered his eye which was bleeding profusely. He didn't see that coming. She had cut his cornea wide open, which made him blind in one eye now.

Lauren was trying to breathe, but he had actually damaged her throat with his hand. And pierced her skin with his claws. She backed up on her hands and feet as he started to approach her again.

"You could have been the most important member of our kind, but you chose to defy me. I cannot allow you, or your daughter to live…" Malakai moved towards her slowly, blood dripping down his cheek.

Before Lauren even had the chance to try and get up, she saw Malakai's entire body shudder as a blade pushed through his chest. She didn't understand, looking behind her she saw that Bo was still on the floor. Who was it?

Malakai looked down, seeing the silver blade burn through his flesh. He looked to his granddaughter one last time. Seeing the look in her eyes, she was happy. The Elder couldn't hold onto his life a second longer, he fell to his knees and closed his eyes before falling to his side.

Dead.

When Lauren looked up, she couldn't believe her eyes as her saviour came into view. "Tamsin?" She let out.

The Valkyrie rushed over to her, helping her Mother up. She had her memories back now, but she still wanted to think of Lauren as her mother. No one else cared more about her in her whole life. And she wasn't prepared to let that go. "Are you alright?" She asked.

Lauren didn't say anything, she just wrapped her arms around the other blonde and hugged her tight. "How did you know where I was?" She asked.

Tamsin just cracked a smile, that was a long story…

**Earlier**

_The Valkyrie pushed the door to the clubhouse open, it was literally raining cats and dogs outside. And she was drenched. All she wanted to do was take a hot bubble bath to wash the six hour bus ride away. Once she got inside the house, she saw the young werewolf boy standing in the kitchen._

_"Hey? Tamsin, right?" Noah asked, he wanted to be sure._

_Tamsin dropped her bag on the floor, not knowing why the boy was here. "Yeah, uh… You wanna tell what you're doing here?" She asked. Bo and Lauren were nowhere in sight._

_"Uh, Bo and Lauren went to go and check on my Mom. She might be in danger" he answered._

_"Danger? Why what's been going on?" The blonde hadn't been here, and clearly she had missed a lot._

_"Just Werewolf stuff" he couldn't give her a proper answer, because the truth was that he didn't have one._

_"Huh…" Tamsin nodded. She had a bad feeling. The blonde had been gone a for a few days, and normally she would have stayed away longer. But since her memories had already come back, she didn't need that much time. She was in tune with her Valkyrie senses, and they were stronger than ever. "… Where do you live?" She asked._

_"Why?" Noah frowned._

_"Because I have a bad feeling, and I want to know if my Mom and Bo are okay" she said._

_"Alright… It's the big white mansion on the end of Morton Street. You can't miss it" he was actually glad that she was going, since he didn't know what the hell was going on._

_"Thanks…" The blonde turned around, walking out of the house._

**Present**

"… And here I am" Tamsin laughed.

Lauren touched her face, she was so glad to have her back. She had saved their lives for the second time now, and it didn't end the same as last time. Thank god. The doctor heard groans coming from behind her, it was Bo. She wanted to go to her, but she still had to unshackle Angela.

"Search his pockets for a key, and then unchain her…" Lauren pointed to Angela before running over to her Wife. She helped the brunette roll around onto her back, she was beaten badly. "… Welcome back babe" she smiled.

Bo blinked, adjusting to being awake. Her head was killing her. It's was as if a jackhammer was going off in her head not to mention the searing pain in her shattered wrist, but none of that mattered right now. Because she saw that her wife's neck was bruised. "Are you okay?" She sat up slowly.

"I'm fine, we're both fine…" she reassured her Wife. She could hear the baby's heartbeat from here and it was still going strong. Lauren touched the brunette head, seeing the blood near her hair line. "… You're bleeding" she said.

Bo chuckled, she already knew that. Looking down, she saw that her arm was pretty torn up. "I'm no doctor but I think that I'm definitely gonna need some stitches. Or a staples, judging by the looks of these" she joked.

"I'll take care of it..." the blonde leaned into kiss her wife's cheek. Resting her forehead against the succubus'. "… You took on an ancient wolf for me" she gushed, that was impressive.

"Well, I vowed to protect you. And I don't think that you can call take backs so…" The brunette chuckled, "… So how did you beat him?" She asked, that was the one thing that she was wondering the most about.

"I didn't actually… You missed a lot when you were out, come on" Lauren helped her up, walking her over to where Angela was chained to see the older blonde out of the chair. And standing with the help of Tamsin.

"Tamsin? What are you doing here?" Bo was confused, was the Valkyrie here before she got knocked out?

"Saving your ass, what else?" The Valkyrie scoffed, she liked to think that she had a hand in their victory. Who was she kidding? Of course she did.

"Tamsin? What have I told you about disrespecting people?!" Lauren gave her a disappointing scowl. No matter what age she was now, Lauren wanted Tamsin to remember the life lessons that she had taught her.

The valkyrie bowed her head, instantly knowing that she was in trouble. "You're right. Sorry Bo…" she apologised sincerely. Tamsin had to pull Angela up when the Dark Elder nearly collapsed on her. "… Uh, is she dead?" She asked concerned.

"Not yet. But she's lost a lot of blood, if we don't get her treated right away she soon will be…" Lauren answered. She thought about taking her to the clinic, but Angela was Dark Fae. And even though Hale was a friend, not even he could pull any strings. "… Okay, take her to the third room upstairs. And I'll call Hale, he'll have to bring me a few supplies" she said.

"Why can't we just take her to the compound?" Tamsin asked.

"Because she's Dark, and I don't trust the Morrigan's doctors to do a good job. Besides, I feel like this is kind of my fault. Just take her upstairs please" Lauren watched as Tamsin took the injured Wolf upstairs. She remembered which rooms were which from when she was here last.

"Where are we going?" Bo asked, she was very tired. Probably from the fight, and the head injury that she suffered.

"To the guest room, so you can rest. Come on…" The blonde helped her wife up the stairs, it took them a while but they got there eventually. Once Bo was laying on the bed, Lauren ran to the bathroom and ran a towel under some hot water. She found a bottle of antiseptic in the medicine cabinet too, which was good.

Lauren sat beside Bo, cleaning the wound on her head. She then called Hale and told him a short version of what had gone down, she gave him a list of everything that she would need. But since Angela's house was in Dark Fae territory, he wasn't allowed to enter. Which meant that Kenzi was now bringing the supplies.

The blonde had also called Noah, telling him that it was safe for him to come home now. But she did instruct him not to go into Julian's study when he came in. Malakai's mutilated body was something that she didn't want him to see.

"… It's all over now. You can rest easy" she held the towel to Bo's arm. The slashes were deep and they wouldn't stop bleeding.

"We both can" the succubus hummed.

"You know, this would be over quickly if you just fed off of me…" the blonde pulled back the towel, seeing that it was saturated. "… Bo? Please, just take some of my chi. You're bleeding out" she sighed.

"You're hurt too, I don't want to make you weak" the brunette replied. She didn't know if feeding off of Lauren was bad for the baby. But they had been doing it for a while now. And the baby was apparently fine. But Bo still didn't want to risk it.

Lauren knew the real reason why her wife didn't want to feed on her, and she understood it. But it didn't change the fact that Bo still needed to heal. "Do I really have to give you the walking incubator speech again?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure that it's okay, for her I mean?" Bo asked, she just wanted to be sure.

The blonde scooted closer to her, nodding with a smile. "I promise, she'll be fine…" She bent her head, capturing Bo's top lip in a soft kiss. The succubus didn't waste any time, she pulled a steady stream of chi from the blonde. Feeling the thumping in her head die down, her bones snap back into place and the pain in her arm fade. "… See, good as new" Lauren chuckled pulling back.

Bo sat up, seeing that her arm was stained with blood. But the slashes were gone, which was a good thing. "Now you…" the succubus fed her wife some of her own chi, knowing that it would heal the blonde's wounds. "… What did Hale say?" She asked.

"He's sending Kenzi with a truck full of supplies so, we just have to wait until she gets here" Lauren said. Kenzi hated being woken up in the middle of the night, so they were expecting a mouthful when the human arrived.

They both turned when they heard a knock at the door, it was Tamsin. "Sorry to interrupt you guys but, Angela's not looking so hot" she said.

Lauren and Bo followed the Valkyrie into the other room, seeing that Angela was very pale. The doctor checked her over, "She's fading fast, I need to wrap her wounds tighter. Find some towels, and get me something to tie it off with. Quickly!" She ordered.

Tamsin and Bo both searched the house. The succubus found a bunch of towels and a first aid kit in the kitchen. Where as the Valkyrie went with the industrial approach, bringing back some rope and a big roll of duck tape. To her, it did the same job.

Lauren found some useful things in the med pack. She cleaned out the Alpha's bite wounds before wrapping them up. Although, she didn't have enough gauze or bandages. So for the last bite wound on her wrist, the doctor had to resort to Tamsin's offered duck tape. Which ironically, was holding better than the bandage.

A few minutes after that, Kenzi showed up with the supply truck. As they predicted, she complained about not getting her beauty sleep and moaned that she almost fell asleep at the wheel. She was fine though. Tamsin and Bo unloaded the truck, bringing in the things that Lauren would need.

"Can you hand me that?" The doctor pointed to the I.V. Lines. Like she had asked, Hale had supplied her with two O Negative blood bags. Since Angela had lost so much blood. The blonde connected the lines, hanging up the blood bag so that it would enter the wolf's bloodstream. "All we can do now is wait, she should be fine in a couple of hours" she said.

"So, I have a question…" Tamsin walked forward with her arms folded. There was something that she heard Malakai say when she came in, and she was a little confused. "… What did Malakai mean when he said that he couldn't let you** or** your daughter live? Did he mean me?" She asked.

Lauren sighed, there was no point in hiding it. She wanted to tell the Valkyrie anyway, "He didn't mean you…" She shook her head, standing next to Bo. "… While you've been away, we've had some news" she started.

"What kind of news?" Tamsin was worried now.

Lauren smiled, touching her arm. "Don't worry, it's good news. A couple of days ago, we found out that I'm pregnant. And it's a girl" she couldn't help the happiness in her voice.

Tamsin didn't know that succubi could do that. But she should have guessed that it if anyone could do it that it would be Bo. "You're having a baby?" She was so happy for them. Lauren nodded. The Valkyrie brought the other blonde into a hug. "Congrats" she chuckled.

"Are you okay with this?" Bo asked, she knew how much Tamsin loved being Lauren's adoptive daughter. The brunette thought that maybe this would be a bit tough for her.

"Yeah, of course. Why wouldn't I be? You guys are gonna be great parents, I mean… You didn't exactly do such a terrible job with me right?" The Valkyrie joked.

The women's laughs were interrupted when Noah entered the room. The boy saw his mother lying on her bed, unconscious and covered with bandages. He ran over to her bedside, sitting in the edge of the mattress. "Mom?" He whispered holding her hand. But he got no response.

Lauren moved to his side, placing her hand on his shoulder. "She's going to be fine Noah" she assured him.

"Are you sure? She doesn't look so good" he scanned his eyes over her wounds. By the looks of it, she had many. He was no doctor, but even he knew that this looked bad.

"Yes, I'm sure. Where's Oliver?" The blonde asked.

"In his room, he was still pretty tired. And I didn't want him to see any of this" Noah answered. It was better for his little brother to be kept out of it, he was too young to understand any of this.

"That was a good idea" Lauren said.

Kenzi chose that time to walk into the room. "Okay, all of the supplies are unloaded. Everyone good in here?" She asked.

"Define good" Noah sighed, rubbing the top of his Mother's hand. Two of his grandfather's were dead, his Uncle and his Father. He couldn't lose his Mother too, that would leave only him and Oliver.

"Hey, Tamsin? Why don't you head home with Kenzi?" Lauren turned to the Valkyrie. She couldn't leave when Angela was so weak, she needed to stay and make sure that the wolf pulled through until morning.

"You're not coming?" She asked.

The doctor shook her head. "No, I need to stay just in case. Now go on, go" she hugged her once, before watching her leave with Kenzi. The blonde then turned to Bo, and went open her mouth to speak.

Bo held her hand up to her wife. She knew where this was going. "I already know what you're going to say and the answer is no. You should know the drill by now. You stay, **I **stay. End of discussion" she said.

Lauren laughed, the brunette was right. She did now the drill. "Actually, I was going to ask you to take care of Malakai's body. I think that it would be better if it was disposed of now" the smell of his blood was nauseating.

"Actually…" Noah stood from his Mother's bed, "… The Pack has a tradition for burring traitors. You should probably let them handle it" he didn't need to know what his Grandfather had done to know that he had betrayed them. His mother was living proof of it.

"Hey, if it means that I don't have to lift his furry ass then I'm all for it. Why don't you get on that? No point in wasting time right?" The succubus smiled, Noah set off to call the Pack's enforcers. They were the people who dealt with clean ups.

Angela opened her eyes slowly, she had the worlds most painful headache. Come to mention it, her entire body ached too. She tried to sit up, but the sting of her injuries restricted her.

"Easy…" Lauren helped her to lay back down. "… You had us all scared for a second there, how are you feeling?" She asked.

The Alpha took a breath, "Sore, and everything hurts" she let out. She looked up to see a blood bag hanging above her, she turned back to her daughter looking puzzled.

Lauren followed her gaze, she was probably wondering what that was for. "Malakai bit you a few times, they were pretty deep so you lost a lot of blood. A transfusion was the only way to help you" she explained.

"Thank you…" Angela breathed. Then she realised, she sent Noah and Oliver off somewhere and she didn't know where they were. "… Noah and Oliver? I must find them" she tried to sit up again only to pushed back down gently by her daughter.

"They're here, and they're both fine. I promise" the younger blonde nodded assuringly.

Angela had trouble speaking due to the burn on her cheek, it would sting as soon as she uttered a word. "My Grandfather? Is he still here?" She asked,maher voice was horsed.

"He is, but he's dead. Tamsin killed him. Noah is calling someone to take care of his body, he said that your Pack has rules for traitors?" The younger blonde explained. It made her wonder what they did, did they just burry them or something worse that that?

Angela nodded, "Yes, traitors are given different burials. The Alpha is supposed to oversee it, but it doesn't seem as though I will be walking anytime soon" she let out a chuckle.

Lauren shook her head, "No, me neither. You've suffered a lot of deep wounds, without proper treatment they'll get infected. So I recommend that you stay covered up and off your feet for at least a couple of weeks" she gave her honest opinion as a Doctor.

Angela had to smile at her daughter. She didn't know here well, and that was her own fault. But she knew now that giving her up was the best thing for her. Because she hated got think what Lauren would have become if she grew up within the Dark Fae.

The Alpha reached over, placing her trembling hand over Lauren's. "No matter what I have accomplished over the course of my long life, **you**…" She squeezed her hand tight. "… Are my greatest achievement" she murmured.

Lauren felt the sting of her tears as they brimmed in her eyes. To have someone say that to her, was weird and yet so amazing. Maybe there was hope for her and Angela after all. She gave her a warm smile, squeezing the Alpha's hand gently. "Rest now. We'll take care of everything else" she got up off of the bed and walked back to Bo.

"You okay?" The succubus asked.

The blonde nodded, leaning into her wife's side. "Yeah, I'm great" she said. Bo wrapped her arms around her. It was finally over now, Malakai was gone. And so was the threat to their daughter. They could move on now. And whatever did come at them next, they would be ready for.

**Next Day**

Once the Pack's enforcers arrived at the mansion, they took Malakai's body and buried it in a place that they reserved for wolves that betrayed the pack. It was mostly done for murderers, Malakai had killed fourteen of his own kind, not mention the attempted murder of their current Alpha too. He was going to be buried by himself, with a tombstone that listed his crimes.

There was going to be no thoughtful message for him.

As Lauren promised, she had made an appointment in the clinic so that she could get her first sonogram in order to ease Bo's worry. Although, she didn't want to see it for herself too. She could hear the heartbeat but she still wanted to see the scan.

They made their way into the maternity ward, going straight into their Doctor's office. Since Lauren was a tremendous ally to the Light, Hale gave her very good privileges.

Dr. Shaw was their new Physician. She was nice, although she was very young. Which didn't sit well with Lauren, it was her pet peeve as a Doctor. She liked to know that she was in good hands, which meant that she wanted someone with experience.

Bo tried to make her see reason, but the blonde was insistent on seeing Dr. Shaw's credentials. She just didn't want anything to go wrong, this was her first child. She wasn't taking any chances.

Lauren checked her résumé. Seeing that she graduated with honours from Harvard Medical School. It was no Yale, but it was still Ivy League so she could t complain. The young doctor breezed through her residency, climbing the ladder very quickly. Lauren was impressed, which was enough to make her mind up.

So here they were, waiting for Dr. Shaw to start the scan. "Do you know when the date of conception was?" The doctor asked, moving the wand around of the blonde's stomach.

"We didn't even know that this was possible, and we are hardly celibate so… No, we have no idea" Bo gave a sheepish smile, she was a succubus. What did they expect?

Dr. Shaw moved the wand lower, pressing down on Lauren's skin. "Ah, there we are. She was just playing hide and seek" she smiled, pointing to the screen.

Bo squinted her eyes, all she saw was for lack of a better word. A lump of something, she even tried turning her head to the side. Hoping that the angle change would help. But it didn't. "She looks like a mini, alien" she let out. That was how she was looking at it.

Lauren laughed, she could see why her wife would say that. But she wasn't going to let it bother her. "The cutest mini alien ever though, right?" She turned to her.

"Oh yeah, of course. But she's just, so tiny" the brunette laughed.

Dr. Shaw worked her wand a little more, and Bo even heard the heartbeat. It was so loud, and fast. At first she was worried about that, but both Lauren and the Doctor said that it was normal.

"From what I am seeing, everything is in order. Your daughter is perfectly healthy, I'll just print out the images and be right back…" Dr. Shaw smiled, getting up and handing Lauren a small towel to clean herself up before leaving the room.

Lauren took Bo's hand so that she could sit up on the bed, wiping the slimy gel from her skin. "So? Are you happy now?" She asked.

"Ecstatic…" Bo giggled, she found this whole experience so fascinating. "… It was so amazing, to hear her and see her. I mean, I still think that she looked like an alien. But she's my alien…" The brunette paused when she saw her wife's frown. "… Sorry, **our **alien" she smiled.

"Is that her name? Alien Dennis, or is it Lewis?" Lauren placed the dirty towel in the hazard bin. Pulling her top back down and turning to her wife. Even though they were married, they still hadn't decided what last name that they were sticking with,

Bo gave an unsure shrug. "Uh, I dunno. We never really talked about that. What do you prefer?" She asked, she had no clue what it should be.

"Well, Lewis is my professional name. But my Mom and Dad did the same thing, she kept her name and he had his because they were both Doctors. And I remember thinking that it was really stupid of them. So, I'm totally okay with changing my name" she didn't see the point in keeping her own. She was married now.

"So, does that mean that her last name will be mine? Or do you want to hyphenate?" The succubus asked, some people did that. Not anyone that she knew, but they did.

Lauren shook her head with a laugh. "And then sound like a law firm?" She chuckled. Dennis-Lewis. It didn't sound appealing to her at all. "No, I like your name. Let's stick with it" she smiled.

"Really?" Bo felt honoured. That her name wasn't going to die with her. The succubus kissed the blonde on the cheek. "Okay then, all that's left is for us to actually settle on a name for her. Got any ideas?" She asked.

"Nope, maybe we should let Kenzi tell us hers" the blonde thought that maybe Kenzi could give them an idea of what they could name their daughter.

Bo nodded with a sigh. "Okay, but get ready to hear a bunch of character names from her favourite movies. I refuse to bestow the name of Thelma **or** Louise for my child" she wasn't kidding.

"Noted" Lauren chuckled. She wasn't going to let that happen.

**Clubhouse (3 Hours Later)**

Bo was out on a case with Kenzi, they still had jobs no matter what was going on in their lives. Angela was being see by a Doctor of Lauren's choice, so the blonde was free to lounge about in the house. And make preparations for the renovations of Peyton's Nightclub. Actually, it was hers now. The papers were signed, and the deed was in her name.

Tamsin walked in from having a drink with Dyson, she was starting to get back into the swing of things now. And getting her old job back was at the top of the list. But to save her from getting overwhelmed, Dyson told her to call it a day. It was a slow day at the cop shop anyway.

The Valkyrie saw Lauren on the couch, filling out some paperwork. She wanted to tell her something and she didn't know how her Mother was going to take it.

Lauren didn't need to turn her head to know that it was Tamsin, she could smell the detective from outside. "How come you're home so early?" She asked, still filling out the forms.

Tamsin hopped over the couch, planting her backside on the cushion. Making Lauren jump a little. "Slow day, what are you doing?" she asked.

"Applying for permits, and other construction stuff. I had no idea that opening up a clinic would be so much work. What are you up to tonight?" The doctor asked, it was Friday. She thought that Tamsin would have plans with Dyson.

"Nothing…" She shook her head. Now was the time, she had to say it now before she lost her nerve. "… Hey? Can we talk for a sec?" She asked.

Lauren looked up from her papers, she didn't like the sound of that. "Sure…" She placed the papers on the coffee table, giving the Valkyrie her full attention. "… What's up?" She asked.

"Well, I was just thinking that maybe I should move out…" Tamsin could see the look on her face and it wasn't a good one, "… It's just that, you and Bo are having the baby now and it's already crowded with Kenzi still living here. I just don't want to make it worse" she said.

"Tamsin, this is your home. I know that technically you've grown up lots of times, but this time you grew up **here**. And no one said that it was too crowded. Are there a lot of people living here? Yes, but that doesn't mean that you have to go" Lauren didn't want her to leave.

"But a new baby changes everything" the Valkyrie honestly thought that the other blonde would be happy that she was moving on with her life.

Lauren shook her head. "No it doesn't. Besides, she's gonna need her big sister around" she smiled.

"Sister?" Tamsin frowned. Was Lauren saying what she thought?

The doctor nodded. "No matter what happens, whether I have a dozen more children. You will **always** be my daughter. And I know that it's weird, considering that you're a thousand years older than me. But I raised you, I protected you and it was the best experience of my life. And it's thanks to you, that I am prepared for this baby" she explained.

"Really?" The Valkyrie smiled bashfully.

"Are you kidding me? I didn't have the first clue about raising a baby. But when you were reborn I had to learn. **Quickly**. You're not leaving, you're staying here with your family" Lauren was being deadly serious. Tamsin was her child too, no matter what her age was.

"Thanks Mom…" Tamsin let a tear fall gracefully down her cheek, leaning forward so that she could hug her Mother. She had sisters, but they weren't related to her. It was more in the sense that they were Valkyries too, so they just called themselves that. And even though this baby was no different, she would be the best sister ever.

Lauren brought her in close, "I love you Tamsin" she whispered against her hair.

Tamsin never heard that from anyone, not even her own mother. And now she had was she had always wanted, in all of her lifetimes. A family. "I love you too" she replied.

**7 Months Later**

In her Pregnancy, Lauren had felt that it had gone pretty normal. Only because she was eating for two, her Werewolf appetite was on overdrive. She would end up eating at least six meals a day.

She had gotten a lot done in the last couple of months, the clinic was coming along very nicely. In fact, she was close to opening it. There were just some minor things that needed to be done before hand.

And regardless of the minor contraction pains, she actually didn't find her labour that bad. Maybe she and a bigger pain tolerance or something. But she just wasn't finding the need to scream or cry. She didn't want any drugs, ironic since she would recommend them to her patients. But she wanted to do it naturally.

Bo was the only person to be in the delivery room, with their entire family waiting outside. Except for Hale, he still had Ash business to do. But he was somewhere around the compound so he wasn't far away.

After pushing for so long, Lauren felt like she was going to have a brain aneurysm. But Bo was doing great as her personal coach. She literally waited on her hand and foot up until the labour. She had been amazing.

With one more push, which thanks to her werewolf strength had almost broke Bo's hand. They couple welcomed their daughter into the world, she was the perfect size. Tiny arms and legs stretching out, with fair head of dark brown hair. Lauren was kind of hoping for her to be blonde, but she could let that go.

Dr. Shaw cleaned her up before handing the baby girl to her parents, "Congratulations, you have a beautiful baby daughter" she smiled, this was why she loved her job. Seeing the look on a parents face, made the grilling hours worth it.

"Thank you…" Lauren looked down to her baby girl, seeing her gorgeous hazel eyes. "… You are perfect" she gave a teary chuckle, leaning down to kiss her tiny forehead.

Bo had never seen something so amazing in her entire life. This little girl was the only person who would see her as anything but a monster. And that had been something that she had craved for years. "Hi…" She held her little hand. Laughing as her daughter grasped it tight. "… Whoa! She's got some strength there" she joked.

Dr. Shaw approached them after taking her gown off. "So, do we have a name yet?" She asked, it was better to start the paperwork now.

Lauren nodded, checking that Bo was okay with the one that they settled on. And she was. "Go ahead" the brunette smiled.

"Her name, is Isabel Dennis" the blonde answered, they had been wracking their brains for these last couple of months. And there were so many amazing and beautiful names out in the world, but every time that they came up with one they ended up hating it shortly after.

Then Kenzi suggested Isabel, and it was kind of perfect.

Bo insisted on giving her a nickname to shorten it, like her own. Lauren thought that she was thinking of the name Izzy, but she wasn't. The succubus thought that Bella was a nice name, so that's what they had agreed on.

"That's a great name, I'll get started on her birth certificate. Rest up" Dr. Shaw quickly exited the room.

"You want me to get the others?" Bo asked.

Lauren nodded, "Yeah, it's a wonder that Kenzi hasn't kicked down the door yet" she laughed. The succubus made her way outside, grabbing their friends and coming back in to introduce them.

"Okay people. Welcome the newest addition to our wacky family, this is Bella" Bo walked back over to her wife.

Kenzi stood right next to her best friend. "She's the cutest baby that I've ever seen. And I normally hate kids" she admitted.

Tamsin was stood next to Lauren, looking down at her new baby sister. "She's so tiny" she said.

"You wanna hold her, big sis?" Lauren asked, she wanted Tamsin to be as involved in this as if she actually shared their blood. Because that honestly didn't matter to her at all.

"Uh, I dunno. What if I break her?" The Valkyrie asked, everyone thought that she was joking because they were laughing. But she was actually being very serious.

"You won't, just make sure you support her head okay?" Lauren held her daughter up, handing her slowly to Tamsin. The Valkyrie held the baby, gently so not to disturb her. She had a firm grip on her, and now that she was holding her. She thought that the baby wasn't that tiny after all. "See? You're a natural" the werewolf smiled.

"I dunno about that…" Tamsin chuckled, looking down she saw that Bella was looking right at her. "… She's looking at me!" She gasped. The blonde expected her to be sleeping, isn't that what babies did when they were born?

After Tamsin had her allotted time with Bella, she passed her over to Kenzi. Then to Dyson and finally Trick. The old man couldn't believe that he was no a Great Grandfather. It was so surreal. And it also made him feel very old. But in a good way.

With the introductions out of the way, everyone cleared out to give Lauren some resting time. Which left Bo sitting in the chair next to her, with Bella fast asleep in her arms. She never thought that she could love something so much. She had only spent a few hours with her, and she was already in love with her.

"You are so adorable…" she laughed in a whisper. Bella couldn't hear her, she was too busy sleeping. But that didn't stop Bo from talking. "… I'm gonna love you forever" she leaned down and kissed her tiny forehead.

An hour passed, and Lauren was awake. She didn't like sleeping in a hospital, it was too familiar. And it felt like she was back in work. Luckily for her, she was already healing thanks to her Hybrid genes. So Dr. Shaw saw no reason that they couldn't take Bella home.

Bo packed up all of their stuff. They had bought everything in the last couple of months, a crib, changing table, clothes, toys. Everything that they would need, they had. Bo had brought a plain white onesie with them. It was just the easier option.

With Bella all changed and ready to go, Lauren just signed her discharge papers and they were all set.

**Clubhouse (20 Minutes Later)**

Lauren was so glad to be home. She wanted Bella to get comfortable in their home, and not stay in the hospital for days. The blonde walked in, carrying her bag with Bo following behind holding Bella in her car seat.

"Okay, unpack and then relaxations for you. I mean it, you need to rest…" Bo placed the car seat down on the kitchen counter. Lauren just dropped the bag on the floor, she didn't want to leave a room without her daughter. "… Babe?" The brunette called to her.

The blonde was ignoring her while she unbuckled from her car seat, picking her up cradling her gently. As she rocked her, she could hear her wife calling her name behind her. "I had a baby Bo, I'm not deaf. Just relax, I feel fine and I'm not even that tired" she failed to back that fact up consider she said it with a yawn.

"Oh yeah, you're wide awake. What do you think is going to happen while you're sleeping? That she's gonna disappear?" The brunette asked, seeing her wife's face she got her answer. "Seriously?" She frowned. How could she think that?

Lauren rolled her eyes. "Okay, I know what you're thinking and I'm not crazy. I'm not…" She shook her head. "… It's just that everything is so perfect right now. And I just don't want it to fade away" she sighed. It was just the way that she felt.

Bo smiled, kissing her on the cheek. "Nothing is going to fade away. We have her now, there's no threats looming over us. We're good…" She kissed her again on the lips this time. "… We're really good" she said.

Both of them turned their head to the door when they heard a knock. It was probably Angela, she had called wanting to know how her daughter was doing. The Alpha had recovered fast over the weeks that she had gotten injured. Bo opened the door, greeting Angela with a smile. "Hey, come on in" she side stepped so that the woman could enter.

The Dark Elder made her way into the kitchen, seeing Lauren holding her granddaughter. Her first one to be born. It was a Miracle. "Oh my goodness…" She whispered, looking down to the most beautiful little girl that she had ever seen. "… She is stunning" she smiled.

"I know…" Lauren laughed. Things had actually been going very well between her and Angela. In the time that the blonde was treating her, they had become quite close. It was a little strange at first, but they quickly got past that. "Do you want to hold her?" She asked.

Angela didn't expect her to say that, and who was she to say no. "I'd love too…" She held out her arms for Lauren to pass the baby over. She cradled her head gently, seeing the baby look up at her with curious eyes. "… Hello. What is her name?" She asked.

"Isabel, but we're going to call her Bella for short" Bo answered.

"It fits…" Angela smiled. In Italian Bella meant Beautiful, she could understand now why they chose it. This girl was gorgeous. "… I hope you don't mind but Noah insisted that I take pictures, since he and Oliver couldn't be here. He tried to get out school today, but I wasn't having it" she chuckled. Nice try.

"I'll send one to him later" Lauren said, she had also gotten very close with Noah and Oliver. They were good kids, and she saw a lot of herself in them.

"So, how was the labour?" Angela asked, she couldn't be there since she was Dark Fae. Also, she didn't think that they were in that place yet.

"It was good, it hurt way less than I was expecting it too. But I am feeling very tired" the young blonde explained.

"Then you should be resting" the Alpha rocked Bella gently, she was so used to this.

"Thank you! That's what I keep telling her, but it does seem that you Wolves are hard of hearing" Bo was glad that someone agreed with her, she just wanted Lauren to be well rested.

"She's right Lauren, you should be relaxing now. Spending the time to recover and get your strength back. I'm sure Bo won't mind taking care of the little one while you're sleeping" Angela knew full well how tiring the process of childbirth was. And if Lauren was going to recover faster then she needed to be off of her feet and resting.

"Not at all" Bo smiled. She could actually use some one on one time with her daughter. Lauren had an instant maternal bond with Bella, hence why she didn't want to leave her alone. But Bo needed to build her own with her daughter, and that would take time. But hopefully not too much.

Lauren held her hands up in a huff. "Okay! Okay! I don't have to be told twice…" She took her daughter from the older blonde's arms. "… I love you so much" she whispered, kissing her little button nose.

"You do realise that she's gonna be right down here with me?" Bo said. Lauren gave her one hell of a scowl after that comment, so the succubus shut her mouth. Separation Anxiety was a powerful thing.

"I'll leave you both to it…" Angela approached her daughter, taking Bella's hand and shaking it gently. "… Goodbye, little one" she smiled.

Once Angela was gone, Bo helped Lauren into bed. Bringing Bella with them, so that Lauren didn't have to let her ago until the last minute. "I can't believe we did it" she let out.

"Did what?" Bo didn't understand.

"Survived" Lauren said.

With everything that had happened, it was getting easier to believe that the Universe was trying to test them. For as long as they had known each other, things were always thrown at them, obstacles were always put in front of them. And whatever they overcame, there were more shortly after.

But now they had done it, they had beaten all the odds, survived the threats and defied the laws of nature by having a child. They were free.

Bo sat next to her wife, giving her a proud smile. "Believe it, it's all over now…" she knew exactly how the blonde was feeling. The fact that they had their whole lives ahead of them now, was a glorious thing. "… All of this, is proof that we can make it together. As corny as it sounds, I actually do believe that we were destined to find each other" she smiled.

"Really? You don't think that it was just a coincidence?" The blonde asked.

The succubus shook her head without a thought, "Nope, you were meant to be given up by Angela. So that you could grow up, become the genius doctor that you are today, go to the Congo, make a deal with the Ash. And then Fall into my lap" she laughed.

"Okay, technically. You fell into my lap, when Dyson and Hale arrested you" Lauren countered. That had to be the best day of her life.

"Yeah, good times…" Bo chuckled. "… I mean it thought, whatever comes at us we can handle it. Together, as a family" she said.

"Together…" Lauren nodded. She quickly kissed her wife softly, this was her life now. She was happy. And if anyone tried to ruin that, then she and Bo would give them one hell of a fight to prevent it. "… I love you" she said.

"I love you too" Bo smiled.

**FIN**

**….**

**A/N: Aww. Lovely ending for them. Hope it wasn't anti climactic for you guys, I tried to stretch it out as long as I could. But didn't want to fill it with crap that didn't make sense. So now that this one is donezo. I can now put my full attention on Torn. You guys have been amazing**.


End file.
